My country, my home
by luv-edward cullen-forever
Summary: Bella forced back 2 her hometown Aravia,a dangerous place, sparks an interest in bad boy Edward & he always gets what he wants even if he has to kill for it.will Bella be able to change himor will he get what he wants with her & move on Smry insd M 4 lang
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I am about to make a new story, a fanfic and I was wondering if you guys would like it. It goes like this:

Bella is just starting her junior year. she's been living in Chicago since she was one. She comes from Aravia (an: I will be making up names- Aravia is just a make up name, nothing real :P). she never went back to Aravia since her arrival in Chicago. Her dad however loves Aravia because that was his birthplace and his true home. He hates Chicago with passion and always has. Bella and the rest of her family, Renee(Mother), Addison (Sister) and Jamie (brother), totally hate Aravia because of it's condition. There are no pathways to walk on, you walk on the road. No jobs. Bombs, kidnapping, killing, stealing you name it. There's never electricity, the police isn't good at their job, I mean to get yourself out of trouble you can bribe them, you can't trust anyone there. And the school are horrifying. It is mandatory for you to know Aravai (the language) to pass the language classes. The teachers are weird and they could beat a student on their hand with a ruler. The principal's a dud. It's just an awful place. Like you can't get out of you house with having the chances of ever returning (AN: I'M MAKIGN STUFF UP THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE THIS AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Above all this, Bella's grandpa, Charlie's father, dies. Charlie now wants to go back avoiding all the troubles because he somehow doesn't believe them. Charlie isn't abusive, he doesn't beat his family but once his mind is set, you can't chance his decision. Bella and the rest try to stop him but he takes them back home anyways. There Bella learns how it truly is. Her father is sorry and now understand but there is no going back. He can't AFFORD it!!! As life continues Bella runs in with the worst yet gorgeous person ever, none other than EDWARD CULLEN (applause :P). Edward has his own problems. He drinks, smokes, he's a failure in all his classes, he doesn't really care about any thing, he's been to jail so many times he's made friendship with most of the police officers, he's a big player, he's in a gang-that means he kills people (only if they're bad), and does all the bad stuff. But beyond all that, he's an AWESOME basketball player. When he sees Bella and right away he wants her. Bella likes his beauty but he disgust her so she declines. Bewildered, Edward threatens her with many things if she doesn't obey him. She tells her father but Edward threatens her father and her whole family. Since there isn't anything Bella can do, she accepts him proposal and does what ever he wants her to do or he'll rape her. But as the story progresses, Edward feels more than lust towards her…can it be love? You'll find out if I would write it.

Plz review and tell me if I should write this story thank u :P


	2. Chapter 1: Thanks a lot Grandpa Al

_**AN: okay here it is... the first chapter. im really sorry if its not good i had to write it in a hurry. so if you didn't like this chapter i really do promise that the next chapterS would be really good and exciting. so here it is and plz review it really boosts up my energy to write more. thank u :P**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer property, not mine :(**_

_**review!!!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Okay, bye. I'll call you later" I waved good bye to my bff, Sam. We've been friends since preschool till now, our junior year. It's amazing. We never get tired with each other.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17 (an: I changed her birthday from September 13 to April 14-just because it fits in with the story-you'll find out :P). I live in Chicago, Illinois since I was one. I come from Aravia (an: I will be making up names- Aravia is just a make up name, nothing real :P). I heard from my friends and on the TV that it should be the worst place to visit now. Why? Because it's condition. People are dieing, not only because of diseases but because of people killing them. Bombs, smoke, fire, bad people. It's a bad place to be. Yet my father dreams to go back. He says it's his country, his birthplace. Where his mother and family is that he hasn't seen for more than 16 years. I know he must miss them a lot but there's no way I will go there. Going there means suicide. But I don't have to care about that now, my mother tells me she will never go there, and so neither will I.

I shouldn't have said that because that's exactly what happened when I got home.

"mom, I'm home." I walked into the living room too see my parents sitting in the living room, with sober faces. Same with my siblings. I wonder what's up.

"hey guys." I greeted.

My father stood up. "Bella, sit down. We need to talk." Uh oh. Doesn't sound good.

I sat down next to my sister, waiting.

"Bella, this is not easy for me to say. It's not easy for all of us but it had to happen sometime. And now would be the good time." My father wasn't the 'beat around the bush' kind of person. He was actually always straight to the point and very aggressive. It's not like he beat us or anything but he was forceful. But I loved him all the same.

"Bells, Grandpa Al died. He…he passed away." I couldn't believe it. Gramps died. Grandpa Al, I never knew him for real because I was only with him the year I was born because then we moved and never visited Aravia again. But dad and mom told me that Grandpa Al loved me a lot. He wanted to spoil me and he was the one who named me, after a beautiful TV character. I never really knew him, but I wanted to. Now I never will.

I got up and went over to my dad and hugged him from the back.

"I'm so sorry dad. I miss him too." Tears fell down my face as he turned around to face me. Tears in him eyes too. I had remembered how much dad loved Grandpa Al. He'd tell me all about him everyday. And now he's gone.

"we're going Bella." He just stated.

"excuse me?" where are we going?

"we're going back home. Our real home. We're going back to Aravia." He announced. I stared at him wide eyed. He can't not be taking us back there. It's a death wish going back there.

"what do you mean?" I asked him.

"I have to be there for my dad. We all do. And I have to stay and support my family there."

I looked back at my mom. Her head hanged down and tears covered her face. She never wanted to go back for she knows that it's hell. Also she had the in-law family problems that she told me about. Jerks (an: Bella doesn't like her father's side of the family at all. You'll find out way).

"Dad, are you serious?" I was on the verge of crying.

"Bella, you have five days. Five days." With that he left the room.

I looked back at my mom, tears pouring down my face. I went to sit next to her.

"mom, please tell me dad's joking." I stuttered.

Mom rose her head and shook, sadly. "I'm sorry darling. There's nothing I could've done. He…he hit me" she whispered. I gasped.

"what?" I breathed.

"I took the ch-chance and stood up to him and he slapped me. really hard. I-I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you all." There would be no more education there, since my father couldn't afford it because he wouldn't be able to find a job. We're going to be doomed and…it will be so awful.

I shook my head and got up and ran to my room. This can't be happening to me. I can't go there. my mother's family in-law-are going to kill us, mainly my mother. We won't be able to survive or go anywhere. There won't be electricity or clean water. No good doctors.

Nothing

There will be nothing.

We are going to die…

* * *

_**AN: this was the first chapter. I know it's kind of suckish but the story will be good. I wrote all this kind of fast because I didn't have the time. But I promise the story is going to get a lot better. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Thank you :P**_


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Death I am Bella

_**AN: I Know I'm kind of slow on this story but then again I want to go on detail and examine it as someone's life. I want to show a lot and I promise the next chapter is going to REAL FUNNY!**_

_**SO I have update allllllll my stories, go check them out. I updated them because of my BIRTHDAY TODAY. I'm finally fifteen and this year I probably will get my permit so I'm excited and I wanted to present this to you all…enjoy!**_

_**GAME TIME: THERE IS SOMETHING SIMILAR IN ALL MY STORIES THE FIRST ONE TO WIN, WINS A PRIZE FROM EDWARD!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even on my birthday :(**_

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

CHAPTER 2

I pack while I cried. We can't go there. We just can't. I know my whole family, well my dad's family is there and I haven't met them since I was one and my grandfather died, but still I can't go there. Maybe for a quick visit but for living?! No way.

Even people that lived there and visited us have told us the bad condition. People kill people; Aravia is full of thieves and terrorist. Yes terrorists. Stealing happens everyday. Bombs go off everyday. People die everyday. There are new diseases found there everyday. People light up peoples house on fire, there's smoke running through the town. They blow up churches and schools, restaurants and hospitals. I mean they are killing little babies there! They hang people up on trees as a warning. The shops are crappy and so are the hospitals. Really, the hospital there is not the first place you might want to give birth.

I don't know why my father would want to go there. Even his family told us not to come here, Aravia's awful. There will be no job, the schools are expensive. There's no medical there. And most of all the lights there go off often so no electricity. I don't want to go there. Everything will be ruined. _**(AN: Bella knows all this because of what people tell her and because of the news and teachers. You know the outside world).**_

I closed my suitcase when I was done packing and wiped my face full of tears. I leaped on my bed and started thinking about how many things I am giving up for nothing. Then my mom came in.

"Hey honey, are you done?" she asked in a sweet voice. I sat up on my bed and more tears fell down my cheek.

"Mom," I choked out.

"Oh honey," My mom ran to my bed and gave me a hug "it's alright sweetie. Everything will be alright. Maybe you'll even like that place. You _were_ born there." I pushed away from her hug and stared at her, eyes wide.

"Mom?" I asked her, unsure.

"well maybe not. But it will be change for you." she got up and rummage through my closet.

"yeah not a nice one." I pointed out. "Hey mom?" I called out to her.

"yes dear?" she turned to me.

"you don't want to go back do you?" I asked her knowing already. "this whole time, 16 years you spent trying not to move back there. How does it feel that your plan backfired?" I wondered out loud.

Mom smirked and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I feel like my life is over. The wall I have created for protection is destroyed. Everything I have worked for…doesn't matter because everything went back to what I was afraid of. Bella," she turned to me. "I'm so sorry I failed you. I…I always wanted to protect you and your siblings from the harsh world but I guess not matter how I try, I will never get a happy ending." Tears fell from her eyes. That made me cry too.

"Do you regret it mom?" I sobbed and hugged her.

"no. no honey I don't because look at you. You're educated and you can get a job. You life is made up and you're happy. I wouldn't want you become a loser like everyone there." We laughed.

"I love you mom." I hugged her.

"I love you too, sweetie." She hugged me back. After a while we separated. "So are you done?" she asked me and I nodded. "good, because we are leaving tonight." She frowned.

"Mom, can I go meet Sam real quick?" I can't go without telling Sam good bye. My mom nodded and I was out the door.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I walked up to Sam's front porch and knocked. He mom opened.

"oh hello Bella. You here for Sam?" I nodded. "well come on in, Sam is upstairs in her bedroom.

"Thanks Mrs. Wilson." Then I ran up to Sam's room and bust open her door. "Sam I'm moving." I cried out.

Sam got up from her bed, surprised and shouted "WHAT!!!"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Sam and I cried and cried until it was time for me to go. She asked if she could come to the airport with me but I told her no. I don't think that my dad would like it if there was any drama at the airport.

So now, here I was, at the airport waiting my life to end. Jason, my 11 year old brother, kept on drinking the small milk pack at the food court they used to put in the coffee. Addison, my 14 year old sister, sat next to me reading a celebrity magazine. Them both just didn't know what was ahead of them. I did. I looked over to my mom, who looked so weak right now. She wasn't crying but had dried tear tracks on her cheeks. She was looking at the board, impassive. She was thinking about something, you could tell. I went over to her and gave her a half hug. She hugged me back and sniffed a little. I looked up at my dad, the cause of all of this. He was on his phone smiling and laughing. Probable talking to his family in Aravia. Of course he's happy. This is what he's wanted all his life. He doesn't care about us. Obviously not.

"_Flight to Aravia is now here._" _**(AN: I'm really sorry people, I haven't been on a plane for a long time so I don't know what they say when they announce when a certain plane is here…)**_**. **My heart fluttered. This is really happening. This is no joke. We are going to Aravia…forever.

"Bella?" Addi's voice broke me through. "Let's go." She held my and guided me to the entrance of the plane where the metal detectors were _**(AN: I don't know what it's called, sorry…)**_.

As I went through the metal detector, my heart jumped. I looked behind me. My last day in America. My home. My life. I'm leaving everything behind…forever.

"Bella?" My dad called me. I looked back and walked inside. I'm going to die.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

As usual, airplanes scare me. I hate heights but right now there was too much on my mind for me to care about heights. Silent tears fell down my cheeks. I was sitting alone on the two seat set, by the window. My mother sat with my sister next to me and my brother sat behind me with my dad.

My mom was crying too. Addi's head was on her shoulder. Maybe Addi knew what was happening. I guess she does since I saw her cry a little before. It was a sorrowful week. Just awful. I looked out my window, looking down at Earth. It was probably 4 in the morning, the sun peeking its way through the clouds. The stars still shining. I closed my eyes and thought about what is going to happen now. Than I heard someone call me.

"Bella…"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

AN: Alright everyone REVIEW!! PLZZZZZ support me by review it's the best present I could ever get! Thanks everyone : _**OKAY THE GAME IS THAT IN ALL MY UPDATED STORIES, THERE IS SOMETHING VERY SIMILAR: THE FIRST TO FIND OUT WINS **__**KISSES BY EDWARD**__**!!! **_Now who doesn't want that?!


	4. Chapter 3: KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF

_AN: YES!!! ANOTHER UPDATE!!! MY COUNTRY MY HOME is off hiatus now. But plz leave me review to let me know if you like the story or not. I promise EDWARD IS COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH A GREAT TWIST._

_Anyways, I know you guys will love this story—I mean it has a bad*** Edward in it, who wouldn't want that? Haha, anyways, thanks for the patients everyone._

_Also plz go check out my awards website:_

twilightawardsforme(dot)webs(dot)com

_Voting has begun so plz vote for the really good stories that are up there. _

_OK, I don't want to waste your time now so go ahead and read and tell me what you think PLZ!_

_DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE :(_

**Chapter 3**

"Bella, let's go." Addi started pulling me. I took small steps till I reached the passage to the plane. My heart started thudding in my chest and it felt heavy. I turned around for the last time, the last time I will see Chicago, the last time I will see or set foot in America.

"Bella." The stern voice of my father woke me and a continued my journey into the plane. My mother, Addi and I sat in the three seat section, I was by the window. Tears fell down my eyes as I studied the airport of Chicago. I'm going to miss this place. As well as my mother who was silently crying her guts out. My father and Jason took seats behind us.

The announcements came on asking us to put on our seatbelts and relax. I closed my eyes, trying to stop the silent tears that fell down rapidly, and laid back in my seat. I looked over to my mom who turned her head to look at me, her eyes red and swollen. I gave her a quick reassuring hug and she hugged me back. I knew that right know, we both just wanted to get out and run away, back to our little house we had.

We broke apart from our hug and I laid my head on her shoulder, instantly falling as sleep.

"Hey gorgeous" The green eyes man kept following me around everywhere I went.

"Get lost!" I shouted and started running away. But suddenly he was right in front of me. He pinned me against the wall, his cool breath caressed my face.

"You are so dead here. You won't make it alive. Turned around while you still can. I don't want you to die." He whispered the last part. He leaned closer and closer. Finally I get to see his face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I gasped and woke up.

"Come on. We're here." My sister's voice quivered at the end. I shook my head to relive myself from the strange dream I just had. I really wanted to see the mystery guys face. Only I saw the glowing shine of his green eyes. The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

I got up from my seat and got my backpack from my sister who was holding it out for me.

"Thanks" I croaked. I tried to clear my throat. We all walked outside, unsurprised that our dad was out first, his family was waiting outside.

"Would you hurry up?" I looked to my brother who had a teasing smile on his face, clearly trying to cheer me up as usual. It always worked, except this time. I shook my head at him and moved forward.

I don't think I will ever smile again.

**X~0~X**

Now we were in the airport searching for his family.

Actually my father was. Mom and I sat on the bench, our tears ran out and dried up. Addi and Jason went to get coffee for themselves as well as us.

Everyone was looking at us weird. Well obviously; we were in pants and shirts and they were wearing something that made them look like nuns, even the men (AN: No they aren't nuns or Christian... They are Aravians, a culture I created :P). I looked away.

"GUESS WHAT!" Of course Jason had to make a scene "They have no coffee's! Are they stupid or something?! They should know that I don't live without coffee in my hand in the morning!"

I glared at him "Oh yes, because you're someone important they just have been waiting for." He gave me a sour look and turned to mom, pleading.

"I'll give you some at home." She compromised and he relaxed.

"Mom-" I was cut off from our names being shouted out. Mom and I got up from the bench and looked to where the noise was coming from. There they were. My dad's family.

My dad ran to them and hugged everyone at once, if that was possible. I mean there were about 20 people on the spot. Most of them were wearing those nun outfits, my mom told me that they were called Regal _**(AN: made it up, imagine it like a long dress, maybe a nun outfit, or something like a burqa. In Arvia, it's better not to show off bodies, not a rule, but suggested)**_. They all looked to us and ran. The hugged me, squishing me to death. I mean who are they? I know they are my cousins but why are they hugging me so much when we were barely in touch?

"Wow, look at you!"

"Haven't you grown!"

"Hey do you still have Mr. Fluffy?"

"Oh my god, you look so different from the pictures you've sent us, so beautiful."

Compliments emerged from everywhere.

"Bella, Addi, Jason, this is, Grandma Kathy, of course you remember her." He gave me a warning look, telling me not to do anything stupid or witty. We three just smiled and nodded.

"Remember Aunt Billie and Uncle Spence, and your favorite cousins, Sophie, Ariel, Nick, and oh! Is this Justin?! My, haven't you grown!" My dad hugged the boy who appeared to be my brother's age.

"And this is Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Frankie, and your two best cousins friends, Susan and Lauren."

"Bimbos" I whispered to my sister who giggled quietly.

"And this young man is Bryant." He half hugged the boy, who I think is older than me, but was eyeing me hungrily. I raised my eyebrows. _Is he serious_?

"Here's Uncle Dimitri and Aunt Mary and they're daughters, Annie and Sidney. Oh, and Baby Ray! Man I've wanted to see him for a long time." My dad kneeled in front of the little boy and kissed him all over the cheek.

When he was done he laughed and introduced the next couple that were without any kids "And finally this is Uncle Arias and Aunt Laura." Phew, that's a lot of people.

"Oh, look at my granddaughter. Last time I saw her she was only one!" My grandma shouted and came forward to hug me. I hated it. I remembered that this was the woman that gave my mom a hard time. I pulled back immediately, smiling weakly at her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're all tired. Let's go home!" Uncle Fritz shouted excitedly. I rolled my eyes and followed everyone.

"So Bella, how was school in America?" my cousin, I think her name was Susan, came up to my side and started talking.

"It was ok." I responded, trying to keep it short. I just don't like these people. I don't know why, I just don't.

"Was it big? How big was you house?" Annie asked.

"It was pretty big." I wanted to get away from here.

"What kind of car did you have?"

"What kind of music do you like?

"How was America?"

"How many friends did you have?" I shook my head at all the stupid questions. Couldn't they just give me a break?! The airport doors opened revealing the outside world of Aravia.

What a dump!

I must've said it out loud for everyone was looking at me. I blushed and quickly went closer to my mom. My dad's brother, Uncle Dimitri, hailed a cab for our family and himself while the others went in their own cars.

Our luggage was put inside the trunk or the top of the roof of the car. Most of the people in the airport were looking at us, probably because of the amount of our whole family. I huffed and sat in.

I had the window seat which gave me a clear view of the outside world...of Aravia. My nose scrunched up as I saw the dirtiness and everything brown. The people were sitting on the paths and there were _stalls_ of clothes, food, shops. I mean come on! Stalls? Ew.

I pouted and looked away. I can't stand this.

**X~0~X**

"Ok let's go." Uncle Dimitri opened my door for me and smiled. I smiled back weakly and got out of the car. The others arrived as well. Uncle Dimitri and Uncle Arias helped with the luggage. Before anyone get to touch my bag, I grabbed it out of the trunk and followed my dad inside.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" I screamed as I stepped inside.

"BELLA! WHAT'S WRONG?!!" Everyone came running in behind me. I rasied my shaking hand and pointed to the green creature stuck to the wall in front of me.

Uncle Arias chuckled besides me "Oh god, Bella. That's just a lizard." He waved it off.

I stared at him, gaping. Until I finally fainted.

I think it was the heat.

**X~0~X**

"I think she's walking up."

"Oh, looked her eyes moved." I heard voices around me and opened my eyes. Suddenly I wish there was a black hole forming beneath me and just sucks me in because I think I just fainted in front of EVERYONE.

"You fainted." One of the girls, I think it was Susan, who explained.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No duh."

"Bella." My dad warned me. I rolled my eyes. And sat up.

"Well..." Are they going to stay here and watch me unpack or something? They really don't get it. "I need to unpack." Everyone nodded and got out. My mom and Addi left last, laughing at me as they did. I rolled my eyes at them and slammed the door shut.

This is going to be a long day.

**X~0~X**

I was finally finished before 8 o'clock.

I headed downstairs to meet everyone for dinner but found them watching TV. "When are we going to eat?" I announced my arrival.

My grandma answered, with a creep smile on her face. "Oh Bella, we were just waiting for you."

"We are going out to eat." Justin answered. My eyes widened.

"Right now? At night? Aren't you guys scared?" I mean I don't listen to news much but I'm still aware and it's kind of obvious.

"Nothing will happen dear. Now get you shoes and let's go." My dad said in a firm tone. I glared at him for a second before getting my shoes on and heading out the door.

"Kind of chilly isn't it?" Sophie asked. I just shrugged and walked over the car. Uncle Frankie had a van so his family and our family could sit in. If we squeeze.

"Would you move over?" My sister asked rudely. That's my girl.

I hated the fact that my dad and his brother thinks that 10 people could get into the van that can barely contain 5 people.

"Hey where am I going to sit?" I bleated.

"You could sit on my lap." Bryant smirked at me while caressing his legs.

I made a disgusted face. "You wish." And then his sister went 'ooh!!!' Oh my god.

Aunt Lizzy, their made Sophie sit on Bryant which he wasn't too happy about. But I was next to him so he enjoyed winking at me or nudging me in the ribs. And I kept blocking him. But after a few tries...I slapped him.

"OOW!!!" He started to curse under his breath.

"BELLA! What was that for?!" My dad yelled from the front.

"He was touching me!" I complained, pointing to Bryant who was holding the red cheek I gave him.

"SO?! He's your cousin!" my eyes went wide.

"Doesn't mean he can touch me." I gaped at me father.

He huffed "Apologize." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my hands over my chest.

"No."

"Bella." He warned.

"But dad! He-"

He wasn't listening "APOLOGIZE!!!" Uncle Frankie tried to calm him down but dad was having at it.

I pouted. "I'm sorry." I said not looking at Bryant.

"It's ok." He said is lovingly, of course getting high on my dad's favorite list.

Tear's threatened to fall but I closed my eyes.

**X~0~X**

"Ok we're here." Uncle Frankie opened the door on my side and I got off before anyone could.

"Bella," Uncle Frankie stopped me. "Listen honey, I'm sorry, I did not want this to happen. Especially on your first day. The roads are bumpy so people, arms, move around. Please don't think that Bryant had any...bad...intentions towards you." What the hell is he saying? I can't understand a word he just said so I just shrugged.

My mom came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulders. I looked to her, pouting. She sighed and shook her head and led me inside.

The rest of the family was already there and had arranged all the tables together. I took a seat next to my mom and expected my sister to take the seat next to me. But much to my amazement Bryant did.

"Hey." He said softly while sitting down.

"If you like where your nose is, don't talk to me." I turned my attention to my empty plate.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

"You damn better." I chuckled darkly.

I heard him sigh and turn away.

**X~0~X**

The food was...ok.

Nothing to special but then again I don't eat much Aravian food. Throughout the dinner I just ate my food quietly

That is until I felt something on my thigh. I looked down to see a hand on my thigh. Bryant's hand.

"Move." I growled lowly.

He smirked. SMIRKED! The nerves of that guy. Not only that but his hand slid down to rest on my knees.

Not wanting a repeat of what happened in the car I just pushed his hand away. But that didn't matter to him. He put it back on my thigh and started caressing it.

"Stop." I whispered, almost yelling.

I had to scream when his knee touched mine. I slapped him again, almost pushing him off his seat. "STOP!" tears leaked out my eyes and without looking at anyone's reaction I ran out the back door.

I ran and ran and ran. I cried and cried and cried.

I slowed down.

I feel so dirty right now. That stupid boy! Ugh, men.

I had to run away from there. Which was a bad idea because it was really dark and scary out here. Especially considering that I was in an ally. And then I started hearing voices.

I looked behind me to see three guys silently behind me...following me. I looked forward but bumped into someone.

"Well hello precious."

_AN: Well? How was it? WHO IS GOING TO COME TO HER RESCUE? Edward *sigh* or her family? This chapter took me forever to write because of all the introductions. But let me know if you want me to continue! Thanks everyone!!! AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF BRYANT!  
_


	5. Chapter 4: I wanna go home

_AN: Hey everyone. Here's another update. It took me forever to figure out what to write. Anyways, EDWARD IS HERE!!!_

_Well I hope you guys like this chapter plz review to let me know. I really love this story because it's going to be very romantic but very sad._

_Any questions on this story or any other of mines plz ask...THANKS EVERYONE_

_Oh and also Voting on my award site, Twilight Awards for me, are over and I will be posting the winners so be sure to check them out!_

_Onto the chapter..._

_**Recap:**_

I looked behind me to see three guys silently behind me...following me. I looked forward but bumped into someone.

"Well hello precious."

_**Chapter 4**_

I lowered my eyes, trying to ignore them, and tried to get past the man.

"Oh come sugar," The guy in front of me, he had bluish eyes and brown hair, stopped me by holding onto my shoulders. I froze.

"Leave me alone." He pushed me against the wall with a thud. God that's gonna hurt.

"Just want to play." He whispered. His bad, smelly breath flew across my face.

"Leave her alone." (AN: Who do you think that is?) We all turned to look at an aged woman with two little kids hiding behind her (AN: Darn!!!). They looked poor because of their appearances. The mother wore a long gown and her hair tied messily behind her head. Her two children, who I'm sure, are a boy and a girl about the same age, had no shoes on and wore lack of clothes. Just a shirt and a pajama. I felt so bad for them.

The guy who was holding me against the wall squeezed my shoulders a little before moving away to turn to the lady, who I noticed, was trembling a little...out of fear?

"What are you going to do about it grandma?" The guy said in a rude, dull tone. That was rude. I mean, she's so old; she needs to be treated with respect.

The lady raised her chin a little, as if trying to be brave "I will call the police."

All of the guys started laughing "Oh yeah, they'll stop us." One of the guys, standing next to the light pole smirked. He had blonde hair covering his eyes, was tall and lean. And I noticed that all the boys here were _kind of _cute. But that's just me.

"Haha, yeah, we will just slip 'em some and they'll be gone." The blue eye, brown hair man shook his head "Just get back on the rode lady. You have two kids and I know you wouldn't want to see them dead." My eyes widened.

What did I get myself into?

The guy turned back to me and smirked "Now where were we?" I tried to look bold, trying to stand my ground, but I'm sure a look in my eyes would give me away.

"Leave me alone." My voice quivered.

The boys chuckled. Then the guy grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. "Sorry honey, you're too much to lose." Tears gathered in my eyes. What's going to happen to me? I was surprised that all this was happening on my first day. I shivered. Not only it was cold out here but I was going to die.

"Hey Brad, I think you should leave her," I sighed, relieved. "for Edward." (AN: WHOA! Were you all expecting that?) The guy sitting on the fire hydrant said.

My nose scrunched up. They were talking about giving me to someone else?!

Brad rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed "But Edward always gets the good ones. It's not fair." What a kid.

"What's not fair?" A melodic voice rang through. I gasped. Was this person here to save me? I couldn't see him because of the darkness but I could tell he could be a good guy because of his soft voice.

Brad suddenly let go of me. "Oh hey Edward," What? 'Edward' as in the guy they wanted me to give to? "Look what I got for you?" Brad pulled on my hand, jerking me off the cold wall.

I looked, confused and scared, to where Edward was standing. All I could make out was dark, blue jeans, a button up shirt, sneakers...and eyes. Even though this dude was many feet away from me, I could tell his eyes were green. And I could tell he was checking me out. _Guys here_.

He walked closer, his shoes tapped on the cement with every step. He stopped when he was inches away from me. My heart speed quickened. "Your name?" Two words. Two words were all he said just to make my head spin. His voice was so melodic, his eyes hypnotizing, and his smell intoxicating.

I didn't say anything. "Your name?" He demanded more than asked. I still didn't answer him. I don't know him and I don't know what he's capable of doing. I can't just give away my name like that.

All of a sudden I felt hands on my wrist and my back connected with the wall again. My heart started speeding, trashing around in my rib cage.

"What is your name?!" He shouted with rage and irritation.

Now I was scared "B-Bella." I choked out.

He rolled his eyes "Was that so hard?" He asked with an edge. I shook my head, still frightened.

"Leave her alone. What has she done to you?" Was the lady still here? Edward sighed heavily and turned to her. He froze. So did I.

There was a cop behind her. I smiled and started laughing. All the guys turned to me, curiously confused.

"Haha! Who's in trouble now?" I pushed myself off the wall and walked towards the lady and the officer. "Thanks so much for coming. Take them away." I hid behind him as he nodded and looked towards the boys, or should I say monsters.

"Getting in trouble again Edward?" Wait he knows him.

"You know I can't stay out of trouble Jace." Jace started laughing along with Edward and the others. Jace and Edward did a small hand shake. This can't be good.

_Jace_ turned around to look at my shaking figure. "Well I could say you got a good one today." My jaw dropped.

Is he serious?

"Listen Jace," Edward called to him "Can you forget about all this? As if it never happened." I think I saw Edward slip some money to the officer and the officer took it gladly.

"Edward I didn't really see anything happen here so I'm letting you off the hook for now." _No_ "But if I see you guys in trouble again, I'm going to take you in." I mentally scoffed. _Yeah right_! "As for you," He turned to me "I suggest you get home. I see wandering out in the streets, I'll take _you_ in." My eyes widened. _Is this really happening_?

All the boys started making noises. The ones that go like "OH!!!" I shook my head. What did I get myself into?

Jace walked away leaving a stunned me and a shocked lady behind. The lady looked to me with sadness. I looked back to the guys who were smirking and had an evil gleam in their eyes.

I gulped "So we're in trouble are we?" Edward's smirk grew.

I bit my lip, thinking of ways to escape. Since no one was behind me, I guess I could...RUN!!!

Before I could even take three steps, someone had grabbed me from the behind and was dragging me somewhere. They placed me in front of Edward.

Edward grabbed me again and pushed me against the wall. Again! I bowed my head in defeat. I can't get out of this. I'm so sorry mom. I can't believe what this will put her through. My sister and brother. My family. I just-

"Aren't you something." Edward stated. I looked up slowly, confused to what he meant, but as soon as my head moved up, his lips crashed down to mines.

This is where it starts.

The kiss was...exhilarating. It mesmerized me into doing nothing but just stand there. This was my first kiss.

His lips were really soft but furious. I tried to push him away but he was too strong for me. He didn't even break the kiss to let me breathe or anything. I'm so scared.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me, forcing me to him. I broke apart from him, trying to catch my breath. But his lips never left me. They kissed down my cheek, down my jaw, and glided on my neck. He brought his lips back to mine and kissed my deeply.

This time I didn't push him away. I knew it was useless so why bother.

"Edward?" Someone called out.

"Hmm?" Edward's lips vibrated against mine.

"There's an ally right there..." he trailed off.

I froze.

My eyes widened.

And the world stopped spinning.

I started shivering again.

He wouldn't.

Edward pulled back and smirked. He made a face and shook his head. He wouldn't?

"Nah," He pushed away from me. I exhaled the breath I was holding "She's just too easy." He sneered. I restrained myself from glaring at him.

"Haha, this was fun." Some guy chuckled and started walking off with a few others.

"Come on Edward let's go." I turned back to Edward to find him smiling at me. I lowered my eyes.

I felt a hand on my chin and raise my head to meet vibrant green eyes. "Next time I catch you I won't hesitate to take you." He brushed his lips against mines once more and then he was gone. Leaving me in this dark cold place.

"Hey Edward, there's this new dancer at Club Hostage. You in?" I heard someone say.

"You know I'm there."

Then I heard no more.

I slid down the wall and put m head in my hands crying my guts out. Thank god!!! I'm saved!!! I gotta get home before I get in more trouble.

I wiped my tears and stood up, still shaking.

I walked, more like wobbled, to the woman and her kids, who were still hiding behind her. "Thank you." She just smiled.

I leaned down to the kids and took off my jacket. "Here." I hung the jacket around them both. I straightened up and smiled one last time at them and walked back to where I came from.

I wanna go home.

_An: How was it? I love bad Edward and it's going to get worse..._

_Tell me what you liked about this chapter or the bad guys...  
_

_Next up: School!!!_

_Guess whose there..._

_Review!!!_


	6. Chapter 5: This is a school, really?

_AN: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter...I REALLY NEED A BETA...ANYONE?_

_I hope you guys like this chapter. There will be A LOT of Edward and Bella in the next chapter and you're going to love it! Trust me! Edward just gets worse!_

**_Review to let me know how fast you want the next chappie!_**

Chapter 5

My parents and relatives found me as I tried to walk back to the restaurant. My dad wasn't really happy but then again, why should I care. My mom was worried and started attacking me with anxious questions. Of course I didn't answer them.

We all decided to skip dinner and just eat at home. Bryant didn't sit next to me this time. _Good, or he'd be having his hands for dinner_.

Right when we reached our house, I pushed open the car door and locked myself into my room. I just noticed that my room door can only open from the inside or you would have to push it hard if you want to open it from the outside.

As I sat crying in my room I examined my poorly designed room. The wallpaper was coming out or was off in some places. There was a broken desk in the corner. A desktop computer on the floor next to the broken table. The floor was stained but looked like someone vacuumed. Wow really?

There were a few frames hanging on the wall with pictures of flowers in them or something else.

My bed can be compared to a cot. It wasn't very comfortable, the springs poking out and it wasn't really the cleanest bed I've seen. And there was a shelf on the side, against the wall.

I looked to my right to see a door. Was it the closet door? I got up to open it and immediately closed it. It was the bathroom and I promise never to use it. It was DIRTY. I mean they could've cleaned it a _little_. Ewww...now the smell is stuck in my nose. Ugh!

I walked over to the brown wardrobe. I opened its doors to find it empty. Good, this whole closet is mine. I guess it's the only thing I like about this room.

I went back to my bed, or should I say cot, and fell asleep.

I dreamed of going back to Chicago...just with someone else...someone special...

~X~O~X~

I woke up to the banging sound on my door.

"Bella! Bella wake up!" Oh I forgot! The door only opened from the inside. Damn.

I jumped off the bed, almost falling over in progress, and ran to the door. I yanked it open.

"Sorry mom, it only opens from the inside and I forgot and slept-"

"It's okay Bella," she held her hand up for me to calm down "You have school today remember? Get dressed."

"School?"

My mom nodded as she walked across my room and found my suitcase. Opening it she took out a shirt and pants. "What do you want to wear?"

I pressed my lips together and walked over to her. "They don't have uniforms there do they?"

Mom pondered fro a minute and then shook her head no.

After going through a pile of clothes we decided on the new flowy black shirt I bought in Chicago but never wore it. That and black skinny jeans, but they weren't too dark.

"Bella," My mom called while I packed my backpack.

"Hmm?"

"Bella, whatever you do, please don't drop out of this school...it's free."

I looked at her, confusion written all over my face "Free?" What good is a free school?

My mom nodded "All the other schools, they cost 350 _per month_. Your father still hasn't found a job or a school for Addi and Jason. This school, looking at your records, took you in for free. They need a student like you. They said they will take you in for free and you have a higher chance at going to a good college with a free scholarship."

I shook my head, still confused "Sounds like a good school."

Mom gulped "Um, well, just be careful. It might be a good school, but the students aren't."

"What do you mean?" What's she getting at?"

She shook her head "You'll find out soon. Now," She patted my bag "Let's head out. Aunt Franny is waiting outside." I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed my mom outside.

"Yoo-hoo! Let's go!" Aunt Franny waved from her car. My mom and I looked at each other before laughing. Aunt Franny has got to be my favorite of everyone here. She's funny and energetic and just so nice and helpful. She just got married.

"So Bella, are you excited?" She looked at me through the rear view mirror.

I nodded "Kind of nervous." I was, after what my mom said.

"Well...you should be." I looked at her funny.

"How far is my school? Who's going to drop me?"

Aunt Franny shrugged "It's an hour away and I think your dad will drop you."

My eyebrows raised "An hour?"

Aunt Franny frowned "It's in the suburbs." Something told me that a suburb isn't a good place. In Chicago, it was really quiet and empty, but really beautiful. I wonder what it's like here.

Aunt Franny drove and drove for a very long time. I felt sleepy again.

"OKAY! We have landed!" I looked at her as if she had grown another head. How could she be _this_ energetic in the morning?

We all got out and immediately caught attention. There were many students outside. And that's when I noticed _them_.

The students.

They didn't look like students at all. The boys were scary and wearing gangster kind of clothes. Very few boys I saw were wearing normal clothes.

And the _girls_! You would think they are hookers! They were either wearing short shorts or mini skirts. And they were looking at me as if _I_ wore something bad. I don't think this is going to be a good year.

I looked to Aunt Franny, asking with my eyes if this was real. She just gave me a weak supporting smile. I'm dead.

"Looks like we have a new kid. Hm..." We heard a girl say as we walked past her. I ignored her, making her laugh with her...boyfriend.

"New kid."

"Freshie."

"This is going to be great for the newspaper!"

"Yeah...if anyone reads it."

"Oh my god, where does she think she's coming from? America?"

"Where did she get the shirt?"

"Yeah, it's covering her...everything."

I flushed dark red as I heard everyone comment on me. The school was, well, clean enough. It wasn't too dirty. I think it's only the students that are the problem.

Aunt Franny led my mom and I to the office, which was really spacey and clean.

"Ah, you must be the Swans. We are really excited to meet you." The lady at the desk said.

My mom smiled as she greeted her. "Yes, the principal is right in there, you may go." We nodded and mom and I only went in, leaving Aunt Franny behind.

"Ah, Mrs. Swan and Ms. Isabella." The Principal got up to shake our hands. He looked like he was in his thirties. He looked strict and up tight. But then why are the students like this?

"Bella." I corrected him and we shook our hands.

"Well, Bella, we are really happy to have you at our school. You're just what we need. You have the perfect grades, and not to mention you're from _America_." He smiled impressively. "You would fit in right away."

I looked at him as if he were crazy. Fit in with these kids. Over my dead body!

"Here is your schedule," Principal Fisher, his name was, handed me pieces of paper and went over it. He gave me more details about the school and we just talked about the scholarship and all.

"Let me show you your classes, Mrs. Swan, you may go. I assure you, Bella will love it here." He smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't. I had a weird feeling going on. Not the kind of feeling you feel at your first day, no, not that one...Something else.

"Shall we?" Principal Fisher stood up. I smiled weakly and stood us with my mom.

"So how about Saturday night?" We heard as we exited the office.

There was a boy, leaning over the counter desk, _flirting_ with the secretary, who might be in her late fifties! Ugh!

"Edward Cullen would you please stop flirting with my secretaries?!" _Edward_...where have I heard that name before.

"Maybe they shouldn't be flirting back." That voice! That silky, velvety voice. I know that voice somewhere.

"Why are you here?" The Principal fumed. I hadn't seen the boys since I was hidden behind my mom and Principal Fisher.

"I dunno. You're the only who called me here, smart fish. You think I will come to this hell hole room myself." My eyes widened. Such strong words.

"Edw-"

"He's here because he put up poster of Mr. Jill as the most wanted person in Aravia." Another voice explained. My eyes widened even more.

The Principal sighed. "Why would you do that Edward?"

"Because. Oh come on! You know how Jill is always so smug because he's a teacher _and_ an international star. He's always going on about how 'he's the most wanted person in the world and how everyone wants to be like him.' Then he tells me to be creative and use my mind. So I did." _What the hell is wrong with him?_

Principal Fisher sighed again. "Edward, you have two days detention. I don't have time for this I have to show my new student the school. If you would excuse me." He moved to his side, revealing me to Edward. I gasped.

It was _him_.

His eyes green, emerald eyes, as bright as ever, grew wide as he breathed "Bella." _He remembers me_?

"You know her?" My mother asked, slightly frantic.

Edward shook out of his trance and smirked "So you are Mama Bella." My mom glared at him.

"How do you know Bella?"

Edward stepped back, raising his hands as if surrendering. "Whoa Mama Bella, no need to get mad. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?"

He smirked "You're lucky I didn't rape her." Mom gasped. Edward shifted his gaze from my mom to me "Remember that night Bella? I know you've been dreaming about me since."

I looked away. My cheeks burning in anger. "Young man, behave yourself!" My mother fumed.

Edward chuckled darkly. "You might not want to teach me lessons Mama Bella. Bella goes to this school...as do I. You, unfortunately don't. And so you don't know what goes around here. Maybe one day Bella might not come home..." I looked back at Edward. Tears forming in my eyes.

Where have I come?

_AN: Alright there you go! I would've wrote more but I have homework to do...SORRY! Plz review and tell me what you think...What do you think will happen when Bella's DAD meets EDWARD??? __**GUNS ARE INCLUDED!**_


	7. Chapter 6: I am so dead

_**AN: MY GOD THIS WAS LONG! I wasn't going to update this because I thought I wouldn't able to finish it in two days...BUT I DID IT! **__**Authors note would now be taking place in the middle of my stories...**_

_**PLZ REWARD ME BY REVIEWING!!! I deserve it right???**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Edward behave yourself." Principal Fisher scolded Edward who just smirked and looked away. Principal Fisher turned to my mom. "Don't worry Mrs. Swan-"

"Mama Bella." Edward interrupted, correcting him.

Principal Fisher shot him a look and continued "_Mrs. Swan_. As I was saying, you have nothing to be scared of. No one behaves like this in my school."

Edward scoffed from behind him. "Yeah, but just about everyone." Principal Fisher shot him a look again.

"Mrs. Swan, you may go home. You have nothing to worry about, I guarantee you." Even with that said, I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He was looking at me, a dangerous, yet breathtaking, smile plastered on his face.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to show Bella around."

"I'll do it!" Edward jumped, raising a hand, grinning down at me.

"Yea, sure." Principal Fisher mocked and led me out the door.

"Don't worry Mama Bella," I heard Edward say as I got out of the office "I'll take care of Bella." _Oh God_.

~X~O~X~

"Leslie, pick that up and throw it in the garbage." Principal Fisher pointed at the crumbled piece of paper Leslie threw on the floor instead of the garbage can right besides her.

"Manny, put Peter down." He ordered a huge, fat guy who was holding a tine looking boy above his fat head. The little boy looked scared as he was out down.

"Isabella, this is your locker, number may purchase a lock if you wish too." We didn't stop to examine the locker, we kept moving.

I admit, the school wasn't dirty at all. The halls were clean and so were the lockers. I think the students are the only problem here. Which is surprising.

Principal Fisher held open a door for me, gesturing me to go in first. All the kids turned to look at me with curious eyes. They all just stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to me. _Just perfect_.

"Ms. Freeman, this is Isabella, your new student."

Ms. Freeman, a woman probably in her late 20's, with blonde hair tied behind her and she had a very slim body.

She smiled warmly at me. "Welcome Isabella, I am so honored to have you in my class, I have heard so much about you." I managed to give her a weak smile. "You can sit...um, wait." She turned to her scattered class and clapped loudly three times "Alright everyone, take your seats!" Everyone groaned and muttered something but did as they were told "Ok Isabella, you can take a seat next to Mike. Michel, will you raise your hand?" A blonde haired boy, with a cute babyish face raised his hand, grinning like he won something.

I pressed my lips together and walked over to him, trying my best not to trip. I pulled the chair next to him and sat down.

"Hi!" He greeted.

I blushed "Hi." He smiled and we both looked over to Ms. Freeman. Principal Fisher was gone.

"Well, class, since we have a new student, I urge you to help her out. Philip, please no cigarettes in my class." I immediately turned to the boy in the corner who threw the little white cylinder on the ground and smashed it with his foot. "Philip." Ms. Freeman warned.

"It ain't my job to clean up." He complained. Ms. Freeman rolled her eyes and turned back to the class.

My eyes widened. Isn't she going to say anything to him? I mean he was smoking! And he didn't even pick it up!

"Alright, back to where you were." Isn't she going to teach anything?

"So Isaella, how's it going?" Mike moved closer to me.

I gulped and turned to him "I-I don't know. I mean this is my first class and it didn't even start."

"Duh Mike, I can't believe your asking her that." I looked to the girl in front of me. She was short, not much, she had dark hair tied up, and unlike every other girl I've seen so far, she was dressed nicely. "Hey, I'm Lisa." She held out her hand which I shook.

"Bella."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Not Isabella?"

I shook my head, forgetting to correct everyone. I _did_ have a lot going around in my head. "I prefer Bella."

She smiled warmly. "Well, welcome Bella. I hope you like it here."

I smiled. I found someone nice "Thanks."

Mike, Lisa and I started talking. I was actually having fun talking to them. Mike was a little...weird, but funny. Lisa was really kind. Apparently I had Algebra and Aravian Studies with her. I only had Biology with Mike, which he wasn't too happy about.

"Ok Bella, you're going to English right? Mr. White?" I nodded my head at Lisa. "Come with me .My class is right next door!" She cheered and led me out the door.

"Bye Mike." I waved at his disappointed face that soon lighted up.

Lisa led me to my next class, English. She went inside her class that was right beside mine.

I walked unsteadily into mine and walked over to the teacher. He was tall and also looked very young. His face was kind of funny looking.

"Well, hello."

I didn't like English class much but it was ok. I made a couple of friends. Samella and Derek.

When I got out, I found Lisa waiting fro me with a huge smile. She led me to my- our – next class, Algebra.

Mr. Ton was the teacher. He was kind of boring and fast with Algebra. I think I might need help with this subject.

Lisa was there and supportive of me. I also met Rebecca and Jacob, who were also really friendly, but I still missed my old friends.

The bell rang signaling the next period, but Lisa told me it was for lunch. Lisa and I walked to lunch, talking about all sorts of things, and we met Mike on the way who also escorted me to lunch.

When we went in Mike left us and went to his friends and Lisa guided me to her table. I was surprised to know that she sat alone. But I didn't want to ask her to make her feel bad.

"So, this is the cafeteria." Lisa explained as I looked around. There were _a lot_ of kids. I've never seen these many people. And I really don't know how this cafeteria was set up. There was a huge line by the food stand and it looked endless.

Here, people were in large groups of friends. Everyone was different and they were all looking at me. They were either sitting weirdly on their chairs or the table. Almost every guy had a girl on his lap. Almost.

Their attention was on me but soon I notice their attention change to something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and towards the cafeteria door.

He had came in.

Edward.

I remembered him from his messy bronze hair, his deathly crooked smile, his lean, muscular body...and well overall his beautiful face. He stood out because he looked like a god rather than a high school student.

My heart started thudding like crazy when I saw him brush and hand over his bronze locks. He looked over the crowd of the cafeteria and offered them a crooked smile. I've seen him smile crookedly before, but never like this.

I've never noticed him like this. Probably because for the first time, he wasn't threatening me. And because of that, I got a good look at him. And boy was he _hot_!

The chiseled face, the lean, tough looking body that _still_ made him look boyish, and the killer smile. Most importantly the sexy hair that were making my hand itch to touch. I bet they're soft.

I gasped at my thoughts and turned around.

My palms started to tingle and sweat. I blinked rapidly to get rid of my daydreams.

"You noticed huh?" My eyes shot up to Lisa.

"What?" What did she mean by that?

She smiled knowingly "Edward Cullen." Oh _him_.

"What about him?"

She looked at me as if I was missing something "Duh Bella, your expression says it all."

"And what exactly does my expression say?"

She rolled her eyes "Don't get excited. Every girl, and I mean _every_, here is falling for him. Or should I say has fallen for him already." She sighed and looked down at the table.

"Please don't tell me you did too." She can not fall for a guy like him...a gangster...or dangerous boy.

She looked up at me with sad eyes. "I've fell hard on my first day here, as a freshman. But he's never noticed me." Suddenly her eyes widened and she leaned forward. "Bella stay out of his way. Never cross him. He's not a safe person. Runs with the wrong group. And he's messed up about _every single_ girl in this school and outside of school. I'm warning you Bella, he is _not_ a good guy."

I had a hard time processing this new information. It reminded me of our first meet.

But something bothered me "And yet you still like him." I looked at her confused.

She pressed her lips together and shrugged "I can't help it. I mean you've seen him .He's drop dead, gorgeously, on fire hot." I laughed at her and looked over my shoulder again to see Edward cut through everyone in the lunch and fill his tray. And no one complained. But everyone actually greeted him or high five, fisted knuckles...you know all the guys stuff. I huffed. That's not cool.

I tried not to look at him as he walked over to his table with a group of people following behind him as if he were the king.

"He's the king of the school." She said as if reading my mind. I noticed the dreamy look she had on her face. I noticed that every girl had a dreamy look on their face. Kind of scary.

All these guys looked at him like a role model or something. And all the girls looked at him like God. The way I was looking at him a second ago.

Edward sat down with his friends on a table in the center of the cafeteria. Far away from the table I was sitting in. Which I was glad of.

He began talking to his friends. I tried my best to look away, I really did, but I just couldn't.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's eyebrow furrow and curiosity crossed his beautiful features. Suddenly he started looking around. Not like crazy but you could tell he was looking for someone specifically. Oh god, I hope it's not me.

I forced myself to look away and studied the table in front of me.

"Hey wanna get lunch." Lisa asked.

I looked up and nodded. I didn't want lunch at all but anything is better to just sit around and not look at _him_.

We both got up and Lisa led me to one of the vending machines. "We're not getting lunch from the lunch room?"

Lisa entered some money, shaking her head "Nope, the line is everlasting." _I thought so._ Lisa looked up at me "Did you want lunch? We could get in line."

I shook my head. "No thanks, I don't feel like eating."

Suddenly I felt strong, firm arms around me.

"Now that's not right, my woman's gotta have some meat in them." I gasped and turned around. Only to be met with vibrant green eyes. "Nice to see you again princess."

"EDWARD!" Lisa squealed from besides me. I was aware of everyone's eyes on us.

Edward dropped his hands from around my waist and looked away from me to Lisa. "Hey...um...ah..." He's got to be kidding me.

"Lisa." Lisa reminded him her name, not caring at all that he didn't even know her name.

Edward nodded, pressing his lips together "Right, Lisa. Hi. Who's your new friend?" He turned his head back to mine.

"This is Bella. She just moved here from America." Lisa said kind of breathless.

I stared directly into Edward's eyes; I was not going to back down this time. "Bella, what a nice name." My eyes narrowed. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ "Do you mind if I take Bella away from you for a just a sec." Edward turned the power of his eyes on Lisa.

Lisa just nodded her head, about to faint. I gaped at Lisa. Wasn't she the one who just told me never to interact with Edward?

Edward smiled crookedly at me. "Perfect." He moved forward to grab my hand but I moved back, my back pressing lightly against the vending machine.

"When hell freezes." I growled.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he smirked, making my knees turn jelly. "It is getting cold outside." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. He tried to grab my hand again.

"Leave me alone." As strong as I tried to be, my voice quivered.

Edward playfully pouted "I can't do that. I f*** pretty girls. And you're _gorgeous_." I didn't know if that was either a compliment or an insult. I decided neither.

"You're sick."

Edward smirked and looked at me as if I were crazy. "I'm perfectly fine. But thank you for your concern."

He's not backing out. "I-I need to find my next class. Excuse me." I tried to make a run for it but before I could even take two steps I felt a hand around my wrist. I froze.

"I'm tired of playing this game. Now either you shut your trap and come with me like a good girl you are or...I would have to use force on you." I gasped mentally and turned around to meet his eyes. They were dead serious.

"You wouldn't dare." I knew he wasn't bluffing.

"Try me." _No thank you_.

I tried to back up again and pull my hand out of his strong grip, but it wasn't working.

"You're choice." With that he moved forward to grab me.

But before he slung me over his shoulder, yes he was about to throw my over his shoulder, there was a voice. A scream.

"EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned their attention to the screaming little girl. And when I say little, I mean a small girl with short jet black spiky hair, but a beautiful face.

She came to stand in front of Edward and I, crossing her hands over her chest. "Let her go." She said with finality ringing in her voice.

"Make me." Edward challenged. Some how this girl wasn't affected by his charming talents. She was so brave and tough looking even though she's the shortest and small looking person I've ever met.

"You're asking for it." She warned. It'd be kind of funny to actually see her punch Edward which I don't think has ever happened.

"Bring it on..._pixie_." Something about that word, _pixie_, angered the girl. For her eyes narrowed and her lips pressed tightly and her hands fisted.

"What did you call me?" She whispered a deadly whisper.

"Pixie. Because that's what you are." Edward was pushing her, and he knew it.

"You son of a-"

"Alice!" A blonde guy came up behind her and clamped his hand over her mouth. "No swearing Alice. You don't swear." It was as if he was reminding her. He let go of the girl, _Alice_, and stared up at Edward. "Let the girl go Edward."

Edward's grip on my wrist tightened "Oh Alice, I thought Jasper was supposed to stay faithful to you. You should tighten your hold on him or he might just slip away." Edward taunted with a scary smirk on his face.

Alice turn red "You F***ING B*** of A-"

"Alice!" Jasper shouted again and moved to closed her mouth again but she pushed his hand away and launched her self at Edward.

After a few punches here an there, Edward didn't seem affected at all. But you could tell that he was getting bored from all this. But then he pushed Alice away. She landed on her butt and gasped looking up at him.

I noticed a hand raise from the corner of my eyes and whipped my head around to see Jasper, I think his name was, making a move to punch Edward...probably fro pushing his girlfriend.

But unfortunately for him Edward had grabbed his arm professionally and stopped him from making any further movements.

Jasper was furious.

"Don't you ever push her again." He warned.

Edward seemed careless "Don't tell me what to do." Edward's voice was just as dangerous.

Jasper was breathing hard and pulled his hand out of Edward's grasp. He moved back to Alice and slipped an arm around her waist protectively. They both glared at Edward; he still hadn't let go of my wrist. And it was painfully killing me now.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the intercom. "Edward Cullen please report to the office. Edward Cullen." It announced.

Edward let go of my wrist, his shoulders slumping a little but the glare contest was still going on between the three people.

Suddenly Edward decided to break the glaring contest and stepped forward making Alice and Jasper flinch back, showing that they were scared of Edward. Edward scoffed a smirk and laughed at Jasper's attempted bravery.

"That's right, you better be scared." He patted Jasper's cheeks before heading out. A few people followed behind him.

Soon everyone returned to their conversations as if nothing happened.

I looked back to Jasper and Alice, pressing my lips together, about to cry. Jasper looked humiliated and hung his head while Alice, looking at Jasper sadly, looked as if she was about to break down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to both of them and hung my head.

Alice turned to me and smiled a convincing smile that made me forget what just happened.

"No problemo! I'm Alice, and this is my boyfriend Jasper." Jasper gave me a weak smile, still kind of sad.

I gawked at Alice. Did she forget everything that just happened? Does she have a problem?

"Um, hi. I'm Bella." _I'm_ actually freaked out.

Alice grinned. "Come sit with us." She held Jasper's hand and led us to their table. I leaned to Lisa and whispered in her ear.

"Is she okay?"

Lisa snickered and shook her head "Yep that's Alice for you. She's the most nicest, coolest, selfless, smartest and prettiest person you'd ever meet. Trust me. She's also very energetic." Lisa laughed silently.

I nodded my head, still confused. Alice led us to a table where there were already two people sitting. A big, brawny guy, who was smiling hugely at us, dimples emerging on his cheeks. As scary as he looked, something told me he was nothing more than a soft teddy bear.

And beside him was a breathtaking blonde. She had long, wavy blonde hair and a body of a model. A beautiful, clean and clear face and her clothing was very expensive looking. I also noticed her giving me a look.

"Sit!" Alice encouraged, pulling out a chair besides her. I sat down and waited for Lisa to sit down but she didn't. She looked confused about all this. "You too Lisa!" Alice smiled warmly at her.

Lisa smiled back and sat down next to me, clearly happy that for once, she wasn't sitting alone.

"So Alice, nice show you just pulled back there." Emmett leaned forward, crossing his hands together, grinning like crazy.

"He had it coming. Stupid son of a-"

"Alice." Jasper warned her. I mentally wondered why he wouldn't let her say anything bad.

"Oh! My bad, I forgot to introduce you all." Alice thumped the side of her head. "Ok Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend." She leaned into him with a dreamy smile. "That's Emmett, my teddy bear of a brother."

Emmett grinned, showing all his teethes and waved. "Bella, pleasure to meet you!" he faked British accent which I had to laugh at.

"And that's Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." I smiled at her but she only glared. Alice leaned in and whispered in my ear "Excuse her, she's just having a bad day." I nodded and looked away to Alice and Jasper.

"Thanks so much for sticking up for me. That was really nice of you guys. I don't know what would've happened to me by now."

Alice stopped me "Like I said no problem. It happens everyday." My eyes widened.

"How come your not affected by Edward?"

Alice froze in the middle of opening her sandwich pack and turned to look at me with curious and surprising eyes. "What do you mean?" Something told me she knew what I meant but wasn't willing to accept it. Emmett looked like he was holding laughter.

"I mean, um, every girl here...they are so...entranced by Edward. Yet you had the power to stand up to him."

Alice spit out the sandwich bite in her mouth and started choking. All the while, Emmett doubled over his laughter, Jasper tried to hide his smile as he gave Alice water. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Did I say something wrong?" I gulped. I just made new friends and I really didn't want them against me.

"Bella," Alice choked "Edward's my brother; I would _never_ feel like that for him." Understanding crossed my face...only to be replace by horrifying.

"What did you say?" Maybe she really is crazy. "Edward is your bro-brother?" She nodded.

NO WAY!

I would've considered otherwise, them both being beautiful, but the way he treated her not five minutes ago, I just can't believe this!

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked, truly concerned.

I looked up at him "That means, you're his brother too." I was adding two plus two together...

Emmett nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Scientifically I suppose you would call him step-brother."

Now I wasn't as confused "Step-brother?"

Alice nodded "Edward moved in with us when he was 8 or something. Something happened to his mom." That doesn't make sense.

"What about his dad?"

Alice pondered for a while. "I dunno. Whenever we asked he would stiffen and say that he never had a father." She shrugged it off and went back to eating her sandwich.

I kind of felt bad for Edward...but his current lifestyle made me feel something else.

"Poor kid, he's messed up." Emmett's eyes narrowed as if he was thinking about something.

Alice sighed heavily "Yeah well, he's not expressing it in a good way." I agreed with her mentally. Suddenly Alice gasped and turned to look at me with hope "So Bella...do you like shopping?" Emmett and Jasper groaned playfully.

_And so our conversation began._

_~X~O~X~_

_AN: it's an author note only, the story continues at the bottom...just wanted to say PLZ REVEW or else I would feel really bad...and plz tell your friends or people you know about this story because I won't update until I get 70 reviews...this is our challenge...CAN WE DO IT? __**YES WE CAN!**_

_~X~O~X~_

_Next up was Biology._

Nobody was able to drop me my next class because they had theirs in the opposite side. I insisted that they went along to their own classes. I felt bad enough that they stuck up for me and now they would have to drop me to my class and be late for theirs. So I put up my stubborn act and told them to go. They were reluctant...well Rosalie wasn't, she just walked away. The others however gave me easy directions to my classroom and wished me luck before heading to their classrooms.

I sucked in a breath and made my way out of the cafeteria and into the crowded hallway.

Soon, it wasn't that crowded anymore. Empty really.

Now was I supposed to go left or right?

Where is room 280?

Where did this wall come from?

Am I going in circles?

As I rounded a corner I remembered the hallway from the morning. When Principal Fisher was walking to my classroom...Oh hey and that's my locker!

I was walking over to my locker when I saw a bunch of guy right by it. I bit my lip and turned around, not really wanting to face the boys. But as I turned around I collided with someone...a guy.

He grinned down at me.

I gulped and stepped backwards. These guys were down straight _scary_.

I turned around only to find myself surrounded by dangerous looking guys. Terrifying.

I bit my trembling lip again and was about to make a run for it when I collided with a strong, muscular body...the smell entrancing me.

I looked up to see the shining emerald green eyes..._Oh no_...

"Alone at last Isabella." He grinned.

_I am so dead..._

_**AN: REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 7: I can't wait until tomorrow

_**AN: REVIEW if you want the next chapter out soon!**_

_**

* * *

****Recap**_:

_I looked up to see the shining emerald green eyes...__Oh no__..._

"_Alone at last Isabella." He grinned._

_I am so dead..._

_

* * *

**Chapter 7**_

I gulped and bit my lip as I tried to back out. Taking small steps and keeping my eyes on Edward, ready for his next attack.

But my back bumped against someone. I swallowed the thick saliva in my mouth and turned around.

There was a huge man, really scary, black piercing eyes, and a tough body. He had long hair and was wearing a huge cross necklace. Suddenly his hands moved up and grabbed me by my upper arms. I was too scared to move.

He pushed me back and I collided with another strong body. This time it was familiar.

_His_ soft hands moved up and down my arms, pushing me against his muscular chest. I felt him breathe on my neck and I felt his hair brush against my cheek.

"You've been a very bad girl Bella." He whispered against my skin. I gulped loudly. I felt him kiss the base of my throat. "And bad girls need to be punished." My breathing deepened.

Suddenly he turned me around, pressing me tightly against himself. "And we have just a way to punish bad girls." He grinned dangerously.

My eyes widened as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me, dragging me off to somewhere.

Where ever it was, it wasn't far because soon Edward opened a door and pushed me in, closing the door behind him.

It was all dark.

I heard some clinking sounds and then there was light.

_A janitor's closet. _

My heart rate quickened as if it wasn't fast enough and suddenly it was hard to breath. Janitors closet...well, I don't think it's the safest place to be with a hazardous rapist...if that's what Edward is.

_A rapist_...is he really?

I looked around me, taking only a second to analyze my whereabouts.

The closet didn't look like it belonged to a janitor _at all_. Instead, it was clean and very organized. It was also very empty.

I finally decided to look back at Edward. I wasn't going to be afraid of him. My dad always said that if you ever show some one fear, they'll just scare you more.

With that, I built up the courage and stood up straight, a strict expression on my face. "What do you want?"

Edward smirked. "You." I was almost about to faint, losing all the strength and courage I had put together in me. "But not for long. I usually f*** girls once, twice at most if they're good." He was clearly having fun making me squirm in disgust. "Then you could forget all about me. I won't bother you again." He inched closer.

I moved back. "Leave me alone."

He shook his head "You're a virgin aren't you?" I didn't answer. He took that as a yes. "Virgins are always the hardest to get. But they crack soon." He moved forward again.

I moved back again, my back now pressed against the wall...not a good sign. "Can't you just spare me? What did I ever do to you?" I asked in a weak voice.

"I can't spare you princess. You're just too much to lose." Edward smiled and moved closer again. I was trapped now, between Edward and the wall. I tried to press my self against the wall, trying to squeeze in some air between Edward and I. But he just came closer.

Now his body was fully pressed against mine. His hand came up to hold my waist.

"Are you going to rape me?" My voice quivered.

Edward laughed. "I don't think you could call pleasure rape."

My eyebrows furrowed "Pleasure?" Does he think I'm going to like this?

"It might be hard at first, you would be mad and all but after a while you're going to like it..." He dipped down to whisper in my ear "...especially since I'm the one doing it to you."

I tried to breath in as much air I can and tried to push him back with my weak hands. He leaned away, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm n-not scared o-of you." _Sure Bella, you're voice just gives it away._

Edward's eyes turned hard. "You really shouldn't have said that."

Suddenly he grabbed me, pushing me harder against the wall, it that was possible, and his lips came crashing down on me.

I did miss those lips.

His lips started moving against my lips, and like he said...it was _pleasure_.

A part of me was yelling at me to push him away and run out the closet while I still had the chance. But the other part, the more stupid part, wanted me to stay and kiss him back.

But instead of listening to any advises my body was giving me, I just stood there, letting him have his way with me.

I felt so weak, knowing that he would be able to get away doing it with me and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I wish I was strong. Just a little.

I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip and it took everything not to open my lips and grab his hair and crush him to me.

I mean can you blame me? I am a girl and I've never been kissed before. And Edward being the one kissing me, something triggered inside me. Places in my body that I had no idea existed, start exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July.

But I restrained myself. I kept my lips pressed together, blocking his tongue. His tongue got aggressive. He grabbed my face by my cheeks and pressed himself more against me.

"Bella." He warned.

I didn't listen. I wasn't going to let him win over me.

"Don't test me Bella."

_Let's see what you're going to do about it Edward. _

"You asked for it." I didn't have time to process what he said but soon I felt Edward's hands go down to my waist I felt his fingers graze my stomach.

_Maybe I shouldn't have pressured him. _

I could hear his breathing, same as mine, was ragged. His eyes were full of lust and his hands were failing to unbutton my pants.

Wait a second...WHAT THE HELL?

Unbutton my pants?!

I pushed Edward's face away from me and looked down the examine myself.

Three or four of my shirts top button were open, my jacket was on the floor, and Edward was currently trying to get my pants button undone while sucking on my neck.

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

WHERE WAS I???

I pushed his hand away from my pants and tried to push him off me. He moved back, his eyes still hungry. He was going to lean back in when I pushed him away, harder now than ever before.

"What the f***" He shouted, clearly enraged.

He moved forward again to grab me but I dodged him.

I guess he didn't like being interrupted because he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall harder and crushed himself to me.

"I am tired of you playing around with me. Now be still or I would have to tie you up. Do you understand?" His voice was menacing as he threatened me.

"Edward, please," I choked out. "Please don't do this to me. I'll do anything else, I promise, but...just...don't do this. Edward..._please_." Yes, I was begging.

Edward inclined away from me and for the first time I saw something in his eyes. I really couldn't tell what it was but it was different from all the other looks I've seen on his face so far.

"Bella." He whispered softly. His voice was caressing and soothing. Something inside him had changed, it was easy to see. "Bella." He moved closer again and this time, instead of crushing his lips to mine, they connected with mine softly.

This kiss was different. Very different. It was gentle and loving.

LOVING???!!!

I froze.

This can't be happening. He's probably just trying to _dazzle_ me into his trap. Well, it's not going to work.

I lightly pushed him back from his shoulders. He was breathing hard and there was a look on his face, a remembering look.

His eyes snapped to mine, it was as if he was contemplating on something.

Then he nodded. "Alright. Ok. I won't – I won't _rape_ you, if that's what you call it, but there's something else you can do for me, like you said you'd do anything else."

_I don't like where this is going_.

"What is it?" I dared myself to ask.

There was a glint of mischief in Edward's eyes as he answered. "I do have some rules and laws for you to follow."

I looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"Let's get this straight. I am going to tell you this once, and only once. You disobey me, _even once_, I won't hesitate to take you and bring you back here, in this position."

"I-I won't disobey y-you." I really didn't know what I was getting myself into but it must be better than getting raped. _Right_?

He smirked "Good. Now, every day, before homeroom ends, you have to kiss me on the cheek-"

"What? Why would-"

His lips came crashing down on mine. "Never interrupt me again." He growled against my lips.

"S-Sorry." I squeaked, frightened.

"I don't care where I am or what you are doing you have to come find me and kiss me on the cheek or if homeroom ended and you didn't complete your task, you'll have to make up for it during lunch or after school."

"Make up for it?"

"You would have to kiss me. On the lips and longer than 5 minutes and it could be any kind of kiss _I_ want."

_I guess I could deal with that. _A kiss on the cheek...simple enough.

"Okay..." I moved away from him and towards the door but he grabbed my wrist and brought me back.

"I'm not done yet." He chuckled.

"What else is there?" I half whined.

He looked amused at my childish behavior. "Every time I tell you to do something, _any_ kind of command, you _will_ do it. And my commands _can_ get pretty hard..." He trailed off.

"Alright...may I go now." I gritted my teeth together.

"You will respect me, you will wear what I want you to wear, you will talk when I allow you to talk, you will never interrupt me, you will never complain about me-"

"How long is this list?" SHIT! I wasn't supposed to interrupt him.

Before I could even finish my thoughts, his lips were on mine again. "That's strike two." He pulled back. "I would give you three strikes...but I feel you'll be getting in trouble a lot, so I'll spare you. Five strikes."

"What do you mean?"

"Five strikes. I thought it was self-explanatory. You disobey me once, you have to make up for it, and you know how to make up for it, don't you?" He had a teasing smile on his face. "But each time you don't make up for it I will strike you for that. Once you get to five strikes...well, I'll meet you here again."

Hmm...easy enough.

I nodded.

"So far, you have three strikes left."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Did you just shout at me?"

I shook my head frantically. "No, no I-I didn't. I-I was just w-wondering....when did I get two strike off?"

"You've interrupted me two times." He reminded me carelessly.

I huffed. "I said I was sorry."

"You didn't make up for it."

My eyes widened again. Make up for it.

Suddenly...it didn't sound as easy as before. I gulped. "O-Only one kiss?"

He scoffed. "Sure, but it will only take _one_ strike down."

_I wanted them all down..._

I bit my lip, thinking. Is it worth it...I mean I could get to five strike really fast, considering how I might behave around him.

But I really don't want to kiss him...

_~X~O~X~_

_AN: it's an author note only, the story continues at the bottom...Just wanted to say PLZZZ REVIEW and TELL OTHERS about this story, it would mean a lot to me...this is going to be a VERY long story so I'm sure you guys would want it finished soon...so plz review, they really inspire me and encourage me to write :)_

_Anyways, a little dip into the next chapter: Bella's dad will finally meet the almighty, hot Edward...and like I said before, GUN will be included...but WHO will have the gun? __**Review to find out soon!**_

_~X~O~X~_

"I'll take only one strike down." I informed him.

Edward smirked. He leaned closer and grabbed the nape of my neck with one hand and the back of my head with the other and leaned dangerously close. "If you don't cooperate, strike three." With that he crushed his lips to mine.

I really didn't know what to do but I didn't want to do _nothing_, or else he'd be mad and add another strike.

My weak hand moved up his chest slowly and grabbed his neck, pulling him closer to me as well.

As soon as I felt his tongue slip out and graze my bottom lip, I opened up for him. His tongue trusted in and met mine. They were fast and were all over my mouth.

The worst part was that..._he tasted so good!_

And he was good, really professional. Even though I've never kissed before, I was able to tell.

He pushed me back against the wall and grinded into me. I could tell _he_ was excited. _Ewww_...did I just think that?

His lips left mine but traveled down my cheeks and to my neck, where he sucked and bit. And I shamelessly groaned. I pulled on his hair every time he bit me. It just felt so _good_...

RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!

I gasped and we both pulled back. Stupid bell..._maybe I should make up for the other strike as well_...BAD BELLA!

Edward looked worn out and again, there was something in his eyes. Something I couldn't describe.

Edward moved back "I'll see you around." He smirked, turning back to the monster he was, and pushed open the door, walking way.

I slipped down the wall and curled into a ball.

_What did I get myself into?_

_~X~O~X~_

_I wandered in the hallways looking for my next class._

God damnit! It is so hard to find a class in this school. It's huge. Hmph. Well at least I know I'm in the right hallway...in the 300's. Now where is room 304?

I huffed as I walked down the hall. I looked on my right and left, looking for the room.

300...301...302...303...ah! Finally. 304!

I swallowed noticeably and opened the door...I hope the teacher doesn't yell at me for being so late.

When I opened the door the class stopped and turned to me.

_**(AN: Ok guys, I really didn't know any other language to fit in for Aravia, so my friend is going to help me and write down her language and I'll translate it for you all...ok? Not too confusing? I don't know this language at all...)**_

"Tum kon ho?" _(Who are you?) _I gaped at the teacher as if he was speaking a totally different language...which he probably was...

"Um, I-I'm Bella. Bella Swan...I'm new here." I walked closer to him, aware of everyone's eyes on us, and handed him the slip.

"Ah, tum late ho." _(You are late.)_

"Sorry, I got lost." I explained sheepishly, still not understanding what he said, but I caught on once he said 'late'.

He nodded "Tum ko Aravian ati hai?" _(Do you know how to speak Aravian?)_

I looked at him as if he was stupid again. "Um..." What should I say?

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Just go and sit down next to...Alice. Alice _**uto**_." _**(Uto: Get up)**_

I turned around, hoping it was the Alice I knew. It was. I grinned mentally and did a happy dance.

Alice stood up with a grin of her own on her face.

I pressed my lips together as I walked towards her.

"Hi." She squeaked.

"Hey." I whispered back to her as I sat down.

_Maybe I might like this class._

_~X~O~X~_

_OH MY GOD I HATE THIS CLASS!!!_

One whole hour of torture. The teacher, Mr. Kelp, bald head, kept speaking in Aravian and kept on choosing me to answer him. Even though he knew that I don't speak Aravian at all. UGH! I hate him.

Alice tried to help me but it was useless since she was awful in the subject as well.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. I've never been more relieved in my life.

Tears started to dwell up in my eyes as I opened the doors that led to the outside. I felt so free now!

I heard some honking sounds and looked to my right. I found the black car from this morning.

I bit my trembling bottom lip and stomped over to the car. I ripped open the door, letting a few tears free, and got in. I dropped my bag and buried my face into my hand.

"Bella?" I heard my mom's worried voice.

"Just drive!" I managed to croak out in my hoarse voice.

I felt the car accelerate and drive away. I removed my hands from my face and looked back at the hell they call school.

Before our car was out of the view...I saw Edward...he was lip locking with another girl. But as if he noticed my gaze from feets away, he straightened up, pulling away from the girl and winked at me. I bit my lip, turned red, and shook my head.

_I really want to go home._

_~X~O~X~_

_We reached the house and I pushed open the car door, grabbing my bag I made my way inside._

"Bella!" I heard my mom and Aunt Franny yell from outside but I was too mad to care.

I marched into my room, passing my dad and the others sitting in the living room. I opened the door and jumped on the creaking bed. I cried my eyes out till it was night.

My stomach started grumbling. I rubbed it as I made my way down. Everyone was waiting for me on the dinner table.

"Do you want to talk about it?" My mom asked in a gentle voice.

I shook my head and sat down on the empty seat. Everyone was here. All my aunts and uncles and cousins, which angered me because I know that most of them have their own homes yet they still spend their day here.

"What happened at school Isabella? Was it the teachers?" My dad inquired.

I didn't answer him.

"Was it the principal? Did he say something? Your mom told me he was very nice."

I didn't comment on that either.

"Was it a student? Did someone say something to you?"

Nothing.

"Did a certain boy say something to you?"

I froze.

"Bella?"

"Can you pass me the rice?" I asked my sister in a hoarse voice.

"Bella! What did he say to you? What was his name? Edwin? Eduardo?"

"_Edward_." I felt the need to correct him "And yes, he said something to me. He did something as well." I turned my glare towards my dad, who was red right now, turning purple.

"What did he say?!" My dad bellowed.

"H-He said..." And I told them everything. From the cafeteria to the end of our meet in the cursed closet. My dad turned many shades of red and purple, and surprisingly blue too. My mother had a couple of tears running down her cheek and a hand over her mouth. My brother and sister were still in shock. My grandma was also in astonished mode. My uncle and aunt were also stunned but had nothing to say. My cousins...well I could say they were surprised as well.

"...and...And my Aravian language teacher just...I-I want...I just want to go home." And I broke down at the table. My mother placed a supporting hand on my shoulder, crying as well.

I heard my father's breathing deepen "I-I will talk to him."

My head snapped up "No! No, you will do no such thing."

"Bella, I need-"

"NO!" I screamed cutting him off. "I go to that school with him. He's dangerous dad, I know. I've actually met him. He-he's capable of doing anything he wants. Trust me." I tried to explain to him in a weak voice. "And-And we have no other school choice...I-I just...just leave it alone dad...leav-"

"LEAVE IT ALONE? ARE YOU F-" my dad stopped in the middle of cursing, noticing that there were kids present as well. He breathed deeply, claming himself. "You want to go along with his plan? His commands?"

My eyes widened as I shook my head frantically "Of course not!" I shouted "Why wou-"

"Then why won't you let me talk to him? Of course there's no other reason not too. Unless you want to do what he says." I shook my head slowly, not believing what he was saying "I will talk to him. I will talk to the teachers. And trust me; he wouldn't be able to look a girl in the _eyes_ when I'm done with him." I hope that happens.

My dad took a deep breath and left the table unexcused.

I bit my lip.

_I can't wait until tomorrow._

_AN: REVIEW if you want the next chapter out fast...__**SURPRISES**__!!!_


	9. Chapter 8: Biology here I come

_**AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get to reply everyone's review, again please blame my school. Anyways, here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. AND GUESS WHAT!**_

_**I got a beta for this story!!! And she's Awesome! Give a round of applause to... **__**AliHeartsTwilight**__**...thanks so much for editing in the middle of the night :)**_

_**So plzzzzzzzzzz review! I got the 100 reviews I wanted so I updated today! Plz review if you want the next chapter out soon and THIS long :)**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Edward's Point of View!!!**_

"Edward! Edward! You're home! Oh Edward I was so worried! Where were you honey?" Esme, my adoptive mother, started her worry rant as I got in the house. It was what? 3 in the morning? That's a new record for me. I usually come home after five. _Well the babe I had for tonight wasn't really as good as I expected her to be...._

"Would you calm the f*** down Esme? I was out," I told her back.

"Do not use that language with your mother, Edward Cullen." I looked to the top of the stair case where my adoptive father, Carlisle, stood. He didn't look to happy as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"She's not my mother." I heard a gasp and tried not to look at Esme.

"Edward-"

"I'm tired, may I go to sleep?" I cut Carlisle off before he could say anything else.

Carlisle sighed and scooted to the right of the stair case, allowing me to pass.

"Goodnight...or should I say morning?" He mocked.

"You shouldn't say anything," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Goodnight!" I shouted at him and slammed my door shut. But not before I heard Esme choke a cry and call Carlisle weakly.

I knew what I did, or what I said, was wrong. But it was true. Esme is not my mother. And Carlisle isn't my father. No matter how much they act as my parents they never will be. I just wish they could get that through their thick heads.

"Meow." I looked to my bed, startled.

"Ace?" I whispered into the cold air.

"Meow." I shook my head and flicked up the light switch.

I smiled gently "Hey Ace. Come here buddy."

"WOOF!" Ace leaped out of my bed and came running towards me. He leaped into my arms and started licking me everywhere.

"Ace! Ace! Stop! You're not a dog!" I laughed at my cat, who always tended to act like a dog.

Yes, I have a cat. It looks like more of a kitten, though. It's a tabby cat. It has orange and white fur and the cutest grey-black eyes any one has ever seen on a cat, and that small size of his body...just adorable.

And the only thing I feel living for. _**(AN: Ace's, the kitty, pictures are on the bottom of my authors note...so cute!)**_

I got Ace on my fifth birthday...when my _real_ parents were still alive. My mom found it off the streets and gave it to me as a birthday gift she forgot to buy. Ace was even smaller then, and I was deathly afraid of him.

I mean come on, I _was_ five. But when he opened his eyes and saw me...I wasn't so scared anymore. I didn't feel _lonely_ anymore.

Since then Ace and I have been best friends. But one thing particular about Ace, which amuses me as well as scares the s*** out of me, is that he acts like a dog.

A _dog_. He 'woofs', barks, wags his tail. He licksme, he plays with the plush bone I bought him. He prefers dog food over cat food, which is frightening. And weirdly, he growls. Ace is more of a dog than a cat.

And there's a good explanation for it. When we were little, Ace is about 20 now; his birthday is on the same day as mine. _Anyways_, when we were little, we had this huge dog in our neighborhood that always kept barking at us trying to scare us. Ace and I decided to scare him back .So one day we went out and Ace started barking, as did I. Thinking about it now, the dog must be double over laughing at us, but that really didn't stop us. Everyday we would pass his backyard we would bark and act all strong. So that's where Ace gets his doggy character from.

Ace has been through everything with me. From the death of my parents, to the streets, and the new parents and lifestyle. So Ace is my buddy, my life. He understands me better than anyone else in the world. I can't imagine life without him.

"Meow," He purred. I smiled warmly at him and grabbed him, settling him at the foot of my bed. Yes, of course, Ace likes to sleep at the foot of my bed instead of the cute little kitty bed I got for him.

"Good night Ace." I whispered to him as I pulled off my shirt and pants and got into bed.

"Meow," He yawned. And we both went to sleep.

_**Bella POV**_

"Bella get up! You have to get ready for school!" I heard my mom shout, shaking me.

"Hmm..." I moaned and suddenly I met the floor. I had fallen off the bed. Not my fault, the bed is way too small. "Ow," I muffled a groan.

"Get up Bella. Here, I picked some clothes out for you."

I stared up at her in shock. "Mom, I'm perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes." I blushed deep red and got up.

"Oh, I know sweetie, but you are already so late and you're father is waiting downstairs. He's mad." She whispered the last sentence, "So while you go get a shower, I'll iron these for you."

"Thanks mom." I smiled at her and ran to the bathroom. Nervous.

Nervous because today my dad will talk to the principal...and Edward. I wonder what will happen. Will Edward leave me alone?

I wrapped myself in a towel and made my hair. I put on my clothes, which was a blue green, long sleeve shirt that went below my hips. I liked it. I put on dark blue skinny jeans and grabbed my bag, heading to see a fuming dad pacing left and right in the living room.

"Dad," I announced my arrival.

He looked towards me, checking to see if I wasn't wearing anything too...revealing. He grunted. "Let's go." He pulled open the front door as well as my aunt's car door.

"Morning, dear." Aunt Franny greeted me from the driver's seat.

I gave her a weak smile. "Morning." Was she going to be my driver forever?

"Do you know this boy?" My dad asked her as she started driving the car.

She scoffed "Who doesn't?"

My dad gave her a half mad, half confused look, waiting for her to explain. "Edward Cullen. Boy, that guy is a _mess_. He's the local bad boy...thought I really don't think he's only local..." She trailed off.

"Franny, don't joke with me. This is serious. Who is that boy? Who is he affiliated with? Is he really that dangerous?" Sometimes I wondered why my dad doesn't want to be a cop rather than a bank accountant. He's always wanted to work in a bank, but he can't find a job here.

"Yes Charlie, that boy is to be taken seriously. And I know this is a stern situation. I'm not taking this as a joke." You can tell she was hurt by what dad said, "He may be young, a junior...actually he was supposed to be a senior...but he failed. Word is that he failed his freshman year, too, but threatened the principal to pass him." The tone of Aunt Franny's voice took a turn. It was like telling a scary story to kids at Halloween. "He runs with really bad people, Charlie. He goes to bars, clubs, hell he's even been to jail multiple times." This recent discovery wasn't really helping the fact that he went to the same school with me. My breathing shallowed. "But you won't believe this. His father, actually, adoptive father, is a doctor. Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen? I think I've heard of him before." My dad said, going into thinking mode.

"Well who hasn't?!" Aunt Franny thumped her hand on the wheel, grabbing them instantly. Her sudden movement surprising us. "He's the best doctor in the world!"

"Ah yes!" I think my dad got it. "He's here? In Aravia?"

Aunt Franny shrugged. "He said he wanted to help the needier...or the people that weren't noticed much. Which would be us."

My dad nodded.

We had arrived at the school by now. I saw my dad's face turn sour as he took everything in.

"Welcome to Aravia, dad," I hissed as I got out of the car.

My dad opened the door, getting out as well. "Do you need me to show you the office?" Aunt Franny leaned on the passenger seat.

My dad shook his head,. "Bella knows the way. Right, Bella?" I nodded, walking away. I heard my father follow me.

As I passed the other students I heard them snicker and throw rude comments at me.

"_Haha, look at her, bringing her daddy to school."_

"_Couldn't live without daddy?"_

"_Daddy's girl!"_

I groaned mentally as I blushed deep red.

I stopped at the front of the office and gestured my dad to go in first.

He pulled on a strong face and marched in. I decided to stay outside.

_Though, I was really excited to know what was happening inside._

_*X*O*X_

_It's been five minutes since my dad went inside the office and never came out._

It was so uncomfortable standing out here, leaning against the wall, as people passed you by. Some just turned to look at me, some snickered, and worst of all, some turned to their friends and whispered in their ears as they pointed at me. And I blushed deep red and tried to hide behind my hair.

"Waiting for me, now are we?" I gasped, knowing the velvet voice all too well.

Edward.

Edward stood there, smirking at me with his hands in his pockets. As much as I wanted to kiss him, wanted to kick him in the guts for ruining my life, this whole school is probably in this condition because of him.

"Get lost." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my face, staring straight at the now empty hallway in front of me.

"Looks like we're going to have to go through the rule again."

I turned nervous. Would he take me back to the closet again?

_He wouldn't if I was in the girls' bathroom. _

I turned my head to glare at him as I took a step back, inching towards the girls' bathroom that wasn't far. I turned around, my eyes on the target, the bathroom, and started walking towards it without saying anything.

But suddenly, I felt something enclose around my wrist. "Sorry to ruin you plan, Bella, but hiding in the girls' bathroom isn't going to stop me from getting what I want." I could hear the menace in his voice. "Now, I am a forgiving person. Apologize and I'll forgive you, knowing that you're very new to this."

I opened my mouth slowly, almost about to say sorry when I heard the office door creak open.

Edward and I turned our attention to my boiling red father and Principal Fisher.

My dad's eyes zeroed on where Edward was holding my wrist.

He is so dead.

"Edward-" My dad cut off Principal Fisher.

"BELLA! IS THIS EDWARD?!" He shouted. And he was so loud, most of the teachers came out of their rooms.

I looked at my dad with anxious eyes and nodded meekly. I desperately wanted Edward to let go of my hand.

My fuming father turned to Edward. "Release her!" He ordered.

Edward shrugged nonchalantly "Make me." He shouldn't have said that.

My dad turned purple "Why you-" Charlie moved forward to attack Edward but was stopped midway by Principal Fisher. I gasped and slipped my hand out of Edward's distracted grasp.

"Mr. Swan, please calm yourself." Principal Fisher tried to still him but dad won't listen. I know my dad. When he gets mad, he sees nothing but his target. And his target just happens to be Edward.

Charlie growled at Edward, who looked amused by the whole exchange and careless.

"Edward, see me in my office." Principal Fisher glowered at Edward.

Edward shook his head and smirked. "No, thank you, smart fish. I have an appointment with Lauren. And you know how she is when she gets mad." _Who is Lauren?_

Edward turned around to leave. I was so relieved that this was all over.

But of course there wasn't a break in my life. Because before Edward took another step, my dad grabbed him from his shoulder.

"Listen here young man-" Before my dad could say anymore, Edward whipped around, turning back to us...but this time he had a gun in his hand...and it was pointed directly at my father.

We all gasped.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. _Again_." Edward warned perilously.

Suddenly, it was really hard for me to breath. It was as if my lungs had been snatched out of my rib cage.

My dad's hand slipped off of Edward's shoulder and returned to his sides. For the first time in my life, I saw fear in my dad's eyes.

"Edward, put the gun down," Principal Fisher warned hesitantly. I could tell he was a little scared, as well.

Edward kept his eyes on my dad the whole time, as I kept my eyes on Edward. I guess this is what attracted the girls to him... This bad boy figure.

Edward didn't lower his gun but he moved his eyes towards mine for a brief second before turning back to my father.

"Come with me Bella, I'll drop you to your next class." My eyes widened. Again, I couldn't breathe.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" My dad started shouting and stepping forward in front of me, forgetting there was a gun right in front of him.

Edward pushed the gun forward; it was now touching my dad's chest.

"I didn't ask you. Is your name Bella?" Edward looked annoyed. It was as if he didn't care that he was using a gun on someone, or at the very least, threatening someone with it. He turned to me, irritated. "Did you hear me, or do I have to repeat again?" I know that he never gave me the rule of making him impatient, but I wasn't dumb enough to not know that it was implied.

I swallowed thickly and holding my breath, I stepped around my dad and moved forward. But I felt someone hold my wrist again and pull me back.

"Don't, Bella. Stay here. We're going home." I looked back at my dad, but he wasn't looking at me. He had his eyes on Edward.

Edward sighed heavily. "Whatever. Your choice. I'm tired of your family games. First it was Bella, now Papa Bear. I can't stand you guys." He pulled back the hammer and let one rip.

I shouted, covering my ears and fell to the floor on my knees.

I couldn't hear anything anymore. I couldn't feel anything but my heart that was pounding wildly.

My dad..._my dad._

I opened my eyes, just a little, to see the damage done.

Shockingly, I saw my father on the ratty chair next to the office door, holding his heart. A bullet hole on the wall besides him.

I sighed in relief. He was okay.

The relief washed away as soon as I felt Edward's hand grab me from my upper arm and pull me up.

"LEAVE HER!" _No dad, please sit down_. I tried to contact him through my eyes, but he didn't even look my way.

"Did you say something, Papa Bear?" Edward inched closer. As did my dad.

"Yeah. Let go of my daughter," He fumed.

"I should've shot you when I had the chance."

My dad pushed him "Too bad you're too much of a girl to pull the trigger."

_No._

Edward's eyes darkened. "_Too much of a girl to pull the trigger?_ That's old, Papa Bear. But, if you want, let me show you how girls really do pull the trigger." Edward pushed the gun on my dad's chest again and pulled the hammer back.

His index finger pressing the trigger.

"NO!" I shouted and pushed Edward's arm away from my dad's chest to pointing to the wall behind Principal Fisher.

Lucky from Principal Fisher, he ducked...or else. He got up on his wobbly feet and looked at us with wary eyes, holding the chair to support him.

I stood there stunned. _That could've been my dad..._

My dad still wasn't backing down. "You little-" They both started pushing each other, but this time, before the gun went off again, I pushed them away, standing in the middle of them.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" I shouted, looking at both of them. Edward looked at me, aggravated. _Strike three..._

"Dad, you have caused enough damage," I looked up at him with tears in my eyes "This is what you get for bringing me here. Now leave while you still can." My voice strained at the end, "This is your fault and now I'll have to be the one to endure it." I looked away and hooked my arm with Edward. "I'll see you at home," I said weakly and started walking, not knowing where my class was but as soon as I'm away from here...it's fine with me.

"BELLA! YOU GET BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!" I didn't hear him. I kept leading Edward forward.

But this wasn't the end.

Edward had to be his cocky self. He turned around and winked at my father, signaling to him that victory was his. Then he wound his arm around my waist and pushed me against the wall suddenly.

He leaned in and kissed me in a very illegal way.

He pulled back and winked at my father. Of course he wouldn't feel anything from that kiss. He only thought this as a game. A game between my father and himself. And I was the prize. So far Edward had won.

Edward pulled me roughly off the wall and started walking again.

But soon I heard footsteps and turned around to see my father's fist in Edward's palm. Edward twisted my dad's hand at an odd angle. I could tell my father was trying to be brave but his breathing became heavy.

"Let him go Edward!" I shrieked "Please! Let him go!" I tried to pull Edward's hand away from my father but Edward won't budge. Not even a little. "EDWARD!" I shouted.

Edward exhaled sharply before letting go. My father took his hand back, trying not to wince as he shook it lightly.

But, as before, this wasn't over. "YOU M*****F*****!" My father shouted as he flung his fist at Edward's gut. But Edward professionally dodged it and grabbed his, twisting it again.

"Edward!" I shouted as I covered my face during the whole fight scene. I leaned against the wall. This was way too much to take in. Tears ran down my cheeks and my heart started thumping against my chest.

Edward let go of my father once he was on his knees in pain. I cried at the horrible sight. Edward pushed him and looked towards me. Danger written all across his face.

"You and I are going to have a talk. Today. In the closet. If you're not in it by lunch, I swear Bella, I will not rest until your father, your mother, and your two little siblings, have stopped squirming under my hands." I gasped, looking up at him. _How did he know I have two little siblings?_

"I'll be waiting." He clenched his jaw and walked away. Leaving my father in the floor and me, leaning against the wall for support.

_I just can't believe this._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: The chapter continues at the bottom...Ok, for todays author note, well again, just review. But this time, plzzz __**write what your favorite part was in this chapter**__ so I could get a clue of what you all like._

_The story is going to get better and there will be more OUT-OF-SCHOOL things going on and they are going to be interesting to read. _

_**Review plz!**__ This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story...I should deserve a prize :P_

_*X*O*X*_

_After explaining to my dad multiple times that I will be fine, he did not leave._

He knew I was lying and that I will see him again. He was truly frightened by Edward and admitted that Edward was a very dangerous man. That is, anytime, even if it could be accidental, Edward could get mad and kill me without anyone knowing. And this theory scared me even more.

_What if Edward does kill me?_

My father eventually left when Aunt Franny decided to come in. I forgot that she was waiting in the car the whole time.

She reassured my father that Edward wasn't a killer. He was in fact a very calm person and only killed those who really disturbed or bothered him. My dad ticked him off and that's why Edward pulled a gun.

Principal Fisher also encouraged my father to leave in peace because he, too, knows Edward. Edward isn't a killer. Just...messed up or something.

Aunt Franny took dad home, but he cursed the whole way there.

Principal Fisher escorted to my homeroom class, seeing that I didn't know where it was. He left me by the door, apologizing for the last time before leaving.

I bit my lip as I entered my class. Ms. Freeman smiled warmly at me and greeted me with a good morning. I tried my best to greet her back but I couldn't find my voice. I walked shakily to my desk and sat down slowly. Not really taking in everything that just happened.

Lisa turned around and put a comforting hand on mine. "We heard." Was all she said. She bit her lip and looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella, about yesterday..." she scratched the back of her head, her tone remorseful "I'm sorry I almost gave you to Edward. It's just when I see him...when _anyone_ sees him...well I kind of lost my mind. I really forgot everything. I'm really sorry."

I nodded, not being able to speak up and say it's ok.

"One more thing." I looked up at her with curious eyes. _What else is there?_ "Edward, well he's in-"

"EDWARD!!!" My eyes snapped up, staring at the figure by the door that made everyone cheer for him.

There he stood. Edward. Most of the class got up and ran to him. They all started talking to him and greeting him. He shook everyone's hand, and by shaking everyone's hand I mean he fisted fists, high fived, or did some guy handshake.

I looked to Lisa, mortified, silently asking her if he was in this class. But much to my misfortune, she smiled faintly at me and turned around to look at the crowed that began to form around Edward.

I tried to hide from him, ducking behind my hair.

"Edward, good morning." I peeked up, shocked to find my teacher _flirting_ with him. I threw up just right there.

"It really is a good morning." He winked at her, brushing past her as he made his way to some other friends. And when he brushed past her...well I really don't want to say it.

I laid my head on my arms, the best way to hide my face. I peeked up continuously at Edward just to see him talking to his friends, or flirting with girls, or flirting with the teacher. I gagged.

But after a while, I stopped looking up at him and just laid my head against the desk. That is until I heard someone tap me on my back.

I reluctantly raised my head to look at who it was and straightened up as soon as I found out.

My heart flipped.

"Get up." He commanded.

I did as he said. I got up.

I felt him moved behind me and I heard him sit. "Sit."

I turned to look at him and whispered in a hoarse voice. "Where?" Dumb question, I know.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were smart." But he patted his lap.

I bit the inside of my cheek and sat down on his lap unwillingly. Suddenly I was pushed against his chest, his arms around my waist and his lips at my ear.

"You have a drama family you know that? Full of this entire family act." He breathed against my neck. "I know I didn't say not to tell anyone about this but including your father into this was a _very_ stupid mistake Bella. Would you so that again?" He asked me like a teacher would ask a student who just got out of trouble.

I shook my head shakily.

"Good girl." He ran his hands up and down my arms. It was uncomfortable and pleasurable at the same time. He pushed me back against his chest and laid his head against my neck.

_This_ class is now my least favorite.

The bell rang, relieving me of this hell. I got up and a little too lively that Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Closet. Lunch." He reminded me. I bit my lip and left the classroom before anyone, aware of Lisa calling my name.

I stopped outside of the class, waiting for Lisa to come out because I didn't know where my next class was.

"So Edward...I was thinking...maybe this Saturday." Please don't tell me this was my teacher making up a date with her own student.

"So Brittney, _(Ms. Freeman)_ I'm busy this Saturday." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Edward pop a cigarette in his mouth and walked towards the door. My heart rate quickened.

_Lisa please hurry up._

"Hey, let's go." I opened my eyes to see Lisa standing in front of me with curious eyes. "You okay, Bella?"

I nodded my head halfheartedly.

_Lisa rubbed my back soothingly and led me to my next class._

_*X*O*X*_

_Mr. White saw the dreading expression on my face and he knew what happened this morning...with Edward and my father, so he spared me this period._

Mr. Ton wasn't worst either. He just let us work on this worksheet and I knew most of it seeing that most of these problems I had already learned when I was in 8th grade. But there were more difficult problems that I couldn't do. No one in my group knew how to them either but they still helped me.

Lisa led me to lunch and we saw Alice straight away. Well, she was sort of standing on a chair and waving her hands like crazy. It made me laugh. My first laugh here, I guess...weird.

"Hey, Alice!" Lisa greeted her as she sat down.

I nodded to everybody on the table.

Alice gave me a sorry look "Bella, about this morning-"

I cut her off. "Can we please not talk about it right now? I-I really don't want to..." Everyone just kept reminding me on the cursed morning where I saw my father fail...for the first time. Not a good memory to keep repeating in your head.

Alice nodded ruefully "Ok. If that's what you want. But...my parents won't let this pass. Again, I'm sorry Bella..." I nodded to tell her that she was forgiven.

"Aw...I think it's time for a group hug!" We all looked over to Emmett and started laughing. I knew I could count on Emmett to cheer me up. "You guys don't want it. Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned playfully.

I laughed.

We were all having fun. Just sitting and talking but I made the mistake of looking towards Edward's table. DAMN! I was supposed to meet him in the closet!

My breathing hardened.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice cried out.

I shook my head and looked back up at Edward. He sat there, glaring at me. Alice and everyone else on our table followed my gaze and found Edward staring at me.

"I'll take care of him." Alice made a move of getting up but I stopped her.

"No, Alice, don't. It's my problem. I'll handle it."

But Alice didn't listen. She fought back "Bella, I'll fix him. _Trust me_." I shook my head.

Why couldn't anyone understand?! My parents, family, and now my friends?! They just don't understand. They fight with him and get no harm done but _**I**_ will be the one that would have to endure it! Not them! They just talk it out and then walk away. I get the physical and mental hurt.

I stopped Alice and got up myself. I bit my lip as I walked over to Edward's table. Everyone in his group stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me. There were jocks and cheerleaders. And some different girls and boys that might be popular or might be in his gang. I was scared already.

I stopped before him.

He eyed me up and down in hatred and stood up. "What did I tell you?"

I gulped but didn't answer. I was frightened.

"Don't make me repeat myself Bella. What did I tell you?!" He whispered menacingly, lowering his head towards mine.

"Strike 5." My eyes widened.

He sat back down and turned to his friends. I slammed a hand on the table in front of him, probably angering him because it caused him to look up at me.

"How did I get _five_ strikes?!"

"Are you shouting at me?!" He stood up.

I backed down just a bit, aware of everyone's eyes on us.

I tightened my jaw. "How did I get five strikes?" I asked in a shaky whisper.

He raised an eyebrow "Well, you had one yesterday. Then today your father ruined my morning. That's two. Three, you told your father about us. Four, you forgot about the closet, even though I reminded you repeatedly-"

"You only reminded me two times." I bit my tongue just as soon I spoke.

Edward's eyes hardened. "I was going to give you a day to get ready for me but now, because of your little slip up, I'm taking you _now_. _Today_." He grabbed my arm and led me out the cafeteria. I was being dragged behind him.

"Wait, Edward," I stopped him once we were outside. I took a deep breath before continuing. "When did I get my fifth strike?"

He turned around, his eyes hard. "Did you see what you just did back there?! You slammed your hand in front of me. How dare you disrespect me! And then you cut me off. That's the sixth strike, but you're lucky I'm not counting it." He started walking away again.

"Wait." He stopped. I made a face at what I was about to do. "I want to take down one strike." _Oh no._

Edward turned around. And this time, he had a smirk on his face. "Well, you know what to do."

I unwillingly inched closer to him "That means I would have only four strikes left right."

He nodded, still smiling. "Yes...but maybe I should count that little slip up of yours..." he trailed off.

"NO!" I wasn't going to have to make up for TWO kisses!

Edward sighed "Why do you keep interrupting my and why the F*** do you have to shout?!" I winced. No one ever uses that kind of language with me.

Edward shook his head. "That's it. All strikes down. You're just asking for punishment." He grabbed my arm and started leading me to the closet again. But I started pulling on him, to stop him.

"No! Please!" I begged. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. You said it yourself, I'm new at this, I slip up. I'm sorry. Please. Give me a chance. _Please_!" He eventually stopped.

He looked back at me. There was that look again in his eyes. I still couldn't point it out, but it was there. "Fine." He exhaled sharply "But you still have five strikes." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

I nodded. "Yeah...but you're not going to...do it...with me...right now...because I'm on my sixth. Um, you said-"

He cut me off. "I said once you get to five I will take you back to the closet and f*** you." I winced at his choice of words. "You're at five. But I like you. I see potential in you. And unlike every other girl I've ever seen in my life, you _like_ your virginity." He made a face. "So I'll give you a day but tomorrow, you could kiss your V-card good bye." He started walking away.

My breathing stopped. "NO!" Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him stop. "Can I still make up for my fifth one?" I asked sheepishly and cautiously.

He turned. "You need to make up your mind. You need to stop f***ing with me." He took a breath, "Yes you can make up for any of your kisses...but only during school time."

I nodded "I want to make up my fifth one."

"Are you sure? I don't want to waste my time anymore." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes I'm _sure_."

He smirked and walked towards me. He stood in front of me and my weak feet moved back a little. He chuckled darkly under his breath. His hand moved next to my cheek and I winced, even if he hadn't touched me yet. His fingertips grazed my ear as they touched my hair, twirling a strand around the index finger.

"A kitten acting like a tiger...cute." I looked up to ask what he meant but all too soon his lips were on mine.

They moved hungrily and fast. He pushed my roughly against the wall and grinned into me. I moaned.

"You made me miss my lunch," He growled against my lips, kissing me harder. "And now you have to make up for it." He bit my bottom lip and took it in his mouth.

His tongue entered my mouth and started roaming around...exploring. As was I. I know I shouldn't be kissing back but one, he might get angry, and two, it felt so good! It was as if we were meant to be toget- _WHOA BELLA!!! Let's not go there. _

I held my breath.

Edward must sense me tense up because he pulled back. "What?" He breathed, his voice a little ragged.

I blinked twice, trying to think of an excuse to give to him. "I'm hungry." _Great. Just great._

He frowned "Too bad. I was hungry too but you decided to disrupt me. You pay for it." He leaned down but this time his lips landed on the base of my throat. They sucked there and bit my flesh. And I groaned blatantly.

Then something crossed my head. "Edward...someone might see us." My breathing was heavy. I was panting for air badly.

"Nothing new." His lips vibrated against my skin. "Unless...you wanna take this somewhere more..._private_."

I gasped. I shook my head "No."

He chuckled, making my skin tingle. "You sure?"

I nodded weakly. He chuckled again and pressed himself more against me.

"Bella," He groaned.

"Mmm..." Was all I could get out.

He really is good.

Now that I think of it, I really don't blame Lisa for what she did yesterday. What she said today was right. People can get lost in their minds if the hang out with Edward.

_**RING!!!**_

We both gasped and I jumped.

I looked into Edward's green eyes and got lost in them again. I looked down to his wet, delicious looking lips.

_What is wrong with me?_

If you would have asked me about getting a boyfriend in America I would have looked at you as if you were crazy. But now...I truly discovered the feeling you get when you get kissed. Or when someone touches you. And if that someone happens to be Edward...

Edward breathed his cool breath across my face and I closed my eyes, inhaling the wonderful aroma.

I felt the tip of his fingers brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes to find his lusty eyes staring right back at me...with that look again...the look I saw earlier on his face.

"Bella," He whispered, attracting my attention to his lips.

My eyes moved to his lips and then back to his eyes.

He smiled faintly. And that's when this weird thought came in my mind. Edward was really beautiful. Not only on the outside, but somewhere deep, _very deep_, down he was a human that had a tragic past or something and is taking out the wrong way.

I saw a boy. Who had a remembering look in his eyes every time I look at him or beg him of something, I see someone. Someone or something important to him. Someone or something he lost.

I looked back down to his inviting lips and my body leaned forward, ignoring all the danger signs that my brain was sending out.

I leaned forward and caught his lips again.

This time, I was the one who was kissing him.

Don't blame me, I'm a girl. And a weak one at that. What can I do when a hot guy comes up with these taunting lips and I...I just can't think straight.

I rested my hand on his shoulders lightly and pressed myself against him unconscientiously. I felt his strong, warm hands wrap lightly around my waist and pulled my closer slowly.

I kept moving my lips with him and he followed. My eyes were closed and my breathing what shallow.

This kiss, unlike any other kiss we've had, was really slow. It had a meaning behind it. But there was something I was too slow to figure out.

I felt one of his hands move up from my waist and travel up my back. His hand grabbed the nape of my neck. He pushed me closer and then his hand went further ahead. He snatched a fistful of my hair making me groan and pulled back my head.

His lips traveled down my cheek until they reached my neck. He bit me again and ran his tongue long the creases of my neck. I moaned. _I wonder what else his tongue-_

My dirty thoughts were disturbed when a loud shout shot through the hallways. "Edward! Football! Now!" Edward leaned back up and looked to the end of the hallway, irritation playing in his eyes.

"I'm busy."

His friend shrugged apologetically and left.

Edward clenched his jaw but didn't look at me.

Another bell rang, which I remembered that it signaled the late bell. _Shit, I have to run_.

I turned around and started walking away but I felt someone grab my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Biology?" It came out as more of a question.

Edward nodded. "Who's the teacher?"

I shrugged. And then narrowed my eyes at him. "I didn't go yesterday, remember?" He had taken me to the closet and told me his 'rules'.

Edward smirked "Don't act like you're not glad."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Edward sighed heavily "Anyways, you have your schedule sheet or something."

I shook my head. I lied. I _did_ have my schedule sheet but if I give it to him, he would know my classes. They are the _only_ places I'm safe from him.

"Well, I guess I'll just go to the office and ask for a copy of your schedule. As well as your locker's lock combination."

My eyes widened. "You know what? I think I might have it in my bag somewhere. Let me check."

I sauntered over to the wall where I squeezed my bag in between me and the wall. I opened the zipper and pulled out my schedule sheet. I turned around to hand it to him, but jumped six feet in the air when I found him so close.

"H-Here." I stuttered. I wasn't going to have another make up session with him.

Edward smirked and grabbed the sheet from me. His eyes scanned over the material before he smiled dimly.

"Ah, Mr. Banner." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He handed the sheet back to me "I'll see you later Bella." He winked and walked fast away.

My heart skipped a beat.

'_I'll see you later'?_

I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means...

_...Please God, don't let him be in my biology class!_

_**AN: Alright here you go...REVIEW if you want the next one out fast! Bella has to go home after school...what will happen?**_

_**Here are Ace's pictures...**_

h t t p : / / m f r o s t . t y p e p a d .c o m/ p h o t o s / u n c a t e g o r i z e d / k n i t t e d_ k i t t eh . j p g

h t t p : / / p i c s . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / g h o s t _ n y m p h / p i c / 0 0 0 0 k w f 0 / s 3 2 0 x 2 4 0

h t t p : / / w w w . p a t r i c i a h u g h e s . c o m / s t i c k _ e m . j p g


	10. Chapter 9: What a wonderful day

_**AN: REVIEW!!!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

I hugged my chest as I walked down the empty hallway to my Biology class. I was just so nervous. I mean, what if Edward's in my class? It's already bad enough that I have him in my homeroom. And I remembered all too well what had happened.

_Wait!_ I froze in the middle of the hallway.

_How many strikes so I have?_

_4 right?_

I bet he's going to find more ways to add a strike.

I started walking again, checking my left and right for room 280. Turns out, it was all the way at the end.

I turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Ah! You must be Isabella!" An energetic voice, that belonged to who I think was the teacher, shouted at me.

"Um, Bella," I corrected him as I blushed deep red.

He nodded and smiled. "Bella, then. Welcome to Biology-"

"-Where you will die of boredom." We all looked to the boy, with long hair and tough body.

My eyes widened.

_I remember him!_

He was one of Edward's friends, yesterday by my locker. He helped Edward get me in that cursed closet!

I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Yes, thank you, Philip."

"Phil," He groaned but smiled wickedly at me.

I gulped and looked away.

"Well, Bella, you can sit by the window in that empty seat." Suddenly his eyes went wide. "Um, oh no...uh, I would put you somewhere else later, but for now...just sit there..." He walked back to his desk.

I looked at him curiously as I made my way to the table I was assigned.

I tried to ignore Philip, or Phil, but I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He haunted me. He frightened me.

Mr. Banner started the class, and I tried my best to pay attention. But it was hard when you had everyone's attention on _you_.

Mr. Banner gave me a text book and told everyone to turn to page 38.

As I was flipping the pages, I heard the door creak. I looked up subtly; but then it wasn't so subtle anymore when I found out who was at the door.

_He_ was here.

"Glad you could join us, Edward." Mr. Banner made a sarcastic remark as I hid in behind my hair.

I peeked through my hair to see Edward shrug. "Well, _I'm_ not so glad." I saw him do some handshake with Phil and greet other people in his weird ways.

"Edward, please take your seat," Mr. Banner sighed.

Edward groaned. "Oh no, please don't give me your attitude again, Molina _**(aka. Mr. Banner)**_." I wrinkled my nose at Edward's behavior. "I know I'm late, but it wasn't my fault. Boom called us for an unannounced football meeting."

Mr. Banner rolled his eyes. "Just take your seat Edward."

Edward sighed "Givin' me attitudes," He murmured under his breath as he walked..._towards me_!

I quickly grabbed the huge text book, standing it up, and hiding my face in it. I know it was childish but I was nervous. I don't pay attention when I'm nervous. Can you blame me?

I waited and waited and I could hear my heartbeat pounding inside me, which scared me even more. I closed my eyes and felt someone lower the book down on the desk.

I slowly opened my eyes and peeked up at the figure hovering over me.

Edward smirked. "F***ing awesome."

I shut my eyes, restraining myself from banging my head on the desk again and again and again- "Get up." I looked at him curiously.

Was he going to make me sit on his lap again?

"You're in my seat." My eyebrows furrowed as I grabbed my bag and scooted to the right seat so he could have his window seat.

"Edward, will you please sit down?!" Mr. Banner shouted.

"Will you chill, man! F***! She was in my seat! How could you let her sit in my seat! _No one_ sits in _my seat_!" Edward shouted in return. But his lips were tugging at the corner so everyone knew he was just joking, causing them to snicker. I even saw Mr. Banner crack a smile.

"Alright drama queen, please take your seat." I glanced at Edward to see him smiling secretly as he sat down.

Mr. Banner returned to the subject, reading page 38 out loud.

I could feel Edward's gaze on me but I ignored him.

Everything was going fine when Edward decided to speak up, without raising his hand, disturbing everyone...or maybe just me.

"Molina?"

Mr. Banner sighed heavily. "_Mr. Banner_," He corrected Edward, who totally ignored it.

"Molina, I forgot my book at home, can I share with Bella?" My eyes widened as I looked to him_. Please say no..._

Mr. Banner sighed again "For now, Edward. But please, next time bring your book." I tried to beg Mr. Banner with my eyes but it didn't work.

I turned back to Edward who had a dangerous smirk on his face. I bit my bottom lip and moved the book in the middle of the table so he can see clearly.

But I guess he wasn't satisfied with because he moved his chair so close to me that he was basically sitting in my chair.

I tried to scoot my chair away but he casually slung his arm over my chair, unabling it of any movement.

He moved closer, so I moved forward in my chair, sitting at the very edge. I leaned on the table to read from the book when my mind was actually somewhere else.

I felt Edward move the book closer to me, and then lean in so he could read.

His lips were right next to my ear, breathing heavily, disturbing my train of thought.

I tried to ignore him but it became harder once he started kissing my ear. Or at one point, he started nibbling on my earlobe.

That's when I cracked.

I softly thumped my hand on the desk with a groan. "Edward, stop," I whispered to him. Mr. Banner casted a look towards us but continued reading as if nothing happened.

Edward shot a glare at me. "Are you ordering me?" My eyes widened and I shook my head frantically. "Then shut the F*** up. I'm trying to read." He bent over the book, pretending to read.

My eyes were still wide in shock. I stayed quiet and peeked at the clock.

_35 more minutes. _

For the next five minutes, nothing happened. Mr. Banner was still reading and explaining. Edward was still so dangerously close enough to me that I was able to hear his heartbeat and his every breath.

Everything was going...well, just fine, until I felt tugging on my hair. I looked to my left, at Edward, then my back half-way.

Edward's hands were playing with my hair.

I turned around, deciding to keep my mouth shut. But then I felt the tip of his fingers caressing the side of my neck and tracing my collarbone. I closed my eyes.

"Bella," I heard my name being whispered in a heart melting voice in my ear.

I whimpered.

"Bella," he whispered for the last time before attacking my ear.

I moaned.

_Oh, Edward, please stop._

Edward kissed down my ear and behind it and then moved to my neck. He started sucking and biting there. I almost lost control but contained myself. I would _**not**_ be affected by him.

I gritted my teeth and endured it. But soon, Edward found my sensitive spot, where he bit, making me jump.

I stood up. "Edward! Just stop! STOP!!!" He looked at me, eyes wide, leaning half-way on my chair.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Banner shouted, getting up and walking towards us. "Edward?" Before Edward could open his mouth, I started complaining.

"I want to change my seat! I can't believe you would put me here because I _know_ you knew the difficulties between us."

Edward groaned in his seat, interrupting me. "Hey Phil, remember what I told you about the family drama? Yeah, this is it." Phil chuckled.

And that angered me. No one make fun of my family and gets away with it.

I threw my pencil at Edward who narrowed his eyes at me, all the amusement leaving his face.

He stood up instantly and growled "Did you just throw that at me?" I shut my mouth, sniveling and stepped back a little.

Suddenly, my courage wasn't with me anymore.

"Edward," Mr. Banner warned, pushing him back lightly. "Bella, what did he do?" He turned to me.

I whimpered, deciding.

_Should I tell him? Edward would kill me later. Like right now, he was giving me the 'You spill, I kill' look._

_But what if Mr. Banner could do something about it?_

I took my chance and opened my mouth "He-He was harassing me-" Edward cut me off immediately.

"Like what? I was touching you? I _was_ sharing a book with you; my hands _would_ move a little and bump into you accidentally. God! You make such a little thing so _big_!" What the hell?

My eyebrows furrowed. "I do not! You were touching me and playing with my hair!" I shouted, anger taking over my brain. "You were sucking on my neck even when I told you to stop! You kept bothering me!" I complained loudly.

Edward had a stunned expression on his face. "Edward, is it true?" Mr. Banner asked him, surprised himself.

Edward regained his expression instantly. "Of course not! She's lying!"

My eyes widened. "No I'm not!"

"Why don't you show him some proof?" Edward smirked.

All the air left my body. _Proof_? As in show Mr. Banner where Edward bit me and all? Embarrass myself?

Edward knew what he was doing and of course this won't get him in trouble if I have no proof.

Wait, he wants proof? I'll give him proof.

I moved my hair back, redness spreading in my cheeks. "See?" I sniffed, feeling so exposed and so..._wrong_.

Mr. Banners jaw clenched. "Edward? What do you call this?"

Edward shrugged carelessly. "Sweat?"

My mouth dropped open as I heard people snicker around me "Edward, behave yourself. Did you do that to Bella?" Mr. Banner questioned.

Edward rolled his eyes, "No, I told you it must be sweat. She even smells like it."

Tears gathered in my eyes. "I do not smell," I croaked out.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, trying to glare, but I think I saw something else. I didn't care much about it because I was just about to breakdown in the class.

"Bella, I am going to switch your seat. Um, Mike, would you please switch with Bella?"

"NOOOOO!!!" We all jumped and looked to Edward. "You put him here and I swear I will murder that M***F***er!"

Mike gaped.

"Edward, watch your language." Mr. Banner shot him a look. "Ok, Mike will not sit there." Mike inhaled loudly. "Um,"

"I'll switch!" We all looked to Phil who saluted Edward and Edward grinned back, nodding in approval. Ugh! Boys!

"Hell no!" Everyone turned to Mr. Banner surprised or smirking. I was shocked, hearing that coming from my teacher. He cleared his throat "Lizzie-"

"Hold up, I will _only_ sit with Bella or Phil." Edward compromised.

"Bella is not going to sit with you here. And neither is Phil." Mr. Banner confirmed.

"Then no one else is either." Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't worry about Bella. She was just kidding...weren't you Bella?" He gave me a hard look.

I raised my chin and shook my head. "No, no I wasn't." I wasn't take crap from him.

Edward glared at me. I looked away. "Bella, I guess you can switch with Phil-"

Phil shouted interrupting Mr. Banner. "HELL YA!"

Edward grinned again. Mr. Banner sighed sadly.

I ignored his sorrow and grabbed my bag, glancing at Edward for the last time, I ran to where Phil sat. On the way Phil grinned at me.

"Thanks, _sugar_." I shivered.

"Hey man." Edward and Phil did a handshake as Mr. Banner went back to his desk, shaking his head.

I sat down and looked over to my new and _normal_ partner. It was a boy and he looked a lot like Alice's boyfriend, Jasper. He smiled at me sadly. "Sorry Edward's such an a** to you."

I tried to smile back but tears were forming in my eyes again. I looked away and down at me desk.

"NO F***ING WAY!" Everyone turned to Phil who was laughing like crazy and Edward had a hand partially over his mouth and he was laughing into it, looking at Mr. Banner.

"Edward, Phil, calm yourselves," Mr. Banner warned and turned to the board, writing what I think was homework.

Phil started laughing again and Edward just snickered. Mr. Banner sighed heavily and kept writing on the board.

The class was just about to end and Mr. Banner started explaining the process of mitosis but stopped abruptly.

"EDWARD, PHIL! POP THAT CIGAERETTE OUT OF YOUR MOUTHS AND BOTH FEET ON THE GROUND EDWARD!!!"

We all turned to see Edward ad Phil with a cigarette in their mouths and Edward was leaning on the chair, lifting its two front legs. Edward's chair hit the ground loudly and he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You could've just told us, we're not deaf," Edward groaned, throwing his cigarette on the floor.

Phil snickered "He said '_pop_ the cigarette out of your mouth.'" Edward and Phil started laughing.

"Edward, I will not move Phil but I will move _you_." Mr. Banner threatened Edward.

Edward became all serious again "Next to Bella?"

My heart rate quickened. "No, I will not put you next to Bella," Mr. Banner mocked.

"Well, I'm not moving," Edward finalized.

"I am the teacher and what I say goes!" Mr. Banner shouted, but it seemed as if he was telling himself that rather than the students.

"Then say something." Phil teased him.

"Phil! Stand outside of my class room. NOW!" Mr. Banner roared.

Phil shrugged and got up. He stuffed his books in his bag and walked down the aisle. When he was out the class, Edward groaned.

"Banner, you really shouldn't have done that. He's probably going to be smacking butts of every girl that passes by." He chuckled and some other boys laughed along.

"Not my problem," Mr. Banner shrugged and turned to the board.

Mr. Banner started explaining everything he had wrote on the board. He then gave a worksheet to work on with our partners for the last ten minutes.

John, my partner, was being really nice and made small talk here and there. I was extremely glad that I switched my seat. But I knew I would be getting it later from Edward.

I peeked back at Edward to see him glaring right back at me. He looked away just as soon as I did.

"Edward, don't you dare." I looked back at Edward who had another cigarette in his mouth and was lighting it up.

"Come on, Banner," He looked towards me, "I didn't eat lunch today." I blushed furiously and turned back.

"No, Edward."

"Please?"

"NO."

"BA-NNER!"

"You know what?! I've had it! You are junior, Edward! Actually, you're older! If you're going to act like a kid, I will treat you like the kid. I'm sending you to the office."

"So I could hit on the secretary?" Edward teased.

Mr. Banner didn't say anything but picked up the phone, pressing a number. He waited a while before speaking into the phone, "Hello, Martha?"

"Martha, sweetheart!" Edward screamed, laughing. Others laughed along, encouraging him. John was snickering besides me, too, until I gave him a curious look.

Mr. Banner gritted his jaw. "Martha, Edward Cullen is coming down to the office. Will you please see he gets there?" We heard a loud squeal over the phone.

Edward and others chuckled.

Mr. Banner put the phone back, shaking his head, and pointed at Edward then the door.

Edward stood up, grabbing his bag and started walking towards the door. "See ya, Banner."

"Later Edward...I mean, Mr. Cullen. Next time, behave yourself." Edward laughed at his slip up and continued walking. As soon as he passed my desk, where I was holding my breath and studying my desk, I heard a thud sound.

I looked up to see Edward bending and picking up a book from the ground. When he stood up, he turned to me, smirking. "Dropped my Bio book." I looked at him curiously. He just left and exited the class where he found Phil and they started shouting and laughing.

That's when it processed in my head. _His bio book._

As in, he never needed my book.

His book was never at his house.

He...he...I can't even say it.

I can't believe this.

Soon the bell rang, making me jump. John said bye to me as I left. I didn't have the power to speak, so I just nodded back.

_I walked out the door and to my next class...the dreading Aravian Studies._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: Chapter continues at the bottom..._

_Anyways, today's AN is the same: Just review if you like it and if you want the next chapter longer!_

_PLZ tell me your favorite part, because it really encourages me and I would like to know what you like. _

_Also the challenge for today is to get up to 150 reviews. So when I do get about 150 reviews I will update another chapter._

_A little sneak peek into the next chappie:_

_**Edward and Bella finally meet outside of school! DANGER!**_

_REVIEW plz!_

_*X*O*X*_

_I was actually early for this class. _

The teacher, Mr. Kelp, looked up and saw me at the door. "Bella."

"Mr. Kelp," I greeted back in a hoarse voice.

"Tell me, Bella, how much Aravian do you know?"

I shrugged "Um, just very few. My parents don't really talk to me in Aravian."

He shook his head. "What a shame," He whispered under his breath.

Angered boiled in me "Excuse me?" What the hell did he just say?

Students started to come in. "I said 'what a shame.' Is there a problem?"

"Yes, what's so shameful about it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He stood up from his chair behind his desk, "That you and your family forgot who you really are." He spoke in a higher voice.

"My family and I remember exactly who we are. Excuse me; you don't need to remind me." I was taking out all my anger from Biology in here.

"Miss Swan, I will not be spoken to in that tone. Report to the principal office. You are not allowed in my class for today."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "But I didn't say anything."

"Out." I held back the tears and turned around on my heels walking straight out of the purgatory they call class. I ignored Alice on the way.

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, letting a few tears fall over as I walked to the principal's office.

Stupid teacher, stupid school, stupid students, stupid-Oomph!

I bumped into someone but the person caught me in time.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes.

_Dammit! I had to run into __**him**__!_

"Why are you crying Bella?"

I whimpered. "Are you going to punish me?" I don't know why I asked that but it was the first question that ran through my mind when I saw him.

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. But that's not the point. Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?"

I cried more. "Stay away from me. I hate you. Just please rape me already. I-I just want to get away from you. Leave me alone!" I pushed him away.

Edward didn't say anything for a long time. "What class are you coming from?"

I didn't answer him. "Listen Bella, right now, I'm not in the mood of fighting so instead of taking you to the closet, I'm going to let you keep your four points." I stared up at him in shock. "What class were you coming from?"

"Aravian Studies," I answered him automatically.

Edward nodded in understanding. "You had Mr. Kelp. Am I correct?"

I nodded, still stunned.

"Yeah, just ignore him-Hey Sally." He grinned at someone behind me.

I turned around, still in his arms, to see a blonde drinking from the water fountain but stood up just as she saw Edward and waved.

I turned back to Edward, getting out of his grasp. "Um, where's the principal office?" I asked him.

Edward didn't hear me. He was still checking out _Sally_.

I didn't care. Good, for once I didn't have his attention. I back up slowly and then passed him.

But I felt something enclose around my wrist. I turned around. Suddenly I felt pressure on my lips. Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow. You remember what to do right? I won't let you get away this easily. You just turned me on today so I'm letting you off the hook." He stared hard into my eyes.

I just nodded.

"Good. Run along." I turned away and started walking. "And Principal's office is to the left and down the floor. It would be on your right."

I turned around staring at him in shock.

_He heard me?_

But he was already walking towards Sally Mc Dumb Blondie who put her arms around his necks as soon as he got there.

I turned around and walked in the directions Edward told me.

_Hmm...I think this is the first time Edward seemed...human._

_*X*O*X*_

_I reached the principal's office, and opening the door, I went in._

"Bella?" Principal Fisher looked up from his papers. "Is everything ok? Did Edward do something again?"

I shook my head. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't form any words. Embarrassing enough, I broke down.

Principal Fisher sat me down on the chair in front of him. "Bella? Is everything ok? What's wrong?"

"I-I want to go h-home. C-Can you c-call my d-dad?"

Principal Fisher nodded and picked up his phone, dialing a number. "Uh, Mr. Swan?...Um, Bella is in my office....Um, she's crying, she wants to go home." I wiped away my tears and sniffed "Yes...ok...I don't know if it was Edward...I'm not sure...ok, thank you." He put the phone back on its base. "Bella, your dad is coming. Uh, do you want to talk about this?"

I shook my head. "Can you at least tell me who it was?"

I didn't say anything, neither did I move. "Was it a student?"

I shook my head.

"Was it...uh, was it one of Edward's friends?"

I froze...it _was_ Phil, partially.

Principal Fisher nodded understandingly "Was it Edward himself?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks and shrugged.

"Was it a teacher?"

I pouted and nodded.

"Who?"

"Mr. Kelp." _I hope he gets fired._

"What did he do?"

I pouted "He told me that my family and I should be ashamed of ourselves because we don't speak Aravians and that we are forgetting who we are. And then I was like, '_you don't need to remind us who we are'_. And he got mad and sent me here." I slumped on the seat after my complaint.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Am I going to get in trouble?" I looked up at him.

He shook his head "No. I know you've been having a bad day and Mr. Kelp is always sending students to the principal office, you're off the hook." I smiled victoriously internally.

"But what did Edward do?"

I made a sour face. "He's in Biology with me." Mr. Fisher's face went into shock "Can you switch me out of that class?"

He pressed his lips together and shook his head "We don't have that system here. Sorry. But you could move your seat," He advised.

I shook my head. "I already did."

"Bella!" We both turned to the door where my raging father stood.

"Dad!" I croaked out and went to hug him, forgetting all the anger I had stored for him.

"What happened? Was it Edward? What did he do?" He started his list of questions again.

"Mr. Swan, please calm down. Bella's told me about it and she will tell you too, but please calm yourself dow-"

My dad thumped a fist on the desk and shouted, "I WANT THAT KID EXPEEELLLEDD!!! BEGONE! KILL HIM!!!"

Mr. Fisher leaned back in his seat.

"Mr. Swan, please sit down."

My dad fumed for a while before slumping down on the seat. Mr. Fisher took a deep breath "First of all, we can't kick Edward out of school because the most he could do is kill someone at the school-"

"Least?" I asked him.

He looked towards me. "If he uses a gun..."

I gritted my teeth. It's the same thing. "And, well his parents are giving this school a lot of benefits."

"Like how?" My father growled.

"They are funding for our school, giving us money, free student check up, community service. And all for as long as we keep Edward in school."

I made a face. _Where did he go wrong?_

My dad nodded. "So you're waiting for him to kill someone?"

Mr. Fisher's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. "N-No. We are trying to change him." Mr. Fisher's face turned somber. "I know he's a good boy. Something's changed him. Something must've happened. We don't know anything and we're just not going to assume." His theory made me curious.

"Dad, can we go home?" I asked my dad in a hoarse voice, turning towards him in my seat.

My dad nodded, not saying anything.

We got up and left.

_Hoping to never come back._

_*X*O*X*_

_I was terrified at the speed my dad was using in the car. More over the language he was using. _

As soon as we got into the car my dad went off cursing again. He started asking me about Edward and what I did in school. Not in the way a parent asks their child how school was, but my dad was curious if I met Edward.

Of course I told him yes but I didn't tell him that Edward and I made out...well he made out with me.

My dad wanted specific details, something I couldn't give him or else he'd be eager to kill Edward.

The whole hour was spent on questioning and answering. But as soon as we reached home, I opened the door while the car was still moving, ignored my dad's angry calling at my behavior. I just rushed up to my room, passing my stunned mom and grandma. I locked my door and blasted the music on my mp3, lying down on my bed...or cot...whatever it was.

Damn, I wish I had an iPod.

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw my mother sitting on the edge of my bed. I still had music on so I didn't hear her come in.

I pulled the ear phones out.

"Bella," My mother cried.

"Mom," I whimpered and buried my head into her shoulder.

And that's how I spent my night.

Crying into my mother's shoulder.

_What a wonderful day._

_AN: Here we go! I hope you liked this chapter. Biology is going to get more __**interesting**. Anyways review, we need to get 150...__Can we do it? __**YES, WE CAN!**_

_**-Oh and I would like to thank my wonderful beta...Aliheartstwilight :)  
**_


	11. Chapter 10: Sleepover!

_**AN: REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 10**_

I opened my eyes and shut them instantly. The sun was certainly up.

I groaned and got up, rubbing my eyes and closing the curtains of the balcony. I slumped on my bed and got under my covers.

My back hurts.

_What time is it?_

I reached for my cell phone and flipped it open.

10:45.

My eyes ripped open and I jumped out of my bed. I ran down the stairs and into the dining room where my mom, dad, grandma Kathy, and all the other uncles and aunts were sitting.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I looked over to my mom.

My mother smiled warmly at me. "Honey, I don't think you're in any condition to go to school today. We called Principal Fisher and he also thinks that you should get some rest."

"Mom," I laughed nervously "I had perfect attendance." I did. Since fifth grade, I've never been absent. No matter how sick I got.

"Bella dear, you're hurting. I know that. You barely went to sleep last night. Just take it easy today." Aunt Franny looked at me concerned.

I shook my head, not believing this. "Where are Addi and Jason?"

"At school." My mother replied, putting jelly on bread.

I scoffed. "They get to school."

"They don't have Edward there." My heart stopped at what my dad said.

"Bella, what would you like for breakfast honey?" I looked towards my grandma who was holding a cup in one hand and bread in the other.

"Um, no, it's ok. I can get it myself." My father threw me a look as I went to sit next to my mom.

"Oh none of that. It's your fourth day here and I didn't even make you anything to eat." She spread butter on the bread. I hope it's not for me. I don't eat bread with butter, jelly, or anything on it.

"It's no problem, grandma." I smiled fakely at her.

"Bella, grandma Kathy insist you eat from her." My father told me from his gritted teeth.

"Oh, Charlie, it's not a big deal. She doesn't want to eat, its ok." I could tell she was hurt. But I was too busy glaring at my dad to notice.

"Bella you have to eat so we can get going." Aunt Billie smiled at me from across the table.

"Go? Go where?"

"The flea market is here." Uncle Frankie answered, his eyes lighting up. "The girls wanted to check it out, while we, men, will be enjoying ourselves.

"Yeah!" Uncle Fritz shouted and pumped fists with Uncle Frankie.

"We're going to the flea market? As in, we're going outside?" I went into hysterics, looking around at everyone.

My dad's smile faltered. "Bella, Aravia isn't as scary as you're making it out to be."

It was hard to breath now. "I'm not going." I got up and headed for the stairs.

"Oh yes you are missy. You are going or you're grounded." I heard my dad yell from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, even though he probably didn't see it "Good, that way I'm not going out either." I scoffed.

"Bella!"

I shut my door and plopped on to my bed.

I laid down and reached for my Mp3 player when I heard someone knock.

"Come in?" I was surprised these people would knock since they don't really consider privacy. I learned that on my first day here.

I saw Aunt Billie poke her head in and smile before entering my room.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi?" _Why is she here?_

"Um, wow, it's been like 15 years since we ever sat down and talked to each other." She smiled nervously.

Well, duh! I was a baby when she saw me. How was I ever supposed to speak to her?

I still looked at her curiously. She sighed and sat on my bed, facing me "Bella, honey...I...I want you to know that...well here...there aren't as many danger as you think. I know your dad and I know he didn't let you out your house in America either so you're more of a stay-in-home person." I was still looking at her oddly "What I'm trying to say is that if you let yourself go, just once, you'll have fun here. After all you were born here. I know you hate this place, but you'll get use to it."

The curiousness faded away only to be replace by nostalgic ness. I was homesick. Not this home. Home in America.

I felt pressure on my knee "Bella, how about...think of it this way; soon you'll go back to America and I'm sure you wouldn't like to come back. But right now that you're here, have fun. Take in some memories. You might never see us, or this place, again. Just enjoy till the day you've been waiting for comes."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes "What if that day never comes?"

She pressed her lips together and smiled weakly "I know it will." She rubbed my back and leaned into kiss the side of my forehead "I just know it." I smiled at her. Her soothing gesture was...well it was soothing.

"Thanks Aunt Billie."

She smiled more heartedly now "Any time Bella. Now," She stood up "Let's go to the flee market. I heard about this shirt that is blue and green! Oh I love those colors!" She squealed as she made her way out of her bedroom.

I laughed at her childless.

_Hmm...maybe I should go to the flee market._

_***X*O*X***_

_Slinging on my black jacket I walked down the stair and plopped down on the sofa. Everyone's attention was on the TV._

After comprehending everyone's expression I looked towards the TV to see what they were so sad or disgusted about.

I couldn't understand much because the news reporter was speaking Aravian but I could see what was happening in the background.

I saw people, _families_, and they were running, away or towards the camera. Then I saw more people, boys actually. They were laughing or had an angry face and had baseball bats in their hands.

I really didn't understand much until I saw one of the guys break a window of a car from his bat.

I gasped.

Then I saw fire and _tires_ on fire. I saw people with blood over their bodies and they were crying. And I saw women shouting something and running, holding onto their crying children.

I saw kids. The kids. They were crying and most of them were with someone, maybe their mom or dad but there were some that were all alone. It brought tears into my eyes.

I saw the evil boys smash more cars and throw over the stands with fruits or clothes on them. I saw more fire and running.

And surprisingly the news reporter was still there. He was still speaking Aravian, looking right at the camera, at us; all calm like people weren't being burned behind him.

"What's going on?" I choked out.

My dad shook his head, not wanting to explain. "The Kartiks are back." Uncle Fritz took a breath "And they're taking over."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion but I didn't ask for more, knowing that they are too busy watching to explain.

"But-But of course this is happening somewhere outside of Aravaia." I looked to Aunt Franny, who smiled comfortably at me as if not wanting me to freak out or something "You don't have to be worried about any of this Bella."

"Of course she doesn't!" We all looked to my dad because of his sudden outburst "Aravia is the safest place on the globe. We are all protected. All this new is lies. See, do you really think that would happen. It's just a cartoon they make for money." He spat.

I rolled my eyes.

How old does he think I am? Four? I am old enough to believe what really is happening.

"Ok! Well, let's close the TV and get going or else all the good clothes will be gone. Let's go!" The TV screen popped black.

We all looked to Aunt Billie who was whining. Literally whining. I smiled at her.

"Ok, let's go." Everyone stood up and headed outside.

We all took three cars to fit us all. I was in the car with Uncle Frankie, Aunt Lizzy, his wife, and my parents.

I was squeezed in the middle of Aunt Lizzy and my mom. While my dad was in the passenger seat laughing along with Uncle Frankie, who was driving.

After the long drive, we stopped at the market. I saw a lot of tents, mostly white, and stands. And man was it full!

There were so many people.

God! What am I going to do here?!

"Ready to enjoy yourself Bella?" I looked up to find my Aunt smiling creepily at me. I shook my head, no. She laughed which sounded more like a choke and shook her head "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, her fake, long nails graze my wrist, and pulled me out of the car.

"Oh smells good!" I looked over to Aunt Franny clapping and jumping up and down. She reminded me of Alice.

All the men kissed their wives good bye, expect my dad who told us to be careful and went back into the car awkwardly. I looked to my mom and we both rolled our eyes.

My dad has a shy bone.

My Aunts each grabbed my hand and started walking. One minute into the ground, they all started pointing at different things. They led my mom and me to many different stands or tents. We didn't really buy anything but just looked around. We would touch some clothing or an accessory and put it back down, commenting it.

I was seriously bored. Thought the same wouldn't go for my mom who was enjoying this more than me. If I was enjoying at all. I mean, she loves shopping and all that stuff.

I wish I had a book to read or something.

I breathed out and looked around for a book stand or something.

I couldn't find one. Everyone moved forward and I kept looking around, following the ladies.

_Hmm...maybe...uh....where could it be?...Oh! I think that's it!_

There was a man, just sitting there, old, bald and had a long white beard. Overall, he was scary .But surrounding his were books. Piles and piles of books.

Hmm...I wonder if he has _Twilight_. Before moving here, my friends told me about a book called _Twilight_. They were obsessed with it. I mean _obsessed_.

"Hey, mom?" My mom turned around.

"Hm?"

"Can I go check out that book stand, I wanna see if they have this book I've been looking for." My mom turned her head to speculate any danger around the book stand. Her face scrunched up.

"I don't know Bella. That guy looks creepy." I mentally laughed at what my mom said; the same thing I had thought of a few second ago.

"Oh come on mom. I'm bored."

Renee pressed her lips together before nodding. "Be careful ok?"

I nodded. I mean what can this man do with so many people around?

I started walking towards him, reaching to my back pocket for money. But the closer I got, the more the weird feeling inside me increased.

I looked around at different stalls, just looking for a better books stand...with someone less...eerie.

But that's when I saw _him_.

My eyes widened and I stopped in my place.

I suddenly lost my breathing and instantly hid behind some random stand, keeping my eyes on Edward, but aware of the crazy looks the customers were giving me.

I peeked at where Edward was. He was at another clothes stand and his friends behind him. Edward would grab a cloth and felt it and moved on to another stand and inspect that one.

He was now at the book store I was about to go to.

I breathed out in relief and took a step back slowly, keeping my eyes on Edward and his 'gang'.

I turned around and crashed into something...or _someone_.

"Oh, I'm so..._sorry_." I finished my sentence flatly once I saw the person I crashed into. "Edward." I breathed out nervously.

Edward smiled wickedly "Isabella" I inhaled through my mouth and took a step back, out of his arms, which I didn't know were holding me. We didn't say anything, just stared into each others eyes. Well it was more like I was a prey and he was the predator. His eyes literally read _'destroy target'_.

"Um, it was n-nice meeting y-you here. But I-I have to..._GO_!"I took off running which didn't work since Edward's friends caught me before I could even take two steps and brought me back to him.

I lowered my eyes towards the ground and my breathing shallowed. "E-Edward-" I tired to choke out a sentence but he stopped me.

"Shh." He put a finger on my lips, silencing me "Isabella, I am mad at you. Do you know why?" I knew it was probably a rhetorical questions but I shook my head hesitantly.

Edward smiled evilly. "Ah Bella. Pure, pure Bella." He brushed a strand away from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

I shivered.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head, shaking.

Edward smiled and suddenly my back met something hard. It was the pole behind me that was supporting the tents. And I felt a hand crushing my neck. "Tell me how much you love your brother Bella." Edward squeezed my neck harder.

I looked at him curiously.

_What does he mean by that?_

"I'm getting very impatient Bella." His grip got harder and he came closer.

"A-A lot." I choked out.

Edward smirked wickedly "Would you like to say good bye to him?"

My eyes widened.

_Please don't mean what I think he means._

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered in a hoarse voice.

Edward smiled evilly again. "Just call him and say goodbye, you'll probably never see him again." My breathing stopped, even though it wasn't helping me much before since he was cutting off my air way.

"E-Edward...what-what do you mean?" Tears started to gather in my eye, threatening to fall out.

Edward smiled causally and leaned down to whisper in my ear "I'm about to blow up his school...you're hair smell really nice." I gasped and pulled back, away from him.

"E-Edward-" Tears started falling out and it was really hard to talk.

Edward made an amusing 'O' face and wiped my tears away with his free hand and rested it on my cheek.

He leaned in, resting his forehead against mine and blew his cold breath across my face. I closed my yes...._enjoying_ the fresh air shockingly.

"You've made me mad Bella." He whispered gently in my ear. "And when I'm mad, I kill the person responsible." He chuckled darkly as he continued "Now I can't kill you." He caressed my cheek softly "You're too much to loose. So I'll kill your brother. But of course, you still would have pay." He chuckled again. "I don't even know where you stand in your points." He pulled back.

My eyes were still wide. "You said I only had 4 points." I reminded him hopelessly.

Edward amused expression was back "Yeah, that was yesterday. And because you turned me on. I had to take it out on Sally." I shivered again, this time in disgust. "So because of that I didn't take you yesterday and also because I pitied you." I narrowed my eyes at him weakly.

"Wow you do have feelings." I made a sarcastic remark but he didn't like it much because his amused expression left his face and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Here, dial your brother and say good bye. I think everyone deserves a goodbye from who they love before they die." There was something in his eyes. Regret or something. But I was way deep in hysterics to care.

"Edward, my brother has nothing to do with this." I cried out and pushed the phone back.

He shrugged carelessly "Ok, so you don't want say bye. Whatever." He started walking away.

My weak feet ran and stopped him "Edward stop. Please. Why are you like this? What have I done to you? My life is already ruined coming here and you...you just make it worse. Please. Edward please leave me alone. Give me break."

Edward clenched his jaw and grabbed my arm tightly "No one ever gave me a break."

My heart started pounding in my chest. "Wh-What happened to you?"

His hand left my arm and he moved back, regaining his expression "None of your business." He pushed me away and started walking away. "Oh and why are you not in school?" He turned around.

I narrowed my eyes at him "I could ask you the same thing." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He smirked and nodded. "Don't get smart with me. This Monday, you could kiss you're virginity goodbye. Like your brother of course." He smiled brutally.

My heart stopped again "You don't know what school he goes to."

"Martin Middle School, room 240, 6th grader, teacher Mrs. Zuccini, he was wearing a red T-shirt and blue jeans with his converse." I looked at him with wide, frightened eyes.

_How did he know all that?_

"I have connections Bella. You won't even _believe_ the people that work with me." He smiled again.

I shook my head "Edward, this is between you and me. Jason is innocent."

He just shrugged "It's your fault." His comment made me cry harder.

"Can I do anything to fix it?" I asked through my tears.

He smirked. "I was wondering when you would get to that." I knew this wasn't going to be any good. "Which one is more important? Your brother...or your virginity?"

I stopped breathing. "M-My brother." I answered after a moments wait.

"Well let's go to my house then." He smiled.

"Edward please. C-Can you give me another chance?" I asked weakly. I knew he wouldn't.

"No." He said in a 'pfft' tone and turned around to walk away.

"I'll do anything." He stopped "There's gotta be something you need more than my virginity or my brother's death."

He turned around, his expression thoughtful. Finally he answered.

"Well, there is one thing you can do for me."

"Anything." I answered quickly.

He smiled. "Anything? Are you sure? You might not be able to live up to your word."

"I think it's better than losing my virginity and my brother." I spat back at him.

He shrugged. "Well, my bed does get lonely at night." My heart dropped.

"What?" I squeaked out.

"I want you to spend one night with me, only one. No sex or whatever. But you will be in my bed, at my house the whole day, Saturday or Sunday. Take your pick."

I shook my head. "You're sick Edward!" I shouted at him and turned around to run away but something grabbed my arm and pulled me back to a hard, strong chest.

"You asked if there was anything else you could do and I told you the other option you had." He breathed in my ear "Now, you didn't have to be so mean and say rude words to me. Apologize." He commanded as he rubbed my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out.

"Good girl. Now take your pick, your bro., your Vcard, or my house for a day. Easy as pie."

I pouted "Y-your house." I struggled the words out of my mouth.

"Mmm, I was hoping you would choose the second option but this works too." He bit my earlobe. "See you...Sunday. That way I could drop you to school too." He pulled back and turned me around.

"Now don't cry." He wiped away my tears. "You'll see how comfortable my bed really is."

Not helping!

He turned around and started walking away "Oh and by the way, if you please me at my house, I'm willing to take away all your points and start over with them. But for that...wear a mini skirt." He smiled and turned around, walking back to his friends.

I bit my cheeks from the inside and wrapped my arms around me, hugging my self so I won't fall apart.

I started walking slowly, trying to find my mom in this huge crowd. When I finally founded her, I sprinted towards her.

"Mom!" I choked out.

She and my Aunts turned to look at me and their eyes widened as soon as they saw the state I was in. My mom ran towards me and embraced me. Keep asking what was wrong. I wouldn't say anything, just kept crying.

Soon, they all sat me down and gave me water and asked me to tell them all that happened.

And I told them.

I explained everything.

My mom was furious and Aunt Franny and Aunt Billie started looking around for him but couldn't find him.

My mom said no. A big, fat _**NO**_ to the agreement Edward made with me. And I wanted to agree with her but I couldn't.

There was nothing else I could do.

She said he was bluffing. That he wasn't about to blow up a school or anything. However, Aunt Franny felt different, even though she didn't say anything.

The men came back and picked us up, each asking what was wrong with me. No one explained until we got home.

As soon as my dad heard about this he stood up from his seat and broke open our front door, he started shouting outside for Edward. He asked for the Cullen's address. He wanted to talk to Edward. Have a _re-match_.

It took us 4 hours and 35 minutes to calm him down.

And that's only because he and Uncle Fritz had to go pick up Addi and Jason.

I cried in my room the whole time.

When Addi and Jason came home, Jason, hearing the story, came up to my room and hugged me goodnight, saying thank before leaving.

_I cried my heart out last night._

_***X*O*X***_

_AN: What time is it? Author Notes Time! YAY!!_

_Ok, anyways, the chapter continues at the bottom._

_So like always, plz review! I know you all do and that's why we have over 170 reviews! I like these challenges._

_Our new challege is up too...maybe...250 reviews? SOLD!_

_Once I get 250 reviews, I'll update the next chapter_

_I'm not being cruel or anything, but truthfully, I'm just trying to buy some time because I have homework and tests and quizzes, I know I'm always complaining but *shrugs*. _

_Also I have other stories I have to update. _

_So review! 250 is the limit! Review if you want the next chapter longer!_

_**Peek into the next chapter:**_

_**Sleepover**_

_**Do I need to say any more?**_

_BTW: Phil's pics are on my profile! And Bella's outfit!_

_**OMG I almost forgot, The Chocolate Awards open their Voting on Sunday! PLZ vote for my stories and me if you like :)**_

_***X*O*X***_

_Waking up on Saturday I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed. Really, I slept the whole day._

And no one bothered me.

They came up to give me food or drink but I didn't eat anything.

I was really agitated about tomorrow...and Monday.

I mean...would Edward cause me any harm if I didn't come to his house on Sunday.

I could tell him that I didn't knew where he lives but Alice had already given me her address on my second day here and Edward probably knows about that.

_He knows everything. _

_I closed my eyes and went back to sleep._

_***X*O*X***_

"_Bella honey. Wake up. It's time for breakfast." I jolted up. "Is everything ok Bella?"_

I grabbed and shook my head "Y-Yeah, just a bad dream." I breathed out and got up.

"Breakfast?" My mom asked in a worried tone.

I nodded. "I'll be down there in a sec." I walked into the bathroom.

I took a long, warm shower. I changed into a gray comfy t-shirt and black skinny jeans. _**(AN: PIC on my Profile!)**_

I made my way downstairs, still nervous. Everyone was at the table. They were all waiting for me.

But before I could sit down, the doorbell rang.

I was about to get it when my father stood up. "I'll get it."

He walked over to the door and I hid behind the wall.

My dad opened the door...and there he was.

He was wearing a white dress shirt and black jeans and black sunglasses, looking dangerously handsome.

He smiled wickedly at my father.

"I'm here for Bella. We were supposed to have a sleep over today."

_I'm dead._

_AN: Whoa! A sleepover with Edward? I'm IN! I can't believe Bella would be opposed to that. So the sleepover is next...__review if you want the next chapter out soon, we need to get __**250**__...Can we do it? __**YES, WE CAN!**_


	12. Chapter 11: That little skirt

_**AN: REVIEW!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_I'm here for Bella. We were supposed to have a sleep over today."_

_**Chapter 11:**_

"YOU SON OF A B****!"

"DAD!"

"Charlie!"

We all shouted behind him and launched forward to grabbed him, preventing him from lunging at Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I shouted at him.

I could feel Edward's glare on me even through his glasses. "I believe we made a deal two days ago. I thought you might have forgotten and that's why you didn't show up at my house today. Right? You forgot, _right_? Or you didn't want to come?"

I gulped slowly "Uh, I-I just woke up."

"DEAL?! WHAT THE F*** WAS THE DEAL??!!" My dad shouted from behind me. I turned around to find my uncles still restraining him while all the women were at the door, shocked. I almost forgot my brother and sister who were behind my mom, surprised as well.

"Bella was going to have a sleepover with me in spare of her virginity and her brother's life Charlie." Everyone gasped behind me. I narrowed my eyes at Edward.

_How could he just say that without any emotions or feelings at all?_

My dad was past red, he was purple. It looked as if his head was going to blow.

"You B***! YOU M***F***! YOU **********************************!!!"

"CHARLIE!" The women shouted, pointing at Jason and Addi.

"I WILL KILL YOU!!!" My dad escaped my uncle's grasp and lunged at Edward.

Edward dodged him and I saw a fist fly and I found my dad on the ground.

"DAD!" I shouted and ran to him. I kneeled down him to check if he was hurt. He was holding his stomach. I glared up at Edward.

I stood up and pushed his shoulder with my finger tips.

"You think you're so dangerous and so cool. You think the world revolves around you. You think that you're strong. Well Mr. I am everything so bow down to me," I crossed my arms over my chest "Why don't you show me just how strong and dangerous you are." I dared in a sarcastic tone.

Edward smirked, and for a second, I thought he was pretty hot looking. The dress shirt, contrasting with his pale skin, just like the dark glasses. Really...ho- KEEP YOUR MIND BELLA!

"As you wish." He said in a deep voice and reached in his pocket and pulled out something black.

A gun.

"So which one of these hyenas do you hate the most?" He pointed at the group of men behind me, my uncles.

They looked at themselves before looking back at us. "You know what...take _your_ pick." I challenged.

Edward smirked again. The tip of his gun touched the top of my forehead and he drew it down to my chin, releasing a shudder from me.

"Good idea." He looked deep into my eyes.

And suddenly...there was nothing else but us.

No world, no parents or uncles or sibling watching at you, no _anything_. I felt warm and protected. I would consider this a weird feeling since I was looking into a monsters eyes, not a hero's.

I was so entranced that I didn't feel the gun leave my face and I didn't hear the shot sound. But I did hear a dreadful noise from someone.

I gasped and turned around to see uncle Fritz on the floor and clutching his shoulder with his hand.

"Fritz!" Everyone shouted and left the door and knelt down next to him.

Before I ran to check on him myself, Edward grabbed my wrist and turned my around to meet him.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella." Tears formed in my eyes "But you keep on leading me too. Stop testing me and you'll life will be easier than this." He let go of my hand "And by the way, I didn't miss my shot. But I could have. It would've probably gone through his heart." I gasped and back away from him a little. "Now, I suggest you go upstairs and pack up for our little sleepover." He turned me around, facing the door.

I took shaky steps towards the door. Everyone just sat there, by Uncle Fritz. My dad was groaning. I wish I could go to him and see if he was alright. But right now, I felt like a machine. No heart, no muscles. Nothing.

I kept going towards the door.

"You remind me of my dad." I heard Edward's threatening voice behind me, cowering over my dads form. "I don't like my dad."

Then I heard a gun shot. Followed by another and then another. I squealed and ran inside.

_I better hurry up._

_*X*O*X*_

_I ran back downstairs with a small bag full with my clothes._

Honestly, I don't even know what I put in them. I just threw a bunch of clothes out of my closet and stuffed them in to the point where the zip almost broke.

I ran down the stairs, tripping at every step because of the tears leaking out my eyes. I just couldn't stop sobbing. I finally fell down on my knees at the last stairs but that didn't stop me. I got up, sniffing, and ran out the door.

Edward was leaning against his car, his left leg crossed over his right and his gun resting on his thigh. The passenger car door was open and I noticed there were police cars and an ambulance van driving away.

"What happened?" I asked in a hoarse voice, particularly to no one.

"Charlie and Uncle Fritz are going to the hospital." I looked at Aunt Franny eye wide.

"Why Charlie?" I asked weakly, not wanting to know the answer.

"He got shot." She spat in Edward's direction.

I looked to Edward who had his jaw clenched, no doubt he was mad and irritated.

"What the hell did you do?!" I shouted and walked over to him.

"Excuse me? Watch your tone." He warned in a low voice.

I pushed him back again "I was coming, wasn't I? HOW DARE YOU SHOOT MY FATHER?!" I raised a hand to slap him but he grabbed my wrist preventing me so.

"Watch it Isabella. Your father did the exact same thing when you were in there and he ended up with a bullet in his hand." My eyes widened.

"How dare you-"

"Because he _dared_ me." I saw his eyes narrow through the sun glasses.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" I pushed against him.

"Watch. Your. Tone." He growled under his breath. I kept mouth shut, waiting for him to continue. "You're dad was being rude to me. He was hitting me, he was yelling at me. That M***F***er got exactly what he deserved. I tried to be patient with him but he was testing me. As for your uncle, _you're _the one who asked for it." He let go of my wrist.

I shook my head "I'm not going with you." I turned away from him and walked back towards my house.

"I know where you're dad is admitted." He exhaled and leaned back against the car "I think he's scared of me." he chuckled lightly.

I looked towards my family. They did nothing but stand in fear.

"Mom?" I asked weakly.

She was shaking, no doubt in fear. She opened her mouth to say something but Uncle Dimitri cut in.

"What are you getting out of this Edward? How does hurting make you feel? Does it make you feel good? Is it about your reputation? You are ruining this girl's life. _Why_?"

Edward exhaled tiredly "Well as for your questions Doctor Phil, my business, it makes me feel strong and powerful, no, and it's fun." He answered all my uncles questions shortly.

"Get out or I'm calling the...FBI"

Edward scoffed "Yeah, like that's not happened before. I dare you old man. And don't you have three kids in Rochester Elementary School, and you and your wife work at Marion Hospital?"

Edward, once again, left us all stunned.

"How did you-"

"THAT IS IT!" I shouted and ran back to Edward. I stood straight and stared him in the eye. "What the hell if your problem? How do you find out all this? You know what?! I still don't believe you're dangerous. Yes you shoot people, but you don't kill them." God I shouldn't have said that.

"You want a demonstration?" He didn't wait for my answer "Jason, would you come here." I turned to my brother who slowly hid behind my brother.

"No, no I won't hurt you. Your sister will." I turned back to Edward eyes wide. "Come here." Jason wouldn't move, I could see the fear in his eyes and I could see him sweating.

"Edward-" I was trying to plead him to leave my brother alone but Edward wouldn't listen.

"Now, now. I hate being impatient. Either you come here, or I come there. And If I have to move, there will be five deaths instead of one." Edward said in a cheerfully threatening voice.

"Jason." I called out to him in a weak voice, wanting him to stay where he is.

"Hurry up!" Edward shouted. "God damn this family and their dramas." He exaggerated.

Jason took small steps but he appeared from my mothers back. I cried at his expression. I've never seen him so vulnerable.

"Good boy, now come here."

Jason gradually neared us and at every step he grew closer to my side. He came to a stop behind me.

"Here." Edward offered me his gun. "Kill him."

I gasped "Edward-"

"Just cut the F***ing act! Take the gun, shoot him or I will." He growled.

No way in hell was I about to do that. But I had a plan.

"Oh and if you think you can change your directions and shoot me, you've got another thing coming." He leaned against his car.

I gritted my teeth.

_Damn, he knew._

But I still had to try.

I stood straight, aware of everyone's frightened eyes on me and I pulled the trigger.

But before that, I turned my hand and shot Edward.

But it missed.

Edward moved his hand expertly as if he was expecting. He slowly turned to his car and inspected the hole in his car.

_Holy shit._

"Holy F***!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward shouted along with another string of profanities. I dropped the gun in fear.

Edward turned to me and took off his glasses, he crumbled them in his hands and let them fall.

"I am going to kill you B***!" He launched at me but my uncles stopped him. Pulling him away.

Edward pushed them all away and started beating them. They tried to fight back but Edward was too strong and very fast.

My mom and Aunt Franny pushed Jason and Addi inside and everyone got out their cell phones.

Edward took Uncle Frankie's cell phone and broke it before punching him in the face.

Then he turned towards me. His eyes red with rage.

"GET IN THE F***ING CAR! NOW!!!" I shrieked and got in the car. Edward started pushing me and shoving me in the car and it was getting very painful. Before he closed the door, he grabbed my face tightly.

"When I'm done with you, you won't even be able to recognize who you are." He threatened and shut the door so hard it almost fell off its hinges.

I sat there still.

Edward pushed one of my uncles as he walked around the car. He hauled open the driver's side door and shut it just as loudly as he sat down.

His jaw was clenched as he shoved the key in the key hole and started the car. And then we were driving away.

I looked out my window to see everyone running after me. I closed my eyes, squeezing the tears out in the vain thought that I might never see them again.

I sniffled and sobbed through the whole way.

Edward's breathing was shallow and he was driving really fast. I noticed that it was the first time I was in a car with him. And his car was pretty nice...

I tried not to look over to him but I failed once he stopped rashly and got out. My eyes followed his figure as he walked around the car and pulled open my door.

He grabbed my arm impulsively and dragged me into a huge house. He pushed open the door and led me in, still holding onto my arm.

When we entered I saw a many guys sitting at the sofa by the stair case. When we got closer I recognized them.

They were Edward's friends. His group. His 'gang'.

_Were they all going to...Oh my god, what did I get myself into?_

They all stared at me. Some had confusion written on their face and some were amused.

_Losers_.

Edward led me up the stairs and I was still able to feel everyone's eyes on us. Edward didn't stop at the closed door. He just pushed it open and pushed me in.

It was a bed room.

I turned back to Edward who was red. _Burning_ red. And it was because of anger.

I gulped.

Edward inched closer and I inched backwards.

He took a step forward and I took a step backwards.

I wonder if it would always be like this; he would be the predator and I would be the prey and I would be running away from him all my life.

I was still moving backwards until I fell down on the bed. My bottom lip quivered.

Suddenly Edward pushed me, laying my harshly on the bed and he was on top of me, kissing me deeply and roughly.

I tried to push him off me but he held my hand and put the above my head. My legs were stuck in between his.

He kept on kissing me and biting my bottom lip. I yelled at him to stop and let me go but he didn't listen. He...he was hurting me.

But I didn't want to give up.

I was an American and I am strong.

I clenched my fists and removed them from his grasp and used them to push him off. Edward growled and made an attempt to grab them again. I pushed him off me and ran to the door. But Edward caught me in time and threw me over his shoulder. He walked back towards the bed and threw me down on it.

"Edward-" I tried to stop him but his lips were attacking mine again.

I was so scared.

This was it. I was finally about to get..._raped_.

Edward pushed me up and lowered himself so he was kissing me neck. He bit and sucked there and then moved down to the base of my throat...and he went further. When the collar of my t-shirt wouldn't let him go further, he held my shoulders and moved my t-shirt down...exposing my breast to him.

I tried to stop him but he grabbed my hands in one of his and with his other...he got rid of my shirt.

I felt so gross and dirty. No one has ever seen me like this. Especially because I hate the beaches and I'm not a bikini person.

I tried to move my arms so I could grab the blanket and cover my self but they were locked in Edward's strong grip.

He played with my breast and when he got tired he reached back for the bra clasps. I gasped.

I started moving and struggling, trying to make it hard for him but since he's laid with so m any girls, he was a pro at it. He opened it.

But didn't take it off.

Instead he moved down and quickly unbuttoned my pants. He pushed them down to my knees and that's when I went completely still.

I just froze.

I was completely nude to him, except I was wearing a barely covering bra and a pair of panties.

I felt Edward stroke my legs as he kissed me. I whimpered against his kiss but other than that I stayed still.

Edward's hand moved up and his fingers looped through my panties. I whimpered again.

"Take them off." His lips vibrated against mine and he got off the bed. He threw the white, thin sheet at me.

I made no move.

He turned around "Do you want me to do it?" I stared at him eyes wide and shook my head frantically. I grabbed the sheet and covered myself.

Edward crossed his arms over his chest. "I want you to take everything off but stay under the sheet. And if you're going to take long or start another drama I will do it for you." He turned around and took of his own shirt.

I gasped at him.

Yes, I was surprised and stunned by his amazing and muscled body but I was scared...

He turned around, his muscles tightening at his every movement "You do want me to do it, don't you?" he had a teasing smirk on his face. I looked away and took off my panties. Then I took off my bra...slowly.

Edward smiled and turned around and...he took off his pants. I mentally gasped.

_What's going on?_

I grabbed the edge of the sheet and covered myself by holding it tightly at the base of my neck.

Edward turned around, allowing my eyes to roam over his toned body. Edward walked around the bed, to my side and sat down beside me. His eyes wandered down my body, even though it was covered, it showed the outlines.

I brought my knees to my chest to hide myself even more from him but he grabbed my knee in the progress.

He had a soft expression as he leaned in and kissed me. This time it wasn't hard. It was gentle. He laid me against the bed and got on top of my, straightening out my legs.

I could feel every part, _every_ part, of his body on mine.

_And it felt good._

I sighed against his lips as his kissed me slowly.

"Kiss me back." He whispered against my lips.

Not wanting to make him mad, my arms wounded around his head and disappeared in his bronze, shiny hair. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

And suddenly...we weren't in this room anymore. We weren't enemies towards each other. We didn't hate each other. Edward didn't want to hurt me and I didn't want to kill Edward. Everything felt different.

It felt as if we were in...love.

It felt like my long term boyfriend, or my fiancée, or my husband was kissing me on valentine or honeymoon.

It felt so sweet and lovely. I felt so wanted.

He slowly kissed me and his sweet tongue washed my mouth inside. Everything was going so gradually and passionately.

I let go of every grudge I was holding, I didn't feel so scared anymore. I didn't just feel anything anymore.

I was at peace.

That is until I felt Edward's hand kneading my breast. I moaned.

I can't believe I moaned! GAH! _What is wrong with me_!!!

"Bella." Edward kissed my lip and moved down my cheek and then down my neck. "Bella." He whispered in my ear and then nibbled on my ear lobe. I moaned again. "Do you want me Bella?"

I found my self nodding my head...but when I gained control I shook my head frantically and turned my head sideways, away from him. He chuckled.

His hand on my breast moved to my chin and brought it back to his face. He kissed my lips sweetly and looked deep into my eyes.

"I won't do anything to you I promise." Something told me he was a man of his word, but I still could bring myself to trust him. "Bella, you have to stop provoking me and I have to stop giving you chances and letting you get away. I really don't know why I can't just get this over with." I stared at him in confusion.

_**Please**__ don't tell me he's falling for me._ "No, I'm not falling for you." He said as if he knew my mind "But when I see you, I see someone I loved...long time ago." His eyes turned sad "She left me...without a goodbye...and you remind me off her. That's why I hate you and want to make your life miserable." He said without any feelings. "But I can't bring myself to hurt you...physically. So I won't rape you...but I know...we will have sex. You are going to give in."

I took in a deep breath and looked away, staring intently at the ceiling. "And just to prove it to you, I'll wait. I know you'll be asking for it one day. But, still you get to your five points I will f*** you whether you like it or not." His eyebrows furrowed "Speaking of points, I remember asking you to wear a mini skirt to impress me so I could remove your points." I reminded cockily.

I didn't look at him as I explained "I didn't have one." I stated in a flat voice.

Edward grinned smugly "Don't worry, it's covered."

Edward got up and opened the door. "Phil!" He shouted out the door. I tightened the sheets around me.

Edward turned back to me this time with a plastic bag in his hand. He closed and locked the door behind him and threw the plastic bag at me.

I grabbed it, looking at it curiously and peeked inside.

"You will wear this the whole day today and tomorrow morning, but if you wish not to, you can stay naked. I will drop you to school tomorrow and since you didn't bring your own clothing, they will be provided for you."

"YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THIS?!" I shouted and took out the clothes...or what's left of it...out of the bag and showed him.

"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

I lowered my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not wearing this." I said quietly.

How could he?! I can't believe he would get me this to wear...well, actually I can believe.

It was a short, burnout baby doll, with a white layer tank top. _**(AN: PIC ON PROFILE)**_

It's something a slut would wear. And considering it's size, if I bend, _just a little_, I'm sure I would flash someone.

"Yes you are. Because-" He walked over to where he threw my clothes, picked them up and went inside to what I think was the bathroom.

He came out a while later and I gasped at the condition of my clothes.

They were drenched with water.

Edward walked over to the window, opened it, and threw my clothes out.

"Edward!" I shouted at him.

"-they're gone." He finished his sentence. He turned to me and shrugged. _Just_ shrugged.

I gritted my teeth and gripped the cloth in my hand. "I'm not wearing this." I finalized.

Edward shrugged again. "Like I said, you have the option to stay naked." I glared at him. He smirked. "Go change." He pointed at the bathroom.

My cheeks flushed dark red.

_Am I going to follow this?_

"I don't have time for this shit Bella. Hurry up." Edward exhorted.

I rolled my eyes at him and clutched the sheets to me. I wrapped it around me. I got up from the bed and grabbed the shirt.

I glared at Edward as I made my way into the bathroom.

I closed the door on his smirking face.

_Whoo...how to wear this..._

_*X*O*X*_

_I bit my lip as I pulled down the tiny skirt._

Edward's going to get a kick out of this.

I pressed my lips together and turned the knob and slowly opened the door partially. I peeked around and then stepped outside, my hands still pulling on the skirt.

Edward wasn't in the room.

"Edward?"

I heard a knock at the door.

My eyebrows furrowed.

_Why would Edward be knocking?_

I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

I shut it almost instantly.

It wasn't Edward that was standing out there...it was some...creep.

"Who are you?!" I shouted through the door.

I heard chuckling at the other end "Well, Lady Gaga-"

_Lady Gaga?_ "My name is Bella." I corrected him.

More chuckling "I know, but Lady Gaga is very exposing." _**(AN: No offence)**_

I blushed deep red, wanting to strangle myself.

"Anyways, Edward wants you downstairs."

I narrowed my eyes at the door. "Excuse me?"

"Edward wants you to come downstairs." He repeated.

I scoffed. "I'm not coming downstairs.

I heard a huff "Fine. As you wish."

I heard steps retreating down the stairs. I rolled my eyes.

_That jerk wanted me to come downstairs in front of all the men I saw before. _

Loser.

I sat on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest.

I heard the door open and I stood up.

Edward entered. He opened his mouth but shut it as he examined me, up to down, and then again.

I blushed.

Edward stood behind me and whispered in my hair "Why won't you come downstairs?" My eyes fluttered at his velvet, husky voice.

His hands came to rest at my waist, pulling me to him.

"I'm not coming downstairs."

"It's an order."

"I'm not following that one."

"One point added."

I turned around, incredulous. "You want me to come downstairs...in this...in front of all those people?"

Edward had a 'duh' expression playing on his face. "Yeah."

I glared at him. "I don't think so." I pulled away from him.

Edward pulled me back "Your choice. You could stay here as long as you want. Starve to death. I'll be downstairs if you need me." He pushed past me but stopped at the door. He turned around "By the way, that looks _hot_ on you. Especially when it rides up." He shut the door behind him.

I was on fire.

_That cocky, stupid guy._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: Chapter continues at the bottom_

_Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone, first of all, for reviewing so much. It was really sweet. I know I didn't get to 250, but then again, I was being unreasonable. Like I said before, I was just trying to buy sometime. _

_For people who read my other story, The Prince, I will be updating it soon, I just hit a road block but I'm working on it, sorry for the delay. _

_Anyways, thanks for the lovely reviews everyone! The challenge now it:_

_**300 reviews!!! **_

_And I __**know**__ we can do that :)_

_I hope you guys like this chappie, it's the longest I've ever written and I was so into it that it took me only a day!_

_**A little sneak peek in the next chapter:**_

_**School**_

_**All pictures are on my profile, under My country My home's descrition.**_

_*X*O*X*_

_It's been about 10 hours since I have gotten anything to drink or eat._

I almost even dared myself to drink the tap water from the bathroom, but I restrained myself.

My stomach grumbled.

_Maybe they're gone now._

"YOU'RE TURN!" Nope still here.

I think they're playing chess now.

God, I'm so hungry.

I huffed. Well, I think I should go downstairs. I have nothing to lose anyways.

Maybe I could just sneak...no...sigh...grumble...hunger!!!

THAT'S IT!

I shouldn't be locked up in here! What happened to the independent Bella? The one who stood up for herself.

I will not let a guy, or many other guys, ruin my life.

After giving myself the pep talk, I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. I placed my hand on the knob and took in a deep breath, nervous about what I was going to do.

I turned the knob and stepped out.

"I never get how you win!"

"All mine!"

I heard stupid chants coming from downstairs and rolled my eyes. I gripped the railing on the staircase and took a step down slowly. I looked at the boys downstairs.

They were playing chess. Edward and some other guy. I looked around and met the eyes of a young boy who smiled wickedly and cleared his throat, causing everyone to look at him and then up at me.

I blushed.

Edward smiled evilly as well as others. They turned back to the game, ignoring as if I never happened, but they still had that creepy little smile on their face.

I was on the last step and right next to me, on my left was the huge kitchen.

I pulled on the skirt and walked into the kitchen to find that there was nothing there. Nothing on the island table, by the stove, or the counter. I walked over to the fridge and opened it but it was empty as well. The only things in there were different kinds of drinks...beer...vodka...and all that gross, tasteless stuff. I closed the door and shook my head.

"All the food is here." I heard Edward's voice from the living room.

All air left my body.

He wants me to come there for food.

I whimpered and walked out the kitchen. I stood far behind everyone and luckily they didn't notice, or pretended not to notice.

Next to the chess board were plates full of food...junk food...my favorites.

My stomach grumbled again.

A guy leaned forward in his chair and picked up a slice of pizza.

I glared at him. He just wants to taunt me.

"If you won't hurry up, we will finish all the food." Edward said as he made a move on the chess board.

I directed my glare at him.

I bit my lip and walked over to the guys slowly.

That's it Bella. Few more steps and you can run back up stairs and never see these people again. Strong Bella is building up.

I was close to Edward's right side, but the food was on his left. Meaning I had two options; pass all the boys as I walk around Edward and get the food and run upstairs....or two, lean over Edward and get the pizza...which one...?

I think I'll just walk around everyone. It's better than flashing everyone.

I walked over to Edward and I stood when I was right next to him. He looked up at me after a while with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Can you hand me the pizza?" I whispered, my voice a little hoarse.

Edward shook his head "I don't think so. You have two hands. Do it yourself." He mocked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_Should I ask someone else?_

No...

I kept my glare on Edward, aware of everyone's eyes on me, and walked around him. I saw everyone press their lips together as if trying not to laugh.

Did I look ugly or something?

When I was directly in front of the plate of foods...I only had one problem left. Bending to pick up the food.

Edward and some other guy were still playing, but unlike Edward, the guy looked up at me after his every move. Edward just smiled as he played.

Everyone was quiet.

I sat down and picked up the pizza.

_Now how to get up?_

Maybe I should just stay here...but I'm sure that most of the guys here are looking down my cleavage already, god knows what else they would be looking if I do get up or not.

My bottom lip quivered as I tried to stand up without anyone noticing my flaws.

I couldn't bend or anything and I couldn't ask anyone for help. So I sat up on my knees, fixed my skirt and used the table to help me up.

I'm sure _someone_ saw my underwear, but I tried not to notice. Edward's smile grew and I heard a few snickers.

I pouted.

This is so embarrassing. It's like I sold myself. Like a prostitute or something.

I backed away from the guys and made my way to the stairs with the one pizza in my hand. I was on the first step when Edward's voice stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned around to answer him.

"Upstairs?" My answer came out as a question of my own.

Edward turned back to the game "Food isn't allowed up there. Only in the living room." He moved a white horse.

I took in a deep breath and took another step up the stairs. "Did you not hear me?" I took another step up "Bella." Another step "Bella, don't make me get up and get you. Get your cute little a** down here, right now." He demanded. I admit I was scared of him. And so I slowly walked back down and turned to him, still by the stairs.

"Good girl. Now come here." I walked to him. "Sit." He patted on the seat on his left. I glared at him as I walked in front of him to his left side.

And as I did, Edward smacked my butt. I shrieked and turned to glare at him. Everyone started laughing. Edward cracked a smile but didn't take his eyes off the board game.

I flushed red and sat down next to him, but putting a lot space between us. Suddenly Edward's arm wounded around my waist and pulled me dangerously close to him. I squeal and grabbed onto my pizza. I tried to subtly push his hand away from me but they got tighter around me.

I huffed and took a bite of my pizza. Finally!

I was dying of hunger.

I noticed all the eyes on me so I pulled on my skirt to go further down.

I did that the _whole_ time.

A lot of people went against Edward in the game but he kept wining, that's why he was never replaced. He was good at this game. However, I didn't know how to play this game _at all_.

When I was finished with my second pizza, I reached for my third. I was a pizza fan. I could eat a whole box and still want more.

But when I reached for it I heard one of the guys in front of me say "Nice tits." I gasped and sat up, covering my chest.

Everyone started laughing. Edward's body was shaking too but I didn't hear him laugh.

I pressed my lips together to prevent myself from crying and ran upstairs. I shut the door behind me and laid on the bed, crying like crazy.

_Soon after...I let the darkness take over me._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"Alright, see you tomorrow man." I did a handshake with Phil as he went out the door and I closed it behind him. I stretched my arms over my head.

God, today was tiring.

I grabbed my phone off the table and made my way into the kitchen.

35 missed calls...and all by Alice.

I heard my messages and they were all the same. They all were asking about where Bella is. Ha. Her parents are probably at my house looking for Bella when I actually took her to my loft.

Yeah, as if I would take her to my house. I never brought anyone there. F***, not even my parents have seen my room.

I bring all the girls to my loft.

With Carlisle and Esme's money I bought my self a little home where I spent my whole day. No one except my closest friends know where it is.

It has a huge living room, a huge kitchen, three rooms, three bathrooms. It's a dream. I always come here when I ditch my classes.

Honestly, it reminds me of my old house. The house I was born in.

I gritted my teeth at the memory as I grabbed the plates off the table and dumped them in the sink.

I treat this house like a palace. I treat it like my mom used to treat our old house. They way she always kept everything clean and there won't even be a speck of dust.

It was just amazing how she got her work done.

I just wish...I-

The plate slipped out of my hand and crashed onto the floor.

F***!

I cleaned up my mess and threw the pieces in the garbage.

I yawned.

F***, I'm tired.

I groaned quietly as I walked upstairs to the room. Not my room. This was the room I took all the girls in, where I took Bella in. My room is better, bigger, and has an amazing view.

I slowly opened the door and found Bella's small figure sleeping on the bed. I smiled to myself.

Today was probably the worst day in her life. Thanks to me.

I promise I will try everything in my power to make her life miserable. That's what she gets for bothering me and coming to Aravia.

Who does she think she is? I won't be forgiving her that easy. I swear, one day she'll be begging me to f*** her and I won't.

But I don't know. I don't know why I get this freaking weird feeling when I look into her big, brown, warm eyes...I feel so...f*** this. I'm going to bed.

When I reached the bed I noticed how close to the edge Bella was sleeping. She was almost about to fall off.

I pushed her more to the middle and got in myself.

Hmm...god I'm so tired. I stretched again and turned my body towards Bella.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard mumbling.

_Mumbling?_

I opened my eyes to see Bella shift on the bed and turn around, her face facing me. I found it very attractive. But, weirdly, not in a sexual way.

I pushed her hair away from her face and I noticed...for the first time...that she was really beautiful. Not hot. But beautiful.

But unlucky for her...she reminded of the one that left me. She reminded me of _her_.

I gripped her hair in my fist, but I let them go when I heard her whimper.

She was shivering.

_Was she cold?_

I reached for the blankets at the foot of my bed when I noticed her long, luscious legs.

Oh god.

Bella really does have a good body; she just needs to show it off a little. But it's not her fault. I _have_ met her parents.

F***ers they are.

I smiled and looked back to her sleeping face and then back at her legs. Her skirt ridded up a little _too_ much. I could almost see her underwear. And again, I wasn't shock to know she didn't wear any thongs or something sexy like that.

But this'll do for now.

I placed my hands lightly on her knee and moved it up slowly. When I reached the hem of the skirt, I pulled it a little before moving it all the way up, revealing her flat stomach too me.

It was good to know that Bella wasn't abnormally skinny but she wasn't fat at all either. She was..._perfect_.

I shrugged the feeling away as I lowered my head to kiss her flat stomach. I kissed ever part of it and place my hands on her waist, over her underwear. I so wish I could take it off right now and just bang her. But she was asleep. I didn't want to wake her up yet. I moved up her stomach, almost to her chest, but there was a strap that wouldn't let me go thorough.

Of course, it's a baby doll shirt.

I told my Phil and others to go look for something short and revealing, but not _too_ revealing. Apparently, they found the right thing.

I remembered how she walked down the stairs and then to the kitchen in that little thing. I admit, I peeked at her with her back to me and god, I wanted to take her right there and then, seeing her little a** so tightly covered.

Then she walked in front of me to sit next to me and I smacked her butt. It felt so _good_. I moved my hands from her waist and squeezed her butt, earning a moan out of her, which just encouraged me more. I straightened up but dipped my head down to the base of her neck. I sucked and bit there. Her skin is always so soft and tender.

I got a little aggressive then. I moved us so she was lying on her back and I was on top of her.

I was wrong.

It was just physical attraction.

I sat up and unbuckled my belt and took off my shirt. I left my pants on. I hate sleeping just in boxers.

I attacked her neck again.

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice groan my name and god did that turn me on.

I moved up and attacked her lips with mine. The sweet, soft lips. I gripped her hair with one hand while I squeezed her butt with the other.

I heard her moan against my lips.

Oh god.

"Bella." I thrusted my tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth again.

Is it possible for someone to taste even better than before?

I moaned and went deeper.

That's when she pushed me away. She was panting.

And the sight was killing me.

There was Bella, _underneath_ me, panting, causing her breast to move. I really, really, really have to take her now.

I leaned back in to kiss her but she turned her head away.

I growled at her.

_Does she always have to be so stubborn?!_

"I can't believe you're taking advantage of me while I'm asleep." I froze.

_Did she just say that?_

"What are you doing Edward? Get off me!" she screamed and pushed me off her.

I rolled off her and laid on my back. Then I turned to her to see her panting as well. I moved the strands on her face and caressed her cheek. I turned her face to mine and connected her lips to mine.

I was never the slow, sweet kiss kind of guy...but I felt something right now and I just lost my mind.

God...the things Bella can do.

Surprisingly, she kissed me back.

And that's the thing that confuses me about her. She's always pushing me away and looks at me like I'm a big, dangerous guy, which I am, but she always kisses me back. Especially this one time in the hallway. I think it was her second day or something and we were in the hallway and she just leans in and kisses me.

She's f***ing with me.

I pulled away from the kiss to let her breath. I looked in to her eyes and they instantly drooped shut.

I smiled.

She fell asleep.

I think that's the cutest thing I've ever seen...aside from Ace.

I leaned my head against her and let the sleep consume me.

Tomorrow's gonna be a heck of a day.

_AN: Whoo! There we go! Review for the next chapter! I know we didn't get to 250, but I was being unreasonable. Like I said before, I just wanted to buy some time._

_So our challenge is 300 Review! __Can we do it?__**Yes we can!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Hairy spiders and football

_AN: HAPPY THANKSIGIVING PEOPLE! I am so excited because I have three days of school OFF!!! That means...SLEEPING! Whoo! Anyways, I am thankful for everything I have because not many people are lucky enough to have what I have. God (in my case Allah) chose me to give me everything and keep me happy. And yet I'm not appreciative enough. Now YOU tell me what your thankful for!_

_Hope you all love this chapter!_

_**PLZ REVIEW! At least 300!**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Bella POV**_

I groaned as I rolled over. But there was something preventing me from doing so. Knowing that made my waist tingle.

I looked down at myself to find myself still wearing that dreadful clothing but there was something new around it.

An arm.

I gasped and looked behind me to see Edward's sleeping face.

I bit my lip to prevent from screaming out.

I removed his hand from my waist lightly with the tip of my fingers but his arms were way too strong.

I let out a deep breath.

I'm gonna have to wake him up.

I looked back to his face and froze.

This wasn't the Edward I knew. Asleep, he was so quiet and peaceful looking. Not threatening or dangerous. He was not the person who wanted to ruin my life. He was not the person who carried guns with him.

He was..._different_.

And I liked it.

I moved my hand up to caress his cheeks. He sighed into them and turned around. And that's when I saw _them_.

They were very vague but I could still see them.

There were scars on his back, like someone had whipped him.

I traced my fingers over the scars and blew on them making Edward shiver a little.

I smiled. Well, his hand is finally off me.

I sat up and stretched a little. I looked besides me at the clock and gasped at the time.

6:30! Our school starts at 7! We have less than 30 minutes!

I turned to Edward and started shaking him.

He groaned.

"EDWARD! WAKE UP!"

Edward groaned and flipped so now he was lying on his back. "What?" He tried to yell but his voice was hoarse.

"SCHOOL! GET UP! WE'RE LATE! AND WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

"AGH!!!!" Edward sat up, raging. He glared at me "How could someone scream so loud in the morning?!" He got up from the bed and opened the door to what I think was a closet.

"Here." He threw a shopping bag at me "Now get lost." He slumped on the bed and went back to sleeping.

I huffed and stuck out my tongue at him, glad he didn't see it. I got up and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me, earning a loud groan from Edward.

I smirked.

_That's what you get for ruining my Sunday you f- Oh god, please tell me I wasn't about to curse._

Edward is rubbing off on me now. I gotta get away from him.

I sighed as I put the shopping bag on the sink counter and took out the clothing.

Something small fell from the bag. I reached down to pick it up and threw it away immediately.

I can't believe Edward went shopping for _LINGIREIS_!

Ugh. Ew. Gross. I'm not wearing those.

I shook my head as I reached for the clothing. I straightened out the dark purple cloth that turned out to be a beautiful shirt.

I smiled.

It was really pretty and the cloth was very comfortable. I started feeling all giddy, wanting to wear it immediately.

I looked back into the bag, hoping for jeans but I didn't see anything. _What?Did Edward only want me wear the shirt?_

I pushed the _lingerie_, _**ew**_, away and saw some kind of clothing at the bottom. My mouth dropped open as I picked it up.

_A SKIRT?! IS HE SHITTING ME?!_

I threw it away from me as well. What-What am I supposed to wear?!

I pulled open the door and marched to where Edward was still sleeping. I put my hands on my hips, waiting for him to wake up. Five seconds later I couldn't take it anymore so I started shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Edward jolted awake. I threw the clothes at him "WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN? YOU WANT ME TO WEAR THIS SHIT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I shouted a little more and Edward kept listening, not caring at all. But then I felt his hand on my waist.

I froze.

Edward pulled my closer to him and his right hand on my left thigh went lower until he reached my knee and pulled it up. He dragged it across his stomach to the other side of him so that I was straddling him.

He sat up. "Were you yelling at me?" He whispered in my ear, his voice husky.

I shivered. "I'm not wearing this."

Edward chuckled as he kissed my neck "You don't have to baby. Like yesterday, you have a choice. You could wear what you're wearing right now or you could go to school in your undergarments."

I shivered again, this time in displeasure. I pushed him away a little and stared him in the eye "I'm going to school but fully clothed. Now get up and get me some clothes." I demanded weakly.

Edward smirked "Are you ordering me? I find it hot." He leaned against the headboard, smiling cockily "Do it again." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I knew I wasn't going to win this. Edward is way more powerful than I am or ever will be. He's dangerous and can snap my head in two seconds. So the best thing to do is give up.

_HELL NO!_

I sighed. "Edward please, please don't make me wear this. You can't do this to me. C-Can't we just be friends?" _Ew, never_. But I had to try.

Edward smirked again. "No. Now go change or you'll be late for school." I glared at him and turned to look at the clock and gasped.

"WE ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES LEFT?!" I screeched and made a move to get off him but he held me down by holding my waist.

"It's ok. You'll only be missing homeroom. Not a f***ing big deal." I narrowed my eyes at him again and pushed his hands away from my waist.

"Edward, I never missed a single class in my whole life. I don't care if it's _just_ homeroom. Get me clothes now and get me to school!" I ordered and crossed my hands over my chest.

Edward smiled and leaned closer to me. "You're hot Bella. F***ing hot. Especially when you cross your arms over your chest, your breast pop out-"

I groaned and pushed him away from me, standing up. Edward started laughing on the bed like crazy.

"You should've seen your face!" He laughed.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I felt so degraded. Edward stopped and looked over at me. He sat up on the bed placing his feet on the floor. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Don't cry." He whispered softly. _Oh god, even his morning breath smelled so great_. "I don't think you would like it if you cry. Because then tears will leak out your eyes, run down your cheeks," He traced my cheek "down your neck," His finger lowered to my neck "And then they will disappear down your valley," My breathing ragged when his fingers crossed my collar bone and went lower "And I would have to wipe them away...with my tongue."

I pushed away from him in disgust. _He's not human. _

I clenched my jaw when he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned forward, his other hand on my waist but it wandered lower. I trembled. Edward leaned forward and stopped when our noses connected.

His tongue slipped out of him mouth and traced my upper lip and then took my bottom lip in with his teeth.

I moaned.

I felt Edward's hand move from my cheek and grabbed my hair painfully from behind. My hand, moving of their own accord, moved up his chest and around his neck. My fingers crawled up his nape and pulled on his hair.

He moaned and pushed me onto the bed. I looked at him with sudden lust in my eyes as he crawled on top of me.

He pushed me down and attacked my neck. I pulled on his hair. Edward's hands wandered up my thighs, moving the hem of the dress upwards and exposing myself to him. Edward, still kissing me, massaged my thighs, giving me pleasure.

But then, there was the bell.

Edward groaned but he didn't get off me. He reached to the bedside side table on his right and answered his cell phone, his head resting at the base of my throat.

"What?" He shouted into the phone. I heard mumbling but no coherent sentences to give me a clue of what they were talking about. "Drive that m***f****er out of there." He cursed as he rubbed my belly. "No." He said and then got aggressive "I don't give a f***ing damn. I said NO." He got up and started pacing around a little. He started cursing into the phone. Trust me when I say I've never heard so many cuss words in one sentence.

"Kill him." Edward finally said.

I gasped causing him to look at me. He turned back to the phone "I don't care. He-" And he started cursing again.

Couple of minutes later Edward shut his phone and started looking around for something, throwing his shirt on and picking out jeans.

"Go get ready, I have to get somewhere." He said without looking at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest again "No. I'm not wearing these." It'll be a cold day in hell when I wear that skirt.

"Well then let's go because that's all you have to wear. Now I want you ready in TWO MINTUES." He said as he started looking around for something in the room.

I'm not wearing this. No way. Uh-uh. I will never! So I sat there. On the bed with my arms crossed over my chest. Edward was still looking around for that unknown thing.

"Damn shit! Where did the f*** did it go!" He shouted as he ripped open the drawers.

"What are you looking for?" I asked kind of concerned about why he was getting mad.

"My pack of cigarette and my gun." My eyes widened.

"O-Oh."

Edward turned to me and exhaled heavily. "You're not ready? Fine whatever. Let's go or you could stay here the whole day. But I'm not going to f***ing wait for you." He turned around, slipping his jacket on.

"Wait!" I stopped him as he was running down the stairs. "Can you wait? I'm going to go change."

Edward sighed heavily. "I don't have time for that. Change in the car." He said and ran down the stairs.

"Edward please," I begged, tears leaking out my eyes. "Please wait. It's the least you can do."

Edward groaned "Fine. Just stop your f***ing drama." He stomped into the kitchen while he whispered under his breath "Goddamn her family."

I rushed inside the bathroom and tore off the small dress. I wore the undergarments Edward shamelessly bought me and put the shirt on first. I pulled on the skirt, making faces at it and then used my claw clip to tame my hair and then wore it.

I ran downstairs, completely out of breath, just wanting to get to school and then home. Home sweet home. But of course, being me, I tripped over the last step. I waited for the pain to hit my face but it never did.

Instead I felt strong arms around my waist. I looked up to see what saved me and it turned out to be a who.

_Edward._

Wow, his eyes are really green. I would say I lost my breathing looking into his eyes but I never gained my breathing in the first place. I could feel his breath on my face however. It smelled delicious. And it felt really good too.

"Bella-" He opened his mouth to say something but the phone rang. Edward pulled away and reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "What?" He grabbed my hand and pulled my out the door. "No. Here are your shoes." Edward threw some boots at me and me into the passenger seat and got inside the driver seat himself. He started cursing again into the phone. I still couldn't understand what he was so mad at, but I didn't care either.

I sighed and laid against the headrest and closed my eyes. Escaping this torturous hell. I wish I was back in Chicago, on my comfortable bed, under the covers, waiting for the sun to rise so I could go to school. Those were the days.

I opened my eyes when I felt the car stop.

I looked over to Edward who was on the phone again but he reached over to open the car drawer and my eyes widened at what he pulled out.

_A gun. _

It was small but dangerous looking. He put it in his jacket pocket as he was talking on the phone and then reached under my seat, pushing my feet away. When his hand came back up, I gasped again. Another gun. It was slightly bigger.

He put that gun in his jeans pocket and then reached behind my seat. My breathing shallowed. _I can't believe I was sitting in the seat with guns surrounding it!_

I couldn't move anymore. But from the corner of my eyes I saw Edward put another gun in his other pocket. He was still on the phone, unaware of everything.

"Yeah I'm coming." With that he shut his phone and turned to look at me. I still couldn't move.

"Do you want to come with me or what?" I looked at him confused. Edward pointed at the school "Go. Get out. Why are you still sitting here?"

My lungs couldn't catch anymore air as my shaky hands pulled the lock open and then push the door open. I almost fell out.

"Nice view from here." I heard Edward say. I straightened up.

Edward reversed his car like a manic and drove out.

I fell on my knees.

Oh. My. God.

"BELLA!" I looked at my right to see my dad waving at me like crazy. He ran over to me and kneeled down next to me. Then he engulfed me in his arms. I cried into them.

"Come on. Let's go home." He picked me up and walked me over to his car where I saw the principal and couple of police were there.

My dad put me in the car and we drove off.

_Worst weekend of my life._

_*X*O*X*_

_I opened my eyes inch by inch, afraid that if I wake up doom will catch up to me._

I can't feel my arms. I can't feel my legs. I can't feel anything. _Why is that?_

"Bella? Are you alright Bella?" I looked slowly over to my mom who was sitting besides me.

"Mom?" I thought I was at Edward's house...where am I? "Mom?" I asked again, not sure if I was still dreaming.

"Yes dear. I'm here. Do you need something?"

I couldn't shake my head. But I had to know "Where am I?"

My mom's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? You're at home. Are you ok?" Her tone turned worried.

To calm her down I nodded my head slowly. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep but then I heard my dad.

"Is she awake?" I opened my eyes to see a concerned dad. "Bella, are you ok baby?"

I nodded again. "Honey, talk to me. What's wrong?" My mom moved closer.

"I hate him." I simply said. Tears filling my eyes as I remembered my torturous Sunday and this morning.

"Who?" My mom pressed.

"Edward." My tone was full with venom as I said his name.

"Oh baby." My mother cried as she rested her forehead against mine.

"Don't worry Bella. I talked to the police; they said they'll keep an eye on him and you." I scoffed "I'm looking for another school for you, don't worry." I squeezed my eyes.

"Come darling, everyone's waiting for you at the table." My mom helped me get up but it was hard since I was sobbing. We made our way down to the dinning room. Mom was right. Everyone was waiting for me.

"Bella!" My grandma shouted and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back awkwardly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my brother snicker. I glared at him. My grandma pulled away with a kiss on the cheek "You sit down, I made your favorite, lasagna. Of course your mother helped." She said the last sentence scornfully, but tried to hide it.

"Always happy to help out." My mother said forcing a smile on her face.

I choked out a laugh.

"Alright, now take a seat. I-" The door bell rang, cutting off my father. His eyes narrowed "I'll see who it is." He walked away.

My heart started pumping again. My mother had to help me sit down. She gave me a plate and put many different kinds of food on it.

"BELLA!" I looked behind me to see a very energetic Alice.

"Alice?" How did she know where I lived? Oh right...Edward. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

The huge smile never left Alice's face. "There's a football game at our school. I, uh, you said you've never been to a game before but you'd like too. Well, Rosalie and I are going. Do you want to come...if it's alright with your family of course?" Alice looked at my dad nervously.

My dad had a big smile of his own. "Of course Bella should go! She will go!"

"Charlie, I don't think Bella feels too good." My mom interrupted.

My dad shook his head "No, this is the time for her to find out the light of Aravia." He turned to Alice "But you have to make sure she's safe." He said sternly.

Alice nodded confidently "Don't worry sir, we have a wrestler with us." I smiled at her description of Emmett.

"Wrestler?" Before my dad finds out I will be hanging out with _boys_, I interjected.

"Well, I'm going to get ready." I ran upstairs, pulling Alice along with me.

I closed the door behind me. "This is your room? Ew." Alice made a face as she set down on my bed.

"Are we seriously going to a game?" I asked excitedly, forgetting this morning completely.

Alice nodded furiously, her huge smile back on.

"How much is the ticket?" I asked as I walked over to my closet.

"Free. I already bought your ticket." I looked at Alice wide eyed.

"Why would you-"

She cut me off "It's a welcome present. You could thank me later. We have to decide what you should wear...Um," She looked through my closet, making a face at every item, until she found one. "O.M.G! Where did you get this?" She picked up the skirt Edward gave to me this morning.

I lost my balance. "I-"

"I can't believe you have Shalala's skirt! Oh my god!!!" Alice squealed.

_Who the hell is Shalala?_ "I, uh, you could have it if you want it." I offered. To me the skirt was like the haunted mask in the Goosebumps series.

Alice's eyes widened "For real?" I nodded "You're not kidding right?" I shook my head no "You're kidding me." I shook my head again with a smile. "Oh Bella I love you!" She started bouncing and hugging me. I hugged her back, laughing.

"You're welcome. It's your present for...for the ticket!" I said quickly. We started laughing.

"You're the best Bella." I winked at her and turned back to my closet.

"_So...what should I wear?"_

_*X*O*X*_

_Almost an hour later, Alice gave up and let me wear what I wanted to._

Seriously, that girl is dangerous.

Alice decided to let me wear clothes of my choice, a simple blue shirt and jeans with a black coat. But Alice made shopping plans for which I was excited for.

Alice and I made our way downstairs to find everyone watching the TV but they were really waiting for me.

"Ok, I'm going." I announced. My father was sort of happy but nervous at the same time.

"Oh Bella," My mom stopped me and got up "Here, take some money." She reached for her wallet.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Swan, I've got her covered." Alice linked her arms with mine "Let's go."

I grinned and made my way out. My smile turned impressive when I saw the kind of car Alice drove "Nice ride." I complimented her car, a yellow Porsche.

"Thanks!" She squeaked and got in.

I got in the passenger seat. "Where is everyone?" I thought they would be waiting for us.

Alice shrugged "I have to pick up Rosie and Jasper and Emmett are one of the football players. We go to all of their games to support them." She replied cheekily. I smiled at her and laid back against the seat.

"So, how was your weekend?" She asked.

"Dreadful." I groaned. She turned to me with a curious look in her eyes, wanting me to explain everything. So I did.

I told her everything that happened between me and Edward from the flea market to this morning.

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped every 2 minutes. She made mad faces too and shook her head at times.

But soon, we were at Rosalie's house.

"Wow, nice house." I didn't expect Aravia to have houses like these.

"Wait here." Alice said as she got out and walked over to Rosalie's porch. Alice knocked on the door and waited, looking back at me and winked.

I just smiled.

The door opened and Rosalie came out. She and Alice walked down the porch, talking, and they both got in the car.

"Hi Rosalie." I greeted.

"Hey." She muttered and sat in the back seat.

"Hay is for horses!" Alice shouted randomly. I looked at her, cracking a smile.

_I'm so glad I met someone like Alice here._

_*X*O*X*_

_Alice parked her car in the one empty spot._

The whole parking lot was full. It was like the whole country was here to watch.

"I didn't know there were so many people in our school." I stated as we got out.

Alice shook her head "Nope. It's not just the school. There all here to see one person."

My eyebrows furrowed "Who?"

"You'll find out." Rosalie said for the first time and walked ahead of us. I bit the inside of my cheeks.

I felt pressure on my back and looked to Alice who had a warm smile on her face. I smiled back and we walked inside.

Well I haven't been to this side of the school before but, wow, it was _huge_. Just like the arena the NBA players play in.

"Whoa, this is..." I was lost at words.

"Enormous?" I smiled and nodded at her. I got really excited. Alice linked her arms with mine again and walked to the food stand "Come on. What do you want to eat? I'm sorry I pulled you away from dinner."

"No prob." I grinned. I was really thrilled to just go in and watch the game.

Alice and I bought hot dogs and nachos and ships and of course drinks. My stomach started grumbling so I attacked my hot dog right away. Alice laughed at me. We both chose seats in the third rows. Since Alice's brother and her boyfriend are players we get the best seats.

"Where's Rosalie?" I started looking around when I spotted her with Emmett. They looked so nice together. Just perfect even though they probably don't have anything in common.

"Emmett is so in trouble." I looked at Alice, baffled.

"Why?" I asked, eating a nacho.

"He's supposed to come out with his team. But of course, he couldn't wait to see Rosalie." I was still confused "They got in a fight earlier." She explained.

"Oh." I said and took another bite of my hot dog.

_Delicious._

_*X*O*X*_

_We were waiting for the game to begin._

Rosalie came back and sat next to me since Emmett was called back. It was funny to see Emmett's face when he was caught and he had to run back. Everyone on the bleachers started to scream for him. Wow. He has fans.

"Alright Romes High School...we give you CHILIES!!!" Loud screams erupted from everywhere, but then there were some 'Boos'.

"Who are the Chilies?" I asked Alice. I had to shout for her to hear.

"They are the team our school is playing against." She replied, also shouting "We are the Tigers!"

I nodded in comprehension.

"Now, let's welcome the all time winners...THE TIGERS!!!" Even screams shot through. I laughed and started looking around.

My laughter stopped short.

Am I delusional?

Am I hallucinating?

I lost my breathing.

"Bella? Bella are you ok?" Alice shook me. I shook my head.

Has Edward gotten me so badly that I'm seeing his name everywhere. On the shirts, posters, _everywhere_.

"E-Edward..." I choked out.

Alice face turned remorseful "Bella, I'm sorry. I should've told you that Edward played. But...then you wouldn't have come. I don't want you to be stuck at home. Trust me, he won't see you."

"I see him everywhere." Alice cracked a smile.

"Yeah, he has fans. Trust me. You don't want to know how bad it is." I couldn't smile at her joke. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'll take you home if you want."

I shook my head and looked forward. But everywhere I turned, I saw his name, his picture. Everything about him. There were these girls who had each alphabet of his name on their shirts and they were dancing around.

There were posters with his name only. _So many posters_. Some people even had a tattoo of him or painted his name on the faces. You could tell he was really famous amongst these people. I mean there was not one person that didn't have Edward's name or his picture all over them.

_Oh god. _

There was a loud boom sound and players from the left came out shouting. I spotted Emmett who was going crazy and I saw Jasper who was waving to everyone. But Jasper turned over to us and winked...probably at Alice who blushed and giggled.

I smiled and looked back.

Wait...I don't see him "Alice I thought you said Edward played." I leaned closer to Alice.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed "He does. You know, he's probably making out with a cheerleader or something. He's always late."

Before she could say anymore the crowd went wild. I mean literally. Especially the girls. Everyone started bouncing in their seats and shouting. I looked back at the playground to see the cause of all this.

And I found it.

Or should I say him...

Edward.

Edward had just walked into the felid, his hands up. He was blowing kisses to everyone and waving. And everyone went wild. And I can imagine why. No matter how much I hate Edward, I can't deny the fact that the guy is hot. Especially in his football uniform. Wow...he looks so..._**God! Get a grip Bella!**_

I shook my head.

Suddenly, the police men start running around. Alice started laughing besides me. I looked at her curiously and then to the police men only to find them pushing people, mostly girls, behind the fence. I stifled a laugh too.

"That's nothing." Alice nudged me. "It's been crazier before. I mean, some girls even went to jail for what they did. And some girls _want_ to go to jail for him for reasons unknown." Alice shook her head.

I looked back to the playfield to see the player patting Edward on the shoulder and doing the guy handshakes with him as he ran to the middle of the field.

Edward and another player from the other team shook hands and everyone got into position.

I don't know anything about football and haven't ever played it. I don't know how it goes. But Alice reassured me that she will explain.

Then I heard the coach or referee shout and then move away. I heard Edward and the captain from the other team shout out orders and then I saw the ball flying. The rest of the game was blur to me. I couldn't understand what was going on but I had fun making 'Ooo' noises when someone got hurt or run over. I had fun booing the other team, who were losing miserably.

I cringed every time someone got hurt. This is the first time I've seen football be so reckless. I mean I guess this game is perfect for Edward since it's played like animals. People jump on other people; they push them away, or punch their face. Ouch and ew. It must hurt but somehow our team was winning. And I may hate him, but I have to admit that it was all because of Edward.

Every time our team would make a goal, I would see Edward at his goal area, dancing and throwing around the ball. And the rest of the players would cheer.

Then it was half time.

All the cheerleaders in their mini shirt and skirts came out in the middle of the field and started dancing around. They were...good...ok, they were awesome! I love cheering. I don't like to be a cheerleader, but I like the way how they move, so organized and rhythmic, it's so perfect. But I'm not cut out to be a cheerleader and nor do I want to be one.

Before the whistle blew, Alice turned to me and asked me if I was having fun. I gave her a nod. It was fun, confusing but fun. After the whistle blew, all the players got in their positions again but there was something else going on.

A fight.

A player from the other team pushed one of our players and so he pushed him back. And then they started fighting. Everyone, including me, got up to see the two immature boys rolling on top of each other on the ground, throwing punches and kicks everywhere. Then I saw the captain of the Chilies come and pull his player away and I saw Edward do the same.

The score board turned into a TV that allowed us to see everything up close. I saw the Chilies captain walk up to Edward and they both started cursing.

"Keep your teams in check f***er."

Edward narrowed his eyes at him "Looks like someone ate too much chili." Everyone started laughing. Edward walked closer to him until they were face to face "_You_ better keep _your_ dickheads you call teammates in check...anything can happen to them. And I mean _**anything**_." Living with Edward helped me, as well as others probably, understand that he meant...murder.

The chilies captain glared at Edward and walked back but Edward had to be his cocky self and call out to him "Don't eat too much chilies next time Brad. It'll give you bad breath...or well, you don't want to worsen it at least." Brad, his name was, whipped around and charged to Edward but his team held him back.

Edward took it as a challenge. "Let the m***f****er go. Let's see what this hoes got." A fight almost started but the referee interrupted and pushed them away. Both men and their teams went their different directions and got ready for the next game.

Alice exhaled from beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head "I'm just glad that this ended fast. Or at every game there would be a fight and Edward and another captain would be in it. Since our last game, the coach told Edward not to curse much because there are kids watching this. So Edward cut back down a little on the cursing. If not, Brad would've died right on the feild to all the words Edward could spit out."

I laughed. "Oh my god." Right now, for some reason, I wasn't scared of Edward. I don't know why but his behavior _amused_ me. I think I drank too much soda.

The whistle blew and the players got into line again and the ball started flying. But five minutes into the game Brad fell badly down to the ground. Everyone gasped and stood up again. All the players ran to him asking him how he fell and what happened. Of course I already knew the reason.

Edward walked past him but not before he gave him a wicked smirk "Told you to watch out." We heard Edward say on the screen. And the crowed went wild. They started cheering for Edward and I got angry. _Why would they do that? He almost broke that dudes arm off!_

Alice shook her head again "Of course he wouldn't let his team down." I looked at her and then back at the game where the players got ready again. And the rest of the game went by smooth. And by smooth I mean all the normal bumping and jumping.

Our team won. We saw Edward at the finish line, the goal line, or what ever it was. He dunked the football hard in the ground and threw his helmet off. Everyone came running to him. Hugging him, patting him, and the girls started kissing him.

Alice grabbed my hand and we ran down to the arena. "Alice, remember Edward isn't supposed to see me."

She nodded "He won't." She ran to where Jasper was and jumped on him. I looked to my side to see Emmett and Rosalie kissing like there's no tomorrow. I smiled and shook my head and looked around to see some people dancing in victory or cheering. Every football player had a girl on him. And the worst was...Edward...of course.

He had his arms wrapped around a lot of girls and they were trying to reach up to kiss him and he pecked every single one of them. I gagged. Edward is just so...so...ugh. Gross. That's what he is. I mean he can't go just kissing around different girls. Who knows where there lips might have been. But then again when are Edward's lips clean?

Alice pulled away from Jasper who grinned at me. "Hey Bella!" He shouted.

I smiled "Congrats Jasper. You were so awesome out there." I gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"Hey, what about me?" I turned around to see Emmett pouting with his arms open wide. I laughed and jumped into them.

"Are you kidding me, you were beyond awesome!" I shouted. Emmett laughed and squished me into a bear hug. We pulled away laughing.

"And me?" My eyes widened and my breath stopped instantly when I saw him. _He found me. _

"Edward, get out. What are you doing here? You never come by us." Alice glared at him. And I glared at her.

It was her fault I had to see Edward again and remember everything that happened this morning. There was nothing she could do except tell me from the very beginning that Edward played in the game. True, I wouldn't have come but I would've lived with it.

Edward rolled his eyes but didn't take them off mine as he said "F*** off pixie."

"Up yours Edward." Jasper stepped up to defend Alice.

Edward smirked and turned around to them "Sorry Jazzy, I'm not homo." Jasper narrowed his eyes at him.

Alice did too "Really I wouldn't have guessed." She spat at him.

Edward laughed "_**You**_ probably wouldn't have."

Alice's jaw clenched and she took a step forward but Jasper held her back. "Let her go Jasper," Edward said in a challenging tone "Let's see how tough tinker bells really are." That did it. Alice pushed Jasper away and lunged at Edward. She punched him but he kept dodging. She tried to scratch his face but he grabbed her wrist. Then she raised her leg to kick him but Edward caught her leg making her lose her balance and fall.

At this point, everyone was gathered to see what was going on. Alice was thoroughly red. She was embarrassed and tears started leaking out her eyes. I saw Edward hard and cold stare at her but then he turned around and walked away, pushing everyone that were in his way. Alice got up and ran away too. Jasper followed behind her.

I looked up to Emmett whose lips were pursed as if he was thinking madly. I saw Rosalie walk away in the direction Alice went. I pulled away from Emmett and smiled weakly at him and walked away as well.

I saw Alice crying by her car and Jasper was hugging her from behind. Rosalie kept her distance and grabbed my arm so I wouldn't go near them as well. I guess it was her way of saying 'give them some space'. I sighed and stood by her, watching Jasper rub Alice's back and whisper stuff into her ear.

Alice sucked up fast and pushed Jasper off her. She got in and signaled us to sit in. We did so and she started the car and drove away.

Alice reached my house. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut, letting her know that I was mad. I know she's having a bad day already but this was her fault too. I walked up to my door and started pounding.

My dad opened the door and I marched in, aiming straight for my room.

"What's wrong Bella?" I heard him ask. From the corner of my eyes I saw everyone get up in the living room. Wow, they're still awake. I ignored everyone and went to my room, locking myself in there.

There were several knocks on my door but I didn't get up from my bed. I cried all night and eventually went to sleep.

_I just wish I would stay asleep for the rest of my life._

_*X*O*X*_

_I woke up when I heard knocking on my door._

I groaned and got off my bed, almost falling off. I've had nightmares the whole time and I've woken up in the middle of the night at least 6 times. Where ever I look I see Edward. He's caught up to me. I can't think straight.

I pulled open the wretched door and saw my mom standing in front of me. She smiled. "Do you want to go to school today honey?" She brushed my hair away from my face.

I nodded slowly "Of course. I'm gonna go get ready."

"Bella, you don't have to go." I heard her from behind me.

I shook my head and grabbed my clothes "I can't stay hidden for the rest of my life mom."

"What happened yesterday? You didn't say anything. You just went into your room and never came out. What happened Bella?" My mom asked, sitting on my bed. I just looked at her because I know that everyone knows the answer. I don't have to tell them. My mom lowered her eyes "Edward."

I nodded "Yep. Obviously." I grabbed my brush and went inside the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and started the shower, turning the warm water all the way. I took off my clothes and was about to get in when I saw a huge, hairy spider in the tub.

I screamed my guts out and wrapped a towel around me. I opened the door and ran into someone. Their arms wrapped around me but I couldn't take my eyes off of that spider.

"Bella, what's wrong?! What happened?" I heard my dad yell. That's when I looked around the room and saw that _everyone_ was there. I was at loss of words. I looked up at the person who was holding me and nearly died right there.

I was in a 3 by 5 inch towel, in a room full with people looking at me weird.

_And I was in the arms of..._

_AN: Well?_

_**Review**__!_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**V**


	14. Chapter 13: Damn these heels!

_AN: I'm so sorry for the late update but my exams are coming up and my teachers dumped me with tests and quizzes. I'm sorry, I know you guys are going through the same thing in your classes, so please understand my pain._

_Anyways, I'm sorry to those who reviewed almost everyday, wanting me to update. I wasn't ignoring you I promise, but this chapter was EXTREMELY hard to write. There's a lot going on in this chapter and there will be more in the next._

_***For those who think that Edward is falling for Bella, not really, it's just physical attraction but we're getting close. There will be A LOT happening before we get to Edward and Bella getting together...sorry...IF they get together. No hints :P_

_Thank you who shared their thanks with me on thanksgiving, some people even mentioned me and I thought that was the sweetest thing ever! I am extremely thankful of you all too! _

_As for the cliffy, there was only one person who got it right. So give it up for: _jane1292

_Hmm, I guess I could say PLZ REVIEW! I will not be updating until Christmas I guess but if I get tons of review I might update even earlier. REMEMBER: Next chapter has a lot going on!_

_**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Bryant!**_

I shrieked and leaped out of his arms. Now it was extremely hard to breathe. I pulled the towel tighter to me, my eyes wide. Bryant was eyeing me up and down...and not in a good way.

"BELLA! WHAT'S WRONG?!" My father budged in the room, shouting his guts out.

My teeth started chattering. "Uh...Th-the..." I just pointed to the bathroom and everyone, expect Bryant, turned their attention to the bathroom and then back at me. The men inched closer and opened the door slowly.

Uncle Fritz, the closest one to the bathroom, sighed and turned to look at me. "Bella, it's just a spider."

My eyes widened even more, if that was possible "Just a spider?" I said slowly. Then I freaked out "JUST A SPIDER! THAT THING HAS MORE HAIR THAN ALL OF US TOGETHER IN THIS ROOM! HE'S BIGGER THAN THE SIZE OF MY HAND-"

My mom pulled me back a little, trying to calm me down. She put her hand on my chest, helping me hold the towel that was about to fall any second. My uncles took a step back, amazed at my outburst.

"Get rid of it." My mom said quietly, glaring at my dad. He narrowed his eyes back at mom and turned his head away, obviously not wanting to take out the spider himself. "Charlie." My mom warned.

Uncle Dimitri sighed and stepped forward. "I'll do it. Spence help me." He directed Uncle Spence who went inside the bathroom with him. My dad glared at me, probably mad for causing attention when I'm only in my towel. I tried to avoid my dad's eyes but I couldn't avoid Bryant's. He was practically ogling at me, especially my legs, which I had to cross, and I'm pretty sure he was drooling. His father, Uncle Frankie, nudged him a little eyes. Bryant stood straighter but didn't take his eyes off me as he smirked.

"Alight kids, nothing to see here. Let's go." Aunt Franny pushed all the kids out of the room and then pulled on Bryant's shirt. "Let's go lover boy." Bryant finally snapped back to reality.

He was walking towards the door, snickering slightly, when he turned back to look at me. "Nice legs." He whispered and walked out. My eyes widened and my cheeks burned. My father only glared at his back and did nothing else.

My uncles soon came out of the bathroom holding a puffed out plastic bag. And I know why it was puffed out. Ew...I think that spider is still moving. I inched back into my mom as the men took the bag out, each holding a stick.

"It's clean." Uncle Dimitri yelled out before leaving. My father glanced at me for a second and left with them, closing the door behind him. Now it was only me and my mom.

"It's ok now Bella. Go take a shower." She nudged me softly.

I shook my head, slowly at first then frantically, "Nu-uh. I don't want to take one anymore. I'm just going to go to school." I pulled away from her and opened my closet. I started taking out random clothes, still blinded by the huge, scary hairy spider image floating in my head.

_Ugh, I'm not using that bathroom anymore._

_*X*O*X*_

_I decided to stick with a purple shirt and jeans._

I made my hair, grabbed my bag, put on my sneakers, and left. Aunt Franny was waiting outside. I sat in the passenger seat since my parents weren't coming with me anymore, and Aunt Franny drove off.

"So...um..." Aunt Franny tried to start a conversation but I was still stunned. "Not a good morning is it hun?"

I looked at her, silently asking her '_Ya think_' with my eyes. She pressed her lips and nodded, looking straight ahead.

I sucked in a deep breath "How do I do this Aunt Franny?" She looked at me. I cried out "How do I get rid of Edward? How do I make him stop bothering me? How-" I broke down. I covered my face with my hands and cried into them.

"Honey!" I felt her hand rub my back as a soothing gesture but it wasn't helpful at all. "It's ok Bella. It's ok. Everything's going to be alright."

"No." I disagreed between my cries.

"Bella, Bella. Stop. It's ok." I kept disagreeing with her. "Just-Just...He wouldn't do anything if his sister or brother are with you right?" I sniffed, listening to what she was saying. She smiled slightly and started driving again. I didn't know we had stopped. "Just stay with Alice and what's his name guy, the wrestler, big fat..."

"Emmett," I choked a laugh. It's funny how everyone describes him as a big, huge wrestler.

Aunt Franny smiled, relieved that I wasn't so sad anymore. "Exactly. Hang out with them. Edward won't be able to do anything then."

I shook my head "Yes he can. They all bow down to him. Even the _wrestler_." I rolled my eyes.

Aunt Franny puckered her lips for a second and her eyes dazed a little as if she was thinking about something. "Hmm," She said after a while "There's another way to get him off your back."

My eyebrows raised "Well?"

She looked at me and smirked "Flirt."

My eyes popped out of my eye sockets. I choked "W-What?"

Aunt Franny laughed. "Haha, Bella! You're too funny." She looked at me and took in my seriously confused face. She tsked and shook her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella." I narrowed my eyes at her, thoroughly confused. "You're a 17 year old girl Bella! Girls younger than you get pregnant and look at you...you're a nun!"

_What is she suggesting?_

"So you want me to get laid?" I screeched.

She shook her head "Listen Bella, don't tell your father this, but when I was in high school, this guy use to chase me all the time. I told my self to be strong and flirted back. I got _clingy_." She winked at me "_No guy_ wants a clingy, desperate girl." _That's true_ "Just follow Edward, act crazy, go nuts when you see him, try to jump him whenever you get the chance. Flirt with him, and when he's into it, go crazy!" She laughed.

I huffed a laugh too. It sounds funny, and I'm pretty sure it will work.

I pressed my lips. There's just one problem.

"But I don't know how to flirt." I admitted.

Aunt Franny looked at me and smiled "Every girl knows how to flirt, they just don't." She shrugged, unsure.

"And what about Mom and Dad? They would kill me if they find out."

She shook her head "Don't tell them." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Aunt Franny is so still a teenager. I smiled slightly.

I bit my lip "I'll try...today?" I asked her.

She nodded "But take it slow."

I nodded and laid back in the seat and smiled to myself.

_I can't wait!_

_*X*O*X*_

_Aunt Franny stopped at the schools entrance._

All the kids were there, standing, walking, or talking around. This school is scary, huge, and full.

"Good luck." I looked at Aunt Franny who smiled at me supportively. I smiled nervously back at her and nodded. I exited the car and closed the door. I looked towards the school door where the students were huddled and took in a deep breath.

_Now...to look for Edward. _

Before I could take two steps, I heard someone call my name. I froze.

"Bella!" I turned to look Alice waving crazily at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, still mad from yesterday, and I turned and started walking. "Bella!" I heard her shout my name again. I kept walking. Suddenly I felt someone pull me back and I turned to meet two sorry eyes of Alice.

"What?" I snapped and pulled my arm back. Alice pouted and whimpered.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I know it was wrong bringing you there and not telling you that Edward will be there. I-I just wanted you to have fun. I'm so very sorry. I will never do anything with you again without your permission. Please forgive me Bella. Because of Edward I never have any true friends and I really like you. I'm really sorry." Alice cried, her eyes got watery.

I sighed and bit my lip thinking. I mean, she is really sorry but she should've told me even when I told her my Sunday morning with Edward in the car. She...I can't believe she kept it from me.

"Bella," I turned around to see Jasper with a sullen face. "Please Bella, _I'm_ begging. You have to forgive Alice. Last night she wasn't crying because of what Edward did to her, that always happens, but she was crying because she knew she lost you." He sighed. "You and Rosalie are her only friends here. Don't leave her alone. I can even bride you to stay with her." He offered, raising his eyebrows.

Alice gasped from behind me "Jasper!" Jasper held up his hands in defense and shrugged. Then he turned to me.

"Please Bella?" I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice.

"Fine." I said finally. But Alice's face pasted a wide grin on itself and her eyes shot up. "But it was still wrong and you have to make it up to me-" Before I could even finish my sentence Alice jumped on me, crushing me to her and bouncing up and down.

"I WILL! I WILL!" She shouted out, attracting attention now.

"Alice," I said uneasily. I looked at Jasper for help. Jasper smiled slightly and pulled a bouncing Alice away from me. I smiled too. I need friends here myself and I need Alice to help Edward get away from me. "I need to get to my class." I turned around but was immediately pulled back. _Alice_.

"We have like 20 minutes before classes start. And I need to show you something." Alice winked and dragged me off to somewhere. I looked back at Jasper who simply shrugged.

Soon Alice and I stopped. In front of me was a car. I stared at it weird and then looked at Alice for help. _Why did she bring me here_? She had her hands clasped together, hugging her folded hands to her chest, bit her lip, and grinning like a little kid with a devious plan in a toy store...doesn't make sense.

"What?" I asked her finally.

She sighed and rolled her eyes "Do you like it?" She pointed at the car in front of me. I nodded. _Better not be for me_. "I know I love it too!!!"

I looked at her weird again. "So?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes again "Bella...this is my new car!" She screeched.

I smiled as wide as possible, happy for her. "Wow. When did you get it?"

Her face fell "Edward bought it for me this morning as an apology present." I stared at her. _What the..._

"_**WHAT**_?!" Alice nodded. "He bought you a freaking car?!" _Whoa_. "I-I don't understand."

Alice sighed and grabbed my hand, leading me back to school. "You see, when Edward wants to apologize, he buys big and expensive stuff for the person. He never does it verbally. I already have like 7 cars from him, not including other stuff he got for me to say sorry." My eyes stayed wide and my mouth dropped open. "He's a nice guy Bella; he just doesn't know how to show it."

I stopped in my tracks, tripping Alice back to me. Alice looked at me in confusion. I glared at her. "Don't take Edward's side Alice. Don't say _anything_ nice about him cause none of them is true."

Alice bit her lip "I'm not taking his side Bella. I just want to lessen your pain and the horrible fact that you're scared of him. I just want you to be what people here think you are. Strong." I raised my eyebrows. _They think I'm strong?_ Alice rolled her eyes at my confusion "Bella," She groaned "You're from _America_. Girls there...can sure as hell beat the crap out of any _boy_. And I want you to prove that. I believe in you and I want to comfort you. I want to help you."

I pressed my lips together. Alice is a really nice person. I smiled. "The only way you can help me out right now is follow along with a plan I have."

Alice eyebrows furrowed. I smiled and whispered the plan my aunt told me earlier into her ear.

_This plan is sure fire._

_*X*O*X*_

_AN: This is just an author's note, the chapter continues at the bottom. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry for the late update and I wanted to say REVIEW! I am aiming for...maybe 380? CAN WE DO IT? Answer me!!!_

_Oh and any questions, please ask. _

_Oh yeah, I forgot! The Bellie and Eddie awards are up, so if you like any of my stories, PLZ nominate! And ...Love Bite has been nominated for the  
TearJerker __Award__ for Best Tragedy. And I have been nominated for the Storyteller  
__Award__ for Story My Country, My Home!!! Yay! Vote for me if you like these stories!_

_ALL PICS ARE ON MY PROFILE!_

_**PLZ REVIEW!**_

_**AND WISH ME LUCK ON THE TEST I'M ABOUT TO TAKE TOMORROW! I'M EXTREMELY NERVOUS!!!**_

_*X*O*X*_

"_Oh my god! Where did you get this plan?"_

Alice screeched.

I laughed. We were now on the court yard bench. "My aunt gave it to me this morning. I'm nervous about it. I-I...I just don't know how to do this."

Alice pondered for a while before turning back to me with a supporting smile. "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure it'll work. But you can't take this too fast. I mean let it all sink in."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, confused.

Alice sighed and folded her legs underneath her "I mean," She started "Look into his eyes. Pretend like you're dazing off when he's talking to you. Pretend that you're daydreaming about him. You know...make him think you're falling for him. And when the time comes...BAM!" I jumped "Tell him you love him. Seriously at first and _fo shizzle _he'll push you away. Edward isn't the love type kind of person."

I just stared at her for a moment, shocked by her sudden outburst. Then I restated "_Fo shizzle_?" We bursted out laughing.

The bell rang causing me to groan "I have homeroom." Alice nodded and we both got up. Alice and I walked to my class. We were talking as if yesterday never happened. And that was a good thing. I need a friend here and Alice is the best option in the _world_.

But of course there's only one thing, or _person_, that can remind me why I dread this place so much. And that person is none other than Edward Cullen himself.

My laughter stopped short when Alice and I got onto the sidewalks and I saw _him_. Edward was leaning against the walls, the school doors open, his friends were next to him, in front of him, and in general they were all around him. But on top of him, covering him was a _girl_.

She was all over him. Edward was looking off into space, you could tell he was bored but the girl kept talking animatedly to him. She kept on reaching to kiss him here and there and he would comply. I looked away but something else caught my eye.

My eyes trained on Edward's right arm and trailed down. His hands disappeared..._inside the girls' pants_. I gagged. Please tell me he's not doing what I think he's doing. Alice turned to me and nudged me in confusion. I raised my chin, pointing it to the direction of Edward.

Alice's face scrunched up and she rolled her eyes. She started walking away, ignoring the whole thing as if it's always happening. My mouth dropped open. I reached her. "Alice!" She turned back to me. "How-How can you just ignore that?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Nothing new." She turned around but I stopped her.

"He touches me with that hand." I choked out.

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Ew, oh god." She sighed "It's ok Bella. I'm pretty sure he washes his hands."

I put a hand over my mouth and gagged. "I think I need to go to the bathroom." I ran.

_I just wish I could stay hidden in there for the rest of my life._

_*X*O*X*_

"_All students please report to your homeroom classes...and yes Edward, you too."_

I rolled my eyes at the announcement.

I was now sitting at my table in homeroom talking to Lisa and Mike. I felt secured up until the point where Edward stepped in. Everyone in the class, expect me, Lisa and Mike, who glared at him. Lisa and I looked away but Mike kept staring. I nudged Mike, not wanting him to get in trouble.

Edward was sitting on the teachers table with everyone surrounding him.

_Plan, set...go._

I got up from my seat, aware of Lisa's and Mike's eyes on me and walked over to Edward. I pushed past the crowd and once I was standing in front of Edward, who had just turned his attention to me, I leaned in without hesitation and kissed him on the cheek. Leaving everyone, including Edward, stunned. I pulled back, looked into Edward's eyes for a second and walked back over to my seat.

_No questions asked._

_*X*O*X*_

_Next up, English._

When the bell rang, Lisa and I said goodbye to Mike and left for our next classes. As soon as I stepped out the door, two strong arms winded around me.

"Good job." _His_ velvety voice rang in my ear and all at once, the arms and the sweet voice were gone. I turned around to see people filing in and out of the class. But no sign of Edward.

I sighed and turned back, walking to my English class.

_I'm starving._

_*X*O*X*_

_I found Lisa waiting for me at the end of class, as usual_

We talked as we walked over to the cafeteria. Soon we were greeted by an energetic Alice who led us to her table. Emmett and Jasper weren't there.

"They had to go to a football meeting. We all have an assembly today honoring them. You know since they won, they are going to be thrown a party." Alice suddenly smiled "Rose, you know what that means." Rosalie smiled back a little and munched on her salad. She ignored me.

"Bella, you should come too." Alice proposed.

I stared at her curiously "You're going?"

Alice looked at me as if I was crazy or something "Of course. Jasper plays. And so does Emmett. So anyone they invite can go. And I, as well as themselves, are inviting you. And of course Lisa should come because without her there would be no party." Alice winked at Lisa, who as doing her homework. Lisa looked up at her and smiled.

I shook my head "I can't go." I said.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed "And why not?"

"Simple." I put my drink down "Edward."

Alice lowered her eyes and nodded. "Right. I forgot." She looked back up at me "And sure as hell, I will not drag you into this because I remember all to well what happened the last time I did that." We both smiled at each other.

"_But we will miss you."_

_*X*O*X*_

_Right after lunch, Principal Fisher escorted us to the auditorium._

We were going to miss our 3rd period class. Which was a good thing because I wouldn't have to see Edward. However, Alice informed me that he would be at the assembly. But there was no way he could see me.

Entering the auditorium, it literally took my breath away. It was huge. There were three floors and it looked exactly like a theatre but better _**(AN: PIC on my profile)**_. Overall it was really beautiful and surprising.

"You like?" Alice asked me as she found a seat for us and sat down.

I nodded. "I love it. It-It's amazing."

Alice laughed "You have to thank the student council for that...and Edward." She trailed off uneasily. I bit my lip as I sat down next to her. Rosalie to her right and Lisa to my left.

The assembly soon began but it was too loud. The principal did his best to calm the kids down but it didn't work. So he took the microphone and covered the mouth piece with his hands, sending screeching waves to us all.

We all covered our ears and groaned.

And then it was over.

Principal Fisher cleared his throat "Alright. Thank you everyone for joining us today. Yesterday our school played against the Chilies. As we know the Chilies are not the easiest to beat." Everyone shouted in response. "But...But," Principal Fisher tried to calm them down again "We have one person to thank for that personally and I know you all agree. Please put your hands together for...Edward Cullen!"

Everyone got up and started cheering as if Edward had done something big. They went crazy.

"EDWARD!!!"

"We love you Edward!"

"Great game Edward!"

"You go man!"

I heard shouts from everywhere. Left, right, behind me, in front of me...everywhere. I felt a hand on mine and looked at Alice, who, unlike everyone else, didn't stand up. She sat with me and smiled warmly. I smiled back, but apprehensively.

I looked back up to see Edward climb the stage, his hands up, grinning like crazy. It was as if he was going up there to get his diploma. I shook my head. Soon Edward reached the podium.

"Thank you, thank you." His sweet voice spread the room causing more cheering eruptions. "I-one second." He stopped for a moment and turned his face sideways to spit out something. A gum. Everyone started chuckling. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the teachers shake their heads. Edward returned to the microphone.

"Sorry, I couldn't talk with that thing in my mouth. It lost flavor. Anyways...thank you everyone for joining and honoring us players." He turned serious "As you all know that the Tigers always play their best. We know what our goal is and we know how to get it." _He looks really handsome up there._ "We play for only one reason. And that reason is you." He pointed towards the audience. It was surprising to see how everyone stayed so quiet and listened to him with the respect they didn't show the principal. You could tell why he was chosen as the captain. There was such authority in his voice.

"I won't say any more but that I am proud of these people right here." He pointed to the football players who raised their hands up and started hooting. Edward laughed "I know my team very well and they are great. I believe in you guys, I want you all to know that. I don't regret you...and yes, Pat, I don't regret you either." Everyone started laughing for some reason. Even Alice chuckled from besides me. I pouted, not knowing the reason to why they were amused.

"Alright, alright," He calmed everyone down in a second. "As I was saying, we will play even better out there in our next game which is against the Werewolves." Everyone's facial expressions turned grave and they started 'booing'. Even Alice and Lisa. And as always, I was the outcast.

"I know they were just close to victory last time," A crooked smile appeared on Edward's face. "But since when has anyone ever beaten us?"

"Not with you around Edward!" A player shouted from the front.

Others followed "You rock Edward!"

"GO EDWARD!!!" Everyone started shouting compliments at him. He chuckled.

The principal walked up and spoke in the microphone. "Ok, ok...Edward's got your love now quiet down." Everyone sat back down but started clapping for Edward. "Wrap it up Edward." Principal Fisher told him and moved aside.

"Ok, so, I'm going to save the gooey, boring speech for the dance. But of course my speeches always have something awesome in them. Am I right?" Everyone started shouting in response. I groaned. Alice laughed from besides me.

"Edward," The principal warned.

Edward rolled his eyes "Settle down people. Fisher here is just as boring as a fish." Everyone laughed, pointing at Principal Fisher, who had turned red and was glaring at Edward. Edward shrugged his shoulders innocently "It's true." He turned back to us. "So how many of you are excited for the Choice Dance?" Everyone started shouting like crazy again.

_I am so going to get hearing aids after this._

Edward chuckled "Yeah, but don't get your hopes. This is an exclusive dance. Meaning only if you're invited, you will get to go. Otherwise...you're a very uncool person." I mentally gasped. _How could he be so publicly mean and still be loved by everyone?_

"So, now let's continue our generation. Players." Edward called them. They all rose, making everyone shout their lungs out at them, and walked up to the stage.

I leaned closer to Alice. "What are they doing?" I asked her. I had to shout.

"Each football player would go up their and then announce who they are taking to the dance as their date. For example, Jasper goes up and announces my name. I can refuse him or not. It's my choice. Then I could invite anyone _I_ want as well as he can. Wait and see." Alice explained. I nodded and leaned back.

Mr. Fisher came back up. "Alight, let's start with Fernando."

A guy, tall, lean, a little muscular, walked up to the podium. He had dark hair, almost covering his face. He was handsome but _nothing_ compared to Edward.

"Um...Patricia." He smiled at the girl who stood up.

She was blushing madly but nodded. Everyone started cheering. Fernando walked back, satisfied.

"Sam." Principal Fisher called the guy forward.

This guy was tall too. He had sandy hair and a muscular body. "Emily." A frail girl stood up, she was confident. She nodded and whispered a yes. Sam smiled widely and walked back, but not before doing a guy handshake with Edward.

"Carl." And the list went on.

No girl so far had said 'no'. And who in their mind would?

"Jasper."

Jasper walked up, biting his lips. Obviously shy and nervous. I wondered why.

"Alice?" Alice shot up, jumping up and down.

"YES! YES! YES!!!" Alice shouted.

I blushed madly and hid myself behind my hair. As well as Lisa.

Jasper walked back, grinning.

After two more people, it was Emmett's turn.

"ROSIE! BABY!!" He shouted. Everyone started cracking up. And I would be lying if I said I wasn't one of them.

Rosalie stood up, her arms crossed over her chest.

"No." She said and sat back down.

The expression on Emmett's face was _hilarious_. He fell down on his knees, shocked for a moment.

"Dejected!" The football player, including Edward, shouted. Emmett popped back into reality and jumped up.

"Rosie! Why?! I love you!" Rosalie scoffed. I laughed. "ROSIE!" Emmett jumped up on the podium, but got of before it fell. I held my stomach, trying to contain the laughter. "Rosalie!" The team and Principal Fisher tried to restrain him. It was so funny! I've never laughed this much in my whole life. Emmett is such a drama.

Rosalie stood back up "Admit it Emmett. Then I will say yes." Now I was confused. What was she talking about?

Emmett sulked a little and narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." He finally grumbled "Girls rule. Boys drool." I started laughing like crazy again. All the boys groaned and the girls cheered.

Rosalie smiled, content. "Good. And yes. I would be _honored_ to go to the dance with you." Emmett groaned and glared at her as everyone pushed him back in line.

A few more boys later, there were eleven total, not including Edward, went up and then it was finally Edward's turn.

Everyone cheered when he walked up to the podium. The girls had their hands over their chest as if to stop them from jumping out. I, on the other hand, was trying to hide myself in my hair again.

Edward exhaled loudly "Ok, are you all ready? All you ladies out there..." The girls jumped up and ran up to reach him but the teachers tried their best to hold them back.

"Edward hurry up." The principal worried.

Edward sighed "Ok, ok everyone..._girls_...settle down." But the girls won't listen. The guys just watched, sitting there and the football team was smirking. Edward looked worried for once. He, as well as all the teachers, tried to calm down the girls but it was no use. Then Edward said, "I will not be taking any girl who is not sitting." All the girls sat right where they were. Meaning the floor. It was all quiet now.

Edward let out a breath and craned his head left then to right. "Alright then." He was still freaked out, it was easy to tell "Anyways, the girl I am about to choose...well she is different. There are definitely no words to describe her." Edward trailed off. "She's new here and very lost. And I take it as my responsibility to screw up her life, like I did of all you girls out their." Everyone laughed. I, on the other hand, stiffened. Alice grabbed my hand.

"He wouldn't." She whispered.

But he did.

"Isabella Swan," My eyes widened and my throat dried up instantly. He was looking right at me. His green eyes burning into mine "Will you do me the honor of going to the dance with me?" Everyone gasped. They all turned to either glare at me or looked at me in surprise.

Alice and Lisa pushed me to stand up and I finally did, my legs shaking. I held onto the seat in front of me or support.

_Edward don't do this._

"Bella?" He asked again. My eyes gradually moved up to look into his. Edward sighed impatiently "Let's just say that you don't have a choice Bella." He glared at me just a little, letting the message go through my head.

_Why is Edward asking __**me**__ to the dance when he could've asked __**anyone**__?_

However, I found myself nodding. Edward smiled. "Took you long enough. And here I thought you were warming up to me. Remember homeroom?" Tears stung in my eyes and I grabbed my stuff and left.

_The auditorium was silent._

_*X*O*X*_

_I was in the bathroom, crying my eyes out when Alice found me._

"It's ok Bella. You'll see how much fun you will have."

I stared up at Alice with teary wet eyes. "Is the dance in the gym Alice?" All my dances in my previous high school were held in the gym. I figured I might get out of the gym and hide in the bathroom for the whole night.

But Alice never answered.

"Alice?" I asked again. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Tell me." I ordered.

Alice sucked in a deep breath and sat next to me on the floor. She shook her head, looking right into my eyes. "Well? Where is it then?" I asked her impatiently.

She sighed again. "It's not anywhere in the school. Edward, being the captain, chooses the place."

I pouted a little and looked away, fidgeting with my hands. "Do you have any idea what place he might choose?" _Is it a house party?_

Alice lowered her eyes too "Well, he always uses...um...not very good places to be." I stared at her curiously. Alice avoided my eyes and nervously explained. "He usually chooses clubs or...wired places like that."

I lost my breath.

"What?!" I shouted. I shook my head, not comprehending well anymore. "What do you do there then?"

Alice flinched back at the tone of my voice. "No!" She shook her head frantically. "Jasper and I would walk around outside or something. Same with Rosalie and Emmett. We're not like that Bella." I whimpered. I will soon become one of Edward's sluts. "Two years ago he took us to...a hookers club." I gaped.

I stood up instantly and left the bathroom. I heard Alice call behind me. "Bella! Bella! Where are you going?"

She put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around. "I will not. I will _not_!" I just shouted and turned back, running to find Edward. Edward was with a group of his friends, in the outside court. Smoking and just hanging out while classes were still in session.

I stepped outside and walked over to him, taking angry steps. "Oye captain! Here comes your date." One of his friends shouted, causing everyone to look back. Especially Edward. He smirked and turned around on the bench, standing up. As soon as I reached him, I pushed him, almost making him fall back in his seat and breaking my arms.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I shouted, tears falling out rapidly.

Edward glared at me. "What the f*** are you talking about?"

I looked up at him with teary eyes. "Why the f*** did you pick me?! You know I'm not allowed. I understand that you want to torture me but shouldn't that be only in school?!" I was aware that I had cursed, but I was too mad to care.

Edward closed the distance between us, heat waves rolling off him. It was clear that he was mad. "Since when do you make the rule around here?" He pushed me back lightly. "I can tease you, bother you, or see you _anytime_ I want. You are not the boss of me. I don't care if you're allowed or not, don't tell me your problems because I could care less. _But how dare you_ yell at me and _push_ me in front of my friends?!" He roared. I lowered my eyes, scared to death.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered quietly.

"What?!" He shouted.

I flinched back. "I'm sorry." I repeated, not any louder than before.

Edward sighed. He turned back to look at his friends and soon they all scattered. Walking away but looking back at us now and then. Edward looked down at me, my eyes still lowered. I was shaking with fear.

"That's a strike." I just pouted, knowing that I deserved it.

"You better be ready by 7 today. I will be picking you up then." He turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, mentally hoping it wasn't a hookers club or anything like that. I would die.

Edward turned around, a dangerous smirk on his face. "You'll see." Then he left.

I groaned.

_I wish the ground I was standing on would swallow me whole._

_*X*O*X*_

_It was 6:45 now._

I was in my bedroom just staring at the clock and doing me homework. But I was so distracted. I kept wondering what will happen when, or _if_, Edward shows up at the door. I inhaled slowly and let it out. What I would give to relax right now.

The doorbell rang.

I stiffened.

I ran downstairs but stopped at the stairs, somewhere I couldn't see the person at the door but the person couldn't see me either.

My grandma opened the door.

"Here's your delivery ma'am." I breathed in relief. It was just a mailman. _Thank God_.

"Hmm, who's this from?" My grandma started walking back into the kitchen to join my mom. Right now, in the house, it was only me, Jason, Addi, Mom and grandma. Uncle Dimitri and Uncle Fritz were out with my dad trying to look for a job for him. My aunts were in their homes respectably. We were alone.

I had told my mom and grandma about what happened at school but all they could do was worry and comfort me. My mom said that it was ok. To live I would have to do anything. She said that we were going through the Great Depression 2. To survive it we would have to give up a lot. My mom wasn't mad at me but my father. She was seething but kept calm. She simply locked herself in her room and cried silently.

My grandma stayed with me, trying to comfort me but it was no use. I soon dismissed her, wanting to be alone. Jason and Addi tried to comfort me too but I waved them off.

I was sitting on the staircase, my elbow on my knee and my chin resting on my palm. I sighed and just sat there. Thinking...about nothing.

The doorbell rang.

I gasped.

"I'll get it!" Addi shouted and ran to the door.

"Addi no!!!" I shouted to her but it was too late. She had opened the door.

As soon as she opened the door, the person behind it was revealed. I gasped. But I wasn't the only one.

Edward. But wasn't it. Edward...he was wearing a black dress shirt, untucked, with dark jeans. He looked like a god. Especially with the dark glasses that contrasted his pale skin. He almost looked inhumane. His hair was still messy, but they looked great on him. I almost fell off the stairs. He..._Oh my god_...I just wish he wasn't out to ruin my life, I might have even fallen head over heals for him. I probably already am...

I know why girls fall over him, especially now seeing that I wasn't the only girl ogling in the room. My grandma, my mom, and mostly my sister, were staring at his wide eyed. Even Jason was surprised but was hiding behind the sofa.

A crooked smile appeared on Edward face, making me weak at knees. I sat down on the steps so I won't fall.

"Is Bella here?" He asked. His sweet, melodic voice almost put me to sleep. I felt as if I was drunk.

"Is Bella here?" Edward asked again. I looked back at my sister. She was dazed. She was just staring at him, mouth open and eyes wide. Edward eyebrows furrowed. He pushed passed my sister; she was still gawking at him, and marched into the house.

"Bella?!" I sucked in a deep breath. I should get out there before he gets mad. "Bella?!" He roared again. I stood up from the staircase.

"Edward?" He turned towards me. He smiled wickedly.

"About time." His expression turned dour as he took my image in. "Why aren't you dressed? I specifically told you to get dressed." He glared at me, so badly that if the phrase '_if looks could kill_' was true, I would've died right there.

"I-I..." I tried to come up with an excuse but I was scared. Really scared...and dazzled.

Edward pursed his lips. "I knew it." He threw a bag at me which I never knew he had before now. "I finally give you a choice to do something and you didn't. So, as usual, I will be choosing for you." I clutched the foreign bag to me "Wear it. No excuses. It's your fault." He shrugged and turned around, walking into the living room.

"Now!" He ordered behind his back. I scurried up stairs. "What's up Jason?" I heard him say before I closed the door.

I let some tears leak out as I put the bag on my bed and kneeled down. I cried for a little while but then remembered that Edward was downstairs, waiting for me. And he's not in a good mood already. I don't want to make him anymore mad.

I pushed the bag off my bed, letting the contents in it fall out. I held up the blue cloth, revealing it to be a beautiful black and blue dress. But it was sleeveless and probably went just below my knees. I choked a sob and took off my shirt.

I pulled on the dress, cringing. But when I looked in the mirror, I smiled slightly. I looked really nice in it. It was exactly my size but...it was way too revealing. My parents, especially my dad, would kill me if they see me wearing a tank top. I looked back in the bag too see that it had boots in it.

But they were huge! And they were heeled. I've never really worn heels except in a couple of parties. They always hurt my feet and leave bruises. And heels aren't good for someone uncoordinated.

I pulled them on anyways. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I heard a knock on the door. I tried to get up again but I kept falling on my butt. I crawled over to the door and yanked it open.

It was Addi.

"What are you doing? Are you ready? Edward-" She stopped once she saw me. "Oh my god." I slammed the door shut. "Oh my." Addi sat down on my bed, stunned.

I nodded "I know." I cried.

"Why are you crying?!" She screeched quietly. "Bella you've got to be kidding me! You are in the most beautiful dress in the world. You are going out with the hottest guy ever! He chose _you_! Any girl would die to be in your shoes right now! Especially because those shoes are so cute!" I cracked a smile. "No seriously."

I narrowed my eyes at her "You want them? Take it. I don't want it. You can have the dress too and you can go out with Edward while you're at it. Just-I don't want this Addi. This isn't how I imagined my life to be like." I closed my eyes, squeezing some tears out.

Addi sighed. Then added "Well, Edward's downstairs. We wouldn't want him to come up. Well, you wouldn't." I glared at her. She shrugged "What? The guy's a total hottie. Did you see him at the door...I nearly died."

"Addison!" I shouted. "How dare you think of him that way?" I scolded her. She just narrowed her eyes at me and shrugged. _She's such a teen_. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. "Help me up." She got up and held my hands to pull me up. I still couldn't balance myself in them and ended up falling.

After a few tries, I was standing. But I still couldn't go down there. I didn't want my mom or grandma to see me wearing this. I wore the trench coat I got for my birthday. I've never wore it a day in my life. It was huge on me. I was waiting to grow into it but today's a good day to wear it.

It hid the dress well.

I opened the door and told Addi to go first. After a little argument she did go first. I followed soon after .I held on to the wall and the railing to prevent myself form falling.

"Yeah, but Jackson can beat him any day." I heard Edward say. _Was he talking to Jason?_

Addi cleared her throat. Edward and Jason whipped around; everyone's attention was on me. I clutched the coat closer to me. Edward got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Why the f*** are you wearing the coat? I didn't buy that." Edward said while he looked at me up and down. I crossed my legs nervously.

"I'm cold."

He narrowed his eyes at me "It's September." I shrugged, lowering my eyes. He sighed and shook his head, heading over to the door. I looked back at my mom. Her expression was killing me. Careless expression played on her face but I could tell that she was dying inside.

I bit my lips, my chin quivering. Without glancing back I walked out the door. I almost tripped on the porch but Edward caught me. He stood me up, staring into my eyes for a while before shaking his head and walking towards his car.

He opened the passenger side for me and then got in himself. He started the car and then drove out of my parking lot. I was aware of the shadows on the window.

Five minutes into the intense driving, Edward stopped the car. I would've flown out the front window if it wasn't for the seatbelt I was wearing. I looked at Edward, stunned.

"You could take it off now." I looked at him curiously. "The coat Bella. Take it off."

I sat back in the seat and looked away from him. "I'm cold."

"I'm not a f***ing fool." I rolled my eyes "Take it off now." After I few minutes of deciding, I took it off. I felt Edward's eyes on me but I tried not to care. I took off the coat and laid it on my lap. I turned to see Edward lick his lips, staring at me. My breasts actually. I cleared my throat. His eyes shot up to mine and he smirked.

"You should wear more clothes like that." He advised and started driving again.

I rolled my eyes again "No thanks, I don't want to become one of your sluts." Edward turned his head to glare at me but I ignored him. He turned back, not saying anything.

It was quiet the whole way. I would peek at Edward now and then, but it's not my fault. I had a god sitting right next to me, how could I not stare?

The car stopped, gradually this time. I looked out the window to see a bunch of people gathered by the creepy building. It was a club. That much was clear. It was hard to breathe now.

"Where are we?" I asked in a shaky voice. I looked besides me to see Edward shift the gear to parking mode then unlock the doors.

"It's a club." He said in a '_duh_' tone. "It's new and I heard it's really cool."

I looked back at the haunting place. "So you bring your team here for the dance?" I saw the people in the line. Some guys were wearing dress shirts or t-shirts but the girls made me want to burn them alive. I've never seen such revealing clothes. They could've just come in a bra and it would cover up most of them. I almost threw up.

"It's not _just_ dancing." I looked back to Edward smirking dangerously and he got out. He came around the car to open the door for me. I tried to get out myself but I couldn't. Edward lend me his hand and pulled me out, slowly surprisingly. But as soon as I got out of the car, I tripped. _Damn these heels_.

Before I could fall flat on my face, Edward caught me...again. He brought me to my feet but didn't let go. I gasped at our proximity. I could feel his cool breath on me. I could see his green eyes clearly, and they were shining. Just as bright as the moon. I could see just a little speck of stubble forming near his chin. _He looks really beautiful_.

I saw his eyes flicker down at my lips and then back at my lips. I knew what it meant now. I gradually looked down at his lips and back up into his eyes. Edward leaned forward, really slowly, as if he was trying to make the moment last.

I really would be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss him. I did want to. It wasn't only part of the plan Aunt Franny had given to me this morning but also my heart had desired it.

Edward leaned in but instead of kissing my lips, he turned sideways and kissed my cheek. Softly. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose a little but then abruptly pulled back.

My eyes flashed open.

Edward was looking...disgusted...or scared. It's always hard to tell with him. Edward's hands left my waist and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said, his voice was a little different.

Edward led me to the entrance, passing everyone in the line. But of course, he checked all the girls out, top to bottom before reaching the door. And the girls were ogling back at him. And I blushed at the stares _I_ was getting.

Before Edward reached the bodyguard, he turned to me. "Puff out your breasts Bella." My eyes popped out.

"W-What?" I choked out, hoping that I heard him wrong.

He looked down at me "He's not going to let you in if you don't look appealing." I shrugged, not getting his point. "I will undress you if I have to, to get you in." I sucked in a breath instantly and puffed out my chest just a little. I heard Edward cough a laugh.

I bit my lip, trying to cry.

Edward reached the body guard, or whatever they called him here. "Edward Cullen, VIP." Edward simply said to him. The huge guy looked over the list and suddenly his eyes brightened up.

"Oh, right sir." He unlocked the pole stand and let us pass.

Before entering though, I leaned into Edward to whisper something to him "But Edward, he barely looked at me."

Edward shrugged. "I know." He looked down at me and then smirked. I gasped and pouted. How degrading!

The doors to the club open and I gasped again.

"Welcome to hell Bella." Edward whispered in my ear.

_AN: How was it? Good? Bad? Next chapter: The dance! __**And maybe Bella will get drunk**__...REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT...and plz read the Authors Note!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**V**


	15. Chapter 14: First hangover

_AN: Hello people of the world. I'm sorry for the late update (hey it rhymes) anyways, this chapter was very, very, very hard for me to write. It needed a lot of attention and time because I wanted it to be perfect but I don't know if it is. Please tell me if I did a good enough job. It's also like 50 pages and took me forever to write it._

_Please review!_

_Also, I would like to thank 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 for re-writing the summary for this story, THANKS A LOT!_

_Um, I really have nothing more to say but thanks for the patience. Oh and, I bumped the rating to M but only because of the language._

_**PLZ REVIEW! **_

_**Chapter 14**_

My blood was pumping.

Loud music, people on the floor, bundled up together as if there wasn't any space in the room at all. But there was. There was a lot of room but people were so close to each other, it was sickening. The girls and the boys...they were all smashed together. I barely took a step on the floor and I already had the urge to puke.

There were different colors of lights flashing around, blinding me. I wrapped my arms around myself to prevent me from falling. The smell was so overpowering, it was disgusting. The whole image was disgusting.

_Where am I?_

I looked at Edward to see him with an easily smile. He looked down at me, still smirking and pushed my back lightly to keep going. He led us to a table; I had closed my eyes as soon as we stepped on the floor.

I heard grunting noises and humming. I took in a deep breath and immediately wished I hadn't. The bad smell went in me.

"Open your eyes Bella." I heard Edward's velvet voice ring in my ear. I shook my head. Edward's hand tightened on my arm. "Open your f**king eyes. Don't embarrass me." I opened my eyes, tears leaking out and looked up at him.

I think he flinched, but I can't be sure because I was still blinded by the lights. But I felt a hand wipe away my tears. "Bella," He whispered again. "Don't cry. You'll have fun here I promise." He started looking around for something. Suddenly he smiled. "Here." He took a glass from a tray passing by and handed to me.

_Apple juice?_

"What's this?" I asked, smelling it because apple juice doesn't smell so...bad.

"Alcohol." My eyes shot up to his.

"What?" I croaked out.

He shrugged and repeated "Alcohol. Trust me, it tastes bad at first but you'll like it..._and it'll be easier for me to f*** you when your drunk_." He said the last sentence under his breath as if I hadn't heard it. But I did.

"I hate you." I said scornfully to him. He just smirked.

"You won't be saying that after tonight." I just glared at him.

Before he could say something, we were interrupted. "Bella!" Edward and I turned to the tiny girl in a dark green dress with her hands up in the air and a grin plastered on her face. _Alice_.

"Alice," I choked out, making Edward glare at me.

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. She turned to Edward "There, are you happy now Edward?" Edward glared at her. "Leave her alone will you." Alice moved to grab my hand but Edward pulled me away.

"Alice, Bella is not your date, she's mine. Unless you're a f**king lesbo." Alice narrowed her eyes at him. "Get lost." Edward ordered.

Alice glared at him. "Edward don't do this. I won't hesitate to break your neck. Let her go. She looks like she's about to throw up." Alice pointed at me. Edward didn't bother looking down at me to see if I really was getting sick.

"I don't care. Get the f*** away from me. I can never enjoy when I'm near you. And that's why we don't hang out anymore." Edward spat.

Alice flinched but tried to hide it. "Maybe it's because of you."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine. It's me not you. As always. Now would you leave us the f*** alone you fag?" Alice gasped.

She avoided my eyes and lowered her head. But then looked up at him with teary eyes "You're going to regret it one day. You're going to regret everything. But by then, it'll be too late."

Edward scoffed. "Trust me, I'm already regretting you and your family. Now get lost fortune teller." Alice clenched her jaw.

I nudged Edward from saying anything else. And before this turns into a fight. But Alice had left already, leaving me and Edward alone.

Edward let out a breath. "Thank god that's f***ing over. Let's dance." He pulled on my arm but I didn't budge.

"What?" I asked in a squeaky voice.

Edward turned back to me. "Let's dance. I want to dance." After a while, seeing that I wasn't moving but just staring at him in shock, Edward sighed. "Bella, please no drama today. I've already had a bad day and now I want to dance. Come with me or I won't hesitate to take you right here, right now, on the pool table. Because trust me, I've done that before." I gasped lightly. He squeezed my hand just a little. "Let's go."

I let him drag me but that didn't stop me form making all sorts of excuses. "But-But I don't know how to dance!"

Edward sighed. "I'll teach you."

"I'm really uncoordinated."

"I'll laugh at you when you fall." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Kiss her! Kiss her!" I heard a group of people say when we passed a couple of girls in the middle of the dance floor. _Ew_...I scrunched up my nose. On another side of the dance floor, there was a competition going on. There was a boy on a chair and the girls one by one dirty danced with him. I tried to hold back the little puke pooling in my mouth.

"Edward!" I heard people shout. I looked to my left to see a group of people grinning at, not me, but Edward. Edward smirked and nodded to them, making the girls scream like crazy. I narrowed my eyes at them. I wish they could come here and take Edward away from me.

"Let's go." Edward pulled me to somewhere else. As soon as I turned to look at him, I met some freaks' face.

"BOO!"

"Ahh!!!" I screamed my guts out. It was a mask. The person, the guy, took it off and laughed at me pointingly. I looked to my side to see Edward press his lips together, trying not to laugh. I whimpered. I wish I could burn this place.

"Calm down sweetie." I felt a woman's voice say and I felt hands on both my shoulders and I shakily turned my head a little to see the hand on my right shoulder. I shouted again and pushed her hand away from me and pushed her too. I bumped back into Edward who was laughing freely now.

That woman..._not even human_...

Her nails were huge! They were dark and dirty. But it wasn't only the nails, it was her whole hand. I can't tell if it was tattoo...but her hand was scary as hell. And looking at her, she was pretty horrifying herself. She was half bald; actually half her body was full of tattoo designs. And the other half was pierced. When she smiled at me, it looked as if she was about to bite me.

While I was freaking out, Edward on the other hand couldn't control his laughter. I pouted a little and untied his hands from my waist and pushed him back, running away.

"Bella!" I heard him shout. His voice got distant as I ran away.

I don't know where I was going; I had closed my eyes again. And because of that stupid mistake, I bumped into someone. When I opened my eyes, it was yet another scary mask. I screamed right at their face and pushed away from them, only to bump into someone else just as scary.

"Hey watch it." This person had their tongue pierced

"Move!" This person had huge spikes on their head and neck.

"My foot! You B***!" This girl...or whoever it was...was about to beat me up. I turned away from them, screaming. This place and the people made me think I was in a very, extremely scary Halloween movie.

"Watch it!" Another girl pushed me, making me bump into a totally another person.

But this person was different. "Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. I looked up at this person and got lost in his eyes. They were so genuine and kind. _I'm saved_.

I opened my mouth to say something but all the words were stuck in my throat. So instead of saying anything, I broke down. The guy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his warm, comforting chest. I wept in shirt, not caring that I was getting it wet.

"Hey, hey. Come on now." His hands rubbed my back as a soothing gesture. "It's ok. I'm here. It's alright." I felt him pulling me away somewhere and then he pulled back. He pushed me lightly on my shoulders and sat me down. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded, not looking up at him.

"Hey!" I heard him call someone and a waiter came over. "Bring her some water please...um, a 270." He looked back down at me. "Hey there," he waved a hand through my hair. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head, still unable to form any words. He knelt in front of me and offered me a drink. "Here." I shook my head. Is he trying to feed me alcohol? "No, no. It's water." He said, as if reading my mind.

I lift my shaking hand and took the glass from him. I brought it to my lips but before drinking it, the smell of the drink hit my nose.

I looked up at the man. "Are you sure this is water?" I asked, not surprised that my voice was hoarse.

He smiled and nodded. "I promise." Taking his word on it, I gulped down the whole thing, quenching my thirst. It was...disgusting!!!

"Can I have some more?" _What?_ I was thirsty and the water...it was as if hypnotizing me. Making me want more of it. The guy in front of me smirked.

"Of course." He called the waiter over and ordered. "Water, 270." _What does 270 mean?_

He turned back to me. "My names Kevin. And you are...?"

I blushed under his gaze. "Isabella. B-But you can call me Bella." He, _Kevin_, smiled and grabbed my hand lightly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you..._beautiful_." I blushed deeper and bit my lip. Soon the waiter set down a glass...of water.

"Here." He pushed the glass towards me. I took it from him and drank it all down again. "Do you want more?" He asked me.

I nodded shamefully. I didn't want to waste his money. He smiled again for some reason and ordered another glass.

"So, are you with anyone?"

_And my story started._

_*X*O*X*_

"_He's a jerk."_

I said as I put my glass down with a thump. I don't know how many glasses of water I've had. I lost count after...5. But I've never felt this good in my life. Or this lightheaded.

"Wow," Kevin sighed "Guy's tough. Who is he by the way? Oh, do you need another drink?" He's always asking me that. But like always I would nod and drink it all down. "Here." He passed me another glass.

"That's 145 dollars." I heard someone say. It was getting blurry and really hard to hear. All I heard was a buzz and all I saw was water. Blurry water.

"145 dollars?" I heard Kevin shout. "For what?"

"You ordered about 50 drinks." I heard the voice from before.

_He ordered 50 drinks? Boy __**he**__ sure does like to drink water. _

Kevin grumbled something but after a while I felt his hand on my waist...or was it my thigh? I couldn't feel my body except for my head which was getting heavier every minute.

"Are you ok? You don't seem so well." I couldn't feel my head at all now.

I grumbled. Tears were welling up in my eyes. "Kevin." I whimpered out. I felt his hands around me but that's all I felt.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He pulled me up and dragged me out of the haunted club. The cool air hit my face, almost tripping me. Kevin tightened his grip on me. "Here," He rested me against a cool surface, a wall I guess. "You feeling better?"

I shook my head and right there I wish I hadn't because I felt as if my head had popped out and hit the ground.

Then I heard someone chuckle faintly. "Kevin?" I whimpered again.

"Shh..." I felt something on my lips and I felt something push against me. I held my breath.

"How can you trust someone so easily..._especially if you meet them in a bar_?" My eyes widened.

_Kevin leaned in..._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"Mmm...Edward stop..."

She groaned.

I forgot her name...though I don't think I ever asked her for it. But she was _hot_. She was blonde, obviously, and slim and well, I lost it after I saw her. Walking up to her and sitting down next to her and then flirting. Yeah, the best part was flirting. She sure does now how to turn a guy on.

So I asked her to join me in the corner and she happily obliged. I'm pretty sure you know what we've done there. And we're still on it.

After Bella left, or ran away from me, I laughed a little more and then hung out with my friends. But I got bored really fast so I picked the nearest target, which happened to be the blonde chick that crushed between me and the wall, and then it was all blur.

I didn't bother looking for Bella. It was her fault she ran away. I wonder if she's gone home by now. F**king b*tch. I really wanted to see her make a fool of herself when she danced. But no. She had to be her innocent self and run away.

"Edward...Edward..." _Did I tell her my name?_

"_EDWARD! EDWARD!_" I heard someone shout my name from behind me but I know it wasn't Blondie here, so I ignored it. Everyone's always calling me. I'm sure it's nothing important.

"Edward! Edward!" I heard it again. I groaned and kissed the girl deeply, trying to get rid of the sound.

"Edward!" I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and pull me away from the girl and turn me around.

"What the F***!" I shouted and zipped up my pants quickly. _Who the f*** is that?!_

"Edward...I saw...Bella..." The girl stuttered. I don't know but I think I've seen her somewhere.

"Do I know you?" I asked, buckling my pants belt. The blonde was cowering behind me.

The girl's eyebrows wrinkled. "I'm Lisa. I go to the same school as you do." _I still don't remember_. "I have homeroom with you..." _Nope...I don't remember_. She sighed heavily and slumped. "Well, fine you don't know me. B-But Bella, she's...I-I saw someone take her outside..."

I waved her off. "Her f**kin' fault." I turned back to the blonde but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I whipped around, my anger rolling off me. Lisa, or Misa...whatever her name was, flinched back. "Never touch me again." She whimpered, moving back. "It's her problem. Not mine. She's the one who ran away from me. If she's about the get f***ed..." I shook my head, not bothering to finish my sentence.

"Edward," Lisa said again, pressing her lips together. I sighed and turned back to her.

"Fine...where is she?" I've already f**ked and I'm not in the mood for more anyways.

I started looking over the crowd for her.

"Come with me." Lisa beckoned me to follow her. I was about to follow when I felt yet another hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I shrugged "I'm going..." I trialed off and turned away from her. I barely took two steps when I felt her pull me back.

"So what, you're going to just leave me?" _Oh no. Not __**that**__ again_.

I don't have time for this. "Listen, it's been a pleasure f***ing you but I have to go." She pouted and tears started leaking down her cheeks but I ignored them and left her standing there.

Personally, I think that f***ing hookers is better than any girl because hookers are used before so they don't have any feelings or sad emotions what so ever.

I spotted Lisa somewhere in the crowed and followed her outside. We, well only her, looked around every where but Nia, _or was it Tia_, couldn't find her. I leaned against the wall outside of the club. _This is why I was here?_

Gia turned back to me. "Aren't you going to help me?" She yelled.

I smirked. She's mad. I just love it when girls are mad. The redness on their skin started from their head and follows all the way down...and _more_ _down_.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked closer to Pia. I closed all distance between us by leaning my face in. My lips just a centimeter away from hers. I felt her breathing harden. "Has anyone told you," I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger "how sexy you are Lia?" I blew my cool breath against her face softly.

"Edward," She whispered, her voice ragged. _Good_. "M-my name is L-Lisa."

I smiled at her, dazzling her. "Lisa," I said as if tasting it on my tongue. "What a pretty name for a pretty girl." A tint of red showed on her cheeks. "You know, it would sound even better if I say it...or _groan_ it." Her eyes widened and looked up to mines. "What do you say?" I asked under my breath, making it sound husky yet smooth. I leaned closer. "My car? Your car? Or the restroom?" I leaned closer, grazing her top lip with mine.

She leaned in further and almost kissed me when we heard something. Or _someone_.

"_Ah! No! Get off me!_"

Lisa's eyes widened and she pulled back immediately. I ran a hand through my hair and looked around where it came from. Apparently, Meesha was faster.

"She's here!" She yelled, rapidly beckoning me to come over. "Come on Edward!" I rolled my eyes and walked to her. She disappeared inside an alley. I furrowed my eyebrows. _An alley_?

I walked a little faster and rounder the alley's corner. I saw her. _Bella_. She was crushed between a wall and a funny looking guy. Bella was struggling but I just stood there. I didn't want to intervene. But of course Tina had other plans.

"What are you doing?" Tina whispered furiously, "Go do something!"

I turned to her and narrowed my eyes. "You want me to join them?"

Her eyes widened. She shook her head "No, go save her! Edward..." She trailed off, whimpering. She looked back at Bella. We were a good far distance from them.

I sighed heavily and went over to the two. Something jumped in my heart when I saw the pain on Bella's face. But there was so much more. She was scared, sad, and disgusted...

"Hey," I shouted when I reached them.

The guy turned his head around, but not his whole self which made me mad. When I talk, I want _full_ attention. That's how it is with me. That's how it _always_ will be. I hated him already for just that.

He narrowed his eyes at me as Bella's eyes widened. Something was there, in her eyes. _Relief_? Her lips moved just a little as if she was saying something. The guy's narrowed eyes soon turned wide.

"You're Edward Cullen." He gasped and moved away just a little from Bella. _Good, he knows me_.

I nodded. "Yeah. And that's my b*tchy date that left me." I glared at Bella. I turned to the freak. "And you're the f**ker."

His eyes widened even more. "Y-Your date?" I narrowed my eyes at him and inched closer, making him flinch. "S-she never told me she was here with someone." He stuttered "I-I mean she did say she was here with someone but never told me who." He moved away from Bella and zipped his pants. I glared at him. _That shit-face_.

"Yeah well now you know," I moved to grab Bella's hand. "Let's go." I told her. She ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, surprising me. She started crying even more, soaking the collar of my shirt. I groaned. _Just what I needed. A wet shirt_.

I turned us around, Bella tucked in my arm, and started walking to an anxiously Lia. But the f**ker stopped us.

"Or," I stopped and turned around. He sniffed and raised his head as if he was cool or something but he looked more of an idiot. "Or we could both have some fun with her." I narrowed my eyes at him. I never shared girls. _Never_.

But since I was interrupted from the blond earlier, I guess it won't hurt to have some fun now. I nodded. "Alright. Ok. Let's do it." I said. Bella raised her head to look at me but soon I pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

_Her lips_. They were always different from others. They were always a little dry but still soft, unlike other girls whose lips were always flavored and glossy. Bella's lips had a flavor of their own. I've always preferred strawberries but hers was...unidentified.

I was pulled out of my query when Bella started struggling against me. I pulled back and kissed down her cheeks, down to her long neck. I bit and sucked and blew my breath on the mark.

"Edward," She whimpered, pushing me lightly on the chest. I pulled back and saw the horrified look in her eyes. I smirked. Just what I needed. She's the f**king one who ran away from me. How embarrassing! I'm going to make her pay.

I turned to the f**ker, still pressed up against a squirming Bella. "You mind if I go first?" The freak grinned and nodded.

"Go ahead bro!" He was just happy to be even talking to me.

I turned back to Bella and started unbuttoning the three first buttons of my shirt. Bella was still crying. But it got harder. She was sobbing piercingly and the tears were rapidly falling down. I bit down her lip hard, hurting her. She whimpered and backed into the wall.

"Hey man, when do I get a turn-" I whipped around and punched him in the face. I heard some cracking though I don't know if it's a bone or the teeth. And it doesn't matter as long as he was hurting.

"Mother f**k!" He shouted, holding his mouth which was bleeding now.

I grabbed his collar and pushed him against the brick wall. "If you ever, I mean ever, touch my date again, whoever they might be, I will knock whatever teethes you have left." I let him go. "Go f**k yourself, you mothera*s f**ker." I kicked his guts and walked over to Bella who was just staring at me, scared.

"If you don't want to end up like him, you'll follow me." I started walking, not knowing, or caring, if she was coming.

"Edward!" I looked to my right just as I rounded the corner. I groaned when I found out who it was. _Alice_. _**The dreading nightmare**_.

She was running to me. I knew she was mad even though she was far away. I felt something bump into me from behind and looked back to see a deadly crying Isabella. I rolled my eyes and mentally groaned.

_Girls. _

"Edward! I demand to know what happened!" Alice stopped once she was in front of me and stomped her foot, crossing her arms. I would've raised an eyebrow at her but that's just her usual self.

I rolled my eyes instead. "You don't have to f**king demand Alice. I'll tell you anyway. Bella got raped." I cut it short.

Alice's eyes widened and she gasped. "W-What?" She choked out.

I felt a push from behind me and turned back to a glaring Bella. "I did not get raped. But I _almost_ did, thanks to _you_." She slurred. _Hold on. Slurred? She's drunk?!_

I narrowed my eyes at her, clenching my jaw and hands so I won't do anything rash to her in front of Alice. "Exactly, thanks to me you didn't get raped. I jumped in at the right time. Unlike your true friends, Alice and Meena."

The other girl furrowed her eyebrow. "It's Lisa." She said crossing her arm.

"Don't give a f**k." I said back. But before I could say more, I heard a groan from beside me. We all turned to Bella who was looking a little green.

"My head hurts." She whined, her voice weak.

"Well then," I said. "Let's get you home." I said, turning around and walking to the direction of my car. That's until I heard a thump sound and looked behind me to see Isabella on the floor.

"Bella!" The two girls shouted and ran to her, kneeling besides her.

"F**king drama." I cursed under my breath. I mean I can't get a f**king minute of my f**king life that's not filled with f**king drama. I f**king hate my f**k a*s life.

"Get her up! I need to f**king get home!" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"Edward," Alice cried. "Help me. We have to get her home. Lisa will you get Jasper? He's at the other side of this building." Alice had tears running down her cheeks.

I've never, I mean never, understood why girls cry so much. All tears, sad expression, heart breaks. I can't take it. And trust me when I say that I go through them almost every week.

I groaned again and kneeled to grabbed Bella's body. I wrapped one arms around her waist and another under her arms. I smiled when I peeked inside the short dress I had made her wear.

"Alice?" I looked up and saw a worried looking Jasper. "Are you ok? What happened? Is that Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "No f**king shit Whitlock." I've never liked him. _Never_. He's just lucky to be dating my sister of he would've lost his head by now. He's just so f**king cocky. He's smart and a charmer and so he thinks he could out win me by something. F**ker. He's always telling me to stop being who I am pretending to be and be who I really am. Whatever the f**k that meant. He thinks he's f**king perfect. F**k right.

Jasper clenched his jaw at my comment. He turned to Alice. "Alice what happened."

Of course he would ask Alice who would blame me making him and herslef happy. They just have something against me. "Edward got her drunk. Bella almost got raped because of him."

I clenched my jaw. "It wasn't my f**king fault! She ran away from me! She f**king got herself drunk and then almost got raped." I shook my head. "You guy are so f**king deaf."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me and shook her head as if dissapointed. "We have to get her home." Jasper proposed.

I rolled my eyes again. "No duh Shitlock." Jasper narrowed his eyes at me too.

I shrugged him off and went towards my car. Alice and Jasper followed me. Once we were near the car, I reached into my jeans pocket, squeezing Bella in between me and the car and handed Alice the keys. She opened the door and then the back door where I laid Bella in.

"Are you sure we can't stuff her in the trunk?" I joked. But Alice and Jasper being the f**king geeks they are didn't get it but they rolled their eyes and sighed.

Alice sat in the back with Bella who was now conscious but didn't open her eyes. She was groaning and moving her head back and fourth. I got in my drivers seat and started the car.

Before Jasper could open the passenger door to sit in, I locked all the doors. I rolled the window of the passenger seat down just a little to see Jasper's fuming face. I smirked.

"Sorry. I don't give rides to a*sholes." With that I pumped the accelerator and drove out the lot.

"Edward!" Alice screeched. I shrugged and looked at her from the rearview mirror. She had her face in her hands and was crying into them. My heart jumped again but I shrugged the feeling away. I'll just buy the f**king dress from Paris she wanted. She'll be happy.

_She's just like every other f**king girl._

_*X*O*X*_

_After a few minutes of drive, we were almost close to Bella's house. That's when Alice's smarta*s brain started working._

"Edward _**STOP**_!" She shouted behind me.

I jumped and stomped on the break. I turned around to her. "What the f**k was that?" I shouted.

Alice didn't say anything for a while, just staring at me as if she was scared to talk to me. I raised my eyebrows at her. She pressed her lips together and finally spoke up.

"Edward, w-we can't take her home Edward. H-her father...he's-"

"A shithead, I know." I rolled my eyes.

Alice shook her head but slight smile was on her face. "No. He's...he's going to kill us. And her too. H-He knows you took her out and he'll come after you. A-And he would...he would lock Bella away. He'll hurt her. And he won't let her see me ever again." She cried. "Edward please. We can't take her home."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, sitting back in my seat. "What do you want to do then? Throw her in a ditch or something?"

"Edward!" Alice screamed. "Everything is funny to you isn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I answered.

Alice groaned. "Well this is serious. Please think seriously for a second." I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes, waiting for Alice to come up with a plan because I wasn't going to.

"Got it!" Alice shouted in less than three minutes. I opened my eyes and raised my eyebrows, looking at her through the rearview mirror, waiting for her to continue. "We'll take her home. And I-I tell her parents that I took her home for a sleepover! It's perfect!"

I shook my head. "We're not taking her home Alice." I said, final.

Alice pouted. "Please Edward. There's nothing else we can do."

I shook my head again. "No Alice. I said no. There no f**king way I'm bring that b*tch in my house. I can't stand her at school and I most f**king definitely am not letting her in the house."

I heard Alice huff. She crossed her arms over her chest. "First of all Edward, it's not _your_ house. And secondly I can bring her home if I want to. So drive."

I didn't. "_First of all Alice_," I mocked her. "This is my car and you don't f**king tell me what to do. And second, I live in the house too that is owned by my f**ked up adoptive parents so it's my house too. I'm not taking her there."

Alice opened her mouth to say something back but closed it. _Good_. But she pouted instead. "Please Edward." I groaned. She was using her soft, little voice. It _almost_ always wins me over. "I'll take care of her and look after her. She won't bother you and you won't see her at all. Please Edward." She begged.

"She's not a pet Alice." I said, my fingers massaging my forehead.

Alice lightly scoffed. "Every girl is a pet to you." I don't think it was meant for me to hear so I ignored it. Also because I didn't want to get into a fight and get an even bigger headache.

"Fine." I gave in. "But I don't want to see her."

I saw Alice grin in the mirror. "Thanks Edward. And you won't see her." She said. But I think I heard her say something else thought I didn't quiet catch it.

"What did you say?" I asked her.

"What?" She jumped. "Oh, nothing." She had that freaky look on her face but I didn't want to hear her squeaky voice again so I started driving.

Sleep here I come. I haven't slept in a few days. I have no f**king clue why but it's catching up to me now.

_I'm so f**king tired._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Edward! Where have you two been?! Oh my god! Who is this?! What happened?! Edward what did you do?!"_

I tried not to roll my eyes at the accusation Esme was throwing at me. _Why the f**k does she always think I'm the one who would do something? _Sure I was holding the lifeless Bella bridal style but that doesn't mean anything.

_But while we're at it... _"I f**ked her..._**hard**_."

Esme and Carlisle, along with Alice, groaned. "Edward, please stop." I stopped where I was and turned to Carlisle. Suddenly Bella's weightless body was feeling heavier and heavier.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, all serious. But then again, when isn't he so f**king serious.

I shrugged. "I saved Bella from almost getting raped." I left out the bad details out that included me so we could get this f**king conversation done as soon as possible.

"Edward!" We all looked over to Esme who had a hand over her heart. "I'm so proud of you Edward. You saved her." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I have no f**king idea why she's trying to act like my f**king mother.

"F**kity f**k." I rolled my eyes. "Can I go to bed now?"

I turned around to leave but of course it was never that easy. "Aren't you going to tell them exactly _how_ she got in trouble, Edward?" Alice.

_**The dreading nightmare.**_

I turned back around. "No thank you." I walked up the stairs as I called back:

"_She's sleeping in your room."_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

I groaned and rolled over on my bed.

I never really thought my bed was this soft. It really is now. And I had the warmest blanket over me. Even my pillow turned soft over night. I smiled at the sensation it brought me and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw made me scream.

Alice.

"Morning to you too sweetheart." She chirped, sitting up.

What the hell was she doing in my bedroom, in my bed, grinning like a fool? I sat up too. That's when I really looked around and realized that this wasn't my bedroom at all.

I never had pink and purple walls and I didn't have a white table full with books or teddy bears or make-up utensils. My bed was more of a cot, not a huge, fluffy bed that probably belonged to a princess. And the shades completed the room. They were so beautiful. And it brought me to think: My dreams were never this vivid. _**(AN: PIC ON PROFILE)**_

"Bella, you ok?" Alice asked me. I snapped back to reality, looking away from the sun shining window. And suddenly I had the worst headache ever.

"Ugh." I groaned and held my head in my hands. I laid back down on the bed, trying to erase the splitting pain.

"Bella? You ok?" I heard Alice ask me again. Her voice was shrieking in my ears; they were hurting me. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Alice?" I groaned again. My voice a stranger to my self. "Where am I? And why do I feel like I have a hangover when I don't know what it feels like because I've never had one before?"

I heard her sigh. "Go take a shower. I'll tell you everything when you're out and feeling better." I opened my eyes a little, feeling sick and sat up. I swayed as I stood up, feeling lightheaded now.

I just took a few steps before stopping. Where is the bathroom? I turned to Alice but couldn't form a word. I just couldn't feel my mouth. As if Alice had known what I was about to ask, she said. "Oh, the bathroom is right there." I nodded and immediately wish I hadn't. It felt as if my head was going to bounce off.

I walked over to the white door that had a cute looking list hanging. It read 'List for Bathroom' and following the title, which was in purple, there was a list on what to do in pink. I couldn't read it. I felt dyslexic just looking at it.

I hurt my hand a few times before opening the bathroom door. I stepped inside and almost slipping if I wasn't holding the knob. An awful stench it me. It was of puke. Yuck. You'd think the washroom was pretty, they would at least put from air freshener in here.

I took a hot shower, making it long. After the wonderful shower that literally opened my eyes, I stepped out and almost cursed. Just like the room outside, I just took in the bathroom.

"Oh shit." I looked around and saw a little Christmas tree in front of me. It was so beautifully decorated. And then the carpet. It was all pink. There were small circles from where I was dripping. There was a huge freaking tub, or Jacuzzi, and surround it's sides were more gorgeous plants. Behind it was a freaking fireplace. Though I think it wasn't real; only for the show. There were curtains and a huge window that made me clutch the towel closer to me. _**(AN: PIC ON PROFILE)**_

I turned to my right and noticed the sink and the enormous mirrors. I felt like I was a princess. A royalty. _Where the hell am I?_ It's gotta be a dream. It just has to be. I walked closer to the sink and inspected all the jewelry and the make up. It's better than any girl or women related shop I've ever been too. I mean this table has more jewelry than Tiffany's itself. This bathroom had everything a girl wants. What a girl _needs_.

I never want to wake up.

I saw a pair of clothes sitting on the edge of the sinks counter. I walked over to them and picked them up. A gray suit first. It was a long shirt and it was beautiful. The way I wanted all my shirts to be. Below waist, long sleeved, and loose. I was very self-conscious about myself. That's why I always wore loose fitting clothes. And this shirt was perfect and _gorgeous_.

I put it on immediately, not fully drying myself. I was really excited. The shirt was knee-length. I picked up the black looking cloth next and it turned out to be tights. My eyes widened and I dropped it.

_What was she thinking_? Me and tights? My dad would kill me if he saw me in it! **My dad**.

I went into deep thinking about him when I reminded myself that I was after all in a dream. Nothing can't seriously hurt me. So, with a smile, I pulled on the tights, with of course underwear with it. Looking at the life size mirror, I twirled with a smiling face, brightened eyes, and that's when I saw the boots. _**(AN: PIC ON PROFILE)**_

They were also black and were leaning against the side of the counter. "Ooo..." I squealed like crazy and ran over to them. I plopped down on my butt, feeling giddy and hyper for some reason, and pulled on the boots. I stood up and twirled again.

After a moment to myself, I turned the knob on the door and _skipped_ outside. "Good morning Alice!" I cheered and jumped on the bed.

"Bella?" I heard her say, confusion lacing her tone.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "You ok?"

I nodded and laid back on the bed. "Oh Alice. God this is the best dream I've ever had. I never want to wake up." I grabbed a pillow and hugged it to myself.

"A dream?" Alice asked. I nodded, my eyes still closed and my head on the softest pillow on earth. "You think this is a dream?" _Think? What does she mean by think?_

I sat up, my dreamy smile fading away slowly. "Y-Yeah. A dream." I said, trying to convince _myself_.

Alice laughed nervously. "Um, Bella? Uh, come here." She patted the couch she was sitting on. _I didn't even notice that._

I got off the bed and walked over to her, sitting next to her. Alice fidgeted a little and opened her mouth and closed it as if she didn't want to say what she was about to. But I couldn't take it any longer. I was getting nervous too.

"Alice?" I whispered, my voice becoming weak.

Alice bit her bottom lip and her forehead wrinkled. _Bad news sign_. "Bella," She stuttered, "This isn't a dream Bella. Um, th-this is my room." My eyes widened.

"W-What?" I choked out.

Alice nodded. "Um, last night...uh, you-you got drunk and you p-passed out. Um, well I could drop you to your house so I made Edward take you home."

"Home?" I asked, tears forming in my eyes. _What had happened last night_?

Alice nodded again. "Home. My home. That's why you have a hangover." She explained the headache I had this morning.

My bottom lip quivered. "So...I got drunk." I bit my lips as Alice nodded. I tried to blink away the tears but they fell out. I pulled my legs up on the sofa and hugged my knees to my chest. I buried my head into them.

I knew this all was too good to be a dream.

"Bella, it's ok. It was just a one time thing. I mean everyone gets drunk _once_ in their life." Alice gave me a one sided hug and rubbed my back soothingly. But it didn't help me at all.

"No," I raised my head and looked at her. My face drenched with fresh tears. "You don't understand Alice. My parents would kill me if they ever knew. A-And I feel so dirty for drinking. That's gross. My dad...he would...wait. What did you tell my parents?" I asked her in a stuffy voice, sniffing.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "I didn't catch them. I called them a lot to tell them that you were having a sleepover with me but they never picked up their phones." She shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes, deep in thinking. It's very unusual for my parents not to pick up their cells. I turned back to Alice. "What else happened last night? I can't remember anything."

Alice had this look on her face that clearly said something had happened but she didn't want to share. "Nothing!" She squeaked, grinning at me and stood up. "Here, let me show you around my room. Only Rose has seen it. And now you too."

She tried to change the subject. But I wouldn't have that. "Alice what happened? Tell me. It won't be good if I found out from someone else."

Alice sighed and turned around to me. "Bella...y-you've already been through so much. Please don't push it." She begged.

But I was born stubborn. "Alice tell me. I want to know." I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alice sighed again. "Ok. But please just know that you were drunk and that it was all Edward's fault." My heart rate quickened.

"What happened Alice?" _What did Edward __**do**__ to me_?

Alice gulped and sat closer to me. "Bella, you...um, you almost...well there was this guy. In the club you ran away from Edward, I don't know why but I can guess. And you bumped into some guy." I remembered now. It was all coming back to me as Alice spoke. "And he...he gave you lots of drinks, he got you drunk." She said slowly, letting me all drink it in. Tears glazed over my eyes. "And then he took you out and into an alley. Do you want me to continue Bella?" I nodded, tears leaking out. I remembered all that happened before everything went black. But I still wanted to hear from her. "Lisa called Edward and he...he saved you. Then you passed out and I decided to take you home with me because I know that you're parents would've been mad and surprised." Alice finished.

By then, my face was all wet with another round of new tears. Alice was rubbing my back again and trying to calm me down, especially by insulting Edward and the other stranger.

I had calmed down just a little. All my tears were now dried up but I was still sobbing. "Come on Bella," Alice patted my back. "Breakfast ready." I pouted looking up at her.

"Can you please just drop me home?" I asked, my voice now hoarse.

Alice shook her head, smiling. "Hell no. Not without a healthty dinner." I slumped. "Besides, my parents are _dying_ to meet you."

"Your parents?" I asked in a weak voice.

Alice nodded. "Especially Esme." She rolled her eyes and sat back down next to me. "She so loves you and doesn't even know you yet. I admit I was jealous about how much attention she was paying to you. I mean I've never got that much care. She kept coming in the room to check on you. And helped hold your hair while you threw up in the bathroom."

My eyes widened and Alice hissed. "Shouldn't have said that." She grumbled. Now that made me laugh a little. And my laugh made Alice smile. "Now come on. After breakfast I'll drop you home. But I'll drag you back to see my room."

I smiled. "I love your room." I said, while looking around. "It looks like as if it belongs to some royalty."

"Hello! Me!" Alice shouted, pointing to herself.

We both laughed at her behavior. "Come on," She stood up and grabbed my hands, pulling me up. "I'm hungry."

I smiled and went downstairs with her. But as soon as I stepped out her room, I saw the palace that was her house. Alice led me to the stairs and I was surprised at the immensity of this place. I walked down the marble staircase that lead to, what I suppose is the living room. The house wasn't full with many things, it was very spacious. A few couches and a plasma TV and many game systems. A glass coffee table in the middle and lamps on the side tables. Everything was so fancy.

But that's when I noticed the shining piano next to the door. I've never played the piano but was always fascinated by it. I took some classes back in Chicago but I always failed. But something about this piano was making me itch to touch.

"What are you looking at Bella? Oh," I turned to Alice with a slight smile.

"Do you play?" I asked quietly.

Alice shook her head. "No. It was for Edward."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Edward? He plays?" No way.

Alice shook her head again. "No. But I heard he use to when he was a kid. But I never saw him play it. He has one in his room. I would really like to see him play. I think he might be good." She shrugged.

'_Yeah, me too_.' I thought to myself.

"Come on Bella." Alice grabbed my hand again and led me into the kitchen. That's when I saw _her_.

"Good morning Bella!" A woman that resembled to Snow White with caramel colored hair and didn't look a day over 25, greeted me from behind the island in the kitchen. Her smile was contagious. You could easily mistake her for Alice's older sister. She had absolutely no wrinkles on her face, unlike my mom, and no show of white hair. She had no bags under her golden colored eyes and her figure was very slim.

I felt very self conscious just looking at her.

"Oh," She gasped. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Esme, Alice's mother." She raised her hand for me to shake.

And I did, with a smile of my own. "Hi. I-I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella...which you already did."

Esme laughed. "I like you Bella." I smiled and blushed, lowering my eyes. "Come on. We're starting breakfast." Esme held my hand and led me into the gigantic dining room.

There was a dining table in the middle and a he chandelier hanging above it. There was a glass door and windows next to it and it led to the garden. I didn't catch much of the garden but whatever I saw made me want to go outside. There was another plasma TV and bean chairs.

The table was decorated. A small vase full with white and red roses in the middle. Plates full with food and glasses full with juice for every seat and..._Emmett_?

"Hiya Bella!" Emmett grinned and waved. He got up and ran over to me. Once he reached me he engulfed me in a huge bear hug. I laughed along with everyone.

"Good morning to you too Emmett." I said once he set me down.

Emmett smiled and led me to the table. He pulled out a seat for me. When I sat down, he whispered in my ear. "Are you ok?"

I turned grave in a second but I managed a nod. Emmett grinned and walked back over to his seat which was in front of me. Alice sat down next to me and Esme on one end.

"Ah, you must be Isabella?" I looked up to who I think was Mr. Cullen. Alice and Emmett's dad.

My mouth shot open. _He's a dad of two teenagers?! He looks like a teenager himself!_ He had blonde, sleek hair and golden eyes too. His skin was clear and wrinkle free just like his wife. He looked like an angel. Better even.

This family is just..._wow_.

I blushed when I realize I was staring at him with wide eyes and open mouth. I stood up to shake his hand.

"Um, hello. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." I turned to everyone on the table. "And thank you everyone...for helping me last night. I really appreciate it."

Esme smiled hugely and came over to give me a big hug. I felt like I was in the family already. They were so warm and welcoming. "It was no problem at all Bella. A friend of Alice and Emmett is like a child of our own." I smiled at her graciousness.

"Now," Emmett shouted, picking up his fork and knife, "We feast!" He joked and began eating. We all laughed at him and sat down, beginning to eat.

Carlisle and Esme buried me with questions and I learned a lot about them too. I learned that Carlisle was a famous doctor, I also heard my dad talk about him in the car one day. Esme worked at a day care center and was a house designer. And Carlisle and Esme were both very giving and courteous people. They were very nice. If the world had people like them only, it would be a very loving and caring place.

That's until I saw the one man that made that thought impossible. Edward. And not only him. He was walking down the stairs, his hair messed up more than usual, and his attire was wrinkled. Overall, he was a mess.

But behind him was a girl. She was blond and was putting on make up and seemed sad. She was trying to hide her tears I guess. She had a mini skirt on and a halter top that basically showed every part of her body. Her hair was also messed up but she was trying to tame them.

"Morning." He said to everyone in the dining room as he passed us and headed towards the door. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Where's he going_? I wondered for no reason. It's his messed up life.

Edward pulled open the door and turned to the blond. I heard her sniff. She walked out the door but turned back to Edward. "Edward, please. Think-" Edward slammed the door on her face. So loud it made me flinch. Jerk.

Edward casually walked back to the dining table and stood next to Emmett. I lowered my head so I wouldn't look at him and cause him to talk to me. I really hated him right now and he scared me. Most of all I was surprised that no one said anything to Edward for what he just did. Or what he was just doing.

He grabbed one of the cereal boxes and poured it into a bowl in front of him. The cereal went flying everywhere. But no one stopped him. Then he reached for the milk and poured it to the point it was over flowing on the table. And I kept waiting for someone to say something but they didn't. Esme was eating, looking over a magazine and Carlisle was reading the newspaper. Emmett and Alice were both on their cell phones. And when the cereal was finished Edward only took two bites and left it on the dining table. But not before he greeted me.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said in his silky voice which sounded even more _sexy_ in the morning. But I ignored him. I couldn't stop the blush that was spreading though. "Aw come on Bella. Don't be shy about what happened last night." This time I raised my eyes and glared at him. He shrugged without looking at me. "Alice did it too."

"What?" Alice and I asked simultaneously.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean, you guys don't remember?" He asked, fake surprised lacing in his tone.

Alice and I shook our heads, engrossed now. "What happened Edward?" Emmett asked, absorbed too.

Edward shrugged and smiled wickedly at us. "Let's just say that...Alice and Bella make the hottest Lesbos I've ever seen." With that Edward walked out of the kitchen and out the house.

_I couldn't breathe._

_*X*O*X*_

_Alice was driving me home now._

After Edward left, the rest of the breakfast was in ruins. I had started _hyperventilating_ and everyone tried to calm me down. Saying that it was just another one of Edward's hurtful and stupid jokes. But nothing could tranquil me after what Edward said.

So the whole ride home was quiet. Alice tried to make small talks but I was too embarrassed to say anything. To do anything. It was freaking uncomfortable and upsetting especially because it was right in front of Esme and Carlisle. Down right degrading.

I hope Edward burns in hell.

Alice stopped the car in front of my house. Before I got out, Alice stopped me. "Bella," I stopped but didn't look back at her. "I'm really sorry Bella. Edward can be such a...loser. God I can't even curse!" She sighed. "But I'm extremely sorry Bella. I-I...I'm just sorry."

I nodded and got out. I slammed the car door shut and walked into the house. I heard Alice's car pull away.

I just slammed into the door, hitting my nose in the process. I knocked. The door opened revealing my smiling grandma.

"Oh Bella! You're here! We were so worried. Come, come in." She grabbed my hand and dragged me in. That's when I saw my parents. Everyone else were walking around, doing their stuff, watching TV, playing games, or cooking, but they didn't notice the sad and desperate posture my parents were in.

Both of them were sitting on the sofa, their head in their hands, their backs bent over and their stance slumped. They looked as if they had the news of death.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, walking closer to them.

They both looked up. Their eyes were dead red and my mother looked as if she was crying since yesterday.

"What happened?" I asked, losing my voice already.

"We were robbed."

_AN: OoOoOoO...how did you like it? Tell me if it was good or not because I really don't believe in myself right now. PLZ REVIEW! __**LUV U ALL! **__PICS ON MY PROFILE!_


	16. Chapter 15: The monster

_An: Hello everyone. Sorry for the late delay. Thanks for the patience though. The next chapter will be full of more since the story is about to take a turning point. What will it be? I can't tell you but if you want to figure out for yourself, PLZ REVIEW._

_I need at least 30 reviews to continue to the next chapter. I'm feeling greedy today._

_**Recap:**_

"_We were robbed."_

_**Chapter 15**_

I lost my breath.

"What?" I squeaked out. _Robbed?_

Mom looked up at me for a second, showing her tear dried face before hiding it in her hands. Crying into them. My dad didn't look up at me, but stared at the T.V. uninterested, as he explained.

"A few guys came knocking on the door, said they were Justin's friends. We let them in and they showed us their guns. Told us to sit on the sofa and robbed us of every penny we had." He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands.

I was speechless to say at the least. My parents, my family, just got robbed. I've never, _ever_, thought it would happen. I've really only seen it happen in movies or read it in books. But never thought of reality like this.

And the worst part is, nobody here cared. Everyone, except my parents, were doing their own work. It was as if they didn't care.

I turned back to my dad.

"Did you report them?" I asked, my voice cracking.

My dad shook his head but Uncle Dimitri verbally answered. "There's no point. Sometimes – no most of the time – the police is involved with them." He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "But hey, at least they didn't steal much."

My mom picked up her head and spoke for the first time. And god she was angry. "Didn't steal much? Didn't steal much?" She repeated, fuming. "They stole every f**king penny we had!" We all gasped, and stepped back. "We didn't have much to start with and now we have nothing at all! Of course you won't help. Of course you won't help. You slimy hogs-"

"Renee!" Charlie shouted, silencing her. By now, mom's face was drained with tears. I've never heard her swear. Never in my seventeen years. This was horrifying.

But mom continued. "Don't you dare stop me Charlie! You're the one who got us all into this! Right now we could've under safe shelter, we could've been safe! Our children wouldn't be threatened everyday. Now look what Bella's going through! Look what we're all going through! This is because of you! You call yourself a man! Not even a woman! You-"

"Shut the f**k up Renee! Get the f**k out of here! Watch you're mouth. Consider you're surrounding!" Charlie shouted, standing up.

Addi and Jason were staring both at Renee and Charlie, scared.

"I know exactly where I am. And don't you dare try to stop me. Today you will hear everything I have to say!" Mom shouted.

"Renee!" Charlie warned.

"Are you happy Charlie? Are you happy?! Addi and Jason's school's are far and it's so crappy. And you already know Bella's situation. She's being forced to go to bars. She's being forced to be a whore to a guy who's affiliated with gangs. He taunts her, hurts her, and god knows what else! But here you are! Sitting on your a*s like nothing matters! Of course it doesn't matter to you! Here you are, with you're mother who's still babying you. You have no job, and that's obviously great because our kids are going to school, no matter how dangerous or crappy they are, but that's just f**king ok with you because now you don't have to get you're a*s up in the morning."

My dad inched closer to her. "One more word out of your mouth and I will-"

Mom cut him off. "You will what? What will you do? Kill me? Oh trust me, I'm going to die soon anyways. But not only me, but my kids, our kids, will die soon too. And you," She pointed straight at Charlie's face, "_you_ will be held responsible. You are our killer. You will kill us. You-"

Before we knew it, Charlie slapped Renee on the face, knocking her down.

"Mom!" Addi, Jason, and I shouted and ran over to her. Everyone was shocked. Of course they were. I mean, we even haven't seen our dad hit our mom ever before.

Renee pushed us away and stood up, about to launch at Charlie when I caught her.

"No mom, stop." I tried to tell her, crying my guts out as well.

My mom tried to pull away. "Let me go. Let me kill him before this motherf**ker kills us." She cried.

Charlie launched at Renee when his brothers caught him. Everyone kept gasping and looking at my dad or my mom. This was so embarrassing.

Renee continued spitting out curses at Charlie and Charlie was cursing too now. I told Addi and Jason to go their room. They didn't listen, they wanted to stay, but once they saw that I was dead serious and wasn't going to take no for an answer, they ran upstairs.

Soon grandma cam in between and stopped them. I let Renee go and Charlie was freed too. Grandma turned to my mother and started cursing at her. Insulting her in everyway.

My mother, for the first time in her life, actually shot some back at her, cursing and saying how bad of a grandma she is.

"Have you ever sent my children any birthday cards? Any Christmas cards? Hell you haven't even called. You only call you're little baby. Well now you have him. We can all go to hell now!" Mom shouted.

My grandma threw her hands up, "Ah!!! The nerve of this woman! Shame on her! Shame on her family! The nerves! The nerves!" She shouted. "Haven't anyone taught you you're manners! Look who you are talking to! Showing you're drama. I hope the kids won't turn out this way."

Renee and grandma shouted back and fourth. Mom's parents soon came too after getting a call from Addi or Jason and it turned out to be a whole blow out fight.

I wanted nothing more than to grab a knife and slit my throat in two.

As everyone continued to fight, Aunt Franny grabbed my arm and dragged me outside. She settled me in her car and then got in herself.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a hoarse voice.

She tried to give me a smile. "A child must never see their parents fight. It's a bad influence." She started the car and drove out immediately.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her again.

"Out." I gave her a confused look. "To see that Aravia and actually be a beautiful, fun place if you give it a chance."

I scoffed. "I don't think so."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hence the last word's of my sentence. 'If you give it a chance'". She repeated.

I bit my lip and looked out my window.

After I while, I spoke up. "Charlie slapped her."

I heard her sigh and looked over to her. "I know." She simply said.

I scoffed again. "It's wrong Aunt Franny. A man can never raise a hand at a woman."

"This is not America Bella, this is Aravia. There are no rules here." She interjected.

I rolled my eyes. "Therefore everyday deaths."

Aunt Franny giggled. I shot her a look. It wasn't a funny matter. She stopped at once and continued driving.

Soon she stopped the car. "Here we go."

I looked around from inside the car, out the window. "Where are we?" All I saw was brown. There were crowds of people walking, holding grocery bags, or hanging out. It seemed these people were having fun. Even though this place was no mall, it had stalls or shops made in garages. Overall it was cheap and ridiculous and over crowded.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Aunt Franny.

She grinned. "We're having a girls' night out." She squealed. I raised my eyebrows at her.

She opened her door and got out. I shook my head and got out too. There were people looking at us but some ignored.

"Come on Bells, this way." Aunt Franny grabbed me and dragged me around. She pulled us to, what I think was a restaurant. It was packed to say at the least. Aunt Franny led me to a table by the corner and set us on the opposite sides.

There were already four menus on the table. Aunt Franny gave me one and scanned over hers.

"You should try their mushroom ravioli. It's to _die for_." She grinned and winked at me. I didn't smile. I _couldn't_ smile. Aunt Franny turned back to her menu and soon put it down. "Decide anything yet?" She asked me.

I shook my head.

She sighed and waved the waiter over.

"What would you like miss?" The waiter asked, getting his notebook and pen ready.

"I would like mushroom ravioli and ten crazy potatoes." Aunt Franny ordered.

I stared at her in shock.

When the waiter left, I decided to ask her. "What are crazy potatoes?"

Aunt Franny gave me a huge smile. "They are the reason this restaurant is the best in town. They are delicious and every Wednesday they give them out for free! And you know how great free stuffs are!"

I cracked a laugh. I was still in a crying mood but I didn't want to burst out in front of all these people.

"So that explains the rush here." I contemplated.

Aunt Franny nodded, "Yep. Everybody's who's anybody comes here." I smiled.

"Nice." I said. "And we're somebodies?"

Aunt Franny grinned and nodded in confirmation. Our food came soon. As the waiter was putting it in front of us I looked out the window. And I really wish I hadn't. I saw the reflection of a monster.

Edward.

I looked away, closed my eyes, shaking my head. Maybe I'm seeing things. Edward has gotten into me so badly I'm seeing him everywhere.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard Aunt Franny curse. "Oh shit."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is everything ok?" I asked her. She usually doesn't curse. Aunt Franny didn't say anything. She was looking away somewhere. I followed her look and turned around. Again, I wish I hadn't.

There he was. _Again_.

I guess I'm not imagining things.

I turned around back to Aunt Franny. My breathing labored. She gave me a concerned look.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known he would be here. God!" She stressed.

I tried not to look back but of course I did.

Edward and a group of guys that probably belonged with him. He was at the counter, speaking to the person behind it. Oh god. _Please make him go away_.

I turned back to Aunt Franny and saw her unwrapping a scarf from her neck. She handed it to me. When she noticed my baffled expression, she explained, "Put it on, maybe he won't recognize you." She shrugged out of her thin jacket and handed it to me. I wrapped the scarf around my head and before I put the jacket on, I saw the reflection in the window beside me of Edward coming towards us.

I didn't know what to do. I just acted quick and buried my face in the jacket. Hiding. I peeked out just a bit to see a group of guys, led by Edward, walk past us and settle on a table in the middle of the room. Not that far from us but far enough.

I looked up to Aunt Franny. "Can we get out of here?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm already a step ahead of you." She was stuffing the food in a plastic bag.

I looked back at Edward's table. They were probably the loudest group here. I recognized Phil and a couple others, but I didn't know their names. A few girls walked past them, giggled and waving at them.

The boys grinned back, except Edward. He was reading over the menu. _Wow, he knows how to read? Or is he just looking at the pictures of the food?_

The girls walked out the restaurant but a few boys from Edward's table stood up and followed after the girls. My eyes widened.

_Should I call the police?_

Aunt Franny broke into my thoughts again. "Let's go Bella." We both got up, I was still covering half of my face, and strolled out of the restaurant.

As soon as I was out, I removed the jacket from my face and let out a breath. I felt so relieved. Aunt Franny unlocked the car's door and got in. I rushed inside too.

"Are we going home?" I asked her hopefully.

She gave me a look that made me feel stupid for asking that. She shook her head. "Nope. I promised to show you that Aravia is not a bad place and I will prove it to you even if it takes a month."

I raised my eyebrows, stunned. "I think it might take more than a month."

Aunt Franny laughed. "I've got nowhere to go." She continued laughing and started the car. She drove around the shops, pointing at random things. She stopped at a clothes shop and dragged me out.

We didn't buy anything but it was actually fun browsing. The clothes were really beautiful and the embroidery was to 'die for' as Aunt Franny puts it. There were many beautiful jewelries too. I was gone when I saw the bracelets and the bangles. I'm not the dressy or jewelry type of person but I never saw this in America.

Aunt Franny dragged me to about 20 different shops. I didn't buy anything but Aunt Franny almost robbed the shop of everything it had. She bought a lot for me too, aside from my constant disagreement.

I was having fun. Lots of fun. That's until I noticed a man beating a woman. Right on the road. And people were just passing by as if the beating was invisible.

My eyes widened.

The woman was yelling, shouting in pain. And the man, he kept beating her. He was so scary looking. Murder was written all over his face. He had long, wavy hair, that gave him the more dangerous look.

I tugged on Aunt Franny's sleeve. She was busy looking over the hats in the shop. She didn't care either. I tugged harder. She looked at me. I couldn't form any words so I just pointed at the scene.

Aunt Franny looked at the two for a second before shrugging and returning to the hats. My jaw dropped open. The lady continued screaming in agony.

"Aunt Franny! He's hurting her! Where's the police!" I cried. Tears were forming in my eyes. Especially at the fact that a crowd was forming around them. They were watching it as if it was an entertaining show to them.

Aunt Franny tried to calm me down. "It's ok Bella. They might be on their way if anyone's called them. It's not a big issue."

I stared at her in shock. "What would be a big issue? If he kills her? Right here, right now?"

Aunt Franny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Bella, forget the fact that you're in America. You're in Aravia. Remember we don't have rules here. If you die, it was your time to go. We can't find justice in that." I kept staring at her in shock.

She went through her purse and took out her cell phone. "As much as I hate getting in mess," She mumbled and looked up at me. "I'll call the police." She turned around and started murmuring into the phone.

I kept my eyes on the two.

Aunt Franny returned. "They said...they said they are busy right now." She told me.

I stared at her in shock again. _What the hell do they mean they're busy?!_

I turned back to the couple. There was blood all over the woman's face. She was trying to run away from the man but he kept dragging her back. The crowd was bigger now.

I felt a hand on my arm and turned around to see Aunt Franny tugging on my arm. "Let's go Bella. We're getting late."

"But-" _What about the girl?_

Aunt Franny shook her head. "Let it be." She started pulling on my arm.

I pressed my lips together, the tears falling out now, and followed Aunt Franny as she led us to her car.

I kept hearing the voices of the woman. The shouts, the cries, the blood. My head started spinning. And then I thought: What if she was my sister? What if she was my mother? What if she was me?

Would I want someone to stand around and enjoy this?

_No._

And that answer gave me the courage to turn around and walk back to the scene. I pushed past the crowd to see the woman on her stomach and the man kicking her. I looked around, my head spinning.

_How was I to stop this?_

I kept looking around until my eyes fell on the small rocks on the sides of the road. I walked over to it and picked on up.

I bit my lip.

_I really shouldn't. _

But if we don't start justice now, it will never happen.

I turned back at the monster, our world calls man, and aimed. I pressed my lips together and threw the rock. It missed. Probably because of my shaking hands. No one probably even saw that.

The woman's cries encouraged me to pick up the rocks and try again.

I picked up two, aimed and threw one of them.

It flew and this time it didn't miss.

It hit right on the man's back.

He growled and stood up, looking around the crowd. "Who did that?!" He growled.

I gasped.

He turned around right to me and immediately his eyes went down my hand, landing on the one, last rock I was clutching.

_I'm dead. _

He looked back up at me, curled his top lip, and snarled. This time I got a good look at his face. It had a growing beard and mustache. His curly hair were all over his sweaty face. His mouth was pooling out drools and spit. A black necklace hung from his neck. His white, long shirt was dirty and stained. And his eyes were beady and deadly.

He looked like a lion. He charged at me, running to me as if he was about to pummel me to the ground.

I gasped again and tried to move but I couldn't.

He came closer and closer. I shut my eyes. Life was good...in a way.

I was accepting death until I heard a thud sound but didn't feel anything. _Was it over already?_

I opened my eyes and saw the other beast.

Edward.

"You motherf**ker." Edward cursed at him.

He rolled up his sleeves and walked forward. A bunch of men walking along with him. Edward kept walking until he was right in front of the beast.

The man let out a loud roar and moved to punch Edward in the face but Edward ducked and punched him in the guts. The man bent to grab his stomach and Edward charged at him by grabbing him by the neck and nailed him to one of the brick walls.

"You die today." I heard Edward say before punching the man in the stomach. The man spit out some saliva and his head rolled sideways.

Edward pulled him off the wall and threw him on the ground. He started kicking him everywhere. The man was about twice as Edward's size yet he seemed defenseless now.

There was blood everywhere now and I was getting dizzy. I know that Edward's killed many people, not that I've seen him kill anyone, but I've heard. It wouldn't be hard for Edward to kill this man right here either.

This man might be hurting the woman but maybe he has a reason. Maybe he's mental or something but he doesn't deserve death. No one deserves death. Right now, watching Edward kill the man alive, I wanted to stop him. I wanted to make Edward give the man a second chance. Because _everyone_ deserves a second chance. Even a monster like that man.

The man cried out in agony, waking me up.

Edward pulled the man up by his collar and pulled back a fist. It was as if one blow would be the only thing it takes to end the man's life. And I couldn't let that happen. If I helped the woman by actually doing something, this man is no different.

Before Edward could hit the guy, I ran to him and got a hold of his grip. "Stop Edward, stop. You'll kill him. Stop." I cried.

Edward froze, not changing his posture, but turned his head to look down at me. There was nothing but death in his emerald green eyes. He stared at me for a while before turning back to the bloody man. Edward let out a breath and his stance noticeably relaxed.

Edward put his fist down and let go of the man's collar. The man swayed back and fourth before Edward pushed him down.

Edward clapped his hands together indicating that he was done. He turned back to me. "Go home." He simply said and started to walk away.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "But-" _But what about the woman?_ I wanted to ask but Edward cut me off.

"Go home." He said again, firmly this time.

I was scared. Of him.

Edward turned back to the crowd. "Go. Show's over. Get the f**k out of here." Edward waved them off and they all disappeared immediately. But I was right where I was. I couldn't move.

Edward turned back to me and glared. "Isabella I said go home."

I pressed my lips together and pushed past him softly, walking back to the car, where ever it was.

Before I could take a few steps, Edward called me back. "Wait," I turned around slowly to him. "Do you even know where you're house is?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something but someone else answered for me. Aunt Franny.

"She's with me." She said.

Edward smirked. "Yeah, that explains why she was wandering off around a killer."

Aunt Franny narrowed her eyes at Edward and linked her arm with mines. "She's safe with me Edward."

Edward's smirk pronounced. "I never said she wasn't." Aunt Franny glared at him. Edward stepped back with his hands up and laughed. "Whoa, don't give me that look. I can't believe you're still upset because I didn't do you."

My eyes widened and Aunt Franny scoffed and looked away, shaking her head.

Edward kept smiling and continued. "I told you, I don't do married women over the age of 20." This time, I narrowed my eyes at him too. He is just so..._dirty_. "Now go home before somebody else does." Edward and his 'friends' snickered before turning around and walking away.

Aunt Franny, red and embarrassed from the whole situation, turned around and started walking to her car. I couldn't defend her this time. I have been the embarrassing hero twice today and if I try again I'm probably going to get hurt. But how could I let Edward just disrespect Aunt Franny like that? How could I let him be rude like that to her when she was nothing but nice to me? But yet, I couldn't bring myself to stand up for her.

I just followed her back to the car and got in.

_She drove us home._

_AN: Whoa, Charlie got some beating. Anyone like that?_

_Review if you did._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**V**_  
_


	17. Chapter 16: Bruised

_AN: Hola everyone! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! I seriously thought that summer break was going to be boring for me and all I will be doing is updating but then an unexpected wedding came up and I had to run around and set everything up. It's finally over now but everyday some different people are inviting me and my family to their house for dinner. _

_ANNOYING!_

_I'm extremely sorry and I'll take any throwing tomatoes :(_

_Anyways, here's a chapter. I hope you like it. I wrote it in a hurry. I'm going to speed things up a little after this chapter. I'm going to try and finish this story asap but there's a whole lot to come. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers!_

_Also please vote for me in the __**Bring Me To Life Awards(link on my profile), **__My Country, My Home has been nominated for 007 award. Please vote for this story if you like it. Winning would be a huge inspiration. _

_Other than that I hope everyone is having a great summer!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 16**_

Aunt Franny stopped in front of the house. I sat there for a while as she collected her shopping and opened her door.

Edward's words from before were still ringing in my ear.

"Aunt Franny," I stopped her from getting out the car.

She turned to me, "Hmm?"

I took a huge breath before continuing. It was not easy for me to ask. "Were you and Edward…were you guys ever…"

Aunt Franny choked a laugh. "Oh no! Oh no! No way!" She laughed.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at her curiously. "Then why was he…Why did he say that? Back there?"

Aunt Franny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "That's your usual Edward. It's his way of bothering me."

"Why would he say something like that?"

Aunt Franny sighed and sat back in her seat. "His mother and I, we use to go to the same school together, for designing. That's where I met her and we became really good friends. I use to visit her at her house and that's where I saw Edward."

She shook her head. "Boy was he still hot then. And he knew that. He knew that I knew he was hot. But of course I was a woman and already engaged. Besides, I never felt any other attraction to him. So, he just annoys me with that little joke." She sighed heavily.

"Come on," She said, getting out the door. "You're parents might be worried by now. They're going to kill me."

I got out the car as well and walked up to the door. It was open. _Gee, like you just didn't get robbed._

I stepped in and saw everyone sitting in the living room or the dinning table with their heads down. The TV was open. It was Aunt Franny's loud entrance that caused everyone to pick their head up and look at us.

I looked over at my father who was looking at me back. His eyes were hard and his jaw was clenched. I glared at him for a little longer before stomping my foot and dropping the bags I was holding and marched upstairs.

I stood in front of my parents room where I knew my mom was. I opened the door slowly and peeked in. I saw my mom laying with her back to me. I tip toed in and saw Addi and Jason around her. They were fast asleep.

I walked in further quietly and stared at my mother sleeping face. I leaned down and kissed her forever.

I went back to my room and went to sleep.

I wish it would be eternal sleep.

_That way, I wouldn't have to face tomorrow._

_*X*O*X*_

_Thursday._

One more day and then a weekend. Hopefully it won't be like the last one because if so, I will seriously kill myself.

Wow, I'm becoming suicidal.

_God, what's happening to me?_

I got up this morning and groaned when the sun hit my face. Now I hate the sun, the moon, the wind. I hate everything.

The sprinkling water in the shower felt like a thousand needles falling on me. The clothes I wore itched. And I looked awful this morning. My hair was al over the place, my eyes were red. It was an ugly image.

When I was ready, I headed downstairs and stood in front of Aunt Franny. "You ready?" She asked. I nodded and followed her out. "No breakfast?" I shook my head.

Aunt Franny sighed and started the car. She dropped me to school. Without a goodbye, I got out and walked inside the school.

It was my first day back since a long time. It was that stupid dance, then the hangover, then my parents got robbed and then I saw a man beat a woman on the road. And then there was an encounter with Edward Cullen.

And now I'm finally back at school.

I went to my first period where I was greeted by Lisa and Mike. I sat down in my seat and laid my head down.

"Bella," I heard Lisa say. I just made a noise. She sighed before beginning, "I'm going to the movies this weekend. You want to come?"

I shook my head then picked it up. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Alice is going too." She said seeming hopeful.

I shook my head. "No. I'm scared. It seems like everywhere I go I grab the attention of some kind of danger."

Lisa sighed and turned away, facing the front. After a few minutes of silence from her, she turned back to me, "Can I ask you something?" I only raised my eyebrows, giving her permission. "How was your life in America?"

I pursed my lips together before a small smile spread across my face, remembering the wonderful life I led in safe America. "I went to school without worrying about getting shot any minute. I went shopping sometimes without getting worried about being robbed. I didn't see fire in the road. The gutters there worked. The sun shined. The lights or electricity didn't go off every hour or so. The-"

"But did you do anything that gave the thrills?" Lisa interrupted me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "Look Bella, I've been in Aravia for a very long time and what I've learned is that every country is different. America is safe, Canada is cold, and Aravia is…entertaining."

I was still giving her the confused look.

"Aravia is exciting! It's a game. You have to play for your life. In America you play for money, here you play for your life. It's fun if you get use to it. But most importantly start playing it." She finished.

"So what you're saying is that…I should risk my life everyday just to live?"

Lisa nodded her head, grinning hugely. I barked out a laugh. "That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

This time Lisa narrowed her eyes at me and turned around. I heard her gasp followed by a lot of gasps. I looked towards the classroom door to see the arrival of the devil. But there was something new that was causing everyone to get up and run to the door.

I noticed that Edward had a dark bruise on his right cheek as if someone punched him. I was left dumbfounded too.

I remember that last night, in our encounter with the monster, Edward was the only one beating up. I don't remember the monster man even touching Edward.

_How did he get hurt?_

The bell rung, making me jump up and grab my stuff. I was almost out the door when I felt someone grab my arm. I closed my eyes, knowing the touch all to well.

"Good morning Bella." He said.

I turned around and looked up at him, nervous. Yesterday's image of Edward being so cruel and tough was stuck in my head. I was now afraid of him more than ever. I now knew what he was capable of.

"Don't think I've forgotten our deal." He tapped his cheek, the one that wasn't bruise.

I sucked in a deep breath and stood up on my toes. I leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. I pulled back immediately, my lips barely touching his skin.

When I pulled back, I noticed his emerald green eyes turn a dark. As if he was mad. I took a step back further and quickly walked out the classroom.

English and Algebra passed quickly. Lisa and I then walked to lunch where we met Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey, where's everyone?" I asked as I sat down.

Alice shrugged and bit into her pizza. "They're all went to watch the wrestling practice." I raised my eyebrows at her. _Went to watch the wrestling practice? Who does that?_

"Um…ok."

Alice sighed and leaned closer to me. "I heard that you met Edward last night."

I chocked on particularly nothing. "W-What?"

Alice's expression didn't change as she repeated. "You met Edward last night. He beat someone man up and you were there?"

A replay of the fight, or the beat up, played in my head and I started twitching. "Yeah well…I wouldn't call that meeting."

"You know what I mean." Alice rolled her eyes.

I shrugged. "Well, there was this guy and he was hitting this girl and tried to stop it. But then Edward showed up and beat him…really bad."

Alice smirked. "You know what happened after that?"

I shook my head. "No, I went home."

"Good for you. There was a huge fight after that."

My eyes widened. "What happened?" I whispered.

Alice leaned in. "Turns out the man Edward fought with had a gang of his own, a very dangerous one with many people. They all came attacking Edward and his friends later that night. There was a huge hell of a fight." She leaned back and wrinkled her face. "I hate how the police really don't care about anything."

All air left me.

Edward had saved not only the woman on the road's life but also mine. I felt kind of guilty now. I didn't even say thanks. But then again, why should I? He's still out there to ruin my life.

Lunch was over soon. The boys came back just when the bell rang. Emmett bought a pizza and ate it as he walked to his class.

Before I went to Biology, Alice pulled my aside. "Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Lisa, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I are going to the movies. You want to come?"

I shook my head. "Lisa told me. I-I can't."

Alice pouted. "Please. I know it's not because of your father. He'd allow because he wants you to have fun. We all do." With the big, doe eyes, and the pout, I was just a step away from agreeing.

But instead, I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't want to die."

Alice pressed her lips together and nodded understandingly. "'K." But before she left, she turned back to me to say,

"_Take a risk."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_Sit next to me,"_

I felt someone bump into my, grab a hold of me from the back and whisper in my ear. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

I ignored him and slammed my books down on the table where I was moved gladly. But when I looked up, I saw Edward turn back to me to glare as he made his way to his table.

"Now," He mouthed.

I was scared. His eyes were so dark and his jaw was rigid. "I suggest you go sit with him." I looked over to see my new partner, John. He had a horrified expression on his face.

Feeling bad for him and my self and I grabbed my books and made my way over to Edward. I felt so neglected. It might be just John, but what if no one would want to hang out with me just because I'm Edward's victim.

I put my books down on the table and scooted my seat away from Edward only for him to pull it back. Closer to him.

I sat down with a huffed and turned my face away from him. From the corner of my eyes I saw Mike wave secretly at me with a small smile.

"Turn the f**k around dip shit." I froze when I heard Edward cuss at Mike. He jumped too before turning away.

Mr. Banner began his lesson on dissection. He said we were going to be dissecting tomorrow. I wish I had the power to ditch class because I hated dissecting. I only did it once with earth worms.

Edward didn't try anything funny today. Instead he was writing something in his notebook. I couldn't see. He was hiding it.

Mr. Banner ended the class early. We had five minutes left. I tore out a small piece of paper and scribbled down a 'thank you' on it. I passed it to Edward.

He looked up at me for a second before reading the piece. He looked back up at me and mouthed. "For what?"

I bit my bottom lip. "For saving me…last night." I whispered back.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl." He scoffed and sat back in his seat, closing his notebook and stuffing it back in his bag messily.

"What happened to the woman?" I asked him.

He didn't look at me as he said, "Don't worry about it."

Chills ran down my spine. I started putting my own books away. The bell rang. I walked out the classroom and to my last period.

But before I could, Edward grabbed my arm, stopping me. "I'm picking you up at 7." Was all he said before walking away. Leaving me dumbfounded and scared.

Where was he taking me? What was he going to do? My dad is going to be home, he won't allow this.

With all the questions running in my head, I went to my last class. Aravian Studies. Mr. Kelp wasn't here today, fortunately. Our substitute did absolutely nothing and gave us a free period. I told Alice everything. She said that she'll try to keep Edward from coming. She also advised me to not be home. Instead she brought up the whole idea of going to the movies.

_I agreed to it grudgingly. It was the only way for me to escape the tortures of Edward Cullen._

_*X*O*X*_

"_So I'll pick you up at 6, 'k?"_

Alice confirmed. I nodded my head and we parted ways. I was about to walk to the parking lot, where hopefully my aunt was when I heard a loud honk.

I turned around to see Edward.

He was leaning against a sliver car. As soon as he caught my eyes, he raised his hand and wiggled his index finger, beckoning me to come to him.

I took a deep breath and continued walking, trying to pretend I didn't see him. But then I heard another honk. Louder than the last one.

I turned back around. This time Edward's expression was harder and his eyes were warning. I decided to go over and find out what he wanted. Maybe he was canceling his plans.

"Can I help you?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

Edward smirked. "You're so cute." He leaned off his car and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door. "Get in." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why?"

Edward sighed. "You're the only one I have to f**king explain my actions." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm taking you out. Let's go."

My heart rate quickened. "You said you were going to pick me up at 7."

He shrugged. "Change of plans. Now get in or do I have to force you?"

I began stuttering. "Um, m-my aunt is h-here…I have to go with her."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't _have_ to." It was suddenly really hard to breath. I felt Edward was choking me already. His actions were killing me.

I shook my head. "I-I have to go." I turned around and started walking away from him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Get in the car."

I whimpered. "Edward…I have to go. M-My parents…"

"We're stopping by your house. Now will you go with me?"

I didn't move. But he did. He marched over to me and grabbed my hand hard. He pulled me towards his car and pushed me in the passenger side. I tried to pull my hand out of his grip but his hold just got harder.

He got in himself and caught me again from opening the door and leaving. "You are so f**king stubborn." He groaned.

_With that he drove off._

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward stopped his car in front of my house._

"Go. I'm waiting right here. I'm giving you five minutes." He said and looked out the window.

I opened the door and ran up to my door. I knocked and turned back to see Edward still in his car. I heard the door open and turned to see my dad get out.

His eyes flew straight to the car and he narrowed his eyes.

Edward looked up and smirked.

_Oh no…_

_AN: Alright! Another chappie. I hope you guys like this chappie I wrote it in a hurry. I've been so busy I know but I really hope you guys liked it. I'm going to speed things up a little and get this story moving next chapter kk?_

_Also please vote for my story in the __**Bring Me To Life Awards(the link is on my site)**__, winning would be a huge inspiration since I'm losing my touch with this story…_

_Review and tell me if you liked it!_


	18. Chapter 17: Sweet Dreams

_Chapter 17_

"Get inside." My dad ordered in a low, dangerous voice. My chin quivered as I took a step towards the door.

"I'm waiting. Five minutes." I heard Edward say. I wasn't so scared of him anymore seeing that my dad and my uncles were here that can very well protect me. However, tomorrow at school would be an issue.

"Bella, I told you to do something." My dad's angry and murderous glare set on me. His brown eyes got even darker and the rims of his eyes were red. He was breathing hard and his jaw was clenched. His posture scared me.

I quickly moved inside.

"Five minutes," I heard from the outside. I closed my eyes tightly as I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. From my bedrooms window I saw Edward leaning on his car. I heard the front door close and peeked out of my bedroom to see my dad inside.

_No fight_. I sighed and relaxed. I walked half way down the stairs but stopped. My dad started throwing a tantrum.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Showing up in my house!" He yelled. Everyone gathered around. Uncle Dimitri tired to calm him down but my dad pushed him away. "Give me a gun! Give me a gun! I'm going to shoot that motherf**ker!"

Everyone glanced between me and my father. When I caught the eyes of my mom, I broke down. I put my face in my hands and ran upstairs, back in my room. I laid on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

Then I felt a hand on my back. "Bella, honey get up."

I sat up quickly and buried my face in her shoulder. My moms hugs were what always comforted me. "Mom, I don't want to go with Edward! Please don't make me."

My mom's hands rubbed down and up on my back. "Shh, honey, hush now. You're not going anywhere if you don't want to."

"I'm scared ma, I'm so scared."

We heard a knock and pulled apart. My eyes widened and my breathing quickened. I moved closer to my mom as if it would help.

"Nobody opens the door." I heard my dad shout downstairs. I bit my lip and sobbed quietly. As though if he can hear me, he can spot where I am.

I heard another knock, then another. And then I heard Edward himself. "Bella, your time is up. I'm getting mad. If you're not down here in five seconds, I'm going to have to come up there."

I heard the front door open and then my father. "You're not taking my daughter any where you son of an a**!"

I could imagine Edward rolling his eyes. "You call me a son of an a** when you bring you family here to this doom just so you can be happy."

My eyes widened and I pulled away from my mother. Her expression was the same as mine: shocked. _How did Edward know about us?_

"Get out of my property! Out!" My dad yelled.

"I'm not leaving without Bella."

"Then you're going to be waiting forever." I got up from my bed and walked over to the window and peeked. Edward was leaning against his car, his arms folded in front of him. He seemed calm. Like he fought with people everyday, which I'm sure he does and worse.

"Funny how you try to save her from getting in trouble yet you bring her to a place where there's no chance of survival. You are a confused little old man." Edward mocked my dad. I was flying inside. I can't believe Edward was on my side, or at least it looked like it. At one side, I was glad that someone was able to talk to my father but on the other, I was scared of the damage that could be done. Damage to Edward, to my father, and myself.

"Young man, if you want your pretty little face to stay in connected, I advise you to get the hell out of my face." My dad said, his voice a little lower.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come and try to _un_-connect my face, we'll see how that goes."

"That's it! You're asking for it!" Suddenly I saw my fathers figure march out of the house and move towards Edward who seemed unfazed if not excited. Edward is messed up.

My mother and I gasped and ran down the stairs. My uncles were already outside, trying to restrain my dad. I saw Aunt Franny walk outside and to Edward.

"Where are you taking her?" She asked, stopping at a distance, crossing her arms across her chest. I knew she was scared inside even though she led on something else.

Edward shrugged. "Well, we're going to the movies then to dinner, and then I'll deliver her back home…_deflowered_." My mouth dropped open. _Is he kidding? He's kidding, right?_

Aunt Franny sighed. "Edward if you're really not going to harm her in any way, I might let her go with you."

Edward scoffed. "I don't need parental consent. Just tell her to get in my car of I'll f**k her up at school. You know what I'm capable of."

A minute later, I saw my aunt sigh and resign. She walked to my dad, glanced at me, and then back to my dad. "Can I talk to you inside?" My dad hesitated but broke off from the holds of my uncle. Everyone except Edward followed her inside.

"Charlie, I think you should let her go." Aunt Franny said in a low voice.

"What?" My dad's voice…well not so low.

Aunt Franny sighed and pulled him to another room where we all weren't able to hear them. Everyone looked over at me. I looked down.

A couple minutes later, Aunt Franny came out. She sighed and looked up at me. "Isabella, go."

My eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Aunt Franny walked closer to me and set a soothing hand on my shoulder. "I promise, it's the last time you would have to deal with him. I'm checking on school right now that I can transfer you too. I will hold up the expense. And I'm looking for a new place for you guys to live in." She sighed. "Edward won't do anything, I promise he won't even touch you. Try to be brave Bella. He knows you aren't and he's taking advantage of that. Go. I promise it will be your last time."

"Now hold on a second," We all turned to my mom on the staircase. "Who are you to tell my daughter what to do? You never know what that man could do to my little girl!"

"Control your voice Renee!" My father came out of the room. "Franny knows what she's doing. She's already offered to pay for Bella's new school and home, you should be thankful."

Renee rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I am in no mood of talking to you, you unfaithful, conniving person. She's my daughter and I have the most right on her. She's not going anywhere."

"Yes, she is," My dad pressed.

"No she's not."

They went at it. And suddenly, it didn't feel as if though they were fighting for me and my protection but they were fighting for who would win. I groaned loudly and all but ran out the door, slamming it behind me.

Edward had a smug smirk on his face as he opened the passenger door for me and got in himself. He drove off.

I sighed and waved the anger boiling inside me. I started sobbing. I was aware of Edward's eyes on me every now and then but he didn't say anything surprisingly. I began sobbing and wiping fresh tears.

The car stopped and I looked up to see the familiar building. His house. His own house. The one he took me to for the dreaded sleepover.

I was sniffed and wiping my tears away as I saw him got out and come around his car. He opened the door for me. I stared up at him and then lowered my eyes. I got out and followed him inside.

I never really got a look at the outside of his house. Which was the total opposite of the inside. There was graffiti on the wall and garbage out here. The grass was dead and the atmosphere was frightening. To anybody who didn't know Edward or the inside of this place, they would think of it as an abandoned warehouse. It gave me the shivers.

Edward opened the door and sauntered in. I followed and looked around inside. I didn't examine his house as well when I was first here. His furniture was amazing. He had a plasma TV on the wall and three sets of sofa. His kitchen had a light green, or lime green, color theme going on. I remember being upstairs, but only in one room, so I don't know how many rooms this place contains.

Edward walked to the kitchen, set his keys on the counter and opened the fridge. "Drink?" He asked with his back to me.

I shook my head but then remembered that he couldn't see me. "N-No, thank you." I was shivering even though it wasn't cold at all. The only thought that came in my mine was how messed up my life was.

"Take a seat Bella. You look like you just saw someone get killed." Edward joked as he sipped on his drink.

I take a step toward the couch hesitantly but soon found myself sitting. Edward came to join me on the seat and turned on the TV. He put his feet up on the glass table and sipped on his drink.

"How did you afford this place?" I asked him in amazement as I looked around.

Edward smirked. "Who said anything about affording or money?"

I turned to him. "So…you didn't buy this place?"

Edward scoffed. "No." He kept his eyes on the TV as he spoke. "This place was deserted a long time ago. No one knows what happened to it." He turned to me with haunting eyes. "But there's a rumor. On Halloween, people say that there lived a man. An old man with a very young wife. To make her happy he bought her this shit hole of a place. With a great neighborhood, stores near buy and a mansion like this, he thought she would be really happy. But she was never satisfied with anything. The man and her lived together for 50 years. The woman nagged him every single day everyday. Just imagine how annoying that might be."

Edward leaned closer to me as he continued. "So one day the man decided that that was it! He took the knife and walked up the very stairs you've walked on and stabbed his wife, killing her on the bed you've slept in." My eyes kept widening to the point they were about to fall out. "Funny thing is, you were sleeping in the exact same position she was when she died."

The thunder struck. I screamed when I heard the lightening and thunder outside that knocked the lights out. I shouted and jumped on Edward, winding my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder. I've never been this scared before. Never. The thought of sleeping in the same bed where a dead body had been scared the socks off me.

Edward laughed. "Matt was right. To get a pretty girl get on you, you have to first scare her."

I pulled back, trying to catch my breath. "You were lying?" I asked, trembling slightly.

Edward laughed and moved the tangled hair from me face. He tucked them behind my ear. "Of course I was." He leaned in to kiss me on the lips chastely. I pulled back immediately.

"That wasn't nice." I huffed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't play nice sweetheart." He pushed me off him and stood up. He went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge again, then the freezer. "Ugh, I'm f**king hungry." He groaned.

I bit my lip and settled back into the sofa. "Why did you bring me here?"

Edward shrugged as he bit into an apple. "I get bored."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's it?" I stressed. "You fought with my family and went through all that trouble just because you were bored? What happened to your other illegal doing friends? They all got shot or something?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "My friends and I are going to see a movie. I wanted to take someone along with me. And who would be more exciting then you?"

"Why didn't you pick me up then?"

Edward smirked. "Because I knew you weren't going to be home. You were going to be at the movies with Alice and her annoying as f**k friends." Edward rolled his eyes, watching my shocked and speechless expression. "I'm not f**king stupid. Next time you try to ditch me or pull a f**king trick on me, I suggest you think twice."

"How did you know?"

Edward shrugged. "I have my ways."

I let out a breath and turned away from him, staring at the huge plasma TV.

Now I know that I'm being watched. There was no hiding from Edward.

_Ever._

"F**k this, I'm starving. Let's go."

I stared at him as he grabbed his keys and cell phone. He opened the door and turned to me. "Are you going to stay here until 7 when I come and pick you up? I'm sure the dead lady will love having tea with you. Or you as tea."

I silently gasped and got up. "Where are you taking me?"

Edward sighed as he closed and locked the door. "You know I would really appreciate it if you rather ask me where _we_ are going, not that I'm taking you somewhere. You make me feel like such a f**king kidnapper."

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe because you are." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Edward turned to me.

"Nothing," Edward rolled his eyes and we walked to his car. It was silver and very shiny. It was a Volvo. If Edward and I were friends I would compliment his car but since we're not and we're the total opposite, I want to scratch the hood and the doors.

We got in the car and Edward sped away. "Where are we going?"

Edward smirked. "Better." He sighed as he answered, "I'm hungry and there's nothing to eat in my f**king home."

I flinched. "Do you have to curse in every sentence of yours?"

Edward grinned. "Why? Do you like it?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's disturbing."

Edward laughed. "You know I thought, coming from Chicago you'd be ok with cursing and stuff. I also thought that you would use your f**king 'rights' here and that you'd be tougher. But you're not." He turned to look at me and the road. "Why?"

I pressed my lips together, trying not to cry in front of him. I hate him for reminding me. "How did you know about me and my family and where we come from?"

"I asked you something." He stated.

"And I asked you something too."

"I asked you first."

I rolled my eyes. "I asked you second."

Edward smiled lopsided at me. "You're stubborn, I'll give you that."

"I don't want that. I want an answer to my question."

Edward eyes turned serious just like my mood. He narrowed his eyes at me and then turned back to the road. "Alice told me," He said.

Now it was my turn. "Edward…you have no idea what I've been through. It's going to take forever to explain."

The car stopped. I looked around and then at Edward. "We've got time." Edward opened his door and got out. I did the same and was hit by the hotness of this place.

The sand started crawling in my sandal and I had to squint my eyes because of the sand flying everywhere. My face instantly scrunched up at the smell. I looked around the poor area, and I do mean poor. There were wooden stalls along the sides that looked like they were about to break. There were so many flies flying around, especially on the foods. There were many people here picking up stuff and looking at them. They were shopping. The owners of the stalls seemed like they've been farmers for years. They're shirts were dirty and loose, just like their face. It was as if they didn't care about being here.

I felt like I was in a village or something, but worse.

"Bella, come on." I turned around to see Edward waving impatiently at me, holding a door to a store. The walls of the store were indescribable. There were so many spots on it. Like of tea or spit. I shuddered. There was garbage everywhere and again, there were many flies.

I hugged myself and lowered my head as I walked inside. The inside was no better, trust me. The place was packed, though I wonder why. This place was dirty beyond dirtiness. Of course there were flies but that was the least of the problems. It smelled and it was disgusting. The floor was sticky, the ceiling was messy. There was nothing attractive about this place. And I don't even want to get started on the kind of people here.

"Hey Edward!" A sleazy looking man shouted from behind the counter. He had a small beard and a mustache. I don't think he had any hair but I couldn't tell because of the triangle-ish white hat he was wearing. And he was fat. "What can I do for you my boy? It's been a long time since you came to this small place."

Edward and he did a handshake as Edward laughed. "Nah, just got a little f**king busy."

The man's eyes flickered to me, up and down they went. I shivered and hugged myself tighter. "Ho-ho, I see how busy you've been."

Edward turned to look at me and chuckled. He brought me closer to his side and slung an arm across my shoulders. "Macron, I'd like you to meet Bella. My current slut." Edward nibbled on my ear as he said. I gasped, hurt and shocked, and tried to push away but he just held me tighter.

The man laughed. "Ah, you always pick the best." I narrowed my eyes at him and looked away, probably all red by now.

Edward pulled his face away to say, "Macron, man, will you please get me a seat. I'm f**king famished."

The man nodded, smiling friendly, and walked to the seating area. He walked over to a couple with three kids sitting by the window. He snapped to a waiter who started collecting their plates full of food.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now." He started pushing the people out of the restaurant.

Edward took a seat while I stared off at where the people were kicked out, my mouth hanging open. _How could he do such a thing?_ I heard Edward clear his throat and then call me. "Sit Bella. Gosh, do I have to tell you everything." Then he smirked as I sat down shakily. "I guess you are like a slut."

I glared at him and clenched my jaw. "How dare you say that?" I shouted and stood up. "I'm going home." I turned to leave but Edward grabbed my hand.

"If you wish to keep your dignity, I suggest that you sit the f**k down. The fact that we're in a public place won't stop me from bending you over the table and f**k the hell out of you." My mouth dropped open and an inaudible gasp came out.

I sat down grudgingly and kept my head down. Edward started looking over the menu. "What will you have, sir?" Asked a frail, skinny looking waiter.

Edward pursed his lips as he ordered, "I'll have number 7 and Pepsi."

Then the waiter turned to me, "Ma'am?" I didn't answer and kept my head down. I knew the second I look up; tears will spill out of my eyes.

"Bella, he's asking you something." Edward pressed. I didn't move. "Bella," He warned again. "Bella." This time, his voice was harder.

"Water will be nice."

I heard Edward sigh, "She's have the same." The waiter left. "Bella, look at me." I didn't. "Bella, I asked you to do something." I looked up at him slowly. "Don't try to embarrassing me Bella, I'm serious that I will f**k up your already f**ked up life."

I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Now," Edward sat up straighter and leaned away. "You were going to tell me about your family."

I shook my head. "Not right now Edward, I don't feel like talking."

Edward scoffed. "Well I feel like listening so start talking."

I sighed. I knew there was no way of winning. "What do you want to know?"

Edward leaned forward. "_Everything_."

I bit the inside of my cheek before I began. "I was one year old when I moved to America. My family and I lived in Chicago for 16 years. Miserable 16 years," Flashbacks started running in my head of how everyday was a fight between my parents. "Every single day was a torture to us. I didn't understand anything in the beginning because I was just a kid. But then I grew up. I noticed how my parents would constantly yell at each other, pick up things to throw at each other and curse. I remember how me and my sister would shut ourselves in our rooms, trying to sleep but can't because of the shouting and swearing my parents made."

A tear leaked out of my eyes and ran down my cheek. "I remember how my parents won't talk to each other for months and would make us, their kids, their messenger. My dad always embarrassed my mom, no matter where we are or who we are with. He would lie about her, tell everyone how she's responsible for the miserable life he's been living and how she stole him from his homeland. And she'd just sit there and listen. She couldn't say anything because my dad was a hell of a talker. He knew how to talk. He knew how to twist a conversation around."

I sighed. "For 16 years, everyday he would be planning to take us back here. And I was so scared. We were all scared. You're right. As an American, I should know how to use my rights. I should be tough. But my dad never let me. He's just so scary. We were never able to stand up to him. Every time we tried, barely, his eyes would get dark and red and his height would grow. I can't describe it, it's terrifying."

Taking a breath I continued. "I've seen the problems of Aravia on TV and it's just made me even more scared. I never thought about coming here. I don't think I'd survive but I guess I have. I don't know how. But I know that I won't last long. None of my family will. I'm just…this is all so scary, I'm sure the news of us moving here hasn't even settled in me because I haven't thrown a huge tantrum yet."

Edward scoffed.

I continued. "I hate my dad. I still remember everything he's said. He said that he doesn't care about our education because no matter what my sister and I will get married to some pathetic loser and we'll just be house wife so what's the point in learning so much? Can you believe him?" I cried.

I wiped away the tears and carried on. "My mom's a hero. She's lived with that man for such a long time. She's fought for us. She fought for our rights, our safety and our happiness. She tried to give us life while giving up hers. And now we all failed her. Especially me." I broke down. I hid my face in my arms and cried into them.

Edward didn't bother me. A few minutes later, I heard the familiar voice of the waiter. "You're order, sir."

I wiped my face clean and moved away from the table as the man settled the plates in front of us. I was aware of Edward's eyes at me but I couldn't look at him. I know I've cried in front of him before, but right now, I felt really weak and fragile. Like such a girl. I hated this.

When the waiter walked away, Edward began eating. "Eat," He ordered while spreading the food on his plate messily.

"What is this?" It smelled good, but this place didn't give me the edible feeling.

"Mushroom ravioli." Edward answered as he took a bite. He grinned at me with red sauce on his teeth. "It's good."

I laughed. Whoa…I just laughed at something Edward said. I guess my teenage hormones are acting up. And they're weird.

I took some ravioli in my plate and took a small bite. "Mm, this _is_ good." I complimented, not even thinking of the thought that flies might have sat on it or something.

Edward shrugged. "Told you." We continued eating without saying another word to each other. Until Edward said, "You're dad's a f**king douche bag." I winced but didn't stop eating. "But he's not one of a kind." He said. "I know a lot of dad's that have done worse. Sell their daughters for money, make them work, try to ruin their lives-"

"There was a father that kidnapped his daughter for over 25 years or something, did you know?" I cut him off.

Edward quirked an eyebrow. Then he smirked. "I've heard worse. But that is…f**ked up for sure."

I sighed. "I don't know why anyone would do such a thing. Sometimes I just wish I was an ordinary girl living in America, going to school having that teenage drama going on in her life…but this is more than drama. It's a matter of life and death."

Edward smirked. "You got that f**king right."

I looked up at him. "Were you born here?"

Edward looked up at me. "F**k yes. Unfortunately."

I bit my lip. "Do you like it here?"

"Not answering."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. Then I sighed, "Well, I told you about me. Now it's your turn."

Edward stared at me curiously, "Turn to what?" He asked me cautiously.

"Tell me something about yourself."

Edward scoffed. "Oh f**king hell to the no. I'm not saying any-f**king-thing."

I rolled my eyes. "Why not. I told you about me."

"Because I asked you too."

"And now I'm asking you."

"Well, you could've declined."

I scoffed. "I did!"

Edward laughed. "Well, I didn't care. Now shut the f**k up and finish eating."

_I exhaled dramatically and finished my ravioli._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Why don't you just get out of here?"_

Edward asked me as he began driving.

I turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," He made a turn, "Get a ticket, grab your mom and your siblings and get the f**k out of here."

"It's not that easy." I rolled my eyes.

Edward scoffed. "Hell yeah it is. I do it all the time. Just not with my family I mean."

"I don't have enough money," I confessed. "Actually, currently we don't have any money at all."

"Then get a job."

"A job?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Yes, a job." He said slowly. "There's one place I know that's hiring. A sweet lady by the name of Zeena owns a bangle and other jewelry shop. It's a slow business but it pays well. I guess if you work for her, the ticket back to America will be in your hands in…I would say about 6 years at the least."

My eyes bulged out, "6 years?" I shouted.

Edward laughed. "I'm just kidding, chill the f**k out. Look," He pointed out my window. There was a line of stalls and shops right next to each other. It was suffocating. The one stall he was pointing at was colorful. From here I could see the many jewelries, and especially bangles, that were on display. There was a fat woman in red clothes talking loudly and laughing. _What a jolly person._

"You want that job?" Edward asked me.

I bit my bottom lip, "I don't know Edward. I don't think my dad would let me work. He never let me step a foot outside, not even in Chicago."

Edward rolled his eyes. "F**k him. Listen, you either want the job and I'll go settle everything right now, _or_, there's this other girl that's been begging me to get her a job. And she's even offered me something." He grinned wickedly.

I tried not to gag as I turned to look at the shop. I need the money. I really, _really_ need the money. And this shop is better than begging out in the streets, which I'm sure that my family and I will be doing someday.

"Um…ok. I guess…" I heard the door open and looked to see Edward get out. He came around the car and opened my door.

"Come on then, let's go." He started walking to the stall. Once we were there, the woman looked up at Edward's direction and started screaming.

"Edward!" She squealed. "Long time no see. Whatcha up to, handsome boy."

Edward smirked. "Hey Zeena." Then he winked at the young girls that started giggling. "And hello ladies," He leaned over smoothly and gave one of them a kiss on the cheek. She almost fainted. I narrowed my eyes at Edward. Who does that? Who kisses a total and complete stranger like that?

Edward smirked at the girls and Zeena rolled her eyes. "Always smooth with the girls." Then she smiled. "What can I do for you? It's not everyday that you stop by, it's an honor having you."

I hated how the woman and everyone else treated Edward like royalty here. He's a jerk, why doesn't anyone see that?

Edward smiled up at the woman, "Zeena, I got an employee for that job opening you had."

The woman gasped. "You did! Oh! I just love you Edward! You're so awesome!" She leaned across the counter to crush Edward closer to him. "You the greatest!" She shouted.

Edward tried to pull away from her grip, once he succeeded; he shook his head and ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to fix them. "Your welcome," Then he turned to me and raised his arm, "Zeena, this is Bella, Bella Zeena." He turned back to Zeena. "Bella will be working here. She really needs the money." I narrowed my eyes at him. He just made me feel poor.

Zeena looked over at me, from my head to toe and back up again. I tried to smile but I couldn't. "Do you have any work experience?"

I shook my head.

Both, the woman and Edward were staring at me know. "Do you know how to run a cash register?" I shook my head again. The lady sighed. "_Do you know anything?_"

I narrowed my eyes at her and crossed my arm over my chest. "Well, if you teach me, then maybe." I shot back. I was annoyed with this person.

Her eyes flew wide as Edward tried to hide his laugh. "Listen young lady, I don't want any back talk from you. I don't like those kind of people."

Before I could say something back, Edward stepped in, "Whoa, whoa, chill Z. Now Bella here, she's a very…_dedicated_ worker," Edward snickered. "It's either her or this other b*tch who's a real dumb blonde."

Zeena looked back at me and narrowed her eyes. After a few minutes she gave in, "Fine. You can start tomorrow. Just don't bring your attitude with you."

So want to punch her.

"See you later Zeena." Edward signed off and started walking back to his car with me.

"I hope so!" Zeena shouted back.

Edward chuckled as we got in. "You can thank me later."

I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted slightly. "I don't want to work with her." Though I might not admit it, but the woman scared me. And so did the whole district. It was dangerous.

Edward shrugged and started driving. "Well, too late. You agreed to the job so you have to stick to it. Life isn't easy princess." I rolled my eyes.

_Don't I know it._

_*X*O*X*_

_It was 7 o'clock now._

Edward and I spent the whole day driving around the market. I hated seeing what I had to see; poor people, dirtiness, garbage everywhere. I never looked out my window.

Edward asked me more about my family and my life and I had to tell him because he wouldn't take no for an answer. Surprisingly, he seemed interested. Or maybe it's just me.

But now we were heading over to the movie theaters where Edward said his friends were waiting for him. When we got there, Edward parked the car dangerously in a small spot and got out. I followed.

Right in front of the entrance gate were a few boys and girls and by their appearance, I could tell they were Edward's friends.

"Hey, what's up man," Phil, the scary man, did a handshake with Edward.

"Nothing much." Edward replied and greeted the other guys in his playboy ways. But then their were girls.

One of the girls with dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled at Edward and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and pulled him down for a very long and illegal kiss. I had to look away.

"Eh, yo, what's she doing here?" A guy I didn't know asked Edward.

Edward pulled away from the reluctant girl and turned to me. "Oh, I brought her with me. Alice said she should have fun and see Aravia for what it really is, so I decided to do my part." Edward grinned at me. Before he could say more, the girl pulled him for another make out session.

"Ah, well I'm definitely going to have some fun tonight." A dark skinned man walked closer to me until he couldn't be anymore closer.

I put my hands in front of me, trying to keep some space between us.

"Robbie, as much as I would like to let you f**k her, her parents are really dramatic and she's a squealer. Leave her alone." Edward ordered and the guy pulled away, groaning. "What movie are we watching?" Edward asked, holding the girl in front of him while kissing her neck.

"I heard McCreep was really scary. Wanna see that?" A guy in a dirty white t-shirt and baggy pants opted.

Edward shrugged. "Let's go,"

I was about to open my mouth and ask Edward is he was going to pay for he and his _friends_ just started walking in. I couldn't move.

Edward turned around, probably noticing that I wasn't following them. "What the f**k are you waiting for? An invitation?"

My bottom chin quivered as I took small steps towards the group. Edward turned around and started whispering loudly about me to them.

"Don't worry, Edward. You enjoy the movie. I'll take care of her," The man from before started walking towards me again.

"Robbie," Edward warned. They all started walking again. Robbie eyed me before he followed.

_And there was no one to stop them._

_*X*O*X*_

_Don't get me started on the movie theater._

The floors were sticky, it smelled in here, the seats were ripped or broken; the screen had huge spots in them. It was so awful. I don't know how this place was running.

I was seated in between Robbie and some other guy. Edward made me sit here. He was right behind me with that slut on him. And they went on continuing their make out session.

I hated this. I hated my life. I thought that with Edward knowing how miserable my life was and still is he would take it easy on me. But he's been worse. I can't believe I'm about to watch a scary movie. I'll just escape into the washroom and stay there the whole time. I wish I had a cell phone with me. I need to call Alice! I had to get away from this place and away from Robbie who kept touching me.

The movie started and it became even darker. And I think that Robbie leaned even closer to me.

"I can show you how to have a good time," He started whispering disgusting and awful stuff to me in my ear, nibbling on it and my neck.

Half way of the movie, I started crying. I got up and was about to leave, to hide in the washroom when I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Sit," Edward commanded.

"Edward," I tried to pry off his hands on me as I begged. "Please,"

"Sit," He repeated, gripping harder.

"Edward," I tired again. "I have to go to the washroom. I'll be right back, I-I promise." I lied.

Edward sighed and let go after a while. "I'm counting."

I ran out of the movie room and to the lobby. I saw the broken and dark washroom sign but I was afraid to go in. It was really dark there and disgusting. I pushed the girl's washroom door lightly with my fingertips and tip toed in.

Seeing two girls smoking with crazy haircuts, things on the floor when they were supposed to be flushed, and more repulsion, I ran out practically screaming.

I ended up in the arcade room. It wasn't working well but it was the only place I found that wasn't so bad. I looked for a place to sit but every seat was filthy. Finally I found one, a car game and sat on it. I put my hands on the wheel and leaned my forehead against it too. I let out a huge breath.

"Want to play?" I screamed and turned around when I heard the voice.

It was Edward. He was leaning against the entrance with his arms crossed. I started stammering, at loss of words.

Edward shrugged and walked closer to me. "I knew you weren't coming back." He stopped when he was near me and asked again, "Do you want to play?" He pointed to the car game. I didn't answer. Edward took a seat and put in a quarter. Then he pulled me in his laps and took my hands and put them on the steering wheel. "Drive," He whispered in my ear.

I turned the wheel slightly, choosing the car. I settled for a silver one but Edward groaned. "Are you f**king kidding me," He turned the wheel harshly and it landed on a low, red car. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"But you have a silver car," I said, confused, wiping a tear away.

Edward laughed. "Princess, you haven't seen the kinds of cars I have."

I bit my bottom lip as the game started. 1, 2, 3…and I pushed my foot on the pedal. My car went out of control, hitting the sides and falling behind.

"Whoa, princess…slow the f**k down. Remind me not to get in a car with you behind the wheel."

I laughed, forgetting that I was with Edward.

The game ended.

I sat there, staring at the screen with car pictures and the crowd. Edward rested his forehead on my back and sighed. I don't know how long we sat their, in quite and peace. With was very surprising to me.

We heard people talking and coming out of the theater and I woke up. I started getting out but Edward held me there. He leaned back in the seat and pulled me to him, my head lying on his chest.

"Edward," I whispered lightly. "I think it's time to go."

"Not until I say so," His chest vibrated as he spoke. But then he moved. I got off him and he got off the seat and we turned to his group of friends coming towards us.

"Yo man, that movie was bunk!" The guy who suggested the movie complained.

"There was nothing scary about that shit!" Robbie grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Are you sure you guys even watched the movie and not harassed the girls there?"

All the guys started chuckling secretly.

"Come on, Bella's on a curfew." Edward grabbed my arm and dragged us out of the theater.

"See ya later man," Phil and Edward did a handshake. Edward dipped down to the girl to give her a last kiss, one that lasted the longest. Grinning he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I'll meet you later tonight," She giggled and nodded.

Edward took me back to his car and we got in. He drove back to my house and neither one of us said a word. Until Edward stopped in front of our house.

"Bella," He stopped me as I was about to get out of the car.

I turned back to him, "Yeah?"

Edward pressed his lips together and leaned forward. His hands came up to rest on my cheeks as he pressed his lips against mine.

"Sweet dreams, Bella."

_**AN:**__ I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm back on this story and will speed up my updates!_

_Review if you like this story._

_Review if you don't like this story._

_Review if you don't care._

_:P_


	19. Chapter 18: The slap that changed me

_**AN:**__ Hey everyone! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer! Here's another chapter for you all! Let me know if you like it!_

_Also, I kind of need help. I'm writing these new stories, their not fanfiction or about Twilight, they're my own stories and I need help deciding on something. So if anyone is available to help, please let me know!_

* * *

_**Chapter 18**_

_Last night Edward told me to have sweet dreams._

I don't know if I want to call the dream I had a 'sweet dream' or just a dream or maybe even a nightmare. It was about Edward. And me. And we were dating. We were also very happy which scared me.

When I got up this morning, immediately I washed my face, trying to clear the image from my head and shook my head roughly to shake that dream out of my brain. I hated it and it scared me. I kept telling myself that Edward was no where near my future. But it didn't help when his gorgeous face, piercing green eyes, and crystal white teeth flashed in my mind.

I freshened up and went downstairs for breakfast. Last night was still a blur to me, making me think that I dreamt it all up. I took a seat at the dining table, expecting questions to shoot out soon.

But surprisingly, no one said a word. Everyone was sitting quietly and eating, not even looking at each other. Something must've happened when I wasn't here yesterday. I wonder what, though.

I went back up to my room to get dressed for school. I'm just so glad it's Friday, the last day of the weekday. But no matter what day it is, we were still in Aravia. And the loud argument downstairs reminded me that.

My parents were on it again. They were yelling at each other about something. My grandma was taking my dad's side and so was Aunt Lizzy, my dad's oldest sister. I stepped in the living room, ready for Aunt Franny to drive me to school. I wanted to avoid getting in this mess, but then I saw my mom.

All her life, since she was married, she's been fighting. And right now, she still is. I haven't done anything to support her, ever. I feel guilty. And so I thought that in this crazy, messed up world, you're not getting your place in line if you're not strong enough. The world, especially Aravia, is not a place for the weak. And I'd be damned if I am one.

So I raised my hand, signaling Aunt Franny to wait as I walked inside the living room. "What's going on here?" I asked, my voice high.

My dad, his eyes red all over again and jaw clenched, looked up at me and said in a harsh voice, "Go to school Isabella." He scared me. He really did. But my mom's been facing him for a long time now and she's not dead…_yet_.

So I clenched my teeth and stood up straight, "No, I want to know what's happening. I want to know why you fight everyday. You got what you wanted. You drag us here to hell and yet _you're still not satisfied_?" I stressed. My dad kept staring at me, his eyes wide as well as the others. "For the last 16 years or so you've been bothering us and forcing us to move this place and when you finally succeed, you're still restless? What is wrong with you?" I have no idea where all the courage is coming from. I guess it was all that hanging out with Edward and his 'not afraid of anything' attitude.

My dad quickly walked over to me, "What did you say?" He raised his hand and in a flash I was on the floor, my cheek stinging. It was as if the world started spinning ten times faster.

Everyone rushed over to me, picking me up and straining my father who was cursing at me. I couldn't feel my face anymore.

"Isabella, come on, let's go." Aunt Franny started dragging me and pulling me to her car. But I wasn't done. I was still looking at my dad who was glaring at me as if wants to kill me, cut me to pieces and then burn them.

I just had one last thing to say, "I hate you." I spat with much feelings and followed Aunt Franny out. We got in the car and she sped off.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked, smoothing down my hair.

I shook my head and pushed her hand away. I exited the car and wiped the tears away before entering the school. I walked over to my locker to get my books. But before I could close, it slammed shut. I look up to Edward leaning against my locker.

"Why are you crying?" He asked immediately.

I sniff and look away. "How'd you find out?" I start walking to my next class. He followed.

"You'd be surprised how fast rumors get around here," He suddenly grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Why were you crying?"

I bit my bottom lip. "That's none of your business." I tried to turn away but Edward pulled me back.

"I asked you a question,"

"And I'm not answering," I shot back.

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me in surprise. Until his surprise turned curious and his eyes found something on my face. He ran his fingers softly down my cheeks and I winced. _Why did I wince?_

"What happened?" He whispered, shocked.

Then it hit me. My dad slapped me, it probably left a mark. I move away from him, pushing his hand away. "N-Nothing. It's nothing." I continued walking to my class but Edward stops me again.

"F**k me if that's nothing. It sure is something. Who did that to you?"

I tried to argue with him, not telling him anything but it didn't help. I ended up telling him. "My dad slapped me."

Edward's eyebrows quirked up again. "_Slapped_ you? Why?"

My bottom lip quivered. "Because I try to stand up for something and I end up on the floor with my cheek throbbing."

Edward hissed and pulled his hand back. "What a f**ker,"

_I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted slightly, "Don't I know it." _

_*X*O*X*_

_The rest of the day was a blur._

Alice made plans that we were going to have a slumber party, only me, Lisa, and herself. I kept disagreeing but gave up. There was no way winning when you're fighting with Alice.

I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to face my dad; my cheek was still burning from this morning. But when Aunt Franny pulled up I instantly asked her if my dad was at home. When she told he wasn't, I decided to go home. I remembered that I had a job now and that I was to go there at five. Only, I didn't know where it was and neither did Aunt Franny when I asked her.

My only choice was to call Edward. As much as I hated too, I had to. We got home and I told my mom about the job. We didn't talk much about this morning because neither one of us wanted to be reminded of it. My mom didn't like the idea of my working there but she didn't stop me. I told her about the sleepover too but she didn't say anything. I've already made my mind though. I was going. I didn't want to be home when my dad was here. So I told my mom that after my job, I was going to Alice's.

I called Alice at four, asking her for directions for the shop but she didn't know either. I asked her to ask Edward and maybe she can drive me there but Edward wouldn't tell her. Instead, Alice said that he was coming over to pick me up.

I wanted to shoot myself. As hard as I try to get away from him, he keeps coming back. 20 minutes before five, there was a knock on the door. I opened it, ready and saw Edward leaning against the railing.

"Ready?" He asked.

"You're late," I accused him as I grabbed my purse and got in his car.

He smirked, "What can I say? I like to be fashionably late." He started driving and it was all quiet then. But Edward kept looking my way every five seconds.

"What?" I asked, giving up.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You're not giving me that look anymore. You know the one that says you're scared of me. Or the dirty kind of look. You're not even acting like you're afraid of me."

I sighed and shook my head, "Well I'm not. I'm not scared of you anymore." He raised his eyebrows at me. "You see, I've learned something today. That if you stand up for something that's right, or maybe even wrong, you will get pushed down but you'll stand back up." I told him, referring to this morning when my dad slapped me but I got back up.

Edward kept staring at me, stopped at a dangling red light. A honk came from behind us, interrupting us and Edward started driving again. He didn't say anything after that.

We finally reached the market and Edward stopped his car in front of the shop. There were a couple cars in the small trail of shops and stalls but everyone was staring at ours. It was pretty flashy. And of course, it was also because of Edward.

The lady behind the jewelry shop, also my future job, was staring at the car too but she was counting the money in her hand as well.

"This is it," Edward said and I turned to look at him.

I smiled, "Thanks for driving me here," I guess…Edward can be somewhat nice when he wants to be.

"No problem," His cool breath blinded me. I blinked rapidly before getting out his car. I looked back at him and he nodded before driving away fast. I looked back at the jewelry shop and this time, instead of counting the money, the fat woman in a red-brown dress was glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

I bit my bottom lip and walked closer to her. I tried to smile, "Good morning,"

"Well it was," She said quickly and started arranging the rings on the counter. She looked up and found me standing where I was, "Are you scared or something. Grab a backbone and get over here," She pointed to where she was, behind the counter.

She wants a backbone? I'll give her a backbone. I narrowed my eyes at her and walked around the counter and leaned against it.

The woman started explaining everything; where the rings are, the bangles, the earrings and stuff like that. She taught me how to handle the cash register and much more. I think I got it, but I told her that I might need to go over it again tomorrow just to refresh. She just sighed heavily.

I found out that she wasn't mean but she got really impatient really quickly. And I messed up a lot which made her blow up a lot and made this day just a little longer. I did get some customers but no tips. I mean, the customers themselves tried to lower the price but I'm no bargainer. I'm really bad at it. But thankfully, Zeena, the lady, was there. I was just scared about the days she wouldn't be here. What will I do then?

This whole area really scared me. Since I was new, I was getting a lot of attention. The people really scared me. Zeena warned me that she gets robbed almost everyday and that people get shot here sometimes so I should be careful and on alert all the time. I just looked at her as if she was crazy.

The flies and the horrible smell were the worst part of all this. The garbage was piling on the road and it was really annoying me. It felt like I was poor and living in a dumpster or something. Well, I guess you can call me poor now. My dad still didn't find a job and my aunt offered to support us. How incredibly nice and embarrassing at the same time.

Then it turned dark. It got scarier too. I helped Zeena close the shop.

"Who's picking you up?" Zeena asked me as she locked the shop's shutter.

I shrugged, "Um, I'm not sure." Gosh, I should've called someone. Zeena doesn't have a cell phone. She told me that it got robbed a couple of days ago and she doesn't want to get another one. So I was basically stuck here with no where to go. God I'm scared.

A silver car stopped dangerously in front of us. I jumped and moved back but soon realized it was Richard. I rolled my eyes but blew out a huge breath. For a second I thought I was going to die here.

I walked over to the car and pulled open the passenger car door. I sat in and saw Edward wave to Zeena and then drive out. "I thought you weren't going to come." I told him quietly.

He smirked and his eyes flickered to me then the road, "So you were thinking about me?" I didn't say anything. He sighed, "Why didn't you call? I didn't know the timings of you job. I just thought of picking you up now whether you were done or not."

"So you were thinking about me, too, huh?" I shot back, crossing my arms over my chest with a smug smile on my face.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Don't get smart with me."

Then I wondered. It's been a few days since Edward's being nice to me. He hasn't bothered me or anything which is odd. "Why are you being nice to me now?" I asked him.

He looked down at me and then back at the road. He shrugged, "Believe me when I say I'm not all that bad," He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes again.

"Yeah, sure."

"Actually, I decided to leave you alone for a little while. Because of Alice." I raised my eyebrows at him. He explained, "She's been f**king with my brain ever since I started teasing you. She's afraid that if I keep it up, she'll lose the only friend she has here."

"Aww, so you do care." I laughed. This time he rolled his eyes.

"It's my way of saying, I'm sorry I f**king barged into your life."

I winced, "Do you have to curse?"

He looked at me as if saying 'duh', "Do you have to breathe?" I didn't answer but looked away. I realized that it could be easy talking to Edward sometimes. And then I realized I was changing. In the beginning I use to be this shy girl that Edward bothered and teased all the time. Now that I've come out of my shell, Edward's someone I can talk to without him forcing me to do something. I use to be afraid of everything but now I think 'What do I have to lose?' before taking a risk.

"Do you remember how many strikes you have?" Edward asked suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I gulped and shook my head, "No," I said cautiously.

Edward smirked. "Well then, let's started over."

"Or," I stopped him, "Or…we could just be friends." It's a long shot but I'm taking it if it means that Edward will leave me alone.

Edward laughed, "You're f**king kidding me right?" I cringed slightly. "Remember the first assembly of yours, about the Choice Dance?" He didn't wait for my response as he continued, "Remember how I told everyone that I promise to ruin you?" He looked over at me, judging my reaction, "I'm a man of my word."

I sat back in the seat. "But you could be nice…if you w-want to. Like you were these couple days," I stuttered, trying to keep the tears in.

Edward scoffed, "Maybe because I was trying to get you in my bed. Didn't you think of it that way?" He shook his head, smiling, "You Americans."

I narrowed my watery eyes at him. "You're a douche bag."

"And you're slow. Wanna get in the backseat of my car now?" He grinned at me. Before I could say anything he stopped the car. I looked in front of me to see a totally different house. It was huge and very expensive looking.

"Where are we?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't croak.

"My house. Or Alice's house." I looked at him in confusion. Why did he bring me here? "Sleepover, remember?"

I looked away from him and he drove through the now open gate. He stopped in front of the entrance door. I grabbed my bag and was about to leave when I turned to him. "And listen," I said, "I will never, never, get in bed with you."

He smirked, "Wanna bet sweetheart."

I narrowed my eyes at him again, "You're on. But there are rules." He waited for me to continue. "You can't force me."

"That's it?" He asked. I nodded. He raised his hand to me, to shake, "It's a deal."

"It's a _bet_." I pulled my hand away from his grip but he suddenly tightened it. I looked back and gasped at Edward next move.

He leaned down, while still looking at me with his shiny emerald green eyes, and kissed the back of my hand lightly. He let go and leaned forward, his lips at my ear,

"_Sweet dreams, Princess."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_Here, you can wear this,"_

Alice threw me one of her tank tops. I didn't bring anything for the sleepover because I forgot even though I remembered it when I left my house. So now Alice was throwing her clothes at me. She was so much smaller and skinnier than me; all her clothes were rather tight on me and kinda short.

"Oh, and here's for the bottom," She threw me a short.

I gasped when I examined them up close. "Alice these are a little too short."

She rolled her eyes and started fixing her bed, "Aw, come on. It's only for sleeping. It's not like anyone's going to see you," I was still uncertain. She noticed for she continued, "I don't have anything bigger. Just wear it for right now."

I sighed, giving up, and walked into her royal bathroom that I desperately wanted and changed. I guess it's ok that I wear these; it's only Alice and me. Lisa couldn't come because her parents didn't allow her.

When I got out, my eyes met sparkling green ones. And they were definitely not Alice's eyes.

Shoot me now; Edward just saw me in the shortest short in history as well as an exposing tank top. But he wasn't much covered up either. He only had a pajama on. I blushed and looked away.

He chuckled, "Wow Bella, you look even hotter exposed,"

I blushed like crazy and turned to hide in the washroom when he stopped me. He swiftly walked over to me and grabbed my hand. He turned me around to him and leaned down. He slowly caught my lips and kissed me softly. When he pulled away from my unresponsive lips, he leaned down to kiss my bare shoulder. "Good night," He whispered against them.

I didn't do or say anything because my brain wasn't functioning anymore. I couldn't take my eyes off his nicely sculpted body and his hypnotizing green eyes. He walked away and left the room after saying goodnight to Alice too.

Alice looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I shot her a look, "Don't say anything," I warned her and got into one of the sleeping beds she set for me. She raised her hands in surrender but didn't say anything.

_And so our sleepover began._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Bella? Bella wake up. Wake up Bella!"_

I jumped up and all sleep left me. I looked up at Alice who was standing over me, smiling successfully. "It's time for breakfast!" She chirped. I don't know who can be so bright and jumpy at this time. I looked at the clock on the wall and it read 8. Well, I guess it's not _that_ early.

Grudgingly I got up and threw the covers off me. Alice was rolling her sleeping bag away. Since she didn't want to be rude and sleep on her bed while I slept on the other sleeping bag, she slept on a sleeping bag too. Also, she said she wanted to do this right.

I walked over to her bathroom, fixing the tank top and the shorts and grabbed my own clothes I wore yesterday. Alice gave me a toothbrush to brush my teeth, she said she had spares. Once I was ready, I got out and was greeted by Alice who escorted me downstairs for dinner.

Seeing the Cullen family again was great. They were all very welcoming and gave me a lot to eat for breakfast. Of course it would be nice to actually swallow it because the jokes Emmett was cracking made me almost spit out my food and laugh out loud.

Alice didn't let me go home after breakfast. She kept me until the afternoon. We saw a movie and went back up in her room to talk and do more. When we came down, I saw Edward sitting lazily on the sofa with Emmett. He had no shirt on…again.

"Why don't you try and drink milk in the morning instead of beer." Alice made a face at Edward who returned a lazy smile.

"Now why would I do that?" He took another sip and turned his look to me. "Good morning Bella," He gave me a nod. "I hope you had the sweet dreams I told you too."

_I rolled my eyes and walked away to the door to leave. Alice dropped me._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"You like her," Emmett said casually as he popped a popcorn in his mouth.

I gave him a confused look, "Who?"

He rolled his eyes, "Bella."

I scoffed, "Nice joke Emmett," I turned back to the T.V. "And who the f**k eats popcorn in the morning."

"It's afternoon. And yes, you do like her."

"No I don't."

"Then why do you bother her?" Emmett asked.

"Why not?" I shot back. Emmett rolled his but before he could say anything else, I continued, "Emmett, I don't get you and your f**king family. I mean, when I leave the house and get in all kinds of trouble you all f**king follow me and try to keep me at home. But how? How am I supposed to stay here when you f**king bother me so much it makes me want to run away."

Emmett opened his mouth but closed it. He sighed, "I'm sorry," He got up and left.

"Peace at last,"

_**AN:**__ End of Chapter!_

_Let me know if you like it!_

_Also, I kind of need help. I'm writing these new stories, their not fanfiction or about Twilight, they're my own stories and I need help deciding on something. So if anyone is available to help, please let me know!_

_**Thank you!**_


	20. Chapter 19: Worst headache in history

_**AN:**__ First of all, I'd like to thank Summer Valli, the beta for this story, who checked over this chapter. _

_Also, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's what you've all been waiting for!_

_There's more to come!_

_Review if you want the next chapter out fast!_

* * *

_Chapter 19_

_**Bella POV**_

When I came home, my dad was already there. Bryant opened the door. He looked at me up and down, head to toe and had a wicked grin on his face. I glared at him and pushed past him and ran up to my room. I didn't come down after that. I thought about skipping dinner when my sister snuck up and brought me a plate of food. I ate it gladly, I was starving.

Sunday passed quickly and I stayed up in my room. I was under my blanket, scared. I heard a lot of gun shooting noises outside. I heard the T.V. from downstairs. A lot of people in Aravia have died today because of some rampage. A lot of guys are out there, shooting and killing people and burning buildings and cars. Then I thought, _is Edward one of them?_

Edward's been on my mind lately. He confuses the heck out of me. First he's all rude and dark and mean and then he's all nice and understanding then he's a jerk again. Well, I guess he was never nice. But there were moments, seconds, where he had the look in his eyes that told me he had feelings. That he felt sorry… but then they were gone in a flash.

Now, today was Monday, School day. I got up grudgingly and freshened up. I walked downstairs and ignored my father who ignored me. He was at the dining table, sipping on his f**king coffee.

_**STOP!**_

Did I just curse? And it was the really bad word_? Oh. My. God._ Edward's getting to me. Oh no…

I got in the car with Aunt Franny, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I cursed. Even though it was in my mind, I feel really guilty.

"Have a good day Bella," Aunt Franny smiled at me.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "You're kidding right?" She laughed and shook her head. Before I got out of the car, I turned back to her, "Aunt Franny, were you serious about buying us a home and changing my school. Would you really do that for us?"

She simply smiled and me and ran her hand down my hair, "Bella, just know that not all humans are selfish and greedy. Have a good day at school," She said and drove away.

I shook my head at her word. She's wrong. Everyone is greedy at one point in the lives, whether they show it or not.

I turned around and walked inside and immediately saw Alice by my locker. Her face was sad. She didn't have the bright look and she wasn't even smiling. When I walked closer and she looked up, I noticed her eyes were all red and watery.

I touched her shoulder, "Alice?" I whispered.

She broke down, crying and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder. I looked beside me to see Emmett and Jasper lower their heads in shame. _What happened? Did Edward…Oh no…_I started worrying like crazy.

I pulled Alice back, "Alice? What happened? Is Edward alright?" I was surprised at the much concern I was having for Edward. It scared me but I pushed the feelings away.

Alice looked confused for a second before shaking her head. "It's not Edward. It's Lisa," My head started spinning even more. _Lisa?_

"W-What about Lisa?" I asked her, my voice cracking.

Alice sniffed and sobbed, "Lisa…h-her father and b-brother…they both…they both died yesterday." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock. "They were both shot and burned."

I didn't have anything to say. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't feel anything. Lisa…she didn't deserve this. Her whole family is ruined, they must be so disturbed. My mind started flashing the images of when I met Lisa on my first day here. She was so helpful and friendly. She was so funny. And now, her whole world shattered. _This is awful_.

"They died?"

Alice nodded, "Lisa's mom went into shock and Lisa…she…she will never be the same." She sniffed and wiped her nose with a tissue that was crumpled in her hand. "My family and I went over to her house yesterday, Lisa resembled to a zombie. It was so scary Bella. Her whole life is ruined!" Alice hugged me again. I let the tears slip out this time, letting them soak in Alice's shirt.

_I need to get out of here…fast._

_*X*O*X*_

_Alice and I didn't go to lunch today. Instead, we sat outside quietly._

Neither one of us said a word. We just kept staring at either the grass or the table. It was weird how everything seemed and looked so colorless and dull. I wonder what Lisa must be going through.

After lunch, I walked sullenly to my next class. I sat in my seat and put my head down. I looked up when I heard the chair next to me move and gasped when I saw a cast on Edward's right arm.

"What happened?" I screeched and looked up to see more scars on the side of his face and neck. He just shrugged and looked away, getting out a notebook from his bag. "Edward, what happened to you?" Then my eyes widened and realization hit me, "You were in that riot yesterday, weren't you? I knew!" I threw my arms up. "I knew you were one of them."

Edward stared at me as if I was crazy. Then he shook his head and sighed, "No Bella, I wasn't in any riot or mob. I just got into a fight. That's all."

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He lifted his broke right arm, "Does it look like I am?" I looked away, rolling my eyes. Edward smirked and leaned closer to me, "Bella," He whispered in my ear. I turned slightly to him.

"Mmm?"

"I heard you were worried about me," He smiled and took my earlobe in his mouth. I pulled away from him and blushed. I didn't say anything. I felt his fingers under my chin and turn my face around to him. "Were you worried about me?" I didn't say anything but looked away from his hypnotizing eyes. His lips perked up and he leaned in and captured my lips gently with his.

When he pulled back, he laid his forehead against mine and said, "I'm sorry about Lisa," My eyes flashed up to meet his. Everything came rushing back to me and I broke down and buried my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and didn't push me away as I thought he would've.

_He didn't bother me the rest of the class._

_*X*O*X*_

_Again, when I went home, I stayed up in my room the whole time._

I grabbed my cell phone. It doesn't work here and there was no charger for it. I threw it on my bed and sat down on the floor, burying my face in my hands. I had a huge headache.

Before I laid down, Addi came into my room. She threw me a pack of chips and sat down next to me. "So…" She opened her bag of chips. "How's school going?"

I shook my head, "Addi, please go away. I don't feel like talking right now."

She sighed and got up, "Just checking up on you." She walked to the door but turned before leaving, "Just wanted you to know that I'm always here if you wanted to talk."

I nodded, "Thank you." Addi left.

Addi and I use to be so close. We use to joke around and have fun but now, it's like I don't even know who she is.

_I don't even know who I am anymore._

_*X*O*X*_

_Another school day._

I got up and imminently wondered if Lisa would be coming to school today. Though I doubt it. I wouldn't count on her coming to school ever again. Her whole life is messed up now. I should go to her house and pay my respects.

The first thing I did when I reached school was catch Alice and ask her if she could take me to Lisa's house after school today.

She made a face, "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I came with Edward today." I gave her a confused look. "My car broke down and Emmett's car is getting painted and Edward was all ready and getting out so we hopped in with him. If you want, I could ask him to take us both there."

I shook my head, "Never mind then, maybe some other time."

Alice nodded. "Oh, wait," She stopped me before I went to homeroom. "What days are you working?"

I blew out a breath and leaned against the lockers. "I honestly don't know. I don't know if I even want to go back. It's really…tiring and it's not really a good place for me."

_Alice nodded, "I understand."_

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward wasn't in homeroom today but he was there for Biology._

He was smoking cigarette and there were a lot of people around him. I fought my way through the crowd to get to my seat, only to find there was already somebody in my seat. Before I could ask the blonde girl with limited clothing to move, Mr. Banner came in the class and ordered everyone to take their seats. The girl pushed past me, intentionally bumping her shoulder into mine.

I narrowed my eyes at her back and took my seat. "Edward," Mr. Banner warned. Edward rolled his eyes and took out the cigarette from his mouth and threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Mr. Banner began the subject.

I felt Edward's eyes on me. I tried to ignore him but when his hand reached behind me and pulled the rubber band out of my hair and let my hair fall down. I looked at him confused. "I like your hair down," He whispered to me.

I looked away from him and brought my hair around my shoulder, trying to hide my blushing face from his view. But I still felt him looking at me. I took in a deep breath and turned to him, "Will you do me a favor?"

He shrugged, "If it includes you, me and a bed,"

I made a face and shook my head, "Never mind forget I asked,"

He laughed quietly and grabbed my hand, "Alright, what do you want," I tried to pull my hand away gently but he didn't let go. So I decided to ask.

"I need to go to Lisa's house. Will you take me there?" He looked into my eyes for a minute as if looking for something then he nodded. I turned back to the subject and forgot that Edward still had my hand in his.

"Edward," Mr. Banner called out to him later, "Do you mind? Will you please keep your eyes on the board and not on Ms. Swan?"

My eyes shot open and my jaw dropped. Everyone started laughing. I blushed and peeked at Edward who was smiling that crooked smile of his. But now he was looking at the board. I shook my head.

_He's driving me crazy._

_*X*O*X*_

_After school, Alice found me before I found Aunt Franny._

"Hey, are you coming?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, just let me find my aunt so I can tell her." Alice nodded. She followed me as I walked to my aunt's car.

"Aunt Franny, I'm going to a friend's house today. Alice here will drop me at home later."

Aunt Franny took a look at Alice and then nodded, "Alright then."

"I'm sorry I should've called you before." I apologized.

She smiled and shook her head, "Oh no, it's no problem. Just have fun…and be careful." Her eyes looked worried, and she looked down as if she was hiding something. I didn't ask because I had to go.

"Alright… bye." I leaned of the car door and followed Alice to Edward's car.

Edward was leaning against the passenger side of his car. And it was a new car; I'd never seen it before. It was blue and low to the ground. Totally Edward's style.

He was talking to Emmett but straightened up when he saw Alice and I walked over to them. Alice and Emmett got in the back seat but before I can, Edward stopped me and opened the passenger door. I decided not to argue with him, since he was doing me a favor. I got in and put my bag in front of me, wrapping my arm around it.

_Edward got in the drivers seat and started driving without a word._

_*X*O*X*_

_Edward stopped the car in front of a tattered old-looking building._

The whole neighborhood looked poor and it was of course very dirty. Alice and I got out. Alice looked at me before walking in. I followed her inside.

I walked slowly, scared to see Lisa. Instead of a door, they had a rag hanging from the ceiling. Alice pushed it away and held it for me. I looked around the tiny room. There was nothing but a torn sofa and table and a ripped sheet spread on the floor.

"Lisa?" Alice called out.

A few seconds later, Lisa slowly walked into the room. I silently gasped when I took a look at her. She was nothing like the Lisa I knew. Her eyes looked dead and she had dark circles underneath. She was beyond pale and skinner than before. She looked awful, like a walking dead person.

"Lisa?" I slowly took a step nearer her but she broke down. She fell and buried her face in her hands and cried loudly into them. I looked at Alice, tears finally leaking out my eyes. I kneeled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I started crying with her too.

I don't know how long we cried when I felt Alice pull me up. I looked up at her, wiping my tears away and my eyes fell at the two new comers at the door. Edward and Emmett, they both were looking at us with grief, even Edward.

I pulled Lisa up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry," I whispered to her. I pulled back and we walked back to the car.

_Edward drove me home._

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

"Who is she?" Esme asked as she set a plate full of food in front of me.

"What do you mean?" It was dinner time and nobody except Esme and I are here. My dad had some work to do, Emmett was over at a friend's house, and Alice was at Bella's house.

"I mean," She spread some sauce on her plate and looked up at me, "I mean who is the girl that you like?"

I looked at her as if she'd lost it. "Like? I don't know what you're talking about."

She smiled at me, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Esme, I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't like anyone. End of discussion." I took a huge bite full of my food.

She nodded and was silent for a minute before she spoke again, "Edward, I understand you don't think of me as your mother…but as a friend maybe, you can share anything you want with me."

I dropped my spoon on the plate and stood up. "Thanks for ruining my dinner…_Esme_." I went upstairs to my room and stayed up there.

Ace was there. All that I needed. He climbed on my bed then on me and nestled closer to me. I patted his back and looked out my big window, up to the moon.

_I don't like anyone. I don't._

"Meow," Ace purred. I looked down to him.

"What do you want?" I groaned and laid down.

Ace jumped off the bed, grabbed my cell phone with his mouth and jumped back on the bed. He opened it up and pushed a few buttons then pushed it towards me. I stared at him and then down at the phone's screen it had Bella's name on it.

I looked back up at Ace, "You're starting to freak me out Ace," He barked. I shook my head and closed my phone. "I just want to go to sleep, alright? You should learn to sleep too and in that kitty bed thing I got you." Ace didn't listen and cuddled closer to me. I smiled and gave up. "Alright, you can sleep with me today," I hugged him closer.

The only problem was I couldn't sleep. My mind kept drifting back to this afternoon, when I saw Bella hug Lisa and cry with her. I saw humanity for the first time in a long time. Bella is so sympathetic and caring. And now she's on my mind a lot. Her eyes, her face, her smiles, her soft hair. I still remember how it felt this afternoon in Bio when I pulled out the pony from her hair. She blushed so hard that it made me want to laugh loud. I couldn't keep my eyes off her then. I love her blush.

And now, I'm completely losing it. Edward Cullen never, _never_, likes a girl. Not like that anyways. I only like a girl f**king wise, nothing else. And now…everything feels weird. I don't know what's happening to me. I _know_ I don't like Bella…maybe I'm just physically attracted to her.

_Yep, that's it._

_*X*O*X*_

_It was 2 o'clock in the morning._

I couldn't sleep at all, no matter how hard I tried. I didn't want to take sleeping pills and I didn't feel like drinking alcohol which really helps most of the time. Instead, I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and put on a t-shirt and walked downstairs to find Esme on the couch, alone, watching T.V.

"What's the matter? Can't sleep?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and shook her head. She turned back to the T.V. "You can't sleep either?"

I sighed and shook my head. "Mind if I join you?" She nodded and patted the seat next to her on the sofa. I sat down and put my feet up on the table. Esme hated when I did that but she stopped telling me not to do it. "What's on your mind?" I asked her.

She sighed heavily, "A lot of things." I raised my eyebrows at her but she didn't move or say anything next.

So I did, "How did you know I like someone?"

She finally moved and smiled slightly at me, "I'm a mother. I know everything."

"You're not my mother," I interjected.

She sighed, "I know." She moved closer, "But I am a woman. Edward," She sighed again and closed her eyes for a second, "A mother doesn't have to be the person that goes through the pain when you're inside her. She doesn't have to be the one in the hospital, screaming her guts out, or the one to give you birth. A mother is a person who cares about you, who thinks about you all day. She's the one who would stand in the middle of you and a bullet. She'd be the one to cry when her child gets sick or gets hurt. She'd be the one to sing you to sleep and wake up when you cry and calm you down when you have a bad dream." She paused, wiping a tear away.

"I know I'm not your mother. I know we don't have that connection. But Edward, I'd kill myself to save you." She sniffed and lightly her hands through my hair, "I use to wake up and run to comfort you when you would wake up from a bad dream screaming. I ran to the hospital with you when you got hurt. I get anxious and worried when you don't come home." She lowered her eyes, "I can never be like your mother, no one can take your mother's place, but I want to make you believe that there is someone here, in this world that would do whatever it takes to make you happy." She leaned in a kissed my forehead. "I might not be your mother, but you are my son."

I let out a breath and nodded. "Thanks." I whispered to her.

She smiled and nodded back. Then she scooted closer. "So who is she?"

I chuckled, "Esme…well, I really don't know. I don't think I like her. But I get these feelings around her. I-I don't know. I mean, one second I'm this rude, bad guy and now I'm…I can't keep her off my mind. She's different than all the other girls I've seen and grew up with all my life. I don't know…maybe she's different and that's why I want to know her more or maybe it's just a strong physical attraction."

Esme smiled, "First of all, you're not a bad guy-"

I interrupted her, "Yeah, I am."

She shook her head, "No you're not. You're only as bad as you think you are. And…I'm just going to tell you this: If a girl is on your mind a lot, more than usual, then that means that you like her, and if you're ready to die for the girl, that means you love her. Also, everyone falls in love. Even the worst of bad people, because everyone has a heart which is destined to love at least once in its lifetime."

"I don't love her Esme,"

"No. You don't. I never said you do. Only you know when you're in love. Does she like you?"

I scoffed, "F**k no." Esme raised her eyebrows. I cleared my throat, "I mean, no. I'm pretty sure she can't stand me."

"How do you know that?"

"Trust me, I _know_."

"Do you want her to like you?"

I thought about that for a second and came up with nothing. I turned to Esme, "Esme…I want to ruin her." Esme's eyes widened. "I want her to cry and I want her to be sad. But on the other hand, I just want her to leave me alone. I don't ever want to see her again." I shook my head and sighed, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Esme looked away. "Well then…"

"You can't help me with this problem. No one can." I got up, "Goodnight Esme," I walked out the door and into the dark night.

I opened my car and pulled out my pack of cigarette and lit one, putting it in my mouth. I started walking around the neighborhood. I saw a bunch of teens burning up a wheel on the streets and a man had stopped a car in the middle of the road, probably robbing him.

I walked further and entered the Kool Bazaar. Kool Bazaar was the place to hang out, shop and rob. It was always bright here because of the many lights and it had many different shops.

I walked into a restaurant and was greeted warmly by the owner. "Edward! How are you?"

I threw my cigarette on the floor and smudged it with my foot. "Could be better."

"How's about I get you some hot coffee to make you feel better?" He asked.

I nodded, "Please." I took a seat at the table. There weren't many people here because it was three in the morning but a couple of tables were occupied. The owner, Cabanzo, set a cup of coffee in front of me. "Here, drink up. I have to go take care of the kitchen. I'll be right back." I nodded.

I looked out the window next to me and my eye fell on a jewelry shop. Immediately, Bella's face popped into my head. I groaned and hit my head on the table. What the f**k is wrong with me?

"Edward?" I looked up at the mention of my name and saw Phil.

"Phil?" He laughed. "What the f**k are you doing here and at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said as he sat down in front of me.

I shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Got a f**king headache. You?"

He sighed and put his arms on the table. "Couldn't sleep either."

"F**k is something happening tonight? Am I supposed to accept all our other friends here at this time?"

Phil laughed. "I just got a lot on my mind."

"Like?"

Phil hesitated before telling me. "Alex is still in the hospital." Alex was Phil's little brother. A few days ago Alex got hit by a car and broke his leg and arm as well as many other things. He's ok, thank god, but the doctors aren't really that efficient.

"Dude, I f**king told you to not admit him in that shitty-ass hospital."

"It was the closest one at the time and…I was scared. I just wanted Alex to be ok and I didn't want to be late or anything." He sighed, "By the way, thanks for paying for everything."

"No problem," I grabbed my head and groaned. "F**king headache."

"That's what you get for smoking and drinking every single day."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't need a lecture from you Phil."

Phil looked up at me, pursing his lips, "But you need Bella." He said quietly.

I raised my eyebrows and dropped my hands, "What the f**k did you just say?"

"You heard me."

I scoffed, "What the f**k is it with everyone today? I don't like Bella. I never did and I never will. I just like bothering her; I get fun out of it. God! Getting the wrong message much?"

Phil smiled, "What's so funny about bothering her?"

I shrugged, "The kind of faces she makes," I slowed down and thought about it. "When her eyes get big and her mouth drops open in shock. And she's the first person I've met that blushes so fast and easily. I like her blush." I whispered the last part.

"Edward Cullen is in love!" Phil shouted, grinning like an idiot.

I hushed him, "Shut the f**k up will you. I've got a reputation to keep."

"So it's true?" Phil asked, still grinning.

"What is?" I tried to stall.

"That you like Bella!"

I shook my head, "I don't know man. I don't know if you can call it 'liking' because I want to hurt her and I want her to cry."

"Why?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess because she's perfect and well…I don't know. When I first met her, I was this huge jerk and vowed to myself that I would ruin her life because that's what I do. You know that. You also know that I've corrupted almost every girl's life in and outside of school. But Bella…she comes across as this different girl and she's tougher to get so it heightens the challenge…and…I'd feel like a loser if I don't ruin her. It's what I do. It's what I am. I'm not going to let a girl get in the way of who I've built myself up to be. This is all so shitty."

Phil didn't say anything at first, then he leaned forward and sighed, "Edward, you and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. You've been there for me and I want to be there for you. So as a friend, I want to tell you that this life that we're living, it's not worth it buddy." He shook his head, "Getting drunk, smoking, failing, getting laid every other day…this is not the way to live. We're not going anywhere with this life we'll just get killed. You've already have so many enemies on your hands." He shook his head and leaned closer, "Listen to me, I'm your friend, I don't want to see you die. Bella is here maybe as a sign…like, for…maybe its time to change and live for the better-"

I stopped him, "What the f**k are you talking about? What sign? Do you know where we're living? This is f**king Aravia. There's no way to be 'nice' here. It's only 'you kill or you die'.

"You're family's doing fine," Phil pointed out.

"That's because I keep them safe. I fight and kill for them."

"And Bella's?"

I sat back, "Who said she's going to be living long?"

Phil raised an eyebrow, "So you want her dead?"

"I never said that."

Phil shook his head, "You're impossible Edward. I don't get you. Years of friendship and I don't get you at all."

I rolled my eyes, "You do drugs and get in trouble too. Why don't you change?"

"I haven't found a reason too."

"And I haven't either." I said, crossing my arms over the table.

"Yes you have," Phil said.

"And what reason is that?" I asked him.

Phil just smiled at me, "You'll find out soon enough."

_He got up and left before I could ask him what he meant._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Ugh, you look awful!"_

Alice made a face when she saw me walk in for breakfast. I just came home from a long night. I glared at her, "You're not so pretty yourself." I took a seat at the table and grabbed the cereal box. I filled the cereal to the top, until it started spilling over and then poured the milk. I started eating, the flakes falling everywhere. This was just my style of eating.

"Listen Rosalie, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you meant Saturday. I mean, everyone dates on a weekend, weekdays are harder." Emmett came in the dinning room, on his phone. I rolled my eyes. Emmett is whipped. I'm ashamed to be his brother, even a step one.

Emmett finally got off the phone, after promising a lot of things to the b*tch everyone calls Rosalie and started his breakfast. "You look-"

"Alice already said awful, pick another word," I told him.

Emmett looked over to a smiling Alice and shrugged, "Terrible, there we go."

"Here Emmett," Esme set a plate of fresh pancake in front of Emmett.

"Aw, thanks ma," He leaned up to kiss her on the cheek. Esme laugh and ruffled his hair. I rolled my eyes again. _Such a kid_.

"I'm going," I got up and left. I got into my car and drove to school. On the way, I lit another cigarette and put it in my mouth. I still had the headache from yesterday and it's still not getting better. It's actually getting worse every second.

I groaned and clenched my teeth and threw the smoke out. I wanted to pull over and get the drinks from my trunk but I remember the last time I got busted because I was drunk at school. I don't want to go through that again.

I parked my car at school and got out. My friends were hanging outside the door, bothering everyone that stepped inside the door. When they saw me, they started jumping around. "Hey Edward!"

"What's up," I did our handshakes with most of them. They offered me some beer and alcohol and I decided to drink. "I have a f*king headache, you guys have anything strong to smoke?"

They all started handing me packets of cigarettes and a few cigars; I tried every one of them. But they didn't help. I threw down the last cigarette, smashed it with my shoe, and as I was about to get up, my eyes fell on Bella. She was getting out of her car, as gracefully as possible. She waved to the person inside and was heading towards the school's entrance door when I called her over.

"Bella!" I shouted. When her eyes found me, I waved her over to me. That red blush spread over her cheek and she lowered her head as she slowly walked over to me. I met her half way. Before she could open her mouth and ask me something, I grabbed the back of her neck and crush my lips to her.

I'm not going to lie, but every time our lips meet, I get this weird feeling inside of me and my lips tingle. I've never felt it with any other girl though, which scares me. I pulled back, watched Bella's wide eyes go normal and leaned in and started sucking on her neck.

_My headache is much better now._

_*X*O*X*_

_The whole day Edward's been kissing me._

As if he can't get enough of me or something. In homeroom, he sat me on his lap and kissed me, then during lunch, he pulled me aside and took me to an empty hallway and kissed me there, then in Biology class he held my hand the whole time. There was something wrong with him. I guess he had a headache or something for he kept rubbing his head.

Finally, school was over and I was walking to the parking lot where Aunt Franny was probably waiting for me. As I was walking, my eyes fell on the silver car that I remembered from a few days ago. Inside was Edward with his forehead on the steering wheel and no one was around him which was strange.

I took a deep breath, looked around, and walked toward his car. I knocked quietly on his window. I saw his fist tighten and his jaw clench. He sat up quickly rigid and started yelling. "I thought I told you to – oh, Bella…What do you want?" He asked as he rolled down his window.

"Are you ok?" I asked him nicely.

He nodded, "I'm fanf**kingtastic."

I rolled my eyes at his word. "Okay," I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand.

"Get in the car."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Excuse me?"

"Get in the car," He repeated.

I tried to pull my hand out of his grip, "Edward, I have to go. My aunt is waiting for me."

"Please," That look, in his eyes, just stopped me where I was. They were so…sad, they were pleading for the first time and it was as if Edward had let down his façade of being this bad guy. As if he was in need of help and he was finally showing it.

"Edward…" I trailed off.

He grabbed my hand with both of his and leaned forward, "Isabella I'm having the worst headache in history right now and I would really appreciate it if you got in the car with me. I'm seriously going to go mad if you don't."

I pressed my lips together and thought about it. My aunt was on the other side of the parking lot, probably waiting for me. The more rational part of my brain was telling me to leave Edward and run to Aunt Franny, but the other part, the really stupid part, was telling me to get in the car with Edward.

I pulled my hand out of Edward's grip.

"_Let me go tell her that I have to go somewhere with a friend."_

_**AN:**__ Is that a cliffie or what?_

_Where is Edward going to take Bella? _

_What's going to happen in the next chapter?_

_Review if you want to know!_


	21. Chapter 20: Take that Bryant!

_**EMERGENCY NOTE: **_People that read this, hopefully you all have hearts. Right now, there are millions and millions of people that have been wiped out of their homes. They are starving and dying every single day. I'm talking about the really bad flood that happened and is still happening in Pakistan. But not only there, I'm talking about Haiti and many other places. Please remember that we are humans too. We might have different religions and different body and faces, but we have the same heart, the same organs, and the same other stuff. We're all humans and right now there are so many others of our kind that need help, that need shelter and food and water. They are not as lucky as us and they are being reminded of that every single second of the day for the past few weeks. There are babies and little kids out there and really old people that are starving. Let's help them. Donate. They need us now so lets show them that there is still a lot of humanity left in the world. Thanks to everyone that reads this, and Special thanks to those who act on it. And yes, I've acted on it and I hope a lot of people do too :D

_Ok, so I have a list of things I want to say before letting you read the chapter._

_1. This chapter is dedicated to vohangilalao for all her support and kindness. I've been receiving mean reviews from someone anonymous. I'd like to make it clear that I am not, NOT, copying anyone's story. My Country My Home is all mine, I made this story up when I was just 12. It's a very personal story and it means a lot to me and it's almost an insult to me when someone says that I'm plagerizing. Anyways, the person somewhat threatened me not to update and I just want to say to them, whoever they are that they need to stop hiding behind the anonymous title and talk to me up front. And that I'm not taking them seriously. And I will be continuing My Country My Home! So thanks vohangilalao for standing up for My Country My Home, we both love you for that :D_

_2. I'm sorry Summer Vali, I really wish I gave you more time but I promised a few people I was updating today. Sorry!_

_3. Many of you review asking me and wondering if I'm Indian because of the Aravian language, but I'd like to make it clear that no, I'm not Indian. And my friend isn't Indian either :P_

_4. For all the Bryant haters out there, this chapter is for you!_

_5. Ok, last one, I have a challenge for you all. If you like or love My Country My Home, make sure that this chapter reaches __**700 reviews**__! When it does, that's when I will update. So as soon as I get __**700 reviews**__, I will update the next chapter, that has a lot going on. _

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, if you do, REVIEW! When My Con My Home gets 700 reviews, that's when I'll update!**_

* * *

_Chapter 20_

_**Bella POV**_

"So…where are we going?" I asked Edward as he drove with one hand, the other on his forehead.

I had asked Aunt Franny if I can go to Alice's house and she said she was fine with that. Again, I wish I had told her earlier so she didn't have to come such a long way just to go back alone.

Edward shrugged, "Somewhere." I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked out the window. I heard Edward chuckle and looked over to him, "We're going…to this place. It's really quiet and peaceful there, something I desperately need right now."

_I nodded and looked away, this times satisfied._

_*X*O*X*_

_After half an hour, Edward stopped the car._

I looked around and saw nothing but trees. _Why did he bring me here? Is he going to do something to me?_

I looked over to him when I heard his car door open. He got out without a word, walked around his car, and started walking into the deep forest. I got out, still nervous, and just stood there. "Hey!" I shouted after him. _Is he just going to leave me here or something?_ He turned around, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the place," He started walking again.

"I'm not going into this forest!" There probably snakes waiting to bite me and branches waiting to trip me.

"You don't have to!" He shouted over his shoulder.

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. I am _so_ not going in there. I turned around and tried to open the car's door but it wouldn't open. _Did he lock it?_

I huffed again, angry, and leaned against the door. As much as I wish to run away, I can't see anything but trees and more trees. I'll just wait here for him.

A few minutes later, I started hearing noises. Indescribable noises. And they kept getting closer, and closer, and closer. I gulped and wrapped my arms around me tightly. _Is it getting cold or what?_ I heard and noise and gasped. I looked around and only saw trees shaking. My chin quivered.

"Edward?" I called out quietly. "Edward?" I raised my voice just a little, afraid to scream. Oh my god. What if it's a bear or something.

I heard another noise and the trees shook again. I started taking a step towards the forest, "Edward? Are you there?" I called out again but there was no response. I sniffed, "Edward?"

"BOO!" Edward shouted right on my face, scaring me half to death. I let out a gut churning scream and grabbed my mouth. Once I realized it was just Edward, I started hitting him.

"You meanie! You're so mean! I hate you! Why did you do that? You jerk face!" I shouted at him as I hit him with my fists. And he just kept laughing and laughing. I guess I was just hurting myself rather then hurting him.

I huffed and started walking away from him, deeper into the forest. "Hey!" I heard Edward shout, "Where are you going?"

"To kill myself!"

I heard him laugh harder and got even more angry. "Bella, come back right now. There are very dangerous creatures out there."

"They're probably better than you." I turned around and shouted, glaring at him.

Edward straightened up and stopped laughing but the amusement didn't leave his face. "You don't mean that," He smiled at me and walked towards me. I just turned around and started walking again. I could hear his footsteps following me but I didn't turn around. "Bella," He called out softly. I didn't respond, "If I say sorry…would you follow me to where we're originally supposed to go,"

I stopped and turned around to him, my arms crossed. I thought for a second then nodded. He smirked and came closer to me. He leaned dangerously close, to the point where our nose were touching, "In that case," He blew his breath across my face, "I'm extremely sorry. Will you come with me?" He asked, his lips almost on mine. I nodded mindlessly.

He smiled crookedly and pulled back, grabbed my hand and pulled me towards another direction. I followed him quietly, my hand still in his.

I have no idea how long we've been walking but the sky started to get dark and I started hearing noises again. But this time I was sure it wasn't Edward. "Are we there yet?" I asked Edward for the twentieth time.

He sighed, "Almost,"

I narrowed my eyes at the back of his head, "That's what you said five hours ago!" I whined.

He turned to look at me, smiling as if he's amused "It has not been five hours."

I rolled my eyes and sighed dramatically, "It sure does feel like it,"

Edward chuckled and then finally stopped, "Here we are." I kept my eyes on him and moved forward. That's when I saw it.

A beautiful meadow. Full of colorful flowers and a small pond. This beautiful place was hidden by huge, long trees. I held my breath as I walked closer to the field. I was astounded by the beauty. I looked back at Richard to see him staring at me. He then smiled. I raised my hand and beckoned him to come forward, to share this with me. He did so.

I turned back to admire the magnificence of this place. "How did you know of this place?"

Edward was so closer to me now that I felt him shrug, "One day I just wanted to get away from everyone and stumbled upon this meadow. I come here every time I have a problem or need to think of something."

I turned around to him. "Are you going through a problem right now?"

He smirked and moved to the center of the meadow, "I'm always going through a problem." He turned to me and smiled. He laid down on the grass and put his hands on his face, "Join me," He said, his voice muffled.

I bit my lip and looked around a little more before sitting down next to him. I felt his hand on my arm and then pull me back. My head hit his arm and stayed there. I was still while Edward was totally relaxed.

"What's your full name?" Edward suddenly asked.

I was a little taken back and hesitated before answering, "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Who named you that?"

I shrugged, "My dad told me that my grandpa named me. He was watching a T.V. show with a girl with my name and she was really tough and smart, so he decided to name me that. But if he were here, he'd see his mistake."

Edward twisted and faced me, his eyebrows furrowed, "Why do you say that?"

I pouted slightly, "Are you serious? Look at me;" I waved at myself unnecessarily since he was already staring at me, "I'm anything but tough. I'm scared and nervous and shy. I don't know how to handle situation because I've never been through something so hard and scary. I mean…I was living in this protected and safe place where the only danger was that if you go to the south side, you might get your purse stolen. But here…it's a battle for your lives. I hear gun shots every night, and I see people get robbed. I barely go out of the house to see even more bad things happen, but I'm ok with that. I want to live." A tear leaked out from the corner of my eyes.

Edward raised his hand slowly and gently traced the tear's track, wiping it away. I looked up at him. In my mind I was pleading to him to take me back to America. Back to Chicago.

"Bella," Edward whispered, sending his cool, fresh breath flying across my face. I closed my eyes and sighed. I don't know when was the last time I was so stress-free. It's like I've finally learned how to shut the world out and focus on myself. Honestly, it feels good.

My eyes shot open when I felt one of Edward's arms curl around my waist. I didn't know what to do. I wondered what he'd do if I move it. As I contemplated my move, Edward spoke again, "When is your birthday?"

I looked up at the blue sky and around at the trees, avoiding his eyes, "April 14."

"What's your favorite color?"

I thought about it for a second before answering, "Green." From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward's lips curl up just a bit.

He continued his questioning, "What's your favorite movie?"

I turned to him, still in his arms, "Why are you asking me so many questions? Why the sudden interest?"

He smirked, "Why not?"

I rolled my eyes, "Answer me,"

"Are you demanding?" He furrowed his eyebrows playfully. _Since when did he get so lighthearted?_

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean?"

I tried not to roll my eyes again, "How come your nice all of the sudden? I mean, not exactly nice…but you're not as mean as you were before."

He shrugged, "I like to try new things." I raised my eyebrows at him. Edward just stared into my eyes for a while, not saying anything. And me, well I had nothing to say. I was lost in his eyes. His green, magical eyes. "I'm alone." He suddenly whispered.

I stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Edward closed his eyes and turn on his back, taking his arm away. As much as I hate to admit this, but I missed the warmth. "It's complicated."

Out of instincts, I moved closer just a little, "I have time."

Edward turned to look at me and he did for another long minute. "Lets go get some dinner."

I narrowed my eyes at him and shook my head, "You were going to tell me something."

Edward sighed and sat up. I sat up too. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go eat out. If you want to come follow me or I could drop you home." He stood up and started walking.

I got up and went after him. I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping him. I turned him to me, "What's on your mind?"

He pulled his arm roughly out of my hand, "Why do you care?"

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," He pointed out.

"_But I'm not a cat."_

_*X*O*X*_

"_I want to eat out with you."_

I decided out loud as Edward started his car. He smirked at me, "So it's a date?"

I glared at him, "Don't get cocky. I just don't want to go home."

"Or you don't want to leave me,"

"What did I tell you about getting cocky?" He just smirked again.

"Zeena asked about you."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "You can tell her not to worry anymore. I don't want to work there…And you can get that other girl that was _offering_ you something to work there. I'm sorry I wasted your and Zeena's time." I looked out the window again, thinking about the horrifying day that I had to work at Zeena's jewelry shop.

Edward scoffed, "Well that other girl is ready to offer me whatever she was going to offer me anytime I ask her," He turned to look at me, "But like I said before, she's really dumb. She doesn't know how to handle business."

"Well I don't either. So you'll just have to find someone else."

Edward smiled and shook his head and looked ahead at the road, driving quietly now. He stopped the car and got out. I looked at my surrounding and found it similar to Zeena's area but I know it's not it. Every alley looks the same in Aravia; dirty, infected, and poor.

I made a face and held my breath, trying to avoid the horrible stench and followed Edward into the unclean restaurant. _How are we supposed to eat here with all these flies flying around and sitting on food?_ Edward was already at the counter ordering something. And like before, the worker here knew Edward very well and was very welcoming…towards Edward only of course.

Edward led me to a table in the corner. He pulled out my chair first, smiling teasingly. I narrowed my eyes at him, suspecting to pull a joke on me or something and sat down carefully. Surprisingly, Edward didn't try anything or pull my chair further that would led me to fall on my butt as I expected, but he took his seat quietly and looked over the menu.

"Didn't you already order?" I voiced my thought.

Edward looked up and smiled at me, his green eyes twinkling, and nodded, "I did. Just looking over because they add something new every week."

"You haven't cursed in a long time," I noticed.

Edward smirked, "Like I said, I like to try new things."

"So instead of cursing and not being rude to me, what else is new? That you're trying, I mean?"

Edward kept smiling slightly and shrugged, "A lot's going on."

"Care to share?" He shook his head. I pursed my lips, "You look nice when you smile." I blushed at the compliment I gave him. I should keep the talking at a minimum. But being nice to him, I think that it might make him forget about how he promised to torture me and maybe leave me alone. Some I desperately want.

Edward's smile grew, "And when I don't?"

"You look dangerous." I answered.

"So which one do you prefer?" He leaned closer, "Smile or no smile?" His voice turned incredibly dark and husky which dazed me, which made me hesitant.

"Smile." I finally told him, my eyes looking away from his inviting lips. Edward smirked and leaned back.

"I like your smile too," He said after a long silence. I looked up at him, blushed and looked away. I picked up the menu and started scanning over the words, not even interpreting them in my mind since it was somewhere else.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper sweetly. My hands gripped the menu harder. "Bella, I-"

I looked up at him but caught something behind him. I gasped, "Oh god," I hid my face in the menu.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Edward asked, pulling on the paper.

I held it tighter, "No, he's here!" I whispered urgently.

"Who?"

I peeked up from hiding source and at the man at the counter, "Bryant," I lowered my face again.

"I've had enough of this!" Edward snatched the paper away from me and threw it behind him. "Who's Bryant and why are you hiding from him?"

I sighed, "Bryant is my cousin, a perverted one. He's always chasing after me and bothering me. I don't want him to see me here and especially with you…he probably will start a riot if he tells my dad." My heart started pounding and I began looking for something else to hide myself in.

Edward turned around to look at Bryant who had his back to us thankfully. He turned back to me, "That twig?" I nodded frantically and picked up Edward's menu, "What does he say to you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Forget it. Just please get me out of here. _Now_!"

Edward sighed heavily and stood up. "Come here," I got up and walked around the table to his side. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and hid my face in his chest. I was in heaven. He smelled so good! But it didn't smell like cologne or anything but it smelled natural.

Edward started walking us out the door when the man working the cash register called out to him, "Hey Edward! Where you going?"

Edward didn't look back or stopped but waved his hand once as a goodbye sign. _Did Bryant see us?_ I hope not. Edward stopped once he was in front of his car and opened the passenger door for me. He got in himself and drove away.

A small silence later, I chocked out a laugh. Edward turned to me, curiosity in his green eyes, "What are you laughing about?"

I shook my head and put my hand on my mouth, trying not to let the laughter get out of control, "Nothing. It's nothing,"

Edward shook his head but let it go. However, I couldn't get how Edward called Bryant a twig out of my head. And how we escaped and the 'twig' didn't even notice. Edward stopped his car and got out. I looked around and found ourselves in an alley full of stalls that were selling fruits and vegetables. But there was a lot of space here, it was as narrow as the other I've seen so far.

Edward walked up to a stall selling vegetables and started looking them over. He spoke to the owner than signaled me to come out and join him. I did. "What are you doing?" I asked once I was next to him.

"Esme wanted me to pick up some groceries before going back home." He explained, "If you need anything, you can get it now."

"I don't have any money on me right now." I told him.

He rolled his eyes, "I know. I'm paying."

I sighed and looked around. I didn't need anything because I don't cook and I don't know if there's anything needed. It's not my problem anyways. As I looked around I found that just about everything was really expensive. They were selling five tomatoes for $12. I wonder why they don't use any other money system instead of Dollars. We're not in America.

I took my time looking around, Edward was still buying vegetables. He then came by me and told me that he was going inside a store but he'll be back in a second. I decided to stay out after I saw that it was a meat store and it smelled horrible in there.

As Edward shopped inside, I studied the different stalls. That is until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, thinking it was Edward when I met two totally different, dark eyes. _Bryant_.

I gasped and moved back. "Well, well, what have we found here?" Bryant smiled cockily at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and moved away, starting to walk away from him. But he grabbed my hand and pulled me back, "Don't run away from me sweetie." He leaned closer, "You know, I've always wanted you. And now I've got you. All alone." He began leaning closer and closer and just when I thought his lips were going to meet mine, he was flung back.

I looked up to see Edward rolling up his sleeves and glaring at Bryant who was getting up from the ground. I grabbed Edward's arm immediately, "Edward, don't." As much as I would like Edward to beat the hell out of Bryant, he could tell my dad, who would do who knows what. My dad really admires Bryant. My mom told me that Charlie even thought of us getting married one day.

Edward shrugged my off and grabbed Bryant's collar, "You touch her again and I swear you will have to buy dentures." He let him go, pushed him for the last time and walked back to me. He grabbed my arm roughly and led us back to his car.

"Wait," I stopped him. I ran back to Bryant and kicked him in shin and ran back to Edward, laughing successfully. I grabbed Edward's arm and we both ran back to his car.

We continued laughing as we got in the car and he drove away. "Did you have to kick him?"

"Yeah," I answered obviously, "It felt good." I laid my head back and gave out a breath. I really did feel good kick Bryant and then seeing his painful reaction. I felt a hand brush my cheek and down my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward who was looking at me…almost adoringly. I blushed and cleared my throat. He looked away, clearing his throat too.

_Okay…_

_*X*O*X*_

_The rest of the week, I learned how dangerous Edward was._

On Wednesday evening, Uncle Dimitri's family and my family went to shop for groceries and look around the markets. As the car we were in drove by, I caught Edward at one of the corners of the street. He was smoking and drinking with his friends. He didn't look at all like the Edward I was getting use to in these past few days, the nice Edward. He actually looked like one of the gang members minus the bandanna.

Then the following day, I saw Edward getting out of a club with his friends and a girl who was wearing barely any clothes. Friday at school, I saw the police checking Edward's locker for something. Rumor was that he snuck drugs in the school and others said that he hid weapons in his locker. The police took him in but on Saturday, I saw him on the streets again. And this time I saw him get into a fight.

Aunt Lizzy, Aunt Laura and Aunt Franny took us out for a shopping spree and while we were there I saw a bunch of guys beat up a guy. And one of them made out to be Edward. I just lost my mind right there and then. I didn't understand. Sometimes, Edward doesn't look scary at all, but actually very nice. And then now, he looks deadly. Especially when he walked out the alley and he and his friends joined the crowd like nothing happened. The guy was left laying in the alley. As much as I wanted to help him, I did nothing. I didn't want to get into anymore trouble than I already am in.

And Sunday was surprisingly a peaceful day. I stayed up in my room drawing random things in my Biology notebook.

_I wish everyday was like today._

_*X*O*X*_

_**AN: I hope you guys like this chapter, if you do, REVIEW! When My Con My Home gets **_**700 reviews**_**, that's when I'll update!**_

_**Also, please read the Authors Note at the top!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Paul

_**AN:**__ Whoa there! Now, I made that 700 review challenge thinking you guys would at least give me a week! I had to write this whole chapter in a day! Thanks everyone soooooo much! You guys are awesome. _

_And the mean anonymous reviewer that names themselves 'Ash Heather', again, come out and talk like a man, metaphorically speaking. And yes, if you don't decide to talk to me, 12 year old can come up with this story, I did. Of course I added more to it now that I've grown up and thought of more ideas. But again, man up and talk to me through private messages or actually make an account. Btw, you're a __**loser**__ for hiding behind someone else's name. _

_Next, thank you Summer Vali, the beta for this story, without her editing in one day and giving advices and everything, this chapter wouldn't have been possible. Thank you!_

_**Review!**_

_Chapter 21_

_I hate Monday. It means the beginning of a five day long doomsday._

Everything I've done, I have got up, got ready for school and have got Aunt Franny to drive me there, and everything has become a routine for me. But this week was different. Biology was different and especially because Lisa came back. Alice and I and the rest of her friends welcomed her with open arms. But she never smiled much, she was always gloomy. She was also switched to my Biology class, which I was really excited about, but she showed no emotions. However, I caught her laughing in Bio sometimes. The reason of course was: Edward. With Edward there, of course it seemed like a party, but he was even more entertaining today.

He kept asking the same questions that annoyed Mr. Banner to no end, he passed around a hilarious note and when I received it, it opened up to be a fake picture of Mr. Banner hugging a freaky Chinese dude. On the top, in red, it read, Mr. Banner and Kim Jong II sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. I gave Edward a sharp look who shrugged innocently and looked away.

On Tuesday, we were to turn in our report on Gregor Mendel. I turned mine in and took my seat. Lisa was excused since she was new into the class and Edward came strolling in the class, chewing gum as usual, which I preferred rather than him smoking and was walking over to his seat when Mr. Banner stopped him…

"Edward. The paper on Gregor Mendel was due today. Did you complete yours'?"

Edward sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He turned to Mr. Banner and smiled nonetheless. "Yes, Mr. Banner, I did do my paper on the great Gregor Mendely."

"Mendel." Mr. Banner corrected sternly.

Edward scoffed, "Wasn't my father." He put his bag on Mr. Banner's desk and opened it up. I shook my head at how messy it was inside. Edward pulled out some white papers and handed it to Mr. Banner.

"What's this?" He asked.

"My paper work."

"No Edward, this is clear, white printer paper. There are no words on it at all."

Edward shrugged, "I wrote in white ink." Everyone in the class started laughing. I had to admit, it was funny to me too.

Mr. Banner narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Well I like to write in red ink." He picked up a pen from his desk and gave Edward a big F on the papers. He gave them back to him.

Edward rolled his eyes and when he turned his back on Mr. Banner he started making funny face. The class started snickering again.

The next day, Mr. Banner passed out our tests. "Alright class, I will be passing out your test that you took last week. See your grade and turn it back to me."

"Diane, good job." He said with a smile.

"Phil, continue smoking. I see that a lot in your future." Phil rolled his eyes at his comment and Edward snickered besides me.

Mr. Banner walked around and then he reached us. "Bella, good… and Edward…I'm hoping that smile wipes away when you see this," He handed Edward his test and Edward's smile did in fact falter.

"What the f**k is this?" Edward shouted.

"Language Edward. Language." Mr. Banner warned.

"But Molina, I tried really hard on this test. I gave it all I got." Edward protested while chewing gum. _Very convincing Edward. _He let out a huge breath and threw his test on his desk with a loud thud. "This is discrimination to all blacks." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"You're not black, Edward."

Edward raised his eyebrows at him. "Are you calling me white?" As the class laughed at Edwards' racist joke but Mr. Banner sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. He simply ignored Edward and walked away.

The day after, we started a new project. There were two parts to it. In the first part, we had to work individually. The second part, we had to work with our partners. I did my work and turned it in. When Edward got up to turn his in, Mr. Banner lost his cool, "What's this?"

"My work." Edward answered, bored.

"Edward, I could barely read anything. Your writing is so light. And you've misspelled a lot of word. Pie is p-i-e, not p-y-e."

Edward scoffed, "Way to make me feel stupid Banner."

Mr. Banner sighed, "I'm not trying to make you feel stupid Edward. I'm just c-"

"There's no need for justification!" Edward shouted dramatically and snatched his paper back.

Part two of the project: Edward, Mike, Lisa, who was sitting next to him, and I had to work together. Edward was sitting dangerously close to me, almost on my seat. I tried to push him back, but it didn't work so I gave up and read the first question.

"What is the fastest way to determine the sex of a chromosome?" I said trying not to put the emphasis on sex.

Mike and Lisa took their time thinking about the answer, whereas, Edward already had one. "That's easy. Pull down its genes." Mike and Lisa laughed. I rolled my eyes but felt a smile spread across my face. Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Next one."

"What is the formula for water?" I opened my mouth to answer when Edward did.

"H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O." We just stared at Edward stupidly, before he explained. "Just yesterday Banner said it was H to O."

"Edward," I said, annoyed. I really wanted to finish and he was not helping, although we were all enjoying his jokes, I wanted to work seriously.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. _Somebody got on the wrong side of the bed today_." He said the last part under his breath. I just used my eyes to glare at him.

We finished our project quickly, faster than the others and Edward didn't make another joke. I kind of felt bad, but when Mr. Banner started teaching the lesson… Edward was back to the joker he was.

Friday was an awful day for me. It had been a long time since Charlie and I spoke, after the slap he gave me that is. Today, he was at it again. Aunt Franny picked me up after school and when we bother entered the house, Charlie was yelling at Renee about something.

"It's the only way we can get out of here! You've always wanted to leave this place, why are you against it now!" Charlie yelled. His face was red.

"Because I'd rather die a painful life here rather than make my daughter go through the same life I went through!"

I walked in the living room and just stood there, staring at them. When Charlie finally noticed me, he stopped yelling and stood up, some color returning back in his face. Renee turned to me and just looked at me for a while before pushing past me and going upstairs. I glared at Charlie who glared right back at me.

"You're going to eye your father down now?" He shouted as I huffed and stomped upstairs to where my mom was, in her bedroom.

"Mom?" She sat up and waved me over. I closed the door and walked over to the bed. I sat at the edge of the mattress and turned to her.

"Bella," She sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them a few seconds later and a tear leaked out, "Bella, no matter what your dad says you will not marry Bryant. You hear me? You will not marry that boy!" She shook me.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "Mom, what are you saying? Marry Bryant?"

She starting sobbing, "Yesterday, Bryant came here and complained about Edward beating him up. He also said that you kicked him and ran away with Edward. Charlie fears that if you stay any longer with Edward we will lose you. He think…" She sniffed, "He thinks that if he marries you off to Bryant, Edward will step back as well as Bryant could earn enough money to take us all back to America."

"That's bullshit!" I shouted and stood up.

"I know," My mom nodded, not even taking into consideration that I just cursed.

I sat next to her and grabbed her hand, "Mom, please," I begged and tears welled in my eyes. "I don't want to marry Bryant. I won't marry him! I hate him. He's disgusting. Please mom, please," I said to her pleadingly.

She nodded confidently. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen, even if it kills me."

My chin quivered and I ran out her room. I ran downstairs and outside the house. I just kept running and running and running and crying. Why me? What have I done wrong? I'm always nice to people, I donate to charities for God's sakes! I've never done anything evil, ever. Why me? Did I break a mirror or did a black cat run out in front of me? But I don't believe in all this stuff!

I continued running and running until I tripped over something and fell. I heard laughing and looked up to see a bunch guys leaning against a wall leading turning down to an alley. I got up and crossed my arms over my chest and turned the opposite way and started walking.

"Hey where are you going?" I heard one of them shout.

"Yeah! Fall down in front of us again!" Anther yelled. I closed my eyes tight, thinking about the last time I got in trouble like this. I met Edward that way.

"Hey!" Their footsteps coming closer so I started running again. "Hey!" They shouted and started running behind me. I ran as fast as I could and bumped into someone. The person turned around and I gasped.

Edward.

His eyebrows furrowed and concern formed in his eyes. Before he could ask anything and I could say anything, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey!" I turned around to see the goons still yelling at me like idiots. I felt Edward's arm around my waist and pull me behind him. I tried to peek at the other guys from Edward's broad shoulders but it was impossible.

One of the guys smirked and stepped closer. "Edward," He nodded once. I gasped mentally. _He knows Edward too?_ Just like last time. But I know Edward well now._ He wouldn't…_

"Paul." Edward said back but his jaw was clenched. He didn't look too happy seeing the other guy.

"Look, we're not here for any trouble. We just want the girl."

"Go f**k yourself." Edward tightened his grip around me, to the point where it almost hurt, and we turned away to walk away but the guy stopped us again.

"Hey! That's our girl. We found her. And we're not going to f**king leave until we get her back." Paul shouted at Edward.

"Then you'll have a long f**king wait." Edward started walking away again but the guy stopped him this time by putting his hand on his shoulder.

Edward froze. I felt his arm around me tighten, and now it really did hurt. The expression on his face was deadly. In one swift movement, without hurting me at all, Edward whipped around and punched the guy in his face, making him fall down from the impact. I gasped and jumped back a little. Paul's friends helped Paul up and took a step nearer to Edward and his friends, ready for a fight. I wanted to grab Edward's arm and pull him away from what was going to happen. I didn't want him to get in a brawl or anything.

"How dare you f**king punch me!" The guy threw his fist at Edward who caught it and a fist blew him in the guts. I closed me eyes and cringed. By now, everyone was gathering around to watch the show. They didn't stop nor did anything smart, they just stood there.

Edward's friends and the other guys started fighting too, throwing punches and kicks everywhere. I've never seen a fight like this before, only in action movies but they weren't even this bad. Because this was real, it was right in front of me, and it was Edward.

My eyes were set on Edward. He was actually the one hitting, the other guy was just getting beat. The guy grabbed both of Edward's arms and head-butted him into one of the vegetables stalls. I gasped. Edward grabbed his throat and switched places, smashing the guys head against the wall. They were both starting to get bloody, but the other guy more than Edward and I was thankful for that.

Edward raised his fist to land a punch at the guy's face when I grabbed his arm. "Edward, don't. Just leave him," I said shakily, ending the fight. I don't want Edward to get in trouble, not that the police will even arrest him because they are so lazy, but still.

Edward pulled his hand out of my grip and leaned away from the guy who fell down, who then stood up unsteadily and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You'll be sorry you did that Cullen. I'm going to tell James. He's going to kill you. All of you!"

_Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "You tell him I'll be ready." He said. And that sent chills down my spine._

_*X*O*X*_

_After dropping Bella at her house, I went to mine. Everyone was at the dinner table, eating. They looked up when I came in but didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either as I walked upstairs to lock myself in my room._

"Meow." Ace purred and stood up, stretching when he saw me.

I shook my head. "Not now Ace." I poured some cat food in his little bowl and he ran to it immediately. I jumped on my bed and sighed.

I need to stop. I seriously need to stop thinking about her! _F**k_! Bella is so…God. I will not change myself for her. What am I doing? Why do I feel like this with her? Today when I saw that guy chase her and I saw the fright in her eyes, I just wanted to beat the shit out of that him. Paul. I f**king hate him. His big brother James, the leader of his 'group' is a f**king douche bag. He's always trying to fight, trying to show me he's the better man. He's f**king wrong, that's what he is and his annoying as f**k little brother is no less. I'm glad I showed him up today.

But on the other hand…how do I stop thinking about Bella? I don't like her, I want to stay true to my bet and especially to myself. I feel like I'm going to lose who I am with her. And that's not going to happen…_ever_.

She's got to go. Bella has go to go. I need to remind myself who I am. So I picked up my phone, dialed the first number I found on the 'sluts' list and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" Alicia's voice rang through.

"Come over." I simply said. And then I hung up without another word.

_**AN:**__ Next up: Edward, Bella, car wash event…What can happen?_

_Review if you want to find out soon!_


	23. Chapter 22: Car Wash

_**AN:**__ Hey all! Here's an update as promised! Again, thank you all for the many responses. I said that I would dedicate this chapter to the person with the right answer, and I can't do that. Because just about EVERYONE got right answers and there were about 40 answers so…THANK YOU EVERYONE! THIS CHAPTER IS ALL FOR YOU ALL!_

_Some of you asked me to post the name of the story I was looking for up. So…the name of the story is: __**Emancipation Proclamation**__!_

_I love it so far! Just trying to find the time to read it :( But I hope all of you guys like it. It's a great story and very well written :)_

_I hope you guys like the chapter, I'm really back into the story and remembered how important it was for me so I might be updating soon again! I'm really, REALLY sorry but I hope you guys understand that I've been busy because of school. Being a Junior in high school and taking sooooo many honors classes is NOT easy. So please consider that when you're about to throw tomatoes at me :P_

_I would really, really, REALLY like to thank my WONDERFUL beta, Summer Vali, she is truly amazing and this chapter wouldn't have been possible with out here. So…THANK YOU!_

_Ok, I'm gonna shut up so you all can read…ENJOY!_

_**Chapter 22**_

"And don't forget, tomorrow is our annual car wash. So don't forget to be there," Mr. Banner reminded us. "And girls, try to cover yourselves. Same goes for the boys," He added.

A mixture of 'Oooohh's' and obnoxious whistles went around. I rolled my eyes as I got up. Today, I didn't have to run out the door, hoping Edward won't catch up to me. But he didn't. Instead he walked over to Bridget, a girl in our class, and they started talking. They were laughing and practically flirting.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Does Edward like her? I hope so…Glad to have him off my hands.

But there was this part, half of my heart that was…feeling like it was breaking apart as if it didn't like the fact that Edward was talking to another girl. It was a stupid part I have to admit but it was also the hardest to ignore.

I walked out my class and into my Aravian class. It was the class that always brought my mood down, though I don't think my mood is ever good. But Aravian Studies just reminds me where I'm stuck and also where I came from.

Mr. Kelp was feeling sick today for some reason, and God don't punish me for thinking like this, but I'm glad he wasn't feeling well. That's because he didn't do anything. He passed out some worksheets and gave us a choice to work with someone or work alone.

Alice and I worked together on it. Well, she worked, I just copied her answers. It's not my fault; this stuff is just so hard!

After school, Aunt Franny picked me up and took us home. I got started on my homework and finished it early. I had nothing to do then. I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about how our lives were back in America when my sister came in my room.

"What?" I asked her.

"Alice is at the door. She's looking for you. You want me to send-"

"There's no need for that!" Alice barged in my room, "Alice is already here!"

My sister and I looked at her weird for a second before my sister left, leaving us alone, but not before mumbling to me, "You sure know how to pick your friends Bella".

Alice walked further in my room and attacked my closet, throwing clothes everywhere, confusing me.

"Alice?" I called out to her, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't have a phone," She said with her back to me, further messing with my clothes, "How else am I supposed to contact you?"

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I asked her

This time she turned around and nodded, "Yeah. What are you wearing tomorrow?"

I shrugged and furrowed my eyebrows. Why would she care about what I wear to school tomorrow? "A shirt and jeans," I replied, furrowing my brow.

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow's the car wash, remember?" Then it clicked in my mind. I had totally forgotten about the car wash.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I don't really wear…bikinis or things like that." I told her.

She nodded, "I don't either." She came to sit next to me on the bed, "Did you know they kill girls here if they reveal themselves too much? Or if they don't reveal enough."

My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up, "Are you serious?"

She nodded. "We lost a lot of girls in our school like that."

I slumped, "That's…horrendous," I said, trying to come up with a better word since horrendous doesn't even cover it.

She nodded in agreement, "Yeah…but that's how Aravia is."

"But tomorrow…there will be a lot of girls that won't be dressed…that much. Do you think…?" I trailed off.

Alice stared at me for a while before shrugging her shoulders. We both were quiet for a moment before Alice piped up, "Ok, change of subject!" She stood up, "Let's go and shop for something."

I looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?" I asked her, "It's getting kind of dark outside." The dark was probably the most dangerous time in Aravia.

"That's why we need to leave already and get a move on so it doesn't get dark," She grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

I groaned, "Alice, I hate shopping."

"I know," Was all she said.

_*X*O*X*_

It's been two hours of shopping and Alice already had about a hundred shopping bags in her arms and another hundred in mine. I guess I'm exaggerating when I say hundred, but there were definitely too many bags to count. I don't even know what she bought. It was all a blur as she ran around the whole store, grabbing whatever she saw that caught her eye in particular. And what caught her eye in particular was basically everything.

Finally we got to her car and put away all the stuff in the trunk. My arms felt like they were about fall off and my hands were slightly numb.

Alice turned to me as we sat in her car, "Do you want to eat out or do you want me to drop you home?"

I looked out the window. It was already dark and all I saw out there were boys and men. It was scaring me. "I guess…we can go home. You can have dinner at my place," I offered.

She smiled widely, "I would love that! But-" She hesitated, "Is your father…he's not going to mind is he?" She asked looking anxious.

I shook my head. "We'll be up in my room the whole time. We won't see him,"

She nodded, "Cool. Then let's go."

She drove back to my place. We walked inside my – or my grandma's – house and I told her to go upstairs to my room while I got us some food. There was no one down here so I assumed everyone were in their rooms.

I hurried and grabbed two plates and put whatever food was prepared in the pots and dishes onto the plates, not caring what it was. I then ran upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, and quickly went into my room. Alice was there, sitting on my bed, staring at the wall in front of her.

She turned to me when she saw me and said, "I don't like your room." She was so serious it made me laugh out loud.

"Ok, good to know."

"Do you think-"

I cut her off, knowing what she was about to say, "No Alice. You can't give my room a makeover."

She pouted, "Why not?"

"Because," I sighed, "It's not my room. This is my grandma's house. Not mine. If it was my house, I'd let you do whatever you want with my room."

"Really?" She asked, her eyes widening.

I smiled and nodded, "Really." She smiled back, "So…what did you get me to wear?" I asked her as I handed her a plate full of food. It was rice and chicken. I felt slightly embarrassed for serving such a rich and royalty-like girl rice and a piece of chicken. I remember the one breakfast I spent with her family. It was like dining with a queen her family.

She bit into her chicken as she answered, "It's the pink bag, over there," She said, her mouth full of food. I take back what I said about royalty.

I laughed as I walked over the pink bag in the corner and pulled out its contents. There were a grey sweatpants and a tight white t-shirt. I looked over at Alice.

She shrugged, and plopped another piece of chicken in her mouth, "You said you didn't want a bikini so I got you this. I got myself the same thing, except my sweatpants are yellow."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She sighed smiling at me quickly, "What are friends for?"

_*X*O*X*_

Alice left late at night, taking half of the bags with her. According to her, half of the things she bought were mine. I was shocked since I barely paid for anything.

I woke up this morning feeling strange. My head was slightly dizzy and I felt like I was about to faint. I guess it was because I slept late or the chicken I ate was overcooked.

I freshened up and got into the clothes Alice bought me yesterday. It was going great until I put on the white t-shirt. It was so…clingy. I don't wear clingy stuff. I hate showing any part of my body off, even though I'm skinny, I just don't like tight stuff. But then again, Alice bought this for me and she'd be mad if she saw me without it. But my dad will literally _kill_ me if he saw me wearing this. So I put on a jacket too.

I walked downstairs, skipping breakfast, and waited for Aunt Franny in the living room. She smiled at me as she walked out the door and sat in her car. I did the same. She held out something to me, some kind of energy bar I think.

"What this?" I asked her, taking the bar from her.

"It's Aravia's famous granola bar. It's really good. I thought you might like it considering you skip breakfast every day."

"I don't get hungry in the morning," I told her, mentally thanking her as I put the granola bar in my bag.

She nodded, "I understand."

She stopped in front of the school entrance. As I got out, Aunt Franny yelled out, "Have fun at the car wash!"

I whipped back around to her, "You know about that?" I asked her, stunned

She scoffed, "Please Bella. I'm the cool Aunt, remember?"

That comment sure put a smile on my face as I rolled my eyes and got out. I waved goodbye to her before getting tackled by Alice.

I rolled my eyes, "Good morning Alice,"

"Morning!" She chirped, scrunching her face, "Why are you wearing that hideous coat?"

"Hey," I said, "This is my favorite coat." I hugged it around me, "I bought it in America and wore it during the winters."

She raised her eyebrows at me, looking over the coat, "This thin piece of clothing kept you _warm_ in the winters of America?"

I nodded, smiling. Everyone, even back in Chicago, were surprised how this coat kept me warm against the harsh winds since this coat was fairly thin. But it was perfect in my eyes.

"Edward was right. You Americans are weird." Alice sighed, shaking her head. My heart leaped when she said Edward's name. Gosh, I'm losing it. "By the way, we're not going to any of our classes. Mr. Banner told us to meet at the field behind the school. That's where the car wash is."

I nodded and noticed many people walking that way. "Is it the whole school?" That's going to be a lot of people.

Alice shook her head, "Nope, it's only juniors and seniors. Anyone else there is probably skipping classes."

"So…the whole school," I calculated.

"Yeah, just about," Alice agreed. We both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "Don't worry, Mr. Banner's good at kicking people out."

"Yeah but he's never kicked Edward out," I sighed.

"Yeah, well, Edward has a…uh, a special case," We laughed again.

"What ch'you girls laughing at?" We heard someone say in a southern accent and turned to see Jasper standing behind us.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed and jumped on him, choking him almost.

"Hey pixie," He greeted her then nodded towards me, "Bella,"

I smiled at him, "Hey Jasper," I noticed that Jasper was wearing a white t-shirt and tan shorts that went down to his knees. I liked Jasper for his decency and plainness.

We three walked over to the car wash place, talking and laughing, but it all stopped once we reached there. My mouth dropped open at the scenery but Jasper and Alice seemed unfazed, as if they were used to it but there was disappoint on their faces.

"What a whore convention, right?" Alice nudged me chuckling.

I nodded, unable to utter a single word.

It was crazy here. Almost every girl I saw here were wearing a barley-there bikini. It was sickening. I desperately searched for a girl that was covering at least their chest or below but it was only me and Alice that actually wore something. All these other girls…I guess you can say they wore skin. Just plain disgusting.

I felt ashamed just to be here and be the same species as these…these…sluts! But they weren't guilty at all. Instead, they were laughing and hanging on to the guys or taking pictures and having fun. The whole thing made me want to gag.

The boys, however, were somewhat decent. Almost all of them wore shorts and someone of them wore shirts. But then again, they don't have to hide anything. But the girls…they had something to hide. But instead it was as if they were selling their dignities along with their bodies.

I averted my eyes as Alice, Jasper, and I walked to where Mr. Banner was accompanied with three other teachers. He used a bullhorn to call everyone to come towards him for he had an announcement to make. That's when I saw Edward.

It was hard to miss him since his beauty was practically flashing out everywhere. He was wearing shorts that were our school colors: red and blue with the school's logo and the school's mascot, a tiger, on the bottom side. And to top it off, he was wearing a black t-shirt that defined his arm muscles and the color greatly contrasted with his skin.

I nearly fainted right there. This guy was affecting me, bad and fast. And it scared me. I shouldn't be thinking like this…what is wrong with me?

Edward was laughing with his friends. That is until a girl in a grey bikini came up next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his head for a messy kiss. I scrunched up my nose and looked away. I felt my heart deflate in my chest for some odd reason. I really needed to get Edward out of my mind.

Mr. Banner spoke in the bull horn again, calling for our attention. We all turned to him except one person.

"Edward, please…" Mr. Banner groaned. We all looked towards Edward who finally pulled away from the girl. He grinned as all the guys whistled or howled. I just narrowed my eyes at Edward, my expression matching Jasper's and Alice's faces.

"Great, now that we have _everyone's_ attention," Mr. Banner began, glaring at Edward, "Today, we will be doing a car wash…obviously," A round of snickers went around. Mr. Banner continued, "We need a few people by the entrance where they will collect money, we need six people for that. Any volunteers?"

A few girls and boys started shouting and jumping up and down, raising their hands in the air. Mr. Banner nodded, "Alright, the amount of a wash is $5. Of course no refunds or anything. You will need to collect the money in these registers," He pointed to the two registers by the entrance.

"The rest of you," Mr. Banner continued, "You will be responsible for washing the cars. You have to do it as neatly as possible, _Edward_," He looked pointedly at Edward who shrugged innocently while others laughed. I guessed he's done something before. "You have pipes, buckets full of water, and sponges and soap. If there's anything you guys need, you come tell us. Got it? You all know the procedures for cleaning a car right?" Everyone mumbled a 'yes' or nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Mr. Banner then walked over to Edward and pulled him away from the group. I kept my eyes on them until Alice pulled on me, tangling her arms with mine.

"He's probably telling him not to screw around again like last time." She said as we walked over to one of the cars parked and waiting to be cleaned.

"What happened last time?" I asked her.

She pressed her lips together, her eyes narrowing, as she told me, "Last year's car wash was crazy. Edward did…_it_…with a woman customer in the back of someone else's car. Turned out the woman was engaged and her fiancée sued the school for not being responsible of the students. And then the owner of the car where Edward did it sued the school too for the same reason. Principal Fisher was pretty mad at Edward. He almost expelled him but the football team needed him to win the upcoming game."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward is such royalty here,"

"You got that right," A new voice came from behind us and we turned to see Lisa.

Alice and I grinned and squealed as we grabbed her in a hug. We thought she wouldn't come. She was wearing a white t-shirt and black tights. She had her hair pulled into a ponytail. It was a cute look.

"I'm so glad you came!" Alice screamed. Lisa laughed.

"Which car are you guys cleaning?" She asked.

Alice and I contemplated over which car. There was only a black car left. All the other cars were being attacked by other students. Alice, Lisa, and I grabbed sponges and started cleaning the car. There was no driver in there. The drivers sat in food court and waited for their cars to be done. I admit it was pretty fun but very tiring at the same time.

As I looked around the car wash and all the commotion, I was pretty sad. I didn't know Aravia was home to so many sluts. I thought Aravia was a religious place and clean. But it's the total opposite.

The girls were climbing on the cars and taking pictures or getting themselves wet. And the guys enjoyed getting the girls wet. It was nauseating.

My eyes fell on Edward. He was by a car across from us, a little further away. He wasn't cleaning, instead he was making out with a different girl. They were all over the car. I looked away, making a face. Edward is pretty…disgusting.

Alice, Lisa, and I chatted as we washed the car. But then we heard a voice that set my heart racing. "Hello ladies," We looked up to see Edward grinning at us.

"Hello Edward," Alice grumbled and returned to cleaning. I didn't say anything while Lisa kept staring at Edward. But I'm sure he's use to girls staring at him because he's a…a…loser! I so wish I could curse.

"You girls are pretty good at washing." He complimented as he ran a finger across the hood, coming up beside me. My palms started sweating as my hands shook a little.

"Wish we can say the same about you," Alice mumbled again.

Edward laughed and turned to me, "I like your shirt Bella," He said. There was an unnerving edge to his voice. "You know if your shirt gets wet… everything, and I do mean everything, underneath it will show?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, annoyed, "What are you-"

Before I could even finish my question and ask him what he's about to do, he picked up at water hose and sprayed the water all over my front side, not even smiling or joking around.

"What the-" I shouted, looking down at myself and then covered my chest with my arms, crossing them in front of me.

"I thought you didn't wear tight or revealing clothes," He said darkly and moved closer.

I glared at him, "How is this revealing?" I shouted at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by yet another, totally different girl. He wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face and attention to her.

"So Edward," She purred, "Would you like to _come_ with in the backseat of Principal Fisher's car?"

Edward smirked, glancing at me, and then turned back to the girl. Her body was already flush against his and Edward was pulling her closer, "I would love to Layla."

"It's Linda, dumb head," Alice shouted at Edward. Edward turned and showed her the finger before the girl pulled him away.

But before he was completely gone, he stopped and turned to me. He took of his black t-shirt and threw it to me. I caught it, trying to avoid looking at his perfectly sculpted chest. He was so freaking perfect.

"Cover yourself," Was all he said to me before leaving with the girl.

I clenched my teeth and turned back to gauge Alice and Lisa's expression. Alice shook her head and sighed while Lisa was surprised.

"I'll go ask Emmett for his shirt," Alice said before walking away. I scoffed and turned to Lisa who shook her head.

"That was really weird… even for Edward." Lisa said.

"I'll say," I clutched my arms tighter around myself.

"Edward is a huge prick isn't he? He has absolutely no respect for girls and doesn't care about anything at all!" Lisa scoffed.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "Whoa, Lisa. Where is all of this coming from?"

She looked up at me for a moment before sighing, "Edward messed up with my best friend, sophomore year."

"What happened?"

"He and his friends decided to make a video or take pictures of a girl Edward…does it with and it turned out to be my friend."

"Are you serious?" I breathed out.

She nodded, slouching, "She dropped out of school from the embarrassment and her whole family…they were really disappointed."

"Oh my god," I whispered and shook my head. Edward is such a jerk. Sometimes, when I look at him, I think that he might change, but forget that!

Alice came back with Emmett's shirt. She handed it to me and I pulled it on immediately. As for Edward's shirt, I dipped it into the soapy water, stomped on it, and cleaned cars with it. I hoped he wouldn't mind.

Finally it was end of the school day and the car wash was over. Mr. Banner announced that we made up to a thousand dollars, which was a lot better than last year.

I heard that there was a party at some guys' house. It was a beach party since he had a beach house and practically everyone was going. I mean, they were already dressed for a beach party. Yuck.

Edward came up to us then. He glared at me when he saw that I wasn't in his shirt but in Emmett's.

"Where's my shirt?" He growled lightly.

I pointed to the ground where a black piece of rag, a.k.a. his shirt lay. He glared at me and went to pick up his shirt. He stood up, his jaw rigid, and walked back over to me. He stood and stared at me for a moment before wrapping the shirt around my back and pulling me close to him.

"You're testing me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you going to fail this test too?"

"How do you fail this test?" He leaned closer. I tried to move back but he pulled me closer again. "You better not wear that white shirt again. At least not in public."

"Why? Do I look like one of your sluts?" I snapped.

He chuckled darkly. "Exactly like one of my sluts." I clenched my jaw and started pushing him but he wouldn't budge.

"I hate you," I spat at him.

He rolled my eyes; "Sure," He leaned further down. "Did you enjoy the car wash?" He asked, his cool breath flying across my face, causing my eyes to droop.

I looked away from him and crossed my arms across my chest, "No." I told him.

He smirked at me, "Are you going to the beach party?"

I shook my head, moving further away from him. He sighed, "I have to tell you something Bella,"

I looked up at him, taken by his sudden seriousness, "What?"

His eyes were calm now, smoldering, and his face dropped. He leaned closer, tucking away a wayward piece of my hair, "Bella-" He began but was cut off.

"Move it back a little, brother," Emmett's rough voice rang through.

Edward sighed and moved away, "I wasn't hurting her," he defended himself.

Emmett raised his eyebrows at him and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Let's go Bella,"

Emmett turned us around and started walking away. I turned my head back a little to see Edward still staring at me, with the same look as before. I turned away and a few seconds later, I turned to see Edward again but this time, he was lip-locking with yet a different girl.

I shook my head.

_Gosh what a loser._

_*X*O*X*_

_**A week later…**_

It was a week from the horrid car wash day. We were in Biology now. I was sitting as far from Edward as possible. I really despised him now. And surprisingly, Edward has been pretty quiet for the past week, too. He hadn't said a word to me and barely looks my way. It was weird…

In the middle of our class, the school alarms went off and Principal Fisher's voice came through the announcers in the classroom.

"This is not a drill! I repeat. This is not a drill! Our school is being taken hostage! Please follow the procedure for code #007. This is not a drill!" His panicked voice echoed.

We all started worrying and became frantic, especially me. Mr. Banner ran to the doors and locked them. "Stay calm, everyone! Stay calm!" He shouted, "Everyone, to the back of the room." We all ran to the back of our room and sat down against the wall. Lisa and I saw together, scared. I looked over to see Edward who seemed pretty unfazed. As if he was used to this. But then again, Edward ran with a dangerous gang, so he shouldn't be scared at all.

That is until our class's door was kicked down and broken and a guy in a black mask, holding a huge tommy gun and pointed it at us.

"Stand up! You've been taken hostage!"

_**AN:**__ WHOA…I left you guys with yet another cliffe…something I noticed that gets under your skins :P Anyways, I hope you guys loved this chapter because things are about to change…_

_REVIEW and let me know what you're expecting in the next chapter. I might update soon if I don't get busy again :)_


	24. Chapter 23: I care

_**AN: **Hi everyone! I'm so very sorry for the late update and I'm not going to say why because I'm sure you all know why and are probably very tired of hearing it :P And so I'm not going to say much, just want to thank my super awesome beta, Summer Valli. Dude, you rock and you are the most helpful person every. I don't think this chapter would've been possible without her. _

_I hope you guys are enjoying your winter break, I certainly am but I've got a million homework and projects and test and exams coming up :( best of luck to me!_

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Let's try to get to 1,000 reviews! Please! It's always been my dream to get to a thousand reviews at least! So pleeeeeease review! And I might update early!_

_**Chapter 23**_

"Stand up! You've been taken hostage."

I tried to squeeze closer to Lisa who was equally as scared as me. I peeked at the men who were wearing a black ski mask and just about everything else black too. The gun was what frightened me the most. It was long, shiny, and the man's finger was right at the trigger, pointing it at us.

One of the thugs stomped over to Mr. Banner and pushed him down on his knees, pointing the peak of his gun on his forehead. Mr. Banner was sweating, and mentally I was praying for him to be alright. If they shot him, I know I would go crazy. He doesn't deserve death. All the time our class and I have spent together with Mr. Banner now start playing in my mind as if it was a sure goodbye.

There was another man with the same gun, wearing the matching black outfit standing at the door with the same gun. That man that was pointing it at us started screaming.

"Alright, take all the girls to the next room. We'll kill them all at once. Now!" He shouted at the man by the door. He walked over to us and started grabbing random girls by the arm. Another man walked into the room and took Lisa and another girl beside her. Then it was my turn. He grabbed my hand with the roughest and strongest grip that I ever felt. His eyes a cold, icy, blue and the smell emitting off him was disgusting.

My heart started pumping rapidly in my chest and I couldn't feel my legs. My head was throbbing and I had no feeling of any of my senses. I couldn't hear anything and nothing was registering in my head anymore.

Before I was out the door I heard that angelic voice probably for the last time. "Wait," Edward shouted. We all looked over to him to see him getting up. "What the f**k is going on here?"

The man pointed his gun at him, "Sit the f**k down. Don't worry, you'll be next."

The expression that ran over Edward's gorgeous features was terrifying. He grabbed the muzzle of the gun and pushed it away from him, stepping closer to the man until there was just an inch left between them. "Don't you ever f**king point a gun at me,"

As if there wasn't already enough tension in the room, it was nothing compared to the atmosphere of the room now. Before the man moved, we heard another voice. A new voice.

"Edward?" said the man who was pointing the gun at Mr. Banner. Everyone turned to him and he took off his mask, "What the f**k are you doing here?"

"I go here dip shit," Edward cursed.

"What the f**k are you doing!" The man in front of Edward that was pointing his gun at him earlier shouted, "You weren't supposed to take off your mask! You've ruined everything!"

As he continued cursing, out of nowhere, Edward suddenly and very subtly attacked him and abruptly the man had his face on one of the Biology desks, with his arm behind his back. The man holding me and the other girl let us go to shoot at Edward, the girl gasped in surprise. He missed the first and second one but before he could try again, a voice rang out and the guy behind us fell.

It was Phil that shot him.

His blood was splattered all over me, on my hair, the back of my shirt…He killed him. A shot straight to the head. I quietly turned around and started at the man who was now lying in his own blood with a disgusting dark-colored hole right in the middle of his head.

I lost it. I let out the loudest most petrifying scream and almost fell to the ground until someone caught me. Edward caught me. He pushed me back to the group that was huddled in the back of the class and they pulled me to them, putting their hands to my mouth. I couldn't feel anything by the rapid beat of my heart and my wide eyes. I couldn't even breathe.

Edward grabbed the dead man's gun and Phil got up too. Edward pushed the other man, the one Edward was beating before, and gave him to Phil. Phil took him out the class and all we heard was a gun shot. I flinched noticeably and moved closer to whoever was besides me, waiting to wake up.

Edward turned to the guy that was next to Mr. Banner, not pointing his gun at him anymore. "Why the f**k are you here?" He asked in the most menacing voice I've ever heard, walking closer to him.

I can tell the man was scared, his expression was stunned and he was pretty intimidated by Edward too.

"I don't know man, I-I don't know. The boss just told us…The car wash." He stuttered as if saying 'The car wash' was enough explanation.

"Get out." Edward said as he clenched his jaw. The man ran out the room. Edward walked over to the door and called Phil. When Phil came in, Edward closed the door tightly and locked it.

Mr. Banner stood up. "Wha-what…" He couldn't form his question.

But Edward seemed to know what he was going to say, "We wait for Fisher to announce that they're gone." He walked back over to our group and sat down besides me. A few seconds later, he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, huddling my face in his chest. If I wasn't in shock, I would've pushed him away and run as far as I can from him. He's a killer. He orders to kill.

_Oh god…_

_*X*O*X*_

_**Edward POV**_

_I_

_Love_

_Her. _

_*X*O*X*_

_**Bella POV**_

I never spoke to Edward again after what happened a couple weeks ago. I barely look his way. He scares me to death and Sitting right next to him in Biology is even worse. I think he's aware of that. He doesn't speak to me either but often looks my way.

I'm really afraid of him. I really wish I transferred schools. I remember Aunt Franny saying that she will help us but somehow her husband's salary is decreasing and they barely have money for themselves now. Psh, Whatever. I knew it. No one can help us. Not even family. There is no such thing as family.

Sometimes I feel so alone, like there's no one here for me. That everyone is just waiting to die and waiting for me to die. I feel like everyone has given up on everything. My mom stays locked up in the room and Addi and Jason in theirs. I feel like our family has broken apart. I don't even see them anymore; heck, I don't even know who they are.

The last time we spoke was when I returned home after school when it was taken hostage. After that, everyone went back into their rooms.

After being taken hostage and watching someone get shot so close to me, I think I've been scarred for life. I've stopped talking to Alice, Bridge, Percy, and Lisa. I don't smile anymore and I wish to be alone in the dark and quiet all the time. I hate everything now and I barely get to see any sun here. And to top it off, no one ever turns off the TV and I'm always hearing news about places being blown up or people getting kidnapped and shot and killed and everything is falling apart!

There was even this one show where they were talking about the future of countries and they predicted that Aravia won't make it to even the end of 2011. This is where I'm living; I won't make it for another year.

Then there is my dad… the cause of all this. He's always sitting in his mom's room with her. He's pretty tired too and it was very long ago that he realized that Aravia is a terrible place and that it is his entire fault that his family is going to die anytime now. So he is living with that guilt all day. Good.

One day my mom came out of her room and knocked on my bedroom door. When I opened my door, she told me she wanted to cook. My mom was a great cook. All day she would be cooking but since she got here she hasn't cooked a thing. And I miss her cooking. It was delicious. She said that she was going to her mother's home and she was taking me with her. We snuck out.

Surprisingly, everything was clear. Her mother's house was right behind Charlie's mother's house, so we shouldn't expect much…hopefully.

My mom and her family rejoiced and spoke for long hours. They welcomed me too. I loved them more than that other family I'm living with. They were old and stuff but I felt a huge connection to them. My mom's brother, my uncle and his wife had two kids, one of them was 3 years and the other one was just born.

I haven't met any of them until today since our dad didn't let us out, with the exception of my mom. She went the second day we got here but never took us out because of the danger.

My mom announced that she was going to cook today but she found out that they barely had any ingredients. So I decided to go out and buy some. It was stupid and everyone argued about it. But I told them that I needed the fresh air. It was 3 in the morning, nothing was going to happen. My uncle offered to come with me but he was injured a few weeks ago by a reckless driver. I told him no. And I told all of them that I had this weird feeling going on inside of me and that if I didn't get out I felt like I was going to go crazy and it was true. I might have gone crazy if they said it was ok and let me go. But my uncle gave me his cell phone –I hope it doesn't get stolen– He also gave me his car. He said it was ok if I crashed it as long as I didn't get hurt. I love him for saying that.

But I decided not to take the car; I don't know how to drive. And, even though I should be scared about crashing and hurting myself, I actually thought about the others that I might hurt if I drove.

So I walked to the market myself. I wanted to hear some music, fill my head with some other noise than the daily bombs but I didn't have a cell or an IPod.

I finally reached the market. It was full of light and beautiful even though it was messy and smelled really bad. But there were lights and that's what I wanted. I walked around looking at the stalls. That's when I bumped into someone.

A little girl… she was wearing a little yellow frog dress and was looking at me with big, teary, eyes. I bent down to her and touched her face that had trails of tears on it. I was shocked. Was she lost?

Before I could ask her anything I heard a loud boom and yelling coming. The girl jumped and hid behind me. I turned to pick her up and when I looked back I saw a bunch of men coming my way and I knew exactly why. They were looking for the little frightened girl.

I hid her face in my neck and started walking away. I patted her back and tried to calm her down as she was sobbing into my shirt. I quickly and quietly walked past the men, trying to hide my face too and I was successful. But then they stopped me.

"Hey! You! Turn around." A man shouted.

My instincts jumped in, I could feel the adrenaline pumping; I started running like crazy. My slippers bothered me and I was never a fast runner but here I was running with a little kid in my arms. I kept running and running and I knew they were behind me because I could hear them. It was horrifying because I knew they would catch up to me. I knew it. Bad guys always catch the girls and the only way they survive is if their hero steps in and saves them, but I had no hero. I was doomed.

I finally tripped and fell with the girl but picked us both up and hid in the closet ally. Too bad they already caught up to me and surrounded me in a circle, trapping me.

They were not humans, they were monsters. Even their face resembled to a monsters. They were all dark skinned and their glowing whitish-yellow teeth scared me even more, especially since they were grinning.

I hugged the girl closer to me. We were both going to die together, so I'd like to keep her with me.

The men inched closer and one of them even reached for the girl but before they could touch any of them, I heard a loud bang and one of the goons went down. And I saw Edward. My…my _hero_.

He had a scary expression on his face, I knew he was really mad. I mean, his face was practically red. He grabbed one of the men and started beating them and then another and then another until his friends joined him and started beating all of them. Luckily for me, I was going to be scarred again as they didn't kill any of them but scared them away, running after them.

Then it was only me and Edward.

Edward turned to me, glaring at me. His glare was so intense that I had to look away. He truly scared me. He finally moved and sighed. He crouched down in front of me but I still avoided his eyes.

"Bella," He called me with his velvety, smooth voice. "Bella look at me."

I resisted as hard as I could but failed and looked up into his emerald green eyes. They were tired but somehow anxious.

"Why?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I whispered the question as I couldn't use my voice and looked away.

"Why do you do this to me?"

I looked back up at him, confused. He sighed and sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees, bringing them to his chest. "Why do you get in trouble? Why do you make me want to save you from that trouble? Why do you make me feel that if you get hurt at all it's my fault?"

"I don't…I don't understand. I don't know what you're talking about," What was he saying, really?

He clenched his jaw and sat on his knees, "God dammit Bella!" He leaned closer, "You honestly don't feel anything? Tell me! I…I don't know what I'm feeling but every time I see you I get these mixed emotions running around in me and I just…I just want to hit something right now!" I flinched and pulled the equally frightened girl closer to me.

Edward noticed for he said, "Don't be scared of me Bella. That's the last thing I want you to do." I looked up at him. He was really tired and looked just as confused as me. "I'm just going to tell you this. I…I care about you. I do. I care about you," I mentally gasped and my mouth almost dropped open.

"I don't know why," He continued, grabbing a bunch of his hair in his hand and sighing, "But I really care about you. I feel like if anything happens to you I will destroy every living thing on this planet. I don't want hurt you anymore and I don't want you to get hurt. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded meekly.

He moved closer, bringing his face closer to mine. I totally forgot there was another person in my arms as Edward moved closer. He put his arm on the wall, trapping my head and came very close to my face.

"I don't what it is but Bella, you really make my heart pound like crazy. You give me these crazy feelings: you shock, surprise, happiness, joy, and even scare me. Yes. I'm scared of you. Of everything you do or get yourself into. I love a lot of things about you. Your stubbornness, your lips, your eyes, your hair, your attitude, and your hope that I don't see anymore,"

He leaned closer, "I don't want you to lose hope Bella. I want to give you hope. I sound crazy and you probably hate me, but it's ok, everyone does. My dad hated me, Carlisle hates me, Esme hates me, Alice hates me, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, just name any human and they all hate me. I know; I've accepted it, and I know that you hate me too but-"

"I don't hate you," I interjected. Tears started slipping out of my eyes and rolling down my cheek. I felt his pain. He thought everyone hated him and felt he was alone. I felt the exact same way but not so deeply, but I felt I was alone too.

He rolled his eyes, sighing quickly, and moved back into his sitting position, "You're just saying that because you're scared of me."

I didn't know what to say to that. It was true; I couldn't lie and deny it. But what else could I say?

Edward sighed again. "Get up, I'll get you home… and you," He nodded to the girl who pushed closer to me, "Who the f**k are you?"

I really wanted to yell at Edward for cursing at the already frightened girl. Her chin quivered, she was about to cry again. Edward decided not to bother her anymore and turned to me, raising his eyebrows, "Well?"

I shrugged and answered, "I don't know who she is. She just bumped into me and there were these guys that were chasing after her."

"So you decided to pick her up and run even if it means you getting hurt."

"Well I wasn't going to leave her there," I told him as if he was crazy.

He clenched his jaw. "Yes. You are going to be the death of me." I narrowed my eyes at him, unsure of what he meant but decided to let it go.

He stood up and offered his hand to me. I hesitated before taking it. Edward pulled me up with the girl. "You can put her down, you know. She's not in any danger now."

I looked at the girl who clutched me closer to her. I turned back to Edward and shook my head. He sighed and shrugged, "Whatever, your problem." Suddenly he wasn't that guy anymore he was a couple of minutes ago when he was telling me he "cared" about me.

Multiple personalities disorder much?

_**AN:** Well, that's it! MCMH is going to take a turn now and there's going to be a lot of Edward and Bella and you'll all love it for sho! :P So pleaseeeee review and make it to our goal of a thousand. It'll make me really happy and I might update sooner :D_

_And thanks again Summer Valli :)_


	25. Chapter 24: For one night

_**AN**__: Hey everyone. I'm really sorry about such a late update. Yes, I've been really busy. I hate this semester and I know I'm going to be too selfish to ask you all to understand. Thanks so much for the patience, there were a couple people that were just fed up with the delay. So I'm extremely sorry to them and to you all. I really have been busy, I'm not lying to you, I promise. It's ok if you all don't believe me. But I am sorry._

_To keep this from happening again, I'm thinking about deleting My Country My Home until the summer. So, more like a hiatus. But I'm just THINKING about it. I don't want to leave you all with a cliff hanger. I know everyone hates when I do that. But really, I am busy, I wish I could make you guys believe me._

_I really want to finish this story but it's so long away from finishing but this chapter is a step up and I hope you all like it._

_I will try to not update late but I can't promise anything, I might put it on hiatus but probably not. I do plan on finishing it maybe this year :)_

_Really sorry, and I'm going to get started on the next chapter NOW!_

_Sorry…Please review if you like the chapter :)_

_And thanks everyone!_

_Oh! And I'd like to thank my beta Summer Harrison for editing this chapter! Thanks!_

_**Chapter 24**_

Edward POV

I had a plan. I was going to become friends with Bella. There's no doubt that I liked her...a lot, but I knew that she didn't like me...at all. I know she acts all sweet and shy but that's the kind of person she is. An example is last night's event. How she saved a total stranger, even though she could've gotten in trouble. Given the stranger was a little girl, but who saves anyone these days and risk their lives?

Bella just has this kind and amazing nature, that's one thing I really like about her. Sometimes, when I look into her eyes I forget who I am and what I've done to her, I feel like Bella thinks I can live up to something brave. I guess just the fact that someone expects something of me is really...nice. I mean Carlisle and Esme use to expect something from me but it feels different with Bella. I really like her. And after last night's incident I think I might even...I don't know. I wish she never came in my life. It wasn't as complicated or confusing before. After last night I spoke to Phil. I still remember his words that night at the restaurant, maybe he was right. Maybe Bella could be the one right thing in my life that could change everything for good. But...what if something goes wrong?

I spent most of my life, since I was a kid, building up this strong character that isn't afraid of anyone or anything but people were afraid of him. I never, NEVER, thought a girl - especially some girl like Bella- could ever break down that wall I've tried so hard to build. I admit I'm scared. And I haven't been scared since...since she left me, since the day my life started crumbling down. Maybe Phil was right and maybe this isn't the right life. Or maybe this isn't the life for me and maybe I should get out of it while I have the chance. And I know that chance is Bella.

Bella POV  
Edward took the girl away from me after he dropped me home last night. He said his parents would take care of her. I don't know anything about her; I don't know if she had a family or not. However, I could find out more about her from Edward. Edward. What can I say about him? He might be the weirdest, scariest, craziest man I've ever met. I don't know what to say about him. But one thing I do know about Edward Cullen is that he's a killer. As well as a womanizer. He has no respect for people, adults, women and girls...well I guess you could say that Edward is dangerous. He _is_ a killer. I should stay away from him for my own safety. He's disgusting and unclean in every way. He has no heart. Even though, last night, in the alley, he showed some signs of being sensitive, but I think we all know that he can be a great actor. He could be playing something on me, you never know. If he could kill so easily and has no respect for anyone, I know there's no way I can reach to him.

Sometimes when I looked at him, I admit I saw something bright in his future. But it's all fake. He has no bright future. I only see darkness now.

I don't know what was wrong with me last night. I think I was trying to connect to him but I can't. Edward is a monster with no feelings at all.

I should stay away from him. I will stay away from him. I'm just another girl for him. Just another girl he's going to mess up and I can't give him that chance.

_I can't._

_*X*O*X*_

"_Good morning,"_

I looked up to see where the velvety, musical voice came from. Though I didn't have to look to know it was Edward's voice. I shook my head and turned away without even replying. Edward took his seat next to me. I was kind of surprised that he was here on time.

Mr. Banner started the subject for today. Surprisingly, Edward didn't bother him at all. You could tell Mr. Banner was shocked too because he kept looking Edward's way as if waiting for him to say something.

Mr. Banner ended the subject early today. I stayed in my seat and waited for the bell to ring. I was still in shock mode. Edward didn't try to bother me ONCE. Something was wrong that much was obvious.

The bell rang. I got up and was almost out the door when Edward stopped me, grabbing my hand softly. I nearly lost my breath.

"Do you mind going somewhere with me after school today?" He asked…_nicely_.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Do I have a choice?"

He smirked, "Of course you do."

Before I could reply, Mr. Banner shouted Edward's name and called him over. "I'll be waiting," Edward said before letting my hand go and walking away to Mr. Banner.

I rolled my eyes. Does he really think that I would go anywhere with him? And he gave me a choice? Wow…he really is up to something.

But sadly enough, there was this small spot, deep, deep inside my heart that really wanted to go.

Maybe if I see Edward as a friend everything will be easier. But I remember the words he said one night, when he dropped me to my sleepover with Alice. That he is going to mess me up.

_And he never goes back on his word._

_*X*O*X*_

"_So are you going with Edward?" Alice asked._

I stared at her in shock. "How did you know he asked me?"

She shrugged, "Everyone knows."

I narrowed my eyes. "That means Edward's up to something." Something bad. He's going to do something.

"Listen," Alice moved closer, "Take my advice and don't go."

The bell rang, indicating the end of school. I grabbed my bag and headed out with Alice. As soon as I stepped outside, my eyes darted to meet two beautiful green eyes. Edward was leaning against his car, staring straight at me. But he made no move.

I had a choice, huh?

Good. I turned my back on him and walked over to where Aunt Franny was parked.

_It was, after all, my choice._

_*X*O*X*_

_Home._

The worst place to be in Aravia. As usual, I went straight to my room. But before I did, I heard my dad call my name. I paused and turned around, heading for the living room, where I heard him call me from.

When I reached them, I saw my dad sitting, staring at me. Along with Aunt Lizzy, Uncle Frankie, Susan, Lauren, Bryant, and my grandma. They were all staring at me. I turned my gaze back to my dad.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

My dad took in a deep breath and let it out before saying the words that killed me inside, "I've arranged your marriage with Bryant."

My eyes shot wide open and I gasped loudly. "Excuse me?"_What did he just say?_

He cleared his throat and sat up a little, "I said, you're getting married to Bryant. End of discussion."

"No!" I shouted. "This is not the end of discussion!"

Everyone began to stand up.

"Bella," Aunt Lizzy took a step forward, her voice was calm.

I stopped her, "Don't you dare 'Bella' me!" I shouted, "I'm not marrying that…that…that_freak_!"

Everyone gasped. My dad clenched his jaw and moved closer, raising his hand to almost slap me. "Apologize!"

"Never," I said.

I was scared, I admit. But there was no way I was breaking down.

"You will marry Bryant!"

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!" My dad shouted and charged forward. His arms were raised as if he wanted to strangle me and everyone moved to grab him. He was shouting profanities at me but I was so used to it that they had no effect on me.

I dropped my bag and ran out the door.

_Away from here._

_*X*O*X*_

_I didn't care if I got into any trouble._

I was already in a big trouble as it is. The best thing that could happen to me is if I die. I don't know where I am now. When I ran away, I kept running. And now, I guess I'm at some sort of restaurant. It's an open restaurant, now walls, no roofs. There's a food counter where a huge line is forming and a few tables are out here.

I'm sitting at one of the dirty tables. It is pretty dark now. Many of the tables were empty but some were full and only men were sitting there. Every few minutes they would turn to stare at me. I would look away and try to hide myself in my hair. What am I doing here? Should I go back? Should I run away further?

Before I could think up an answer for any of my lame questions, the chair in front of me moved causing me to look up. My eyes, once again, met two beautiful green ones.

"Here," He sat a plate full of food in front of me.

I squinted my eyes, trying to focus and believe what I'm seeing. Am I hallucinating? "Edward? What are you doing there?"

"Alice told me you weren't at home and sensed trouble."

"Alice?"

He nodded, "She went to your house and asked to see if you were there. Your b**tchy father told her you weren't there f**king rudely, I should add, and all but closed the door on her face. Took a lot of strength for me to not break the front door and kill that motherf**ker."

"Wait…what?"

"Alice called me, and just about everyone else she knows, to look for you and I guess I win!" He grinned and took a bite out of something from the plate of food he brought me.

I was almost too dazzled by his grin to say something, but I did. "I don't want to go back home."

"I can imagine why. Who would want to live with that f**king beast." He muttered off some more profanities shaking his head. Then he asked while stuffing his mouth with food, "What happened?"

I sniffed, the tears started coming back, "My dad…he wants me to marry-" I put my face in my hands and began to cry into them.

"What?" I heard Edward whisper.

I kept crying. "He wants me to marry that jerk…Bryant!"

"That kid I beat up at the market?"

I nodded.

"Motherf**ker." Edward cursed, hissing. I shook my head, not believing my life. "You're not going along with this are you?"

"Of course not!" I shouted. "I think I'm going to run away."

Edward didn't say anything after that. He just kept staring at me. I put my head on the table and tried to block everything out.

Then I heard him say, "Come on, let's go."

I picked up my head and stared up at him, "Where?"

"I wanna watch a movie and you're coming with me."

"I don't want to watch a movie."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm going to be like your f**king father here and not give you a choice. Come on," He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

We reached the movie theater in no time at all. Edward all but forced me inside. He paid for tickets then bought a butt load of food for us. I had no clue what movie we were watching, and I thought it was going to be lame because of my mood. But it turned out to be the funniest movie I've ever seen.

Given, Edward looked totally bored and this movie was way too cheesy for him, but he didn't complain once. But I forgot everything. Everything.

I laughed the whole night after that.

Edward then took me to some dinner restaurant. My mood was back to hopelessness and I didn't want to order anything. But Edward insisted.

"For one night, just one night. Try to forget everything. Everything. Do whatever you want to do and then tell me how it feels. Order as much as you want and whatever you want. Go ahead, try it."

So I did. I ordered at least 10 different dishes, not knowing what most of them were. But they were all delicious! Edward then started making jokes about at people at our school which I laughed at because they were both true and funny. Then he made fun of the teachers, especially Mr. Banner. He continued. I've never had so much fun with Edward. This was not real, it can't be. Maybe I'm sleeping.

After dinner, Edward just drove us around. He kept getting calls but he ignored them. He took me to the "downtown" of Aravia, which was a dump but better than the rest of Aravia.

We talked a lot about everything. Well, it was Edward that was talking. I was just listening. Sometimes I closed my eyes and listened to him.

He stopped at some place and we got out. It was the beach. The lot was empty and quiet and the shore was deserted.

Edward held out his hand for me. I took it. He led me closer to the water. When we reached it, he made me take off my shoes, pull the legs of my pants up, and step into the water.

The sand immediately engulfed my feet. It was so soft and warm. The cool water was made perfect combination. I loved it. It relieved me of so many worries.

That is until Edward splashed some water on my feet with his. I gasped and did the same. So began our game. But suddenly, our feet got tangled Edward tripped and I fell on him. We continued laughing.

Then suddenly we stopped. Edward put his hands in my hair and pulled me closer and before I knew it we were kissing. Normally I would rebel, but tonight…I was going to forget everything.

Just for tonight.

When Edward pulled back, he looked deep into my eyes, holding my face in his hands securely. "You can't marry Brad. You can't, alright?"

I nodded, wondering why he was worried. But I didn't ask him.

He pulled me back for another kiss.

It, again, threw out all the worries out the window. All but one.

_I wonder what hell will unleash when I get home._

_*X*O*X*_

_**AN**__: Ok…so I hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know if you did. Again, you all don't know how sorry I am, I feel like a jerk. I am. I'm sorry._


	26. Chapter 25: Kiss me softly

_**AN: Hello everyone. I really don't know how to apologize because I know the last time I updated it was in 2011 and it is now 2013. I know it's been almost two years and I totally suck but to apologize, and this doesn't even cover it, I give you this huge chapter starting with Edward's POV! I just want to thank those people that stood by this story and reviewed and begged me to continue. This is for everyone that waited and loved this story so much. I got really busy but I should've have left this story like this. It's very close to my heart and it's very important. So please forgive me, I don't want to delete this story and I don't think I will, I just don't know when will be the next update. However, the story is going to reach it's MAX CLIMAX in the next chapter. Just can not wait to get there because it's going to be so emotional and a turning point. Hope you all like this chapter. And again, I'm really sorry for being so late. Please review and let me know how you liked this story. Your reviews are what make me want to write. **_

_**Thanks for the support everyone! And now I'm not going to keep you any longer...read on :)**_

_Chapter 25: Kiss me softly_

****Edward POV****

It was really hard letting go of Bella when dropping her home. I knew she didn't want to go either. But I knew it wasn't because of me. I knew that it was because she didn't want to face her father. But I didn't want to let go of her. I didn't want her to leave me.

I liked being with her. She gave me this sense of comfort when she was with me. And when she wasn't, I've noticed myself worry about her. I've noticed myself thinking about her; about what she might be doing, what she might be thinking, if she's happy or sad. She's usually sad.

And I take blame for that, most of the blame. But marrying Bryant would completely ruin her and not to mention, it would take her away from me. And I can't let that happen. Ever.

I stopped outside of her house and l turned to look at her. She was staring out the window, at her house. As if sensing me looking at her, she turned her head to look at me then made a move to open the door but I grabbed her hand.

I leaned in close, "I will shoot Brian's brains out if he touches you," I told her.

Surprisingly, she smiled, "His name is Bryant,"

I smiled back, "I know," I leaned in to kiss her softly, something I would've never done with any girl before her. But Bella was so small and soft, I feel like she could break if I'd apply a little too much pressure.

Then she left. I watched as she walked to her house. Her dad opened the door and pulled her inside. He stood there staring at me for a while, but after realizing that I wasn't going to break away, he went inside and closed the door.

I rolled my eyes at his immature behavior and drove myself home. Further away from Bella.

****Bella POV****

I ignored my father's calls as I made my way up to my bedroom and locked myself up there for the rest of the night.

I woke up to hear frantic knocks at my bedroom's door. I opened it to find my mom with a wild expression on her face. She barged in and locked the door.

"Mom?" She pulled me to my bed and sat us both down.

"You can't marry Bryant Bella, you can't." She said, shaking her head.

I sighed, "I know mom. I won't."

"Your dad won't listen! He's going to do whatever he wants and you know it."

Tears sprung in my eyes at my horrible excuse of life. "Then what do I do mom?" I begged her to give me an answer.

She looked my straight in the eye and said, "Run away."

I stared at her as if she was crazy. And maybe she was. "What?"

"Run away with me. I'll run with you. We'll take Addi and Jason too. We'll figure something out and I mean…It can't be that hard...right?"

I shook my head, "We can't run away from everything mom. I wish, but it doesn't work that way."

Mom looked away and stared into distance. A few minutes later she sighed softly and nodded her head. And without saying a word, she got up and walked out of my bedroom.

Edward drove me somewhere after school. He grabbed me and forced me into his car. He kept driving and driving, while holding my hand and had a smile on his face.

I stared at him as if he was someone else. He seemed like it. "You seem happy today," I said aloud.

He glanced at me and his smile grew, "So? Am I not allowed to be happy?"

I rolled my eyes at his answer and turned away. The car soon stopped. I looked around and saw a bunch of trees. I remembered that this was the way to his "meadow".

"Why are we here?"

He shrugged and pulled me further into the woods.

Soon we were in his special meadow. He pulled me down to the grass. He caressed my cheek and then leaned forward to kiss me. His kisses were really soft now. And so were his touches. As if they had some sort of feelings in them. But I knew that was impossible. Edward wasn't capable of all that stuff. He never could be.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. Then he laid down on the grass and pulled me to him, resting my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating. And it was beating fast.

"When do you want to go home?" He asked me.

I sighed; feeling just perfect here and not wanting to think about home at all. "Never," I answered honestly. Edward's chest rumbled. He was chuckling.

I don't know how long we stayed here. Edward asked my random questions at random times and I kept answering them. I, however, wasn't allowed to ask him anything because he refused to answer or would just ask me something in return. But he never answered anything.

It started getting dark when Edward sat up, hesitantly, I might add.

"Come on," He pulled me up and took me to his car. We then stopped in front of a movie theater.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked me. I looked at the time on the dashboard. It was 7:30pm. I shook my head. He smirked and got out and opened my door.

"What movie are we watching?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you want to watch." He leaned in to kiss my neck. I shivered inside. This was not Edward. He was different. He was too…sweet.

I chose a movie and Edward bought popcorn, coke, and a lot of candies for me. We sat all the way in the back. I enjoyed the movie; it had been a long time since I've enjoyed myself so much. It was so relaxing and a nice change.

When the movie ended, I turned to see Edward looking at me. He looked away and got up to leave. When we were outside he asked if I wanted to play in the arcade room. And of course I did. Edward and I played just about every game. And somehow, I was winning.

It was late now. Very late. But we weren't done yet. Edward took me out to dinner. We sat there in a restaurant and he made me order whatever I wanted. I didn't even get to most dishes which made me sad. Edward wanted to pack it for me but I didn't want to take it home.

Finally it was time to go home.

But the good thing was that it started all over again for everyday of the week. I spent just about the whole day everyday with Edward. He took me to his loft, which wasn't so scary anymore. He took me out to eat, to shop, to watch movies. I had so much fun. But I was curious as to why he was spending so much time with me.

I, on the other hand, really liked the change in Edward. It was miraculous. I saw this other part of him and I loved it. I wanted him to stay this way but there was a part of me that knew it wasn't forever. I still remember how he'd promised to ruin me. How he's used girls, killed people, and threatened me and my family. He's made my life absolutely hell here. But somehow, I was slowly forgetting all that. As if he had hypnotized me into forgetting everything.

Edward pulled up to my house. We sat there for a while, taking in the silence. It was comforting. He suddenly but softly grabbed my hand. He laid something in my hand. I stared at the box before looking up at him.

"What is this?"

He smiled, "Open it,"

I opened it. And I saw the most beautiful thing ever. It was the golden bracelet I fell in love with while shopping with Edward.

I gasped. "Edward…"

He took the bracelet out and put it around my wrist. I looked stunning. I looked up at him. But all he did was leaned closer and kissed me softly.

* * *

_**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter! The next one is going to have more Edward and Bella all romantic together but it will have a turning point I have been waiting to get to since this story started so I just can't wait! Please review, your reviews are what make me want to write.**_

_**Thanks again everyone!**_


End file.
